Love Story
by texaskid
Summary: Tale as old as time, Song as old as ... Well that's a different story. Or is it? When their relationship failed, Dean Portman knew he had to wait for the hurt to subside before he could even attempt to get her back. Will he wait too long or will the old cliche be right: True love wins in the end?
1. Love and Heartbreak

_**I want to say thank you in advance to everyone reading this story. It means a lot to me just like it will if you review it or add it to your favorite story list or your story alert list. I am going to do my best to keep updating this story and not give up on it.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own the Ducks or anything recognizable under someone else's copyright. I do this purely for fun.**_

 _Chapter 1: Love And Heartbreak_

* * *

Warmth. It was the number one thing Lizzy loved about her relationship with Dean. Sure, when he wrapped those big, strong, hockey-toned arms around her, it felt like stepping into a warm home from a blinding Minnesota winter, but that wasn't the only warmth she felt. No. Dean had been good for her. His feelings–she wasn't sure she'd call it love–had warmed her soul and had rubbed off some of her roughest edges. According to her best friend, who was also friends with Dean, she had been good for him too. She had seen it, especially in his treatment of non-Ducks. Normally he was standoffish, like his friend Fulton, to anyone who hadn't been a Duck through the Junior Goodwill Games they played in the summer before coming to Eden Hall, but the longer he dated Lizzy, the more open he was about making friends not on the JV hockey team.

They had met in person on a very cold and blustery December evening during the middle of their sophomore year and the chemistry had been as quick as a spark to paper. Like a moth to a flame Lizzy found it hard to keep her eyes off the rough enforcer as she caught up with some of the Ducks after she had moved in. Lizzy had originally been from Minnesota but her dad's job had been transferred to Austin, Texas shortly after the Ducks had won the Pee Wee hockey championships. She wasn't happy to say goodbye to her friends but she knew it was part of the deal since her father was a high priced attorney and very good at his job. It wasn't her last move as about three years later the family had been moved north again, this time to a small town in southern Ohio. When an incident at home just after Thanksgiving had occurred between her and her brother, her father thought it had been best for her to accept the scholarship to Eden Hall for their baseball team and to restrict her brother from coming home for a month.

Dean and Lizzy's relationship continued to blossom quickly over the following weeks and by Christmas, they had become official. Over the next couple of months their relationship grew though, because they both had horrible tempers that occasionally got the best of them, they had some fights. A few major blowouts but they always came back together in the end. At least they had until _IT_ happened.

It had started like any other Monday. Two days after the hockey state finals, which both teams had won that year, Lizzy had her heart shattered by a girl that had instantly become her rival when she had found out Lizzy was dating Dean. A girl by the name of Crystal Deam. Though deep down, part of her knew that the Dean was completely capable the offense without the wily temptation that was the blonde, over-perky, basketball cheerleader, she had thought that their relationship was stronger than that. Lizzy's last class on Mondays before lunch was Civics. A class she had shared with Averman and Guy. Since coming to Eden Hall her relationship with the pair wasn't as strong as it was with other Ducks but they were friends. They were headed to Art as she was headed to lunch and since that was the class just down from Dean's locker, the three walked together. This day however was different. Lizzy, Averman, and Guy rounded the corner when Lizzy caught sight of her boyfriend. Their chattering about the latest pro hockey game last night faded from her ears as Dean leaned down to Crystal's level then the gap between them disappeared and Lizzy's heart shattered. Her boyfriend was kissing her mortal enemy. She stopped dead in her tracks and when Guy noticed, he stopped as well.

"Everything okay?" Guy asked.

"I don't know," Lizzy shook her head.

"Something we can do? Maybe get Port? He's just up there, maybe he can make you feel better," Guy answered.

"There? Where?" Lizzy asked.

"The Liz-ster making rhymes," Averman joked but as her face paled, he toned it down. "Up there. Dean Portman. AC/DC t-shirt, leaning against the locker, ripped blue jeans, blue bandanna, anything of this coming back to you?"

"No, I don't think he can help. I'm going to the nurse's office. Stomach cramps. Let him in on that, would you?" Lizzy asked. Averman and Guy looked at her bewildered but she just backpedaled and headed off for the other end of the building. It did house the nurse's office but it was also the way to the dorms. Averman looked at Guy who shrugged and they headed off to tell Portman about Lizzy before heading to their next class. Portman found it a little weird that Lizzy would miss lunch, she could put away as much as him and Fulton on a good day, but knowing stomach cramps could be code for girly things, he just headed for the cafeteria. Lizzy, on the other hand, walked past the nurse's office and out to her dorm. She hid out in her dorm for a bit, finding a package of cookies in the drawer of her desk, dreading every second as the clock ticked closer to the end of lunch and the beginning of her next class; Psychology with Russ and Luis. After that it would the first of her double study hall, one where she was joined by all the Ducks who, being jocks, got out of gym, and then followed by her second study hall this one with only Dean, as neither of them had taken a language that year. Though they were mandatory to graduate, they only had to do one year and she and Dean were pushing them as far off as possible.

When Lizzy sat down in her seat in psychology, the seat in front of Russ and beside Luis, they both looked at her curiously. "Uh ... Fult wanted us to make sure you were okay. He said you weren't at lunch and that we should check in on you," Russ said.

"Not that we wouldn't check in on you on our own, mamacita. We have come to care about you like the rest of our teammates," Luis added quickly. They definitely cared about her and didn't want to think they were only doing it out of loyalty or fear of the shorter enforcer.

Lizzy brushed off the term of endearment knowing he was just teasing thanks to a psychology project they had just wrapped up that involved them pairing up to study the dynamics of a family and shook her head. "Stomach cramps and not cause I was hungry," Lizzy answered. She hated lying to them but she didn't want to tell them anything until she had time to work it over in her mind to figure out what had happened and if she had just been imagining it. Their teacher, Mr. Stewart, started class but Lizzy's attention wandered. As the class came to an end, Mr. Stewart dropped a pass on Lizzy's desk. Lizzy checked it and saw it was a pass out of her double study hall. Lizzy knew it was only because he needed help grading their psychology projects and not because he knew about what had happened just over an hour and a half before. She had been helping him for the past couple of weeks, so now was no different. Since he still had classes for the next two periods, she couldn't talk to him and get his advice, but just being away from Dean helped her clear her mind at least a little bit.

The afternoon bell couldn't come soon enough for her but with it came baseball practice. A baseball practice she wasn't ready for. Not emotionally or mentally so she shook her head and walked back to her dorm and dropped down on her bed. The Minnesota Twins comforter did its job and wrapped her in its soft comfort. Soon the comforter wasn't the only thing wrapped around Lizzy. She looked up and saw her best friend lying next to her. She shifted over a bit, rolling onto her side to give him as much room as possible. It was a twin size bed and it wouldn't be the first time they had shared one but he had grown since the last time. "I'm not in the mood, Fulton," Lizzy stated, resting her head on his shoulder.

"For what?" Fulton asked.

"Anything. I will never push you away, not really, but sometimes I don't want to talk."

"I have known you since the day I was born. I'd say "since you were born" but you were born first. I know when to give you space."

"Really? Because it's been just over four years since I moved from Minnesota to Texas and you've barely spoken to me in that time."

"Oh come on, Lizzy. I love you, but stop lying to yourself. How'd you meet Port? How'd you know we were at Eden Hall? Come on. You know that's not true," Fulton told her. Lizzy only stared at him. He stopped and shook his head as he chuckled. "You really think you can get me that mad that quick and I'd drop it?"

"Seemed to be working."

Fulton scoffed. "Talk to me. Over the last four months we've gotten closer, I've gone back to being able to read you. Something's bothering you. I want to know what it is."

"Why does something have to be bothering me?" Lizzy asked softly.

Fulton sighed. "Because you're skipping baseball practice and you missed lunch. You can pack away almost as much food as me, Port, and Goldberg, and you're here on a baseball scholarship. Something's bothering you."

Lizzy took a deep breath and tried to start her sentence a few time before sighing. "Would you be surprised if Dean ever cheated on me?"

"Would you?"

"You know, ever since you introduced us in that three-way chat room, I've known that Dean has a not-so-honorable side. He's never hidden the fact that he doesn't always treat girls right. Sometimes he hides behind his stereotypical mask."

"Do you think he cheated on you? Is that why you're hiding?"

"I am not hiding, I'm contemplating and you didn't answer my question."

"I want to say that I would be surprised. At least surprised that he did it to _you_ but I wouldn't be surprised that he did it. Like you said, Dean Portman has admitted to tossing aside girls after having a couple of dates with them, but I've never known him to date them for a couple of months and cheat on them. Do you want to tell me what happened?"

Lizzy pressed a hand onto Fulton's chest and pushed herself up a bit to look into those grayish-blue eyes. "I'm not sure what happened but I'm sure I don't want you in the middle of it. Dean has been a closer friend to you than nearly any other friend you've ever had. Charlie's great and Adam's good for you too but you've never bonded with anyone like you have to Dean and if I'm completely blowing this out of the water or imagining it, I don't want you to get defensive and be wrong," Lizzy said.

Fulton wrapped an arm around her shoulders and the other around her waist and pulled her down on top of him. "Don't keep things from me. You're my best friend and I may have bonded with Port more than the rest of these Ducks or Preppies, but you are my number one, my oldest and closest friend. No matter what, I will always have your back," Fulton answered.

Lizzy shoved her hand under her chin and looked at him. He stared back into her clear blue eyes and smiled. He tucked a bit of her milk chocolate colored hair behind her ear. "Thanks, Fult."

"Sure. I'm going to go get dinner. Bring you something?" Fulton asked.

Lizzy shrugged. "Whatever." Fulton rolled his eyes and flipped them over. He smirked then left the room coming back 20 minutes later to find her lying on her stomach watching some movie on TV. He dropped a sandwich and chips on the pillow in front of her then dangled a cookie in front of her. "That's why you're my best friend," Lizzy grinned.

"Scoot your butt. What you watching?" Fulton asked, nudging her over a bit.

"Don't you have to go talk to your roommate?" Lizzy asked, not moving.

"No, now scoot."

"My feel good movie."

"Outsiders," Fulton answered sitting next to Lizzy. "Matt Dillion falling out of his chair was always good enough to make you happier." Lizzy nodded and they watched the movie.

The following morning, after a quick shower, Lizzy found Julie and Connie headed for the bathroom as she headed back to her room. "Hey, you guys didn't happen to hear any rumors about Portman last night or yesterday, did you?" Lizzy asked.

Julie and Connie shared a slightly confused look. "I don't think so," Connie said.

"Do you think something happened?" Julie added.

"I don't know, just a feeling," Lizzy answered. She smiled and turned on her best probing gaze. "Come on, Cons, you know all the juiciest gossip. You're usually the one telling me every time Luis goes and gets himself a new girlfriend."

"Yeah, but that's because I hear it all from Russ or Cowboy. Those two hear everything and are more than willing to share it. There aren't a lot of kids here who are willing to gossip about Portman," Connie answered.

"And since when do you call him Portman?" Julie asked. "You're the only one on the team that calls him Dean."

"I think I saw some of the boys walking to breakfast, you should ask them," Connie said.

"Thanks." Lizzy went back to her room, finished getting dressed and grabbed her book bag then ran outside to find Averman, Luis, and Ken in the quad between the dorms and the school building. "Hey guys."

"Is everything—" Averman started.

"Don't ask," Ken hissed.

"No, go ahead and ask. I want to know," Lizzy said.

"Is everything okay? After your stomach cramps yesterday, Portman seemed a little off," Averman told her.

"And what does the rumor mill say?" Lizzy asked.

"You not eating lunch with the Bashes, and then missing dinner and baseball practice, it's all over the place," Luis said.

"Kenny," Lizzy prompted. Though almost as tall as the other two Bash Brothers, she still considered him the littlest Bash Brother and he'd know more than the other two if something was going on with Portman.

"It's just whispers but some people are saying he kissed Crystal Deam, that he's leaving you for her. He seemed ... not himself at dinner last night. Like he was thinking about something really hard. Did something happen? You missed dinner last night," Kenny said.

"I don't know. Just wasn't really hungry. Have you seen him?" Lizzy asked.

"Portman? He was walking to breakfast with Charlie and Adam," Luis said.

"Port? With Captain Duck and Preppie? Are you sure?" Lizzy asked.

"Yeah. He talks to all the Ducks from time to time. Makes sure nothing major is going on," Averman said. Lizzy thanked them and hurried off to find them. Averman, Kenny, and Luis shared a look and picked up their pace after her. They didn't want to miss anything but they also didn't want to be in swinging range, especially if it had something to do with Crystal.

The three boys were talking about the latest Camaro that was in production when Lizzy came across them. Lizzy listened to them talk for a moment or two wondering if the two forwards were just humoring the defenseman but when Charlie mentioned something and wasn't corrected she realized that they did have it in common. The closer they got to the cafeteria, the more nervous Lizzy got so she decided to picture what she had seen the previous day and grabbed Portman's arm, spinning him around to shove him against the locker before her nerves got the better of her. "Deny it!" Lizzy snapped. "Go right ahead and deny it."

"Deny what?" Dean asked innocently. His brow furrowed and his hazel eyes narrowed. He had absolutely no idea what she was talking about. Adam and Charlie stopped as well but a few steps away. This could go very bad and they didn't want to get involved unless they absolutely had to.

"Of course you've forgotten already? Girls really do mean that little to you," Lizzy growled. He still looked confused but she could tell he was searching his memory for any event she could be talking about. "You know, I can understand her, she's a real piece of work and deserves it, but I never thought you'd do this to me. They warned me. You warned me yourself but I never thought you'd—I thought I knew you better. I thought you had changed. Love of a good woman and all. I guess the saying is true. You can put a pig in a waistcoat but it's still a pig. Stay away from me!" Lizzy demanded. Lizzy spun on her heel to walk away but after a moment, turned back to him, and slammed her fist into his stomach knocking the wind out of him. Being raised with four brothers meant she hit harder than almost any other girl, and some guys, that he knew. "We're done."

Charlie and Adam stared in shock as Portman doubled over, grabbing his stomach and Lizzy stormed off. Adam looked at Charlie, then Portman, then raced after Lizzy, catching up with her as she reached the end of the hall. "I know you don't want to talk about it," Adam said.

"Then don't make me. My heart is breaking and it's none of your business," Lizzy answered.

"You and me against the world, huh?" Adam asked.

Lizzy sighed. They were the last two Ducks to join the original D-5 Ducks team and had promised above everything to stick together against anything. Especially if that hockey team ever turned on them. She had seen the effect Larson and McGill had had on the center when they turned on him and never wanted to see him like that again. So she relented at least a little bit. "Even though hockey season is over, you're still a team and to be honest I haven't ever been part of that team. The team I knew four years ago, the team I helped win the Minnesota State Pee Wee Champs for, is gone."

"Uh-uh. Once a Duck, always a Duck. You taught me that. The Hawks nicknamed you The Puppet Master for a reason. You always knew which string to pull to get any one of your teammates to jump for you and that didn't mean just Ducks. You've been in Minnesota for four months, with this team for four months and maybe you can't make all of us jump with a single pull but most of us," Adam said.

"Maybe, but really is none of their business. Not to get on him, not to ask what happened, none of that is any of their business. They're better than that."

"They'll just want to know the truth. To defend against the rest of the school. They want to make sure no one is spreading rumors that will hurt you or Port."

"Right now, I don't want to talk about it. I get the feeling he won't either. So convince your captain to keep your team out of it. It's his job."

"He's your cousin, Liz. One word from you and he'd do it in a heartbeat," Adam answered.

Lizzy sighed and they walked to breakfast not saying another word about it. Lizzy got her breakfast and stepped out of line. She looked around the cafeteria and her eyes landed on the small table tucked in the back corner. She looked up at Adam who nodded then she went over to the table as Adam sat down at the Ducks' normal table. Lizzy sat her tray on the table and the four girls sitting there looked up at her. Aly Calloway, Emma Benson, Anna Sanders, and Ellie Roberts. The girls had been friends for years and were at Eden Hall to get a leg up to a great art school. Lizzy had become friends with them not only through her art class but after a particularly nasty fight with Portman a few months earlier.

"Everything alright?" Aly asked.

"Not in the slightest," Lizzy answered.

"We're here if you want to talk." Anna said.

"Thank you but tell me about you guys. What's going on?" Lizzy asked. So they talked about their lives and the upcoming musical. Aly was very happy dating Fulton and Emma mentioned her latest date with Kenny. It was surprising to see the other two Bash Brothers with girls that didn't seem their type but it did the boys good. Much like Lizzy thought she was doing with Dean. Before she could contemplate that too much, the bell rang to end breakfast. Lizzy was thankful it was Tuesday and therefore wouldn't see Dean until after lunch. The more she thought about it the more she realized she should probably resort to calling him Portman since Dean was a special privilege; nobody really called him that. He tried to talk to her after lunch but she just headed off for their math class and Fulton warned him off. After classes she had baseball practice and instead of talking to anyone and giving tips like she normally did, having a college baseball player for a brother definitely helped, she just stretched and began pitching. Part way through, her catcher tried talking to her as she was pitching angrily and that wasn't good for anyone but she refused to listen. It didn't take much more than a heated glare before he backed off. This continued over dinner as they tried to make Lizzy feel better but when their trainer Alex Mason known to most as Lex, kept pushing that Lizzy was better off without Portman, she lost her appetite. She shoved what remained of her dinner to one of the other players then went back to her room.

Later that night Lizzy rolled over to find Guy perched on the edge of the bed. "Hello," she said in shock. Since she had come to Eden Hall towards the end of the first semester, she didn't have a roommate. Their dorms were also co-ed by floor. The boys were one floor up from the girls. She really wasn't sure what he was doing there.

"Hey," Guy said. That was all it took. Just that one word and tears rolled down her face. He wasn't the typical go to guy, especially for Lizzy but since he was there and looked sympathetic, she let it out; plus she was just too tired to keep it in. Guy did his best to comfort her knowing that's what she really needed. He had just left Connie at her room when he heard Lizzy's stereo playing soft jazz. The girl was a hardcore country fan and anything but that playing from her stereo meant that she wasn't in a good mood. In fact the last time he could remember a different genre playing was when she had been pissed off at Portman. Then she had been playing Metallica. Guy had only heard about that and not actually seen it. Knowing that Lizzy frequently kept her door unlocked, Guy opened the door slowly and crept inside to find that she had tears slipping down her face but she was also asleep. He shook her shoulder and had woken her not realizing he was about to trigger a break down.

The following morning just outside the cafeteria Guy confronted Dean about how he never should have treated Lizzy that way and how the team expected better of him, not knowing Lizzy was standing nearby. Portman didn't answer he just stared at the blond forward with a slightly hurt look. Lizzy sighed and walked past them into the cafeteria acting like she hadn't even seen them.

* * *

 _ **If this seems a bit familiar to you then it's because this is similar to the ending of** When Ice and Dirt Mix **.** **This is a semi-sequel to that one that you don't have to read to understand this one.  
**_


	2. Study Hall

_**So thanks to everyone who read the last chapter. I hope you enjoyed it.**_

 _Chapter 2: Study Hall_

* * *

Lizzy sat down at the far end of the Ducks' table the morning after her breakup feeling less than refreshed as well as slightly out of place. "So what happened?" Luis asked, sliding into his normal seat which just happened to be beside her.

"Am I not allowed to sit here? It's not the first time," Lizzy answered.

"Of course you are, but after your questions yesterday, I kept an ear out for rumors and well ... darlin', they ain't great," Luis said.

"And they are?" Lizzy asked as Julie slid into the seat on the other side of her.

"Much of what I told you yesterday but now they're saying you broke up too," Luis said softly.

"They blame it on anyone?"

"They're rumors, Liz, you can't put stock in them. What does he want?" Luis asked.

Lizzy looked in the same direction as Luis and saw that the third baseman from the varsity baseball team was speaking to Portman. "You want something, Johnson?" Lizzy called to him.

Bastian Johnson looked up from whatever he was saying to Portman and noticed the brunette's eyes on him. "No, nothing from you. Portman and I were coming to an understanding," Bastian answered.

"An understanding that something is none of your business and you and the rest of your team are going to stay out of it?" Lizzy asked.

"Come now, you're the only—" Bastian started.

"If that sentence includes the word girl, Bash, I am going to slap you silly," Lizzy told him.

"Doesn't stop it from being true," Bastian said. Lizzy stared at him. She may have been the only girl on the baseball team but that didn't mean they had to protect her.

The brunette pitcher stood from her seat, her eyes narrowing at the blond and he swallowed. "And I've got four brothers who brag louder than diesel engines. I know how bad guys can treat girls. It has not escaped my knowledge and I did not go into this relationship blind. Back off or I will make you." The threat was clear in her words and tone so he shot Portman a warning look and then left. Lizzy turned her attention to the rest of the Ducks who had just joined them for breakfast. "That goes for the rest of you too. I get it, you just want to know what happened and you want to know which side to be on. I appreciate that but I'd appreciate it more if you supported both of us. You don't stop being a Duck because you screw up. This team has never picked sides when things go bad between Connie and Guy, don't do it because of this. I'm not going to tell any of you what happened, it's none of your business, plus you shouldn't believe everything you hear. He wants to tell you, that's fine, but since it seems that he can't remember, I doubt you'll find out that way either. Captain, I'm warning you. There is no second chance here."

"Loud and clear," Charlie answered as Lizzy sat back down. He knew if he didn't keep his team out of it she'd come after him full force and he wouldn't like that. Cousin or not, she'd make him regret it. Lizzy looked back at Luis and he looked down at his breakfast.

"Liz, I just want to know so it's clear," Kenny said softly. She turned her steely blue eyed gaze to him. He swallowed but continued, "you two broke up?"

"So it's confirmed, yes," Lizzy answered. What followed was the quietest breakfast in recent Duck history. No one quite knew what to say especially since it was widely known that both people involved had very quick tempers. No one wanted to make either one angry but they didn't realize that the only angry one was Lizzy. Since it was Wednesday that meant that Lizzy would have three classes with Portman; their first class of the day, Math, then a double study hall at the end of the day. Not to mention that she shared lunch with Fulton and Portman as the only two Ducks. It was going to be one awkward day.

* * *

"Lizzy!" a voice called from a distance. "Liz!" they called again.

"Huh?" Lizzy asked, shaking her head clear.

"You're staring again," the same voice said. Lizzy's eyes shifted from staring across the cafeteria at Portman and landed on Aly right across from her. She was once again sitting with the art girls at lunch. "I know it hurts, but you've got to let Portman go. Either confront him and talk it out or stop thinking about it," Aly told her. Lizzy briefly wondered why the girl wasn't sitting with her boyfriend but chose not to bring it up.

"It's not always that easy, Aly. Yes, I definitely understand why I have to, but part of me can't. I broke up with him yesterday. When I look at him I see a sweet, kind, chivalrous, prince charming. It's not until I realize that I'm staring that I remember what he's done."

"How long have you known him?" Ellie asked.

"Like three months right?" Anna asked.

"Actually, I've known him for more than a year. Two summers ago he joined the Ducks for the Junior Goodwill Games and when they came home, Fulton introduced us online. We talked all year last year, all the way up until we met this year. We never met in person until this December. Up until then we only talked online. Everything I learned about him online matched everything he showed me up until maybe two weeks ago," Lizzy picked at her lunch.

"You mean it changed?" Emma asked.

"He got more ... I guess affectionate is the word. I mean, I knew that he's always been worried about how the team's seen him and that's why he held back. I just thought that he was finally over caring about what the team thought of him and that he was opening up to me." Lizzy set down her fork and went silent. She pushed her plate away, grabbed her bag, and then left the cafeteria.

Portman's gaze followed Lizzy out of the cafeteria then he looked at Fulton. Fulton sighed but stood and found Lizzy outside the cafeteria and when she saw him she instantly went into his arms. Fulton felt Lizzy's body wrack with sobs. "Shh, it's okay," Fulton whispered in her ear.

"I thought—he really—he—" Lizzy sobbed.

"He loved you, he still loves you. I don't know why he did what he did but I know he's sorry for it. Look, I can't sugarcoat it for you. You'd hate me for it. I love you and I hate that he broke your heart. I warned him that if he ever did ... well anyway. Liz," Fulton lifted her chin to look at him. "What did happen?"

"You mean he didn't tell you?" She stared up at her best friend as he wiped the tears from under her eyes.

"I told him not to. That I should stay out of it but I don't think I can or that I want to, even if I should."

"Maybe—that's the bell; we need to get to class." Lizzy hugged Fulton then they went to class. Deep inside Lizzy knew that it wasn't fair to put him in the middle as much as she wanted him to take her side. Fulton had never made friends easily. Most people took his tall, stocky appearance and quiet nature as unfriendly and mean instead of unsure of himself and had never given him a chance. Portman had been one of the first to give him a chance and Lizzy couldn't take that from him. She thought about all of that as they walked. "I'll be okay. It hurts but I'll be okay."

"I know you will. You're strong."

"Don't stop being friends with him; he needs you as much as I do."

"Okay," Fulton said. Lizzy entered the Psychology classroom and Fulton continued down the hall to his class.

"You doing okay?" Russ asked as she sat down in front of him.

"No," Lizzy answered.

"Portman?" Luis asked from her right. She nodded. "It gets better. Somehow."

"Thanks guys."

"You ever need to talk the school counselors and I are here," her teacher said, touching her desk as he walked past. Lizzy only looked at him. "If you listen to the gossip queens, Ms. Jacobs, good news travels fast."

"Good news?"

"According to them it's good news. **Now** ," he said, gaining everyone's attention. The class continued and Lizzy did her best to pay attention.

When it came to study hall that afternoon Lizzy was the first to arrive. Luis and Russ had to stop by their lockers. Portman sat down beside her. She looked at him carefully and took a deep breath wondering what he wanted. "Go away," Lizzy said, trying to keep him from going too far.

"Look, I know I was a jerk but no one should make you cry," he said softly.

"Then why did you?"

"It wasn't—"

"Back off," Adam snapped. Portman and Lizzy both looked up at him. Adam held his ground though. "Go on."

Lizzy looked at Portman and nodded. He stood then moved to the opposite end of the table. "Thanks," Lizzy said.

"You and me against the world," Adam said.

"Yeah," Lizzy said.

Adam took the seat next to her and Dwayne slid in on the other side. "I know you aren't okay or anywhere close to it, so how about after school I take you to get some of your favorite ice cream?" Dwayne suggested. The entire team was well aware that Lizzy's favorite ice cream was only locally sold and if they plied her with enough of it, she'd probably be more willing to open up or at the very least cheer up.

"I can't. I got baseball practice," Lizzy said. "What about after dinner?"

"Sure," Dwayne agreed.

When Lizzy and Dwayne sat down at the ice cream parlor, Lizzy could tell Dwayne was nervous. "What's wrong, Tex? You know you can tell me anything. I don't judge, remember."

"I know. It's something I shouldn't be asking though."

"Tex, you were there for me in those dark months after I was told my brother was dead. You deserve, more than anyone, my honesty." Around Thanksgiving after she moved to Texas, Lizzy's oldest brother Matt had been picked up by the Detroit Red Wings. He had been playing for the Waves' minor league team but a couple of scouts had been to games and liked what they saw. He had the option of going to the newly moved Dallas Stars or the Detroit Red Wings and, having been a fan of the Red Wings for ages, he picked them. Lizzy's parents had gone ballistic and told her that he had died in a pick-up game which caused the once amazing forward to give up hockey and spiral into a dark place. Luckily she had met Dwayne that year and he had reached in and pulled her out.

That's what made his next question hard to ask. "Kitten, it's a sore subject."

Lizzy suddenly realized what he wanted. It should have been obvious. It was the one topic that had been highly speculated around the school but not once had it ever been confirmed. "You want to know how Dean and I broke up, but you don't want to push me because it's none of your business."

"Well yeah, but you don't have to tell me. It's not my place. And you said earlier that we should stay out of it. I know how touchy you can get about it." Dwayne stared at his ice cream and twirled his spoon through the whipped cream.

"Maybe not, but maybe you should know." Lizzy dug into her favorite ice cream, Mud Pit Fudge Chunks chocolate ice cream, and considered telling him. Maybe it would help. She wasn't sure but the chocolate ice cream with bits of fudge was thawing the ice that had settled into her heart over the past week. Dwayne was really sweet and though not the smartest of the Ducks, he typically gave great advice. She wasn't sure if it was because he always told her the simplest option or if it was because he never over-thought it, but it almost always worked. "On Monday, I was on my way to lunch when I spotted Port talking to Crystal Deam. I thought whatever. He can talk to whoever he wants. Then he leaned down to her and they kissed. I—" Lizzy stopped and stared at her ice cream.

Dwayne reached across the table and took her hand. "I can't say it'll be okay, you don't want to hear that, but it's not going to hurt forever. You'll always love him, but it won't always hurt."

"Can you promise that?"

"No, it may continue to hurt. The only thing that may soften it, if time doesn't, is talking to him about why. It won't fix things, but it'll soften the blow."

"Thanks Dwayne."

"Of course. And I won't tell anyone what you said. You've already made it clear you don't want anyone to know. I think Fulton should know, maybe Adam too, but that's your decision. What are you doing this weekend?" Dwayne asked.

"I have a ball game on Friday and then I think I'm just going to study the rest of the weekend."

"You do realize that Saturday is the start of Spring Break, right?"

"I did not." Lizzy swallowed. "That means school's out in two months."

"Yeah."

"How did you handle being trapped in a booth with Port during practice today?" A few weeks prior the school's Theater Arts teacher had approached Lizzy to help with the school musical. Lizzy had reluctantly agreed to do the lighting. At the time she was dating Portman so being stuck in the audio and lighting booth, as he had been convinced to help with the sound system, wasn't a big deal. Now though it was starting to get a little awkward.

"It's hard, but Julie's there so it's a little easier to deal with." Dwayne changed the subject and they talked about hockey for a bit longer before going back to the school.

On Friday, Lizzy was more aware of her surroundings than any other day of the year. The day however was completely prank-free. She wondered if everyone had learned not to prank her since she was the mastermind behind that year's prank war or if it was because of the dean's new rule against pranking. Anyone caught pranking would land themselves in detention for at least a week. On her way to lunch, Lizzy spotted a blue flyer on the wall. Not seeing anything else mentioning it, Lizzy brushed it off. That was until on the way to study hall she saw another flyer, this time pink, which claimed the same thing. She pulled the flyer from the wall and rushed to study hall. She approached the Ducks' table where most of them were already sitting. "Someone tell me this is a cruel joke. A terrible, horrible April Fool's joke," Lizzy demanded.

"We could," Adam said slowly, "but we've seen what you can do when people lie to you. So I can't," he finished.

"Jacobs!" The study hall monitor said sternly.

"I know, butt, chair, introduce them," Lizzy answered, sliding into a seat. There were only two rules in study hall: no yelling and stay seated.

"What school doesn't have Sadie Hawkins?" Ken asked.

"Yeah, it's tradition, Liz," Charlie said. "Something about equality."

"Hey, I'm all for equality, you see a guy you like, make your intentions known, but that's not what this dance is about. Not anymore. They should just call it what it is, a western dance."

"You mean a cowboy dance," Luis corrected.

"No, I meant western, though I guess you could call it modern cowboy."

"There's a difference?" Averman asked.

"Western is the generic term for all the so-called cowboy looks. Cowboy is more specific and originally referred to men who only herd cattle," Dwayne explained.

"What's wrong with Sadie Hawkins?" Julie asked.

"You're not scared these girls are going to outshine you, are you?" Russ taunted.

"Outshine Lizzy? I don't think that's possible," Dwayne said. "It only took me ten minutes to show her how to properly tack and mount a horse. She's a better roper than my sister who grew upon our ranch."

"Is there anything you can't do?" Julie asked.

Lizzy flinched then smirked, "plenty of things," Lizzy said.

"Let me get this straight, you believe in equality, but expect chivalry as well?" Portman asked.

"I don't see why they have to be mutually exclusive," Lizzy answered, staring at her fingernails.

"I don't see how that can work," Portman said.

"Yeah, well, there's a lot of things you don't—"

"Hey, Guy," Connie interrupted, "you, me, Sadie's?"

"Sure, when is it?" Guy asked. The blond looked at his brunette girlfriend and knew although part of her was asking to keep the pair from fighting, most of her really wanted to go with him.

"April 26," Lizzy said, looking at the flyer.

"That's a Tuesday," Ken said.

"Yeah, something about scheduling problems with volleyball," Charlie said.

"What about you, Julie?" Connie asked.

"I think I'll ask Banksie. Last year with Scooter was great but ..." Julie trailed off.

"What?" Lizzy asked. She stared at Julie in disbelief.

"I can't believe you fell for that," Julie laughed.

"I hate April Fool's Day," Lizzy moaned. The rest of the team laughed. Lizzy rolled her eyes. Then she looked at Adam who shook his head.

"Sorry Liz," Adam said.

Suddenly every guy at the table became particularly interested in said table. Lizzy locked eyes with her cousin who smirked. If Adam had turned her down, Lizzy would turn to the rest of the boys for a date to the dance and no one wanted to be seen as stepping on what might still be Portman's turf. Even though the team knew the two had broken up, there was always the chance they could get back together. "You know I'm surprised at you," Charlie said. Lizzy's gaze turned to him and her eyebrow rose. "I would have totally expected you to play some kind of prank today. It's your specialty."

"You do remember that about a month ago I was suspended for two weeks for masterminding an entire prank war, right? I get suspended again, I could lose my scholarship."

"Wait, what?" Charlie asked. "You masterminded the whole thing? I mean I always knew we didn't start the prank war but I never knew you did. You just told the dean that you pranked varsity with flour." After hearing major complaints from the baseball team being bored out of their minds waiting for baseball season to start and no snow to play in, Lizzy had concocted a scheme to get the two hockey teams involved in a prank war. It had ended with Lizzy taking the blame for a flour prank that Charlie and others had played and she was suspended. Her dad hadn't been happy about the prank war or the suspension but he hadn't punished her too severely.

Lizzy looked at Charlie and smirked before turning to Fulton. "Hey, Fult, you going with Aly?"

"Hoping so. You think she'll ask?" Fulton asked.

"Maybe. She's into you, right?"

"Yeah," Fulton answered.

"Then there's a good chance, but she is also shy and you've only been dating for a few months."

"Pucca me tona ba toka me pa," Fulton said in a language that sounded more like baby talk than English. In fact it wasn't just any language, it was one their parents called Lizton. A language the two of them had made up when they were really young. Though both were rusty at it they remembered enough to get the gist of the conversation.

"Don't even start that," Lizzy said, punching his shoulder. "Just look at you. I know that a lot of people take you for granted, but you're a great guy. Aly really likes you. Stop doubting yourself." Lizzy smiled then told him how much she adored him. Then in their made up language she told him if he didn't have Aly, she would date him.

"You see, that's why most guys aren't asking you out," Luis said.

"You wanna say that again? And this time be more clear," Lizzy said.

"And don't you mean most girls?" Dwayne added.

"No, I was talking to Lizzy," Luis said. "I mean for Fulton, yeah, a lot of these preppy girls are backwards and won't ask him out, but that doesn't mean they'd say no if he asked."

"I know a lot of these girls, grew up with most of them, a lot of them would definitely love to date the stereotypical bad boy," Adam added.

"I'm not a bad boy," Fulton corrected.

"Personality-wise maybe not," Ken started.

"But just looking at your bandana, hard rock t-shirt, combat boots, leather jacket, and slightly gruff but silent attitude, you are the quintessential bad boy," Russ finished.

"What does all that have to do with guys not asking Lizzy out?" Portman asked.

"Sure, some of them are worried about you being protective of her but really that's just an excuse," Luis said. "What really scares these guys off is Fulton."

"What do you mean?" Lizzy asked.

"Let me put it another way. When was the last time you went a full day without talking to Fulton, Liz?" Luis asked pensively.

Lizzy thought about it. "Probably before I came here; four, five months ago."

"And that first weekend you were here, on Sunday, what'd you do?" Luis asked. "The two of you went to a local diner and talked for hours. I don't think we saw the two of you on campus all day. When I said 'that's why most guys weren't asking you out,' I meant because of your relationship with Fulton. You two have your own made-up language. That in itself could scare off most guys. I bet there's not a player on this team who wasn't afraid of Fulton the first time they met him, well except maybe Lizzy and Portman," Luis answered.

"Can't say that. I mean I figured I could take him, but just look at him," Portman said.

"Ewe septa me toda ray unta me-me," Fulton said to Lizzy.

"Don't," Lizzy said. "Besides," she turned her attention to Luis, "any guy who expects me to give up my best friend, a guy I've known since before I was born, is crazy and not worth my time."

"No no sapa top," Fulton said, in a low tone.

"Tupa," Lizzy answered quickly but just as lowly. Fulton stared at the table and Lizzy took his hand. "I mean that Fulton. And no buts. If Aly can understand, so can any guy who wants to date me." Fulton sighed but didn't protest any further. "So, about this spring break trip. I know I'm not allowed to go but what about the rest of you?"

"You know, we didn't go last year," Charlie said.

"Why not?" Lizzy asked.

"Prank war. We got banned when Dean Buckley found out we set his colony of fire ants on Varsity," Charlie explained.

"Doesn't stop you this year," Lizzy said.

"Well, me and Fulton can't go because your dad wants a get together since we didn't have one at Christmas and he has invited the Reeds down as well. Something about being prepared for the tension," Charlie shrugged.

"I see." Lizzy nodded. "What about the rest of you?" Portman mentioned a thing with his sister, most of the in-state Ducks didn't want to give up their break for a stupid class trip, Kenny and Luis would also be visiting family, Dwayne missed being on horseback, and Russ and Julie had passed when they found out most of the rest of the Ducks weren't going. Then the bell rang signaling the end of class.

* * *

 _ **I would appreciate it if you let me know what you think. Below are the translations as to what Fulton said and the last one is what Lizzy answered.**_

Pucca me tona ba toka me pa= **Unless she doesn't like me anymore**

Ewe septa me toda ray unta me-me= **Now you see why I doubt myself**

No no sapa top= **Don't say that**

Tupa= **It's true**


	3. Spring Break

_**So thanks to the guest who reviewed and thanks to**_ **vargas93 _who added this to their favorite and alert lists._**

 _Chapter 3: Spring Break_

* * *

The bell rang to signal the end of class and most of the Ducks, all but Lizzy, Fulton, and Portman, left for their last classes of the day and the week. The remaining three had another period of study hall. Then Lizzy's eyes fell on the flyer left on the table. She left her stuff and rushed out of the room. Her eyes almost instantly landed on the black Stetson traveling down the hall. "TEX!" she called. "TEX! Yo! Cowboy!" Dwayne stopped and turned around. Lizzy rushed up to him. "I know you're in a hurry but Sadie Hawkins, will you go with me? I couldn't ask you in front of the other guys, but please?"

"You just broke up with Portman," Dwayne said.

"I know and I know Sadie's is like a month away but if no one else asks that you want to seriously go with, why not go with me. We've always been friends right? Even after we broke up?" They had dated while they were both in Texas but had broken up when he had gone to play for the Junior Goodwill Games. When she had moved to Ohio they had stayed in touch. There were no hard feelings between them.

"Well yeah but don't you think it would be awkward?"

"Maybe. Just think about it, okay? I don't need an answer now."

"Okay. I'll talk to you later." Dwayne gave her his heartbreaking smile then raced off to class. Lizzy sighed and went back to study hall.

That night the baseball team played North High school and won the game 4 to 1. Their coach yelled at them for a bit, basically upset that the other team had scored, then he left the locker room. That's when the team turned to Lizzy. Typically after every game she had some form of pep talk for them. This time she was more concerned with the text message on her phone.

"Lizzy?" Bash prompted. He was their third baseman and their team captain.

"Uh ... good job today. A win's a win."

"A win's a win?" Bash asked. "That's all you're going to say?"

"Sorry. Just found out my brothers won't be home this weekend. Also my grandmother and my aunt will be there. They haven't seen each other since I was a baby."

"Okay then, guess it's up to me. You guys did a great job. Outfield, you were really on top of it and Lizzy, great pitching. Remember, get at least a little practice in this week. Now, hit the showers," Bash said.

Lizzy packed her stuff into her bag and took off. On her way back to the dorms, she ran into Portman. "Oh, sorry," Lizzy said, backing up a few steps.

"No, my bad. I know you don't trust me right now and I don't blame you, I was a jerk, but I need to show you something," he said.

"I have to get on the road."

"How exactly are you going to do that?" Portman asked curiously.

"I—" Lizzy stopped. After she had been suspended for the prank war, Lizzy had left her Mustang at the school and when she had returned she had found her car destroyed. More correctly, Scooter had found the car destroyed when he had come back from his date with Julie. Lizzy hadn't even known something was wrong until he had come in and told her that she had to come out and see it. There had been eggs cracked on the hood, slashed tires, shaving cream on the dashboard, graffiti down the side, a broken rear window, then to top it all off they had wrapped saran wrap around the entire car. It also needed new spark plugs, air filter and a complete oil change. When they had checked the security footage they had found it was Andy Jefferson. A boy from the varsity hockey team who felt threatened by Lizzy's instant popularity. Her father had called and told her the insurance company wanted to total her car instead of fixing it. It had taken some convincing but Lizzy had gotten her father and her oldest brother Matt to pay for the repairs and the senior auto shop class to do the repairs.

"Just come with me." Lizzy nodded and followed Portman. He stopped outside the auto shop classroom. Then a pair of hands slid over her eyes.

"Port? Dean, what's going on?" Lizzy asked nervously.

"It's a surprise," Portman answered.

"Trust me," Fulton whispered in her ear. The more she thought about it, the more she recognized the large, calloused hands over her eyes as Fulton's.

"Always," Lizzy answered. They led her inside with Fulton's hands still over her eyes. When they stopped, Lizzy listened hard but heard nothing. "Can I see yet?"

"One minute," Portman said. "Okay," he said a few seconds later.

"Surprise," he and Fulton said as Fulton removed his hands from her eyes. Lizzy blinked a few times then her eyes adjusted. Right behind Portman was Lizzy's baby blue Mustang. "Fully restored, just like it was before," Fulton promised. Lizzy spun and hugged him then walked over to her car. She looked all around her car then took a peak at the interior. It too was in pristine condition.

"And you used genuine Mustang parts?"

"1989 Ford Mustang parts," Portman said.

"Dean, that car is a '69," Lizzy snapped, turning to look at him.

There was a broad smirk on his face. Lizzy glared at him. "I'm only teasing. If you think Thompson can't tell a '69 from an '89, you're crazy."

"That's why it took so long. It's hard to find original mustang parts," Fulton said. Lizzy's glared softened and she slowly smiled.

Portman changed the subject as his eyes landed on the clock on the wall. "Lizzy, you know you're not going to make it home tonight, right?" Portman said. "In fact you'll barely make Chicago."

Lizzy too looked at the clock. It was closing in on five p.m. and it was more than a six hour drive just get to Chicago; then another 4 and a half hours to Ohio. He was right. By the time they reached Lizzy's place in Ohio, it would be nearly six a.m. She knew her dad wouldn't be happy so she called him. When she told him the situation, he told her to just start out the following day since three last minute plane tickets would probably be impossible to find or more expensive than she could pay. When she told him that it was still an 11 hour road trip and that would take up most of their day Saturday, he asked what was wrong with that. She answered that she just wanted to be home especially since most of the Ducks had already left. "So you want to start out tonight?" Rob Jacobs asked.

"We'll find some place to stay in Chicago and then start out in the morning," Lizzy answered.

"When you get there have them fax me the bill and I'll get it paid."

"Thanks Dad," Lizzy said. Then she turned back to Portman. "Dean ... Port, we're going to be stopping in Chicago anyway tonight, why don't you come with us?"

"Liz," Fulton warned.

Lizzy turned to look at him. There was something in his eyes. It was almost like he suspected her of being up to something. She was really just trying to be nice. "Can't I be nice?"

"It's fine, I can get a ticket home," Portman said. He didn't want to make things awkward between Lizzy and Fulton and it was perfectly fine with him to fly home the following day.

"We're going that way anyway. It's really not that big of a deal." Lizzy gave Fulton a look daring him to protest again and he only shrugged. Lizzy looked at Portman again and he nodded. "Okay so, 10 minutes in the parking lot?" The boys nodded and opened the garage door so Lizzy could get her car out. Before long she, the Bash Brothers, and Charlie were on the road. Fulton and Charlie did their best to keep the conversation flowing and it mostly worked. By the time they reached Chicago, Lizzy was napping in the back seat, her head on Charlie's lap with Portman driving and Fulton half asleep in the passenger seat.

"Dude," Charlie said when Portman pulled in his driveway. Most of the team stereotyped Portman as a poor kid from a bad neighborhood. That couldn't be further from the truth. His parents actually owned one of the biggest car dealerships in the city and his house was huge, set back off the road surrounded by thick evergreen trees and a big fence.

"Do me a favor and don't say anything," Portman said as he put the car in park.

"Sure," Charlie said. He was nearly 99% sure Portman would never hurt him intentionally, but that didn't mean that the enforcer wouldn't give him the cold shoulder. Lizzy and Portman got out and walked to the trunk. There he pulled his bag from the trunk and looked at her. Lizzy dug through her stuff and pulled out his leather jacket and Morgan Park jersey.

"Keep the jersey. I—"

"Dean?" A voice asked from the porch as Portman took his jacket.

"Be there in a minute, Dad." Portman turned back to Lizzy. "Look, I—I'm sorry," Portman said.

"Don't. Right now, I just don't want to hear it," Lizzy answered.

"Dean?" A light came on and illuminated the porch and Frank Portman, Dean's father. He stepped down off the porch and walked down the walk towards them. "Lizzy. Kids, what's going on?"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," Lizzy apologized.

"I was still up. You were just dropping him off I take it?" Frank asked. Lizzy nodded. "Where are you staying tonight?"

"We figured we'd just get a hotel room nearby," Lizzy said.

"Nora would have my head if I let you stay in a hotel tonight. Come on inside," Frank said.

Portman walked over to the passenger window and knocked on it. It went down and Portman bent a little bit to look inside the car. "Change of plans, you're staying here tonight." The car shut off and Fulton and Charlie emerged. They grabbed their bags from the trunk and followed him inside. Lizzy grabbed her bag and sighed slamming the trunk then followed the group. Once the door was shut behind them, Frank looked at them.

"You have friends," Frank said softly.

"This is my best friend Fulton and my cousin Charlie Conway," Lizzy explained.

"Sir," Charlie said, offering Frank his hand. Ever the businessman, Frank shook it and then shook Fulton's hand.

"Dad, you've met Fulton before. He was here last summer. Remember, Fult?" Portman said.

"Of course," Frank said, nodding.

"And this is Cap'n Duck. He's been captain of the Ducks since Pee Wees," Portman added.

"Right." Then Frank looked back at Lizzy, "Lizzy, the guest room on the other side of Lissy's room. Fulton, you can stay in the room next to Dean's room, and Charlie, top of the stairs, third door on the left. Dean, Lizzy." Frank looked at them sternly.

"Nothing will happen," Portman said.

"I promise," Lizzy added. She could have told him why, but it was already late enough and she didn't really want to get into it.

"And be quiet up there. Lissy's asleep," Frank finished as the kids began to ascend the stairs on the left of the foyer just past the entrance to the living room.

"Lissy?" Charlie asked once they were beyond Frank's sightline.

"Port's sister. Tomorrow should have been her wedding," Lizzy said. "Her room is at the top of the stairs on the left. Port's is across the hall from that and there's a bathroom between your guest room and Tony's room." Charlie nodded and they all went to bed. Alyssa Portman, better known as Lissy, had been engaged but when Lizzy had been attacked last time she was in Chicago by Lissy's fiancé, the older woman had dumped him and the local District Attorney had pressed charges. He would be serving six years in the local jail. Lizzy felt bad for Port's blonde sister but the woman seemed strong.

The following morning Lizzy found Charlie, Fulton, and Portman having breakfast in the dining room. Lizzy entered and took a seat next to Fulton. "Is everything alright between the two of you?" Nora, Portman's mom, asked, looking at Lizzy.

"Mom, I already told you," Portman said.

"Of course, sorry. So where are you heading?" Nora corrected.

"Home, in Ohio. It's only about four and a half hours from here," Lizzy said.

"Will you be seeing your brothers over break?" Nora changed the subject.

"Don't know," Lizzy answered. Nora gave her a disbelieving look. Nora Portman, like Phillip Banks expected manners, even from kids that weren't her own. "Sorry, I don't know, I don't think so. I got a text saying they may not be home."

"Are they too busy?" Portman asked.

"Chris and Ben have a game today, I think, Seth probably will be there, and Matt had a game last night and another one on the fourth."

"They are busy," Nora said.

"Chris and Ben play baseball for the University of Tennessee," Charlie said.

"Matt said Seth plays hockey too," Nora said. Matt's girlfriend Star was Lissy's best friend so he had met the Portmans a few times.

"Yes, ma'am, for the University of Ohio. He's pretty good," Charlie said.

"But he wants to be a lawyer more than a pro hockey player," Fulton said.

"How's Lissy?" Lizzy asked.

"Part of her is upset, but she's holding on. It's going to be hard—" Nora started.

"But part of me is glad he's gone. Especially after what he did to you," Lissy said softly from the doorway. Lizzy turned to look at her. The last time Lizzy had been in Chicago, for Dean's oldest brother's wedding, Lissy's fiancé, Mitch had drugged Lizzy and Portman found her locked in the downstairs bathroom, without a shirt on. Mitch had been hovering over her. Portman threw Mitch out of the room and Lizzy had gone to the hospital. In fact it was the very bathroom not that far from where they sat. Just around the corner, off the kitchen.

"Lissy, that wasn't your fault. I don't blame you. You're out of the relationship and you'll move on to one that's even better."

"Thanks." Lissy still looked like she didn't feel any better so Lizzy got up and walked over, giving the blonde a warm hug. Lissy sighed but hugged Lizzy back. After a moment Lizzy pulled back and smiled. Lissy smiled back then when into the kitchen to get breakfast. As Lizzy retook her seat at the table, Portman shot her a grateful look. Lizzy smiled then went back to breakfast.

After breakfast, Nora cornered Lizzy in the guest room as she packed her bag. "Honey, I don't know exactly what happened between you and Dean, he just told us he had screwed up, but I know that whatever happened he's really sorry for. That doesn't fix everything, I know, but you should give him a chance to explain."

"I know I should but right now I'm too angry," Lizzy said.

"Because of what happened?"

"Yes, ma'am. Also because he never tried to explain what happened. He let me get angry at him and then he tried to apologize twice but he never tried to explain."

"I see. Well maybe you can calm down this week and when you get back to school you'll be in the mood to talk and approach it with a different outlook."

"I'll consider it, thank you, Mrs. Nora," Lizzy said. She had originally referred to Portman's parents as Mr. and Mrs. Portman but they had insisted on being called Nora and Frank. Being the daughter of a lawyer and a socialite, Lizzy had learned manners early and couldn't bring herself to be that informal no matter what they had told her. She knew they appreciated it. Portman did too even if he didn't say so. Shortly after her talk with Nora, Lizzy, Fulton, and Charlie left and headed for Ohio.

"Lizzy," Charlie said as they were filling up her gas tank in Indiana, "What happened between you and Port?"

"I don't want to talk about it, Charlie," Lizzy answered.

"Maybe it'll help."

Lizzy rolled her eyes and put the nozzle back on the gas pump. She turned back towards the car and the station and gave Fulton a thumbs up. He walked to the counter and paid for their gas and snacks then came out to the car. They got back on the road and drove in silence for a while. Finally Lizzy turned down the stereo. "It was just before lunch on Monday. I was walking down the hall and saw Dean talking to Crystal. I didn't think anything of it until he leaned down and kissed her. He didn't even deny it."

Charlie and Fulton listened quietly. Each one had their own thoughts but Charlie could see Lizzy's face in the rear view and knew not to bash Portman. Fulton too could tell that Lizzy needed support and not to hear that she might have been wrong but first he had to check and make sure she had covered all her bases. "Did you give him a chance to?" Fulton asked.

"Maybe not. At first he didn't seem to know what I was talking about, then he just kinda accepted it," she explained. "He might have said something yesterday, but I didn't want to hear it."

"We don't blame you. You're still kinda angry," Charlie said. "Then again you're also a bit afraid that it wasn't what it looked like and that you're wrong."

"Thanks Charlie," Lizzy said softly. About an hour later they reached the house and Lizzy noticed a green van in the drive she hadn't seen before. "Wonder who that is."

"Probably a rental car," Charlie said.

"Could be," Lizzy agreed. They parked and headed inside through the front door. She had only taken a few steps inside when she heard a commotion coming from the living room and kitchen. She didn't recognize the voices but knew the words were heated. She took a deep breathe then walked further, past the stairs, into the living room. She turned to her right and stopped as her eyes landed on her aunt and her grandmother standing on opposite sides of the kitchen island arguing.

"I'm not saying you shouldn't see your grandson, I'm saying you shouldn't spoil him. Look at what you've done to my niece," Casey spat.

"She may be your niece, Casey, but she is my only granddaughter," Casey's mother and Lizzy's grandmother said. Lizzy's father, her brother Seth, Bombay, and Fulton's parents, Nat and Jim Reed, were all standing nearby, most looking nervous.

"A granddaughter you've turned into a spoiled brat. I won't have you doing that to my son," Casey snapped.

"Aunt Casey, stop," Seth demanded.

"Seth—" Casey started.

"Insult Grandma's grandparenting techniques all you want, but don't insult my sister while she's standing right there."

Casey turned around and saw Lizzy in the living room near the stairs. "I—"

"Don't. You said it and you meant it." Lizzy said then bolted up the stairs to her room. Her bedroom was just like she remembered it to be. A massive, queen size sleigh bed against the wall of the adjoining bathroom, an entertainment center opposite, a dresser against the wall next to the door and two windows on the far wall. The furniture was all a dark cherry color and comforting. She flopped down on her bed and did her best not to cry. It wouldn't really help either. While it'd release the pent up frustration of being called a spoiled brat, it wouldn't make her feel any better. She wasn't sure how to get over it, or accept that the words had come from her only aunt, but somehow she had to. She also knew that it'd only be a matter of time before someone came after her and she was betting that it was going to be Nat Reed, her godmother. She didn't mind talking to the brunette woman, she was kind, sweet and the perfect example of a mother, but Lizzy didn't want to bash her aunt for the way she felt. Her aunt was a good person and couldn't help seeing things. Maybe Lizzy was a bit selfish but being the youngest of five with a father who worked to much defending white collar criminals and a socialite who cared more about her social standing than the five kids she had adopted made it hard to be seen.

* * *

 ** _Any comments, questions, or concerns will be answered if you make them known._**


	4. Brat?

_**Thanks to all six of you who read the last chapter and to**_ **MsRose91** _ **who added this to their favorite and alert lists**_ **.** _ **I hope you enjoy this one. Dedicated to Averman who wears the number four jersey, unfortunately he's not in this chapter.**_

 _Chapter 4: Brat?_

* * *

Like she predicted, Lizzy wasn't alone in her room for long. However she got the person wrong. Nat wasn't the one who came up to check on her, instead it was her older brother. He stepped inside and sat down next to her on the bed. She stared across the room to where her TV normally sat as she held her pillow to her chest. "Crying doesn't suit ya, ya know?" Lizzy looked away from the blank wall at her older brother. "I don't think you're spoiled." Lizzy stared at him in disbelief. "Okay, not as spoiled as she claims you are, but Grandma had a point, you are her only granddaughter. As well as Aunt Casey's only niece and Dad's only daughter. On top of that you're the baby of the family. Shouldn't we at least spoil you—"

"Benji, I told you to leave it alone. Let her calm down and we'll talk to her later," their dad called up the steps.

"First, you could have said baby of the family and only girl and cut out a lot of words," Lizzy said softly as she looked at Ben. "Second, is that what you really think of me? And C or third or lastly, when did you get here? I thought you had a game today."

"First, I know, second, what do you mean "what we think of you?" and third, about five minutes ago. We won the game and flew here." Then he turned towards the door, "Okay Dad!" he called back. He looked back at his sister the three year difference really showing as she held her knees to her chest and he ran a hand through his blond hair. He couldn't really tell what was going on behind those blue eyes but he knew she wasn't angry. At least if she was, it wasn't really focused at him. Not yet anyway.

"That I have a temper so great, you have to let me "calm down" before coming to talk to me?" Lizzy asked using air quotes.

"We've all seen you get mad, and that doesn't usually end well, for anyone."

"I'm sorry." Lizzy shrugged and Ben was glad she didn't look angry. She just looked resigned.

"Don't apologize, it's a sign of weakness." Lizzy rolled her eyes at the John Wayne movie reference. "Look, Lizzy, Aunt Casey doesn't want you to become that stereotypical rich girl. Having money does get you things, but growing up without it makes you appreciate it more. That and there are more important things in life than money and what it can get you."

"You agree with her, that I'm spoiled."

"I don't. Not to the extent that she thinks you are. I know how much you care about others like your team and Dean and Fult."

"Lizzy?" Fulton asked from outside the door.

"It's open," Lizzy said.

The door opened and Fulton and Charlie entered the room. "You know, I expected more artwork. This room is pretty bare," Fulton said as he looked around the room. The walls were a plain, boring tan that they had been when they had moved in. There were no posters or any artwork. Lizzy's room in Minnesota had been covered with hand-drawn and painted artwork. She had been drawing on her walls since she had been big enough to stand on her own. When they had moved to Texas her dad had forbidden her from doing the same. However when they had moved to Ohio, he told her to make herself at home. She just hadn't felt like it. She told Fulton all this. "You know your aunt didn't really mean it," Fulton said gently.

"Yeah, she did," Lizzy answered.

"But it doesn't change how much she loves you," Charlie defended his mom.

"Yeah, I guess. Can you guys just give me a few minutes?" Fulton and Charlie nodded and went back downstairs. "Are Chris, Danni, and Val here?" Lizzy asked, looking a Ben. Chris was their older brother, older than Ben by four years, Lizzy by seven years. Danni was Chris's girlfriend, Val, Ben's.

"Downstairs," Ben answered.

"Uh, can you—"

"I'll be downstairs if you need something." Ben too left the room. Lizzy sat there for a few minutes more then got up and went across the hall to the loft and slipped out the window. She crossed the top of the garage then climbed down the trellis to the ground. She walked on her own until she came across her favorite park. Since it was Saturday afternoon there were a lot of kids playing so she sat on the swings just swinging back and forth for a while. Finally a little girl with bright blonde pigtails and big green eyes sat down on the swing next to her.

"Hi, I'm Becca," the little girl said. She couldn't have been more than five or six.

"Lizzy."

"I know I shouldn't talk to strangers, but you looked so lonely."

"My aunt just called me a spoiled brat and I didn't want to be around her."

"Oh. Sometimes when people seem the hardest to love that's when they need it the most. And that when kids get spoiled, it's either because their parents are trying to make up for something, don't know any other way to be there for their child, or can't be there for them."

"I never thought of that."

"Spoiling typically isn't about the child."

"How'd you get to be so smart?" Lizzy asked.

"I'm a manifestation of your imagination. What you think your mother would say if she were here."

Lizzy's eyes widened and her train of thought stopped fully as she registered the little girl's words. "What?" Lizzy asked, turning to look at the little girl fully.

"I'm kidding, I just like to read," Becca grinned, "but seriously in our most heated moments we often say things we don't truly ever mean. Your aunt loves you but she's scared and angry. Bet you didn't know this, but from time to time, even adults break and get scared. Being an adult and being a kid are equally as scary. I have to go. It's getting dark and there's my brother. Bye, Lizzy." The girl ran off and Lizzy watched her meet up with a dirty blond haired boy with a bat and glove slung over his shoulder. The boy took the girl's hand and Lizzy watched until they disappeared into the sunset.

"Your dad is looking for you," a voice said. Lizzy stood and turned to see Natasha standing a few feet from her. Natasha was Seth's girlfriend. Every time Lizzy had met her over the last year or so, Natasha had come off as the prissy cheerleader type–uptight, full of herself, snobby, and a true girly girl. Lizzy always thought she'd make the perfect trophy wife.

"Oh, okay." Lizzy stared down at her feet as they headed back to the house.

"What were you doing before I said something?"

"I was talking to a little girl. Then she had to go."

"I was standing there for more than five minutes, there was no one there."

"Just before you said that my dad was looking for me, she walked away with her brother. Little blonde girl, about six years old, big green eyes, and a forest green sweater."

"Sorry, Lizzy, there wasn't anyone there. What did she tell you?"

"That Aunt Casey was scared and that maybe me being spoiled is more about my dad or grandma than it is about me."

"You know, adults make mistakes too. Most kids think adults have it all figured out and that they know everything but they stumble as much as we do."

"I guess you're right."

"How much has Seth told you about my past?"

"Nothing. Seth and I don't talk about much."

"He didn't tell you about my father?" Lizzy shook her head as she glanced at Natasha. The blonde stuffed her hands deep in her ski jacket pockets. "Our childhoods were somewhat similar. Mom and Dad worked a lot but instead of ignoring me, my dad got heavy handed. Whatever he was frustrated about, he took out on me. My mom was the CFO of a major company down in Dayton and Dad's a professor at our school."

"Was?"

"She died my senior year. Dad got worse. I wanted to go to Ohio State but Dad said no. Since he works at the University of Ohio, I was going there, no argument. I started the school year with bruised abs and a dislocated shoulder. Well, previously dislocated shoulder."

Lizzy instantly felt guilty for all her previous preppy cheerleader thoughts. "Natasha, I—"

"Everyone gets angry and everyone has a limit. My dad always made it up to me by letting me buy whatever I wanted. I don't live with my dad anymore. Seth pays for my small apartment near campus. I have never personally seen a family that loves the way yours does. That's not a bad thing. Not only do you have four big brothers who would do anything for you, but your dad did all of this to make you feel better."

"What do you mean?"

"When was the last time you saw your grandmother?"

"It's been a while."

"And your aunt."

"Last week, I think. I guess I understand." If her dad was trying to smooth things over between her and Seth and make up the doubts he had put in her head during his divorce from her step-mother, getting the family together could help, especially with Fulton there. She just wished Matt was there too. They reached the house and Lizzy looked up at Natasha. "Maybe I am being a little hard on my aunt."

"But you don't think you were wrong."

Lizzy opened her mouth to agree but the door opened. Natasha and Lizzy looked and saw Chris standing there. "Give us a minute?" Chris asked. Natasha nodded and went inside. "I'm not going to sugarcoat this, I do think you blew this out of proportion. She said you were spoiled not that you were a brat."

Lizzy stared up at her big brother in disbelief. He was tied with Matt as the tallest of Lizzy's brothers and he pitched baseball for the University of Tennessee. Unlike Matt, he didn't believe in sugarcoating anything and could say things rougher than he meant to. He also had a hard time dealing with the more emotional side of his kid sister so he tried to toughen her up. "She tell you that?" Lizzy asked.

"Dad did."

"Yeah, well, he was wrong. Aunt Casey said, and I quote, "A granddaughter you've turned into a spoiled brat." Don't know how Dad missed that but it's what she said."

Chris crossed his arms over his Volunteers' hoodie. He stared at her for a moment. "Lizzy, normally you're not a brat but right now I think—"

"Lizzy, sweetheart, come here," Nat, Fulton's mom, said stepping out the door.

"Nat, no offense but—" Chris started.

Nat held up a finger, cutting him off. "Chris, sweetie, I know you're trying to be diplomatic, but sometimes, brothers just don't get it."

"What don't I get?" Chris asked. Subtly was not his specialty.

"Being called a spoiled brat doesn't bother you, does it?" Lizzy only looked at her godmother. "It's this on top of everything else. First the divorce, then the custody battle, the damage to your car, baseball season starting, the breakup, and now this. You finally broke." Lizzy's lip trembled and tears poured down her face.

"What did you do? You broke my sister." Chris panicked. It had been a long time since he had seen his sister suddenly burst into tears. He could handle his girlfriend crying and knew how to fix it, but his sister was a completely different story. He hated not knowing what to do.

"I did not break your sister. I just pushed her to do what she needed to do," Nat said as she wrapped Lizzy in a hug.

"How could he do that to me?" Lizzy sobbed.

"I don't know, sweetheart," Nat answered softly. As she continued to rub Lizzy's back to calm her down, Chris slipped inside. He needed advice and wasn't going to get it from the two ladies.

Lizzy on the other hand only needed comfort. Comfort her godmother was more than willing and capable of providing. "Nat, what did I do wrong?"

"I'm sure it was nothing, sweetheart. Fulton said it wasn't your fault."

"Should I have given him a chance?"

"For what?"

"To explain why he did what he did."

"I don't know. What did he do?" Nat asked curiously. Fulton had sorta explained it to his parents but he really hadn't gone into much detail. Lizzy pulled back and looked up at her godmother.

"I don't want to talk about it." It appeared Lizzy wasn't ready to either. Lizzy wiped her tears away and rubbed her nose.

"Ready to go back inside?" Lizzy nodded and they went inside. Lizzy's dad instantly stood from his easy chair in the living room. "Rob, don't," Nat said, cutting him off.

"Don't what?" Rob asked. All he wanted to know was where she had been.

"Lizzy, I'm sorry. That argument was not about you," Casey said.

"I know that. It was just that on top of everything else lately," Lizzy answered.

"Do you want to tell us what happened?" Jim asked. Lizzy looked from her aunt to Fulton's dad.

She contemplated for a moment if she wanted to tell him. As far back as she could remember he had always been a better father than her own. Sure, her dad was great, not abusive or anything like that but he was rarely ever home and no matter how often Jim had to work or where he had to work, he was almost always at Fulton's football games and Lizzy's hockey games. This though was too personal and she didn't want to talk about it. At least not yet. "No," Lizzy said.

"Well then, dinner's ready," Nonna Jacobs said.

As most of the adults made for the formal dining room and the ten person table in there, Lizzy, Charlie, Fulton, Chris and Chris's girlfriend Danni filled their plates and sat down at the small table in the kitchen. "You know, I'm surprised at you, Lizzy," Chris said.

"Because I won't talk about it, even to Uncle Jim?" Lizzy asked.

"No, that you haven't said a word about Bombay being here," Chris said. Both Charlie and Fulton looked at her waiting for her answer.

"I figure it's got something to do with Aunt Casey. Maybe he needed a place to go and she offered. Dad rarely tells his baby sister no," Lizzy said. She shrugged and stared back down at her plate as Chris exchanged looks with Charlie. Out of the corner of her eye, Lizzy saw Charlie shake his head.

"Chris," Danni said gently as she touched his arm. Chris sighed but didn't say another word about Bombay.

"No one should be alone on Easter," Charlie said.

"Easter is next Sunday, jerk, but nice try," Lizzy said. "Chris, when are you leaving?" Lizzy asked, turning her attention to her brother.

"Tomorrow night. Our spring break isn't until next week. Sorry I can't help you with your pitching or hitting this week."

"Me too. At least we have tomorrow."

"Yeah, you know maybe if you ask Seth, he can take you skating this week and you can work on your scoring."

"Yeah," she drew out the word sadly. "My coach says not to focus on that as it'll screw up my hitting and pitching. Different motion means different muscle memory, different muscle memory means less precision and retraining before we go back to games. Coach doesn't want that. I mean, he doesn't care because our team is supposedly horrible, he's not predicting us even making it to a winning season, but he doesn't want anything screwing with the so-called streak I'm on."

"Just remember what I taught you, Liz, and you should be fine."

"Concentrate on the glove, not on the batter." Lizzy did her best to keep from rolling her eyes. She wasn't sure how much she believed him but since scouts had been looking at him since middle school there had to be some validity in his words.

"So, Fult, have you completely given up on football?" Chris asked.

"Considering Eden Hall doesn't have a football team, yeah," Fulton answered.

"Wait, what?" Chris asked.

"Eden Hall is a hockey school," Charlie said, "they don't have a football team."

"Oh, I didn't know that."

"It's okay. I'm really good at hockey now anyway." Fulton shrugged. Chris looked away feeling bad. Sure, technically Fulton wasn't his brother but the boy spent so much time at their house when he was younger that the four Jacobs brothers consider him their honorary younger brother. Now though it was like Chris knew nothing about the tough enforcer. "Hey, don't sweat it you've got three other brothers to think about and know everything about."

"Doesn't mean that I'm allowed to forget about you."

"You won't, we're just not close and it's fine." Chris nodded though he wasn't sure how much he believed the enforcer. "Really it's okay," Fulton said. Chris nodded.

"So, you're graduating this year," Charlie said. Chris looked at Fulton for a minute or two but then looked over at Charlie and followed the change of subject. Eventually everyone went to bed and Lizzy shared her room with Fulton and Charlie that night.


	5. Brothers

_**Thanks to everyone who continues to read this.**_

 _Chapter 5: Brothers_

* * *

The next morning Lizzy and the family sat down for pancakes and Lizzy was surprised when Matt sat down next to her at the kitchen island. "I can't ask what happened. I'm not sure I want to know—"

"No, you want to know but you don't think I'll tell you." Lizzy took the plate of pancakes from her nonna then passed them directly to Matt. "Sorry, I haven't eaten plain pancakes since I was ..." Lizzy trailed off thinking as her grandmother watched her confused.

"Two. She spat them all over Alicia. She won't touch them now," Matt supplied drenching the pancakes in strawberry and maple syrup. Lizzy looked at her brother at his mention of their former step-mother. It had only been six weeks since she was out of their lives but it seemed odd that Matt's mention of her was just as simple as if he was mentioning an old neighbor. There was no hatred in his tone but at the same time no caring either. She was just another name.

"What do you expect me to do?" Nonna asked bewildered. She glanced at her son who shrugged, looking as lost as she did.

"Chocolate chips?" Matt asked, glancing at Lizzy.

Lizzy nodded. "Hey—" Lizzy stopped and stared at the guy in front of the refrigerator. For the life of her she couldn't think of his name. Matt followed his sister's gaze then rolled his eyes. It was all he could do to keep from laughing. The only other blonde in the room and his sister couldn't remember their brother's name.

"Green Bean, chocolate chips, please," Matt said. Ben looked back at his brother then rolled his eyes before opening the cabinet above the refrigerator, grabbing the bag, and handing it to his grandmother. Soon Lizzy was eating chocolate chip pancakes. "So you said that you thought I think you won't tell me."

"Weren't you at a game today?" Lizzy changed the subject.

"Last night, and tomorrow. So? Why would I think you wouldn't tell me?" Matt pushed. The blond third-line center was not going easy on his little sister even as she pouted. When he didn't melt to her puppy dog pout she sighed and set her face with a determined stare.

"Because you know I won't. Mattie, I love you, but you're my big brother. If I tell you," Lizzy spun her chair towards the kitchen table where all her brothers were sitting, "any of you, you're going to want to do something about it," Lizzy told them all.

"Tell them what, Lizzy?" Nonna asked.

"They know what I'm talking about," she answered, setting her fork on her now empty plate.

"You mean that your boyfriend cheated on you and that you dumped him?"

"Nonna," Lizzy said, outraged at her grandmother. She couldn't believe her grandmother had just said that. She wasn't even sure how the matriarch had known. She wasn't supposed to know and now that her brothers knew, Dean Portman was in for some serious hatred if they ever came across him. Even though Chris, Ben, and Seth were in college and wouldn't be able to drop in on Portman at a moment's notice, Matt owned the childhood home where the Jacobs kids had grown up, in Stillwater, Minnesota. On top of that with Star being so close to the Portman family, Matt could convince her to go home and then make a little side trip to visit the Portman home where he could talk some sense into the enforcer. Lizzy feared that ever happening. As much as she hated what Portman had done, he didn't deserve Lizzy's most protective brother coming down on him.

Lizzy looked at her brothers to see that their expressions ranged from disbelief to shock and were slowly settling in on anger. Unable to face what Lizzy knew was coming, those boys would want to know every little detail, she bolted up to her room.

Matt's green eyes turned to his god-brother and narrowed. "Fulton, our honorary little brother," Matt started. The boy knew everything, even if he wasn't sure what he knew. Matt wanted to make sure he knew everything before he counseled his sister what to do and then made a trip out of his way to Chicago. Unfortunately Lizzy didn't hear anymore after slamming her door. She wasn't sure she wanted to hear Fulton's response or hear what happened. This time it was Chris's girlfriend Danni came after her. Of her brothers' girlfriends, Danni was the sweetest. There wasn't a mean bone in her body. She was also the only brunette. Matt's and Ben's girlfriends were redheads and Seth's was a blonde.

"Hi," Danni said from the doorway. Lizzy didn't answer her. "May I come in?" Lizzy continued to lay on her stomach and not say anything. Danni took this to be a good thing so she entered the room and leaned against the dresser. "I'm not completely sure what I should say to you. I have an older brother and when he met Chris, it was awkward to say the least. My big brother has always wanted to protect me too. It's part of who they are. Seeing their little sister hurt, it hurts them even more than they care to admit."

"How did she know?" Lizzy glanced back at Danni who looked at her with a sympathetic smile.

"They all knew, sweetie. Charlie told Gordon who told Casey who told your grandmother."

"And my brothers?"

"You honestly think Charlie kept it from them?"

"I wish he would have." A tear slipped down her face. Danni walked over the bed and sat down next to Lizzy. She touched her hand gently. Danni wasn't sure if the girl was more hurt by Charlie's betrayal or by what had happened between her and Portman.

"Charlie didn't tell your brothers." Lizzy looked back again and this time saw Star in the doorway. "Fulton did, by accident," Star finished. The redhead smiled sadly as she came over to the bed. Lissy hadn't been completely forthcoming with what Dean had told her happened but apparently Lissy had gotten the gist and let Star know that Dean had screwed up and felt really bad about it, even though there was a chance that it wasn't what it had looked like.

"How does that even make sense?" Lizzy asked. She rolled onto her side then sat up making sure not to kick Danni. Star moved to lean back against Lizzy's dresser, across from the girls on the bed and sighed.

"Ben's always wanted a kid brother, right?" Star asked.

"You think Ben pushed him?" Lizzy asked.

"Why not? Benji's always wanted a little brother. When Chris saw you upset yesterday, he wanted to know why. Ben told him that Charlie might know but he may not tell them, so their best bet was to get Fulton to tell them. Fulton's your best friend, of course you'd tell him," Danni explained.

"I know you probably don't want to hear this, but is there a chance it wasn't what it looked like?" Star asked.

"That what Lissy said?" Lizzy asked. As she scrutinized the older woman she could tell that she knew something. She just had to figure out what it was. Turns out the simple question was enough prodding for the redhead to spill.

"She said Dean told her what happened and that he could see why you were angry."

"How come he's never tried to explain it?" Lizzy asked.

"It's been a week, you really expect him to?" Star asked.

"You know what? Get out of my head," Lizzy snapped. She stood up and walked into the en suite bathroom, shutting the door behind her.

"And she wonders why people think she has a temper," Star said. Danni shook her head and the two women left the room.

After about an hour long shower, Lizzy went back downstairs and walked to the cabinet by the back door and pulled out the blue bound book. "What are you doing, sweetheart?" Rob asked.

"No, I don't want to talk right now," Lizzy answered. She walked into the pantry and got some supplies. Once she had all her supplies laid out on the counter and the book open to the right recipe, Nat walked over. The older woman didn't say anything she just helped with the cookies. As they rolled out the sugar cookie dough, Nat reached over and tapped Lizzy on the nose with a flour covered finger. Lizzy looked up at Nat then smiled. "Do you remember the last time we did this?" Lizzy asked.

"You were eight years old, it was almost Thanksgiving. Back when you thought boys were icky and only good for hockey. When I asked about Fulton, you said he wasn't a boy, he was just your best friend. I hope he still is."

"He is, I'm not mad at him for telling you, or my brothers, I just wish he hadn't. He loves me though. That's all that matters, right?"

"Yeah," Nat said.

Soon the cookies were cooling and Lizzy was making the frosting. "I don't know, Jim," Rob hissed.

"Trust me. Don't treat her like an alien, treat her like one of your kids," Jim answered. With the radio, mixer, and TV going, it was obvious that they thought Lizzy couldn't hear them.

"But she cries. My boys never cry," Rob answered.

"Because they are boys. Most of the time just being there for her or hugging her will stop the crying. And don't forget, sometimes they just need to talk."

"Lizzy, sweetheart," her grandmother started, looking over the back of the couch at her, "I am so sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up like that; I just saw you and Matt sitting at the island and totally forgot everyone else."

"You just wanted me to talk about it," Lizzy answered, not looking away from the mixer.

"You were obviously hurting; I thought it would help."

"Well, it's not going to help. Trust me. It does nothing but hurt."

"How do you—"

"Because, I've tried." Lizzy finally looked at her grandmother for a moment.

"Do I smell cookies?" Ben asked.

"Those smell like Mom's sugar cookies," Matt added. Lizzy turned towards the sound of their voices and saw them in the pass through from the kitchen to the formal dining room. In that pass through was also the stairs to the basement.

"They are, but Lizzy made them," Nat answered.

"I love when Lizzy makes cookies," Ben said.

"Let me frost them first. They're always better frosted," Lizzy said as Ben and Matt entered the kitchen. Chris, Seth, Charlie, and Fulton were behind them. They must have all been downstairs playing video games. After frosting the cookies, she filled a plate with about half of the cookies she made and sat them in front of the boys. "Hey Dad," Lizzy said as a thought occurred to her.

"Yeah?" Rob asked.

"Can you get a copy of the school budget? Our baseball field isn't the best, heck it's barely a field—"

"Imagine a plain, old, dirt field with four bases, a pitching rubber, and a six foot, chain-link backstop," Jim put in. He had been to a couple games when he wasn't working as a sports photographer for a big sports' magazine.

"I just want to see if there's any money in the budget to fix it up a little," Lizzy continued.

"I'll see what I can do," Rob answered. Lizzy nodded and began to load the dishwasher.

After lunch that day, Matt pulled Lizzy aside and together they sat down in the rarely used, formal living room. It was right off the foyer, across from the formal dining room and mainly used when their dad entertained clients or when they needed extra sleeping space. Matt and Star's bags were sitting by the pull-out couch. "I'm leaving in a few minutes, have a workout today, but I wanted to talk to you first," Matt said.

"About Dean," Lizzy said. It was obvious even if she didn't want to see it.

"Yes," Matt said softly. He knew this was a very tender topic for his sister but there was more going on than she knew. At the very least, he wanted her to give the boy a chance to explain.

Lizzy looked at her oldest brother. Physically, they were nothing alike. Matt was the tallest of Lizzy's brothers at six foot three with green eyes and bright blonde hair. Lizzy on the other hand was about a foot shorter with chocolate brown hair and blue eyes. She took after her dad while Matt took after their mom. "Mattie, I don't want to talk about it."

"Then just listen. I know what he did hurt. It's never easy when someone cheats on you. I saw it with Chris, had it happen to me once or twice, but you find a way to deal with the hurt. Maybe you should put it out of your mind this week. Enjoy having Fulton and Charlie here until Tuesday and then working on your skating and shooting in the driveway after that."

"Matt," Lizzy protested.

"Or we have a big backyard and Dad used to pitch baseball. When he's not working, you can ask him to pitch a few rounds, maybe play some catch. If you ignore what happened, it might hurt less when you actually deal with it," Matt explained. Their dad was a criminal defense attorney at a huge law firm in town. Before graduating with a law degree, he had grown up playing baseball and when he wasn't in court or preparing for court, especially when his boys had been younger, he had coached their baseball team.

"Or it'll hurt even more. Sometimes not dealing with it right away causes things to fester and grow until you don't know how to deal with it."

"Okay, I understand that. I also know that you're not going to get answer until you talk to him about it. You can do that, right? When you get back to school, give him a chance to explain? Maybe it really wasn't what it looked like?"

"I don't know. What if I don't want to?"

"Do you want to spend the next two years angry at him?"

"No, but—"

"You don't want to be wrong either," Matt suggested.

"I don't want to look like a fool. Then again, how could it be anything but what it looked like? He leaned down and kissed her for a good 30 seconds before he finally pulled away."

"Come here, I have a secret," Matt said. Lizzy stared at her brother but he only motioned her towards him. So Lizzy leaned towards her brother and when she was close, instead of telling her something, he kissed her cheek. "As for why he didn't pull away, shock, surprise, fear, anything really. You'll never know unless you sit down and talk to him."

"As much as that hurts?" Lizzy asked, pulling back away from her brother. She looked more unsure of herself than he had ever seen her. She felt almost as unsure of herself now as she had been the day she had joined the Ducks.

"Yeah," Matt said.

Lizzy sighed and nodded. He was right. Sometimes there was nothing to it but to do it. "Okay. Good luck tonight," Lizzy said.

"Thanks." He rubbed her shoulder then gave her a hug. "It'll be okay. I'm only a call away if you want to talk."

"Thanks again." Matt left about 20 minutes later with Star and a promise to Lizzy that he wouldn't take a detour to Chicago to talk to Portman.

After dinner, Chris and Ben pulled Lizzy into the kitchen as the rest of the boys went downstairs and the parents sat at the table talking with coffee and cake. "Lizzy, look," Ben started. "We know it hurt that Dean kissed another girl in front of you."

"Did Fulton have to tell you everything?" Lizzy asked.

"Charlie told us. Matt asked Fulton to, but Fulton refused to tell him," Chris explained.

"So you didn't know until after Nonna said it?" Lizzy asked.

"As your brothers we didn't know. Aunt Casey told Dad about it, Dad must have mentioned it to Nonna, but he didn't say anything to us about why it happened. Charlie told us you had broken up with Dean, but not why you two had broken up until after Nonna had mentioned it," Chris told her.

"Lizzy, you need to find a way to if not forgive him for the sake of your friendship then—"

"At the very least deal with the hurt and dissipate the tension. Even if the two of you aren't dating, you're both friends with Fulton and it'll be awkward putting him in the middle," Chris finished.

"That's why I didn't tell him what happened at first. I don't want to hurt him but now that he knows, I'm not sure what to do. He was my friend first and I deserve to have him back me instead of Portman." Both brothers patiently waited. She was going somewhere with this and they hoped it was a good place. If she didn't they'd have to calm her down and make her see the other side. Sometimes their little sister was a little selfish. She sighed and looked down at her sock covered feet. The white socks stood out starkly against the chestnut hardwood floor. "Part of me thinks that's selfish though. Most of me doesn't care though. He never should have done what he did. He's better than that and Fulton even agreed."

"Do you know why he did it?" Ben asked.

"At this moment, I don't care. He never tried to explain it and he never pushed to get me to listen to an apology. When I confronted him about what happened, he only stood there and stared at me," Lizzy said. Chris and Ben stared at her. This was not going well. Matt had told them about the talk he had with her earlier but it appeared to have not sunk in.

"Lizzy, that's a bit selfish. I know that maybe he hasn't apologized but maybe you should give him a chance to," Chris said.

"What Chris means is that it's hard to move past something without seeing both sides. You should at the very least attempt to see the other side," Ben pacified.

Lizzy sighed. "Would it make me appear less selfish?" Lizzy asked.

"It might actually make you less selfish," Chris said.

Lizzy's jaw tightened. "Chris, we both love you very much but perhaps you should stop," Ben said. He really didn't want to see his siblings fight, especially not with Lizzy's breakup being so fresh. "Look, we don't think you're selfish, we just think that maybe you're trying to find your way and the easiest way to get attention is by being problematic. That growing up with four brothers, six really as often as Charlie and Fulton were over, makes it hard for the youngest to get attention. Dad's always been a little hands off with you because of how much you remind him of Mom. Matt tried to give you the attention that we got from Dad but I'm not sure how much that worked. Anyway, think about it. We'll talk next week," Ben said.

Lizzy nodded and they went down to the rest of the boys.

By the end of the day, Matt, Chris, Ben, and Seth, as well as their girlfriends, had all left. While Charlie was in the shower and Lizzy and Fulton were getting ready for bed, Lizzy looked at him. "Do you think I'm selfish and a brat?" she asked.

"Of course you're a brat. Beautiful, reliable, authentic, and thoughtful," Fulton smirked, tossing a pillow on top of Charlie's sleeping bag.

"That's not what I meant," Lizzy answered, pulling back her comforter.

"The traditional meaning of a brat? No, of course not. Selfish? From time to time you can be, but growing up the youngest of five, I can see where that comes in. You always have to try hard to be noticed that you don't tend to notice when everyone else has problems. At least when you're home with family. At school, with the team, you seem pretty well in tune with everyone and everything they have going on."

Lizzy sat down on her bed and scratched her forehead with the side of her finger, turning her back on her best friend. Fulton ran his hands through his freshly washed dark hair. He crawled onto the bed and rested his hands on her shoulders. Lizzy stretched her back and rolled her shoulders not trying to throw him off but feeling uncomfortable. "I've never been wrong before. And this time, with Dean, I don't know if I can take it."

Fulton began massaging her shoulders thinking about what to say. All this emotional, touchy feely stuff was usually Adam's or Charlie's department, but he had been her friend for years and he was really the only one who got her. "You can. Take it, you know? You're smart and talented and a really great friend. I know it'll be hard, but I'm here."

"I've never felt like this before, Fult," Lizzy said. She leaned back into his touch.

"Let's not rush into anything, you could be right. He could have cheated."

"Yeah, how are you and Aly?"

"You don't have to change the subject."

"I know, but it's important that I ask about you and Aly."

"I don't want you to meddle."

"No meddling, I promise. I just want to make sure you're happy."

"I am happy. Aly's great. She's sweet and kind and she doesn't really care how close you and I are."

"You really like her."

"I do. She's really good for me."

Lizzy smiled as Charlie came out of the bathroom. "You deserve to be happy," Lizzy said. She leaned her head back so the top rested against his chest and smiled.

"So do you," Charlie said, though he wasn't completely sure what they were talking about.

"I think we all do, but it's only high school," Fulton said.

"We'll get there one day," Lizzy said as she pulled away from Fulton and slipped under her covers. Fulton looked up at Charlie who nodded and walked around the bed dropping down on the sleeping back on the floor. Fulton sighed but dropped down next to Lizzy on the bed. Since her cousin was a cover hog and Fulton wasn't, she had convinced the older boy to sleep on a comfy sleeping bag on the floor.


	6. Skating

_**Thanks to everyone who's still reading this. Also to**_ **Genius892050 _who added this to their favorite stories list. A chapter dedicated to Julie, who like Averman is not in the chapter that bares their number. I have to get better about that._**

 _Chapter 6: Skating_

* * *

Monday she, Fulton and Charlie spent most of the morning working on homework in the kitchen. Casey, her mother, Jim, and Nat noticed that more often than not it was quiet in the kitchen but weren't sure as to the reason. Finally Jim walked over to them. "So, why are you guys so quiet?" Jim asked. "You're know you're not in trouble right?" Bombay had left the previous afternoon to go back to California for his job, Lizzy's dad was at work, and her brother Seth was back at school up near Columbus so that just left Fulton, his parents, Lizzy, her grandmother, and Charlie and Casey.

"We know, it's just the only two classes I have with Fulton are English Lit. and Math, and I only have History with Charlie. We've already finished those classes. The rest of our classes don't have the same teacher or they're not taking the same class," Lizzy explained.

"I took Auto Shop, she took Art, Charlie took Home Ec. I took Spanish, Charlie took French, and Lizzy took Civics," Fulton added.

"Charlie has regular English, and they're both in Biology while I'm in Chemistry," Lizzy finished smiling up at her godfather.

"I see," Jim answered. He wandered back over to the living room and sat back down beside his wife as they continued to watch daytime TV. After their homework was finished, the threesome retreated to the basement to play video games.

Just before dinner, Rob called his daughter into his office. "Liz, I got that budget you wanted," her dad said.

"How'd you do that? Preppy school like that should be tight-lipped about how much they spend," Lizzy said.

Rob motioned her into a seat across from him and she plopped ungracefully into the leather, wing-backed chair. He gave her an annoyed look and she shrugged. "Well, Tom Riley is the president of the school board and the alumni association and, last time I checked, your brother's godfather. It didn't take long to get it. What exactly do you want from it?" Rob asked.

"What did you tell him I wanted with it?" Lizzy asked. "And how do you know Tom Riley?"

"I went to Eden Hall. Tom's only a couple years older than I am. We also both went to the University of Minnesota. He got in some trouble during his final year, I happened to overhear it and I defended him in Student Court. I just told Tom that I wanted to see their budget before I made my decision on how much I wanted to donate for the next school year."

"He was okay with that?"

"Yes. Now, what did you want the budget for?" Rob asked, curiously looking at his little girl.

"I want to know if there's enough money remaining in this year's budget to redo the baseball field. I told you that. I know the baseball team there hasn't been the best but we deserve to have a halfway decent field."

"And you think the school would just randomly pay for it?"

"Maybe not, but they did pay a lot of money last year to redo the ice rink."

"So this year it should be the ball field?"

"If you didn't want to help, that's all you had to say."

"I'm just trying to prepare you for the board meeting where they will do anything to tell you no. Besides the ice rink is for their championship-winning, state-ranked hockey team, when was the last time the baseball team won state?"

"A few years ago."

"Ten. They haven't been to playoffs in eight and they haven't won a season in four years."

"If their team is crap, why'd you send me there in the first place?" Lizzy argued.

"Because Charlie was there. Fulton too. I knew if anyone could straighten you out and make you calm down after what your brother did, it'd be those two," Rob answered, placating his daughter. "On top of all of that, I knew Bash would look after you on the baseball team."

"Bash? As in—"

"Bastian Johnson, your third baseman. As in your mother's nephew. Her older brother, Austin's son," Rob explained patiently. He wondered why the boy hadn't told Lizzy they were related.

"I have another cousin?" Lizzy asked. For her entire life she had only had one cousin, Charlie. Then again having only found out that Alicia was her step-mother that past Christmas and not her biological mother meant that Lizzy had been and still was unaware of most of her family on her mother's side.

"Bash didn't tell you?"

"No, but that's probably because my brothers got to him first. Probably figured they could talk him into keeping an eye on me as a friend and I wouldn't know and couldn't prevent him from reporting back to them the way I have, mostly, with Charlie."

"I see. So this deal?"

"Maybe we can come to some kind of compromise. Like maybe they'll improve the stadium if we win the season. They've got all summer to do improvements."

"Sounds smart," Robert said. "First things first, let's look at this budget." They looked for a while but eventually Rob shook his head. "Sorry sweetheart, there's no money left in the budget. Not this year at least. Let me call Tom, maybe he can fax me the projected budget for next year."

"I can't believe they have enough money for scouts but they can't pay to fix the baseball field," Lizzy huffed. She looked back down at the budget and a small asterisk was attached to a line item at the very bottom of the budget. "Hold up, what's this? It looks like there's a fund that was donated to the school about 10 years ago."

"Does it say what it was for?" Lizzy shook her head and handed it to her dad who looked through the paperwork to find the fund. "It just says Martin Spencer Fund," Robert said. "Hang on I saw that somewhere." The description was just a footnote but it explained what the fund was for. When Rob explained it to his daughter she put on what Charlie had come to term her thinking face. A face she used when she came up with her more devious plans. She thought about the wording of the description and a smile slowly bloomed across her face. "What?"

"This could work," Lizzy said.

"How?" Rob asked. Lizzy explained it to her father and he nodded. "So what's your next move?"

"Phone calls, explain it to the baseball team, and then the school board," Lizzy said.

"Make sure you include Gordon in on this," Robert said.

"Why include Bombay?" Lizzy asked.

"Because he's actually in Minnesota and he can protect you if you need it." Robert stared at his daughter for a moment.

"He's not in Minnesota any more than you are. He still works for the Junior Goodwill Games. With summer coming up, it's high time for recruiting and that means he'll be super busy."

"Then maybe you should have a conversation with either Phil Banks or Tom Riley. Having an actual lawyer to back you will make things easier and Tom can grease some wheels when it comes to the school board."

"True, but I don't want to blackmail the schoolboard into something or bribe them."

"You're not, you're just ... making a reasonable argument so they understand your position. Tom will trust a well thought out deal and it'll increase your chances of getting this passed. Remember last year; they wanted to cut the Ducks?" Rob said.

Lizzy nodded. Tom Riley had masterminded the entire plan to out the Ducks from Eden Hall but legally he had no standing. That had been the only reason they had stayed. Typically when Tom Riley wanted something, he got it. At least, according to Adam. She had heard the entire story from him. He had felt ostracized by the Ducks being put on Varsity so he turned to the only friend he felt he had left, Lizzy. She sympathized and reminded him that the entire team hadn't given up on him but with Charlie being hurt, the other Ducks had no other option but to rally around their captain. Maybe it would help to have Tom Riley on her side. At the very least it would keep her from getting a flat out no. "Okay, I guess that makes sense. You really think Mr. Riley will listen to me?"

"He might, if you make it sound important." Lizzy nodded to her father's suggestion. She looked down at the papers in her lap. "Tell me why you hate Gordon," Robert said.

"Have you not been paying attention for the past five years? Ever since that man came into your nephew's life it has been up and down and round in circles. Can you honestly say that letting this man back into our lives is a good idea? Because I can't."

"I understand, sweetheart."

"Do you? Do you really understand everything that man has done?"

"You know Chris and I have a lot in common. He was my second-born so I didn't make the mistakes with him that I made with Matt. He was actually raised pretty well and the one thing I am certain of is Chris's dogged determination to protect his baby sister. He gets that from me. All my boys do. I have always done my best to protect my baby sister and when I fail, it hurts but it also shows me just how strong she is. You remind me of her a lot. Especially when it comes to Gordon Bombay. You gave him a chance as a hockey coach in Pee Wees, all I'm asking is that you give him a chance as a man, now."

"I'll think about it," Lizzy said. "But what does it matter if I don't? It's not like he's involved with Aunt Casey."

"And if he was?"

"You think she'd get involved with him again after what happened four years ago when he left he for the minors? When he didn't stay in touch?"

"He never got married. Maybe there was some thing or someone that held him back?"

"I don't know, Dad. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if Aunt Casey got involved with Bombay again, after two marriages not working out, God knows she could use a good guy who loves her and her son, but I'm tired of him always leaving and Charlie's emotions being on a roller coaster. I feel like when—" Lizzy suddenly realized who she was talking to. "Never mind."

"Lizzy, I know we haven't been close because of your former step-mother and because I've never known how to raise a girl, but I want that to change. I love you, sweetheart, and I want you to be able to tell me everything you tell Nat and Jim or your friends."

Lizzy took a deep breath and sighed. "I feel like every time Bombay comes into Charlie's life, it's like a hurricane and I end up being like FEMA there to fix it. I'm tired of it. Why can't Bombay just be like the sun? Maybe scorch a little but overall nothing bad comes from the sun."

"I don't know, Liz, but like you said, he's going to be busy this summer so you don't really have to worry about him." Lizzy shrugged. "Just remember, talk to Tom Riley before you talk to the board. It should help."

"Thanks, Dad." After dinner, Lizzy turned to her dad. "We're going skating," Lizzy said.

"Lizzy," Jim warned.

Lizzy looked at him and saw his expectant look. She sighed angrily and then looked back at Fulton. His look matched his father's. Charlie shrugged. Lizzy did her best not to roll her eyes. "Dad, is it alright if Fulton, Charlie, and I go skating?" Lizzy asked.

"Be back before it gets dark," Rob answered barely looking away from the game on TV. Lizzy looked at her cousin who shrugged again.

"Okay, bye," Lizzy grinned. It was what she wanted but she wondered why it kinda hurt. She shrugged it off and they put their skates on in the garage as well as their winter coats and skated to the nearby basketball court. The court was empty so they skated around having fun then a group of boys showed up. Lizzy saw them and stopped. "We should go, it's getting cold and dark," Lizzy said softly. She refused to meet either boy's eyes and looked self-conscious. Charlie and Fulton had never seen her like this. Well, not since they were in Pee Wees and Adam, McGill, and Larson had cornered her early on in the season. About a week or two after the District Two Panthers had to forfeit their season due to the measles, Lizzy had been playing hockey by herself in their alleyway waiting for Fulton and Charlie to show up as they were both serving an afterschool detention when the three Hawks had encircled her. They threw around as many insults as they could without swearing until Fulton showed up and scared them off. The boy wearing the varsity jacket smirked maliciously and skated up to his favorite target.

"Well look what we got here boys, it's our wanna-be, pitcher. How's your season, wanna-be?" he asked. Fulton and Charlie stopped behind Lizzy and looked at the other boys who looked more hesitant to pick on her, especially as they sized up the other two boys.

"Leave me alone," Lizzy muttered. Charlie and Fulton shared a look. This wasn't their Lizzy. Their Lizzy had been taking on Hawks for as long as they could remember and never let anyone get to her.

"Leave me alone," the boy mimicked in a high pitched voice. "What are you going to do if I don't? Go crying to daddy?" he mocked in a babyish tone. "Daddy's not here, and neither is your boyfriend's father. You're going to pay for what you did. I got grounded for a month for what you did. They made me miss the season opener."

"Tyler," one of his friends warned. "Maybe we shouldn't."

"These two thugs couldn't touch me," Tyler snapped.

Lizzy felt Fulton move forward to prove him wrong but she grabbed his wrist. "Just leave me alone. I didn't do nothing to you. You did it to yourself," Lizzy answered softly.

"To my—to myself? Let's just see about that," Tyler answered. His hand shot out and landed on Lizzy's shoulder, this thumb digging painfully into her throat. "My uncle may have believed you, but when I'm through with you not even your dad will take your word." He pushed Lizzy backwards, she slid easily because of her skates, and Fulton and Charlie went after him. However the other three went after Charlie and Fulton, two at the big enforcer and one at the scrawnier captain. Lizzy swallowed as she was shoved back across the court into a fence but couldn't fight him off. He was the popular captain of the local high school varsity baseball team as well as their pitcher. Tyler drew back his fist to punch Lizzy when suddenly he was ripped away. Lizzy swallowed hard and slammed her eyes shut to avoid seeing what was happening. She was wrapped in a hug not long after that.

"Lizzy?" Fulton asked softly. She took a deep breath and opened her eyes to find herself wrapped in a boy's arms; a boy that was not Fulton.

"Are you okay?" The boy with his arms around her asked. She sized him up. He was nearly as tall as Charlie and Fulton but because he was in sneakers instead of skates the height difference was more than obvious. His hazel eyes were focused directly on her face and his side swept light brown hair shone in the evening light.

"I'm fine. Thanks, Aaron," Lizzy said. "What happened?"

"What happened is that idiotic Tyler Smith thought he could get away with harassing you again," Aaron answered.

"Liz?" Fulton asked.

"Guys, this is Aaron Hoffer. He was a very good friend of mine," Lizzy said.

"Was?" Aaron asked.

"Is a very good friend of mine. Aaron, this is my cousin Charlie Conway and my best friend Fulton Reed."

Aaron dropped one arm from around her and turning, offered it to Charlie and Fulton. "Nice to meet you both," he greeted. Charlie and Fulton agreed as they both shook his outstretched hand.

Fulton gave Lizzy an inquisitive look and she smiled. "When Dad got transferred here in October a year and a half ago, I met Aaron. He was very sweet and nice. I also met Tyler. He was a jerk but to everyone else, he was great. He and his little league team was coming off the Ohio State Little League Championships. They lost to South Carolina in playoffs for the Little League World Series. Aaron had also played for that team but hadn't been so uptight about it," Lizzy explained.

"Tyler likes to make my life hard because I'm not a snob. I don't think I'm better than everyone else at the school. Lizzy's done her best to keep him from making it too hard for me. He's the varsity captain this year. Last year JV, this year varsity," Aaron explained.

"He's a sophomore, right?" Charlie said.

"Yeah, but the majority of our varsity team were seniors last year. I think there were four players that weren't. Tyler kinda took over. I'm still on JV because as good as I am, I refuse to be on the same team as Tyler unless I absolutely have to," Aaron said.

"Mav, why did you back down so fast? It's not your style," Fulton inquired. He often called her Mav after Maverick from Top Gun. She had been talking to him and Portman online and had discovered Portman shared her favorite movie, Top Gun. When they started quoting lines and how often they watched it, Fulton had given her the nickname of Mav and Portman the nickname Goose. He like to humor them even if he wasn't as enthralled with the movie as they were.

"Every time I've stood up to Tyler, Aaron sees the fall out. I don't want to cause trouble with Tyler and have him push Aaron out, especially when I'm not there," Lizzy said.

"What did he mean that your boyfriend's father wasn't here and even your dad wouldn't believe you?" Charlie asked.

Lizzy took a deep, shaky, breath and slowly let it out as Aaron dropped his other arm. "Turns out that Tyler is actually Portman's mom's sister's kid," Lizzy said.

"You're kidding right?" Fulton asked.

"Nope. I found out when I went to Chicago for his brother Jeff's wedding. Tyler insinuated that not only was I sleeping with Port, but also Aaron and that I wouldn't mind giving him a shot. I punched him in the gut for it. When he tried to complain to Port's dad, Mr. Frank didn't believe him and instead took my word. I guess he just thought he could make me regret it or force me to keep it from my dad. Don't get me wrong, I'm not going to tell my dad what happened but not because of what he did. What did you do to him?" She looked back at Aaron.

"Ever since my mom got up the courage to leave my dad, I just haven't been taking Tyler's crap and I didn't do it this time."

"Did you hurt him?"

"He'll have a nice shiner in the morning." Aaron smirked.

"We should get going. It's late and we promised to be home by dark," Charlie said.

"Okay, well, I hope to see you sometime this week, Lizzy. Again, Charlie, Fulton, good to meet you," Aaron said. They went their separate ways and once again while they were getting ready for bed, Fulton asked about what had happened.

"I don't know what you mean, Fulton," Lizzy dodged.

"You never, never, ever back down from something, why this time?" Fulton asked.

"I told you why. With the Ducks, I'm always there to see if there's any fall out from something I've done; here, I'm not. They're in school all week and I don't want him getting hurt because of something I did." Lizzy looked down at her pillow and Fulton sighed.

"It's just odd to see you back down. You're always the best when it comes to getting your way or making other people be cool," Charlie added.

"You think I manipulate people?" Lizzy asked.

"Maybe, but I know when you do it, it comes from a place of love," Charlie answered.

"But I shouldn't do that," Lizzy said softly.

"As long as you're not threatening someone, we don't mind it," Fulton added. Seeing Lizzy uncomfortable though, he dropped the subject and they went to bed.

* * *

 _ **Could someone, anyone really, review and tell me if you're still enjoying this? Thanks.**_


	7. Negotiations

_**Thanks to everyone who continues to read. I deeply appreciate it. A minor side note, as to Scooter's last name, if you watch the end of D3, right as Scooter skates past Charlie and Orion to talk to Julie, if you watch it in slow mo you can see what his last name it. For Dwayne who unfortunately doesn't appear. Maybe I should keep this trend up. Well see with Chapter 16 which bears the same number as Kenny.**_

 _Chapter 7: Negotiations_

* * *

After Charlie, Casey, Jim, Nat, and Fulton left it was a boring week for Lizzy. She still had her grandmother around but that didn't mean a whole lot, especially since all the woman wanted her to do was to talk about what happened between her and Portman or draw. Lizzy loved drawing, aside from hockey and baseball it was her passion, but she just hadn't felt inspired. Finally Thursday Nonna Jacobs sat Lizzy down at the table in the kitchen. "I want to show you something," Nonna said. Lizzy did her best to not roll her eyes as she waited at the table. In front of her was a sketchbook and a pack of colored pencils and a regular pencil. She tapped her finger against the pad and impatiently waited. "Here," Nonna said, offering her a photo. Lizzy saw that it was a photo that had been sitting on her dad's desk in his home office. She recognized the frame from the back. Since her grandmother was holding the frame face down Lizzy couldn't see the contents. Lizzy sighed but took the photo and flipped it over.

"This is my mom," Lizzy said softly. The photo was of Lizzy's mom, Rebecca, and her older brother, probably Seth based on the red jacket he was wearing, she had seen it in other photos of him when he was younger, sitting on some kind of bench or something. She couldn't tell what it was since there was only a corner of it in the photo, but she could tell that they were sitting since her mom was holding the young boy on her lap. The boy couldn't have been Ben or Matt since they were both blonde like her mother. She looked closer to see the boy had blue eyes but there were flecks of brown around the pupil making it definitely Seth in the picture. Chris, like her, had had blue eyes from the day he was born. They were sitting in front of a wooded background and her mother was smiling at the camera. Lizzy had never known her mother as the woman had died due to labor complications with her but Matt had told her their mom was beautiful inside and out. Almost the complete opposite of their step-mother who Rob had married when Lizzy was just over a year old.

"It is, I want you to draw her."

"Nonna, I'm not in the mood."

"Well get in the mood. I want you to draw her. Or at the very least, draw your brother."

Lizzy sighed but took the photo out of the frame and drew, working hard to get a photo-realistic copy of her brother. She often did it of other photos but had never done one of her mother. "Hey, kiddo, what ya drawing?" her dad asked. Lizzy looked up at him in shock then looked at the clock on the microwave above the cooktop. It was already after five. She had been drawing for more than three hours and it still didn't look right. She moved to rip it from the book but her dad took it from her. "This is your mom. We took this photo just before Seth's second birthday. He loved playing in that park. She loved watching him play. It was still cold for late April but your mom insisted we take him. Every time I see you draw something and it turns out like a photograph it always makes me grin. I love it."

"It's not right." Lizzy shook her head, reaching for it. Rob moved it out of her reach then slid over next to her.

"It's beautiful and amazing. You're the best artist I know and you'll just keep getting better. I'm going to keep this. Not just because it's your mother but because you drew it. Let's go out tonight. My treat. Anywhere you want."

"You always treat when we go out."

"True."

* * *

Friday Lizzy called Portman to see if he needed a ride back to Minnesota, just trying to be nice since she would be passing through there, but he told he had been back there since that morning and was staying with Fulton. So the following morning she drove back to Minnesota and stopped at the local library to get the information she needed on Martin Spencer, his attorney and what the fund was for. She did a little more searching before heading to Charlie's. Sunday afternoon she drove over to Adam's and rung the bell, waiting nervously. Finally the door opened and an older blonde woman was standing there. "Hi, is Adam home?" Lizzy asked.

"Of course, come in," she answered. She stepped out of the way to allow the young brunette in.

"I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" Lizzy asked, biting her lower lip. The woman looked like she was dressed for some kind of party though Lizzy knew the woman's pink blouse and dark skirt could be everyday wear. Her own step-mother often dressed that way.

"We were just getting ready for Easter Dinner. You're invited to stay if you'd like."

"Oh, uh, I should call my aunt. I forgot it was Easter. I can go—"

"No, sweetheart, it's okay. Wait here, I'll go get Adam." Lizzy nervously stared at the floor and listened carefully. She could hear other people towards the right side of the house and knew that's where the kitchen was and a TV was playing towards her left where the study was. She figured that's where the men were watching a game of some sort.

"Lizzy?" Adam asked softly as he stopped in front of her. Lizzy's attention was draw from the exquisite marble tile beneath her old, broken-in sneakers to the dirty blond in front of her wearing a baby blue polo and black slacks. She was way underdressed. "Lizzy?" Adam asked again.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go do something, but I can see I'm interrupting so I'll just go."

"Please don't go. My entire family is here. I need my best friend. Wait, why didn't you go to Charlie or Fulton first?" Adam asked.

"Son, I know you're not having a conversation in the foyer," Mr. Banks called from somewhere off to the left.

"Hang on, be right back." Adam made his escape following the voice and a few minutes later he reappeared. "We can go up to my room as long as I keep the door open." Lizzy nodded and followed him. "So, why me?"

"Can't I hang out with you?" Lizzy asked as they sat down.

"You could, and I'm always glad for the company, especially when my entire family is here, but typically you go to Charlie and Fulton first."

"Are you mad that you think you come third in that line?"

"Of course not. You've always lived closer to Fulton and Charlie's your cousin. I don't care."

"Charlie's doing something with Averman and Connie and Fulton's got Portman over. Wait, if your family is over—"

"Remember what Charlie's always said about the Ducks? Once a Duck, always a Duck and the Ducks are family. You're a Duck as much as I am, that means you're family. Please stay for dinner."

"I don't know if I can. I mean my family's never been big on Easter, my dad goes to church and always gives us Easter gifts but no big dinner or nothing. Especially since I can't be there this year since we have school tomorrow, but my aunt might do something. Why's your door have to be open?"

"Two teenagers alone in a bedroom," Adam said. That was all the explanation Lizzy needed. "So what do you want to do?"

"You have a Playstation and your own TV?" Lizzy asked.

"You're not the only spoiled kid you know," Adam said.

"You never struck me as the video game type."

"Dad bought it after the Junior Goodwill Games. You want to play?" Lizzy nodded and walked to his shelf of games picking one out. They battled for a while and over three or four games until Adam turned his TV off and faced his chair towards hers. "You and me against the world huh?" he asked curiously.

"Always. _Even_ if that means _against_ Fulton," Lizzy answered.

"What's going on? You're quiet and you're never quiet. Not for long," Adam told her.

"Do you think I'm spoiled?"

"I just told you I think you are, didn't I?" Adam rolled his eyes. He smirked then noticed she was serious. "There's nothing wrong with being spoiled or getting your way constantly."

"That's not that reassuring coming from a kid who was friends with Todd McGill," Lizzy said.

"Look, spoiling is rarely about the kid. The parent is trying to make them happy and think the only way to do that is by buying the kid's love. Do I think that your dad tries to buy your love? Yes, but only because he's not sure how to show you just how much he loves you. You've always relied more on Matt than your dad and that affects him. Do I think that you use that when it comes to getting the Ducks to do your bidding? Not always. 99% of the time your manipulation comes from a place of love and you do it to make things easier on us, not yourself. I've see how manipulation affects people when it comes from a bad kid, it makes people like Joe Larson and Kyle Riley do bad things they wouldn't normally do, and I never see that from you."

"I manipulated Charlie into dumping his girlfriend."

"You laid out the facts with Charlie in the only way he'd see them, through pictures and you were trying to do that to ultimately keep him from getting hurt. With Fulton, there's no manipulation because that boy loves you. He's your best friend and he'd do anything to keep you from getting hurt. Where's all this coming from? I mean you're not normally this self-conscious."

"I don't know," Lizzy said hesitantly. Then she changed the subject. "Can I borrow your phone?" she asked, motioning to the extension on his bedside table. He nodded and she called her aunt. A short conversation later, Lizzy sat back down next to Adam. "Maybe it was something my aunt said, maybe it was something I've realized, I don't know." Lizzy shrugged and a blonde popped into the room.

"Hey, Ads, Mom says dinner's ready. Your friend can stay if she wants," the boy said.

"Liz, this is my brother Ralph. Ralph, this is Lizzy," Adam said.

"Ralph? Like the kid in the Christmas movie?" Lizzy asked.

"It's short for Raphael. When Adam was younger he couldn't pronounce Raphael or Raph so he just called me Ralph. The name stuck," Ralph said.

"Raphael, like the painter. I like it." Lizzy smiled.

"I'm glad you got that, most people say like the turtle."

"You look older than Adam who I know was born in '82 and the turtles didn't come out until '84, ergo painter, not turtle."

Ralph smiled. "Would you like to stay for dinner?" Adam asked.

"My aunt says it's okay," Lizzy said. Monday just as the bell rang to end Civics, Lizzy realized she still needed to talk to someone before making her plan concrete. "Holland! Holland!" She called after the varsity goalie as he nearly bolted from the Civics classroom. "Scooter!" she yelled finally getting the older boy's attention as he was halfway down the hall. He stopped and turned to look. She raced after him dodging between people as easily as Adam dodged enforcers on the ice. "Hey," Lizzy said.

"Hey, what can I do for you?"

"You know Rick Riley don't you?" Lizzy asked, gripping her bag strap tightly.

"Yeah, don't you?"

"Not well, I didn't go here last year. All I know is what my brother has told me of him. Could you like introduce me to him in the next two days? I need to talk to him before I talk to the board about a new baseball field."

"Okay. I'll see if he wants to meet up for dinner. Say around six and please, no jeans. Not if you aim to get him to talk to his dad." Lizzy agreed and they went to their separate classes. That night they went to a local restaurant and waited for Rick. When he did arrive he was wearing a sweatshirt from the University of Minnesota. "Hey, man," Scooter said. Riley greeted him then looked at Lizzy. "This is Lizzy Jacobs, Lizzy, this is Rick Riley," Scooter answered as Rick sat down. Lizzy smiled.

"Hello, I know that last name, how do I know that last name?" Riley asked.

"She's Seth's kid sister. Varsity captain your freshman and sophomore years," Scooter said.

"Of course. So what can I do for you?"

"I'm not here about hockey, I'm actually here about baseball," Lizzy said. Riley looked at her interested. It wasn't often he was approached to talk about something other than hockey. Most people thought that was all he was good at. "I know that Eden Hall is a hockey school and I'm not trying to change that. I'm just trying to give baseball a better footing." She explained what she wanted and how she planned to get it. Both boys were impressed and Riley nodded. He told her that starting higher than what she wanted and working down towards it would be a better way to get what she wanted than flat out asking for it and not budging. Then he gave her some advice about how to make the board stick with their agreement.

After dinner they stood on the sidewalk and Lizzy stuck out her hand. Riley shook it. "It was a pleasure to meet you. I am curious though, your eyes, they remind me of someone and it's not your brother, his eyes are hazel," Riley said.

Lizzy looked up at Scooter who nodded. "Charlie Conway?" Lizzy suggested.

"That's it, that little—" Riley was cut off by Scooter's look.

"Charlie's my cousin on my dad's side. You don't judge me by what you know of Charlie and I won't judge your brother because of what I know of you," Lizzy suggested. Riley scoffed and smirked. "I have that effect on people."

"I'm glad you weren't at Eden Hall last year. I would have had a harder time justifying my need to get rid of those Ducks," Riley said.

"Yeah, well, I only decided to go after Seth threw a vase at me." Riley looked shocked. "My dad keeps our place at like 78 and I had just been working out in the basement. I came up the stairs into the living room and he goes off on me about something stupid. I said things, he said things, a vase comes flying at me. I turn so it'll miss me, it shattered against the wall and cut up my back. My dad threw a fit when he came in the door. Said I didn't have any choice about not going to Eden Hall and that Seth was banned from coming home until Christmas. So ... that was fun and here I am."

"Ouch. Your brother did always have a temper," Riley admitted. Lizzy eyes darkened at that and Riley backed off. "Well, you need anything Scooter knows how to find me."

"Thank you," Lizzy answered.

* * *

Wednesday afternoon after play practice, Lizzy headed for the room where the board always held their meetings. "Ms. Jacobs, what can I do for you?" Dean Buckley asked, putting down the papers he was looking through.

"Dean Buckley, I was hoping to speak with the board about the baseball field."

"If we have time."

"Okay," Lizzy sighed. She sat down and watched the board hold their meeting.

Finally the dean turned to Lizzy. "Now, Ms. Lizzy Jacobs would like to speak," Buckley said.

"Thank you, Dean Buckley." Lizzy stepped up to the front of the room and looked at the members around the table. "Members of the school board and the alumni association, I have only been here for five months but I've learned a lot and I know that one of Eden Hall's biggest accomplishments is that the Ducks didn't blow up in your face. Instead they brought diversity and prestige to this school. I want to do the same thing for your baseball team."

"You want to bring in a whole new baseball team?" The woman in dark blue asked.

Lizzy looked at her for a moment then recognized her as the treasurer of the school board. "No," Lizzy answered, "But I can see how you could draw that conclusion. I want a new baseball stadium or at least an upgrade to the one we do have. You see currently the field was new 15 years ago. The showers don't work in the visitors' locker room, you have no dugouts, no electricity, seating for 20, the announcer uses a bullhorn, and there is no grass."

"You want us to build a brand new baseball field after we spent close to $10,000 on the ice rink and changing the mascot from the Warriors to the Ducks?" the treasurer asked.

"Honestly yes, though it's not just because the school could really use a new field. I'm asking for this because of what it'll bring to the school. You see with a better field, you'll bring more attention to the baseball program, more attention means more and better players, which in turn leads to more students and that means more money for the school. So really this is a good thing for the school."

"Ms. Jacobs," Tom Riley started, "what is your record for this season?"

"5 and 2," Lizzy answered.

"And how many games do you have left?"

"17."

"So at best you can end the season 22 and 2?"

"At best we can end the season 29 and 2. 24 regular season games, six playoff games and one state game."

"And when was the last time your team came anywhere close to that?"

"Last year, state championships, we won," Lizzy said.

"Ms. Jacobs, last year the varsity baseball team ended their season 6 and 18," Dean Buckley said.

"The question was "my team." Last year I was on a softball team that won the Ohio State Championship with a record of 34 and 3. Your baseball team yes, they haven't won state in ten years, playoffs in eight, and a season in four years, but—"

"Ms. Jacobs, we can't award a new stadium to a team that can't even win a season," Tom said. Since the last time the team won a season was four years ago that meant no one on the team now had been on the team then.

Lizzy shook her head. "That's not what I said. I want us to earn that stadium. I'm suggesting that you make a deal. If we can raise half the money, then you donate the other half."

"And how much is half?" the treasurer asked.

"$25,000." Lizzy looked at them hopefully.

"There's not that much in the school budget," the treasurer said.

"Oh, but there is," Lizzy pulled out the copy she had received and set it down on the table. "You see, right here on page six there's a tiny footnote for the Martin Spencer Fund."

The pages were passed down the table to Tom who looked it over. "Ms. Jacobs, that fund was to expand the library," Tom Riley said.

"And how'd that work out for you?" Lizzy asked curiously, keeping her tone from accusatory. Riley had warned that would get her shut down. "It didn't, because the land you want to build on was zoned for residential nine years ago and you lost that bid. So without moving the entire library, you can't expand it. I also know that you can't afford to move the entire library. This fund however was donated to improve the school with the recommendation that you expand the library, but not the requirement. I have spoken with the attorney for the Martin Spencer Estate and he says that a new baseball field would also be something Mr. Spencer would have loved to see for the school."

"50,000 dollars for a team who can't win?"

"Here's my deal. The jv and varsity baseball teams will attempt to raise half of the money necessary to get the new field in exchange for the school board donating the rest."

Tom shook his head. "You're only going to attempt? We need more from you than that."

"Okay, by May 5th the two teams will raise at least half in exchange for the donation."

"Three quarters of the amount and you win State," Tom told her.

"Half and we win our season," Lizzy bargained. To have to do more would be difficult for them.

"Half and you win playoffs," Tom said.

"My final offer, by May fifth we raise half of what's necessary to build the new stadium and win our season with no more than eight loses, in exchange for you donating that fund and construction starts no later than the end of the school year."

"Give us a moment," Tom told her. Lizzy stepped back and the board deliberated. Finally Tom turned toward her. "You have a deal."

"Great," Lizzy said. She pulled a three-page paper from her backpack and handed it to Tom. "Just need the officers of the school board to sign on the dotted lines and we'll be good to go." Since she had already typed up her deal into a formal contract, she had to make sure they had agreed to it. That way she didn't have to go back and retype it. If she didn't get them to sign it and they only made a verbal agreement, they could go back on that and that wouldn't be good for the team. Riley had also warned her of that. Since Riley had only made a verbal deal with Russ the year before about changing the Warrior name if they lost, he tried to renege on the deal. When the Ducks had presented him and the school board with the petition on top of the deal they had no choice but to agree.

"We didn't agree to that," the treasurer said.

"Of course not, but I know what you did to the Ducks and what you'll try to do if we don't have a contract. You'll try to take the money we do make and use it for the hockey team or something else for the school. This contract states the deal we made plus if we don't raise half, then any money we do make goes to stadium improvements."

"You know a lawyer?" the treasurer asked.

"My dad's a lawyer, my best friend's dad is a lawyer, and my brother wants to be a lawyer. Why do you ask?"

"You seem awful prepared for this meeting."

"I do like to be prepared, now do we still have a deal?" Lizzy asked. Tom looked at the other officers of the school board and pulled out his pen signing the contract.


	8. The Truth

_**Thanks to everyone who continues to read. Would still appreciate a review or two or more to let me know I'm on the right track. Anyway:**_

 _Chapter 8: The Truth_

* * *

Soon Lizzy was sitting down with the baseball team for dinner. "So I may have done something to help our team, but I'm not sure how much you're going to like it," Lizzy said nervously.

"Like what?" Their catcher, Mike, asked.

Lizzy sighed and then took a deep breath. "I spoke with the school board about our baseball field and made them a deal."

"What kind of deal?" Bash asked confused.

Lizzy paused for a moment. She was about to lie to the entire team but it was for their own good. She just hoped they'd take it well. "That we have three weeks to raise three quarters of the amount it would take to replace and improve our field. However they had a condition for them to donate the rest of the money and that was that we have to win the season." Telling them to raise three quarters of the money would get them the new jerseys and gear her team desperately needed.

"Just the field?" Bash asked.

"No, the entire stadium; locker room, dugouts, field, bases, stands, the whole nine yards. Or in this case 400-some feet." Lizzy smirked. The team rolled their eyes. "I know what you're thinking though. We play baseball and the people of this and surrounding towns only care about hockey so how are we going to raise 37,500 dollars?" A couple jaws dropped around the table. She knew they thought it was a lot of money. "That's easy. Charm, wit, the caring people of Edina. I know how to fundraise. It's practically the only thing my step-mom taught me. There are ways to get people to care about baseball since they already care about the school."

"So when do we start?" Bash asked, resigned to the work. They didn't like how she had gone about getting the deal but they agreed that they really needed the repairs to their dirt pit of a field.

"I'll have flyers for you boys tomorrow after school and a map of who hits which streets. Just try to cover them before Monday."

Monday at practice the boys all handed Lizzy envelopes of what they had collected. "You know," Brick, the shortstop, started, "I don't think your name was anywhere on the map. This was your idea; you should be working twice as hard as us."

"Okay, Brick, tell me, how many of you raised over a thousand dollars in the last four days? Anyone?" Everyone shook their heads no to Lizzy's question. In fact the most any of them had raised was close to five hundred dollars. "How about 10 times that," Lizzy said.

"How'd you raise more than 10 grand?" Bash asked. The rest of the team stared in disbelief.

"Well, while you guys were hitting the alumni and boosters, I was talking to businesses and firms. Five grand from my dad's firm, two grand from the firm that sponsored my Pee Wee hockey team, another three from local shops and retail businesses."

"But this is a hockey town."

"It is, but you do have people who will do anything to get a tax write-off."

"So is that what you're planning on doing for the next two and a half weeks?"

"Of course not, this should only take me until Wednesday and this weekend I plan on getting you guys to help host a car wash. And if that doesn't help, I plan on getting the dean's approval to put a table near the cafeteria with a bucket and asking the students for help. Not that many of them are into baseball but I'm sure they'll help."

"Worth a shot."

"Don't forget to ask your parents. I know they're already paying tuition but every little bit helps." Lizzy was the only one on the team with a scholarship. They all agreed then went to practice.

As she walked to dinner with Bash and one of their baseball trainers, Sam, Dwayne caught up with her. "Lizzy, can we talk?" Dwayne asked.

"Uh sure, does it need to be private?" Lizzy asked.

"No," Dwayne said. "I'd love to go to Sadie's with you." Lizzy looked at the tall forward and blinked a few times. "Yeah, really. Maybe we could see if there's anything left between us too? I know it's a week away and all, but we never really—"

"I get it. I'd like that." Lizzy smiled. Their relationship had never really gone wrong, they had only broken up because he was going halfway across the country to play hockey for his country. A few months after he came back, Lizzy had been moved to Ohio so they kept in touch but they always wondered what would have happened if he hadn't left. At dinner Lizzy sat with the baseball team while Dwayne took a seat at the Ducks' table.

"Did I hear right?" Russ asked, sliding into a seat next to Dwayne. "Did you really just ask Lizzy out?" He stared at the Texan in disbelief.

"Yes, I did," Dwayne answered simply.

"You can't do that," Russ said.

"Why not?" Dwayne asked genuinely confused.

"Because she's Port's girl."

"Lizzy is a beautiful and wonderful young woman with a mind of her own who doesn't belong to anyone."

"Woah, calm down, Cowboy. I'm just sayin'—" Russ started.

"That I don't deserve her? Or that I shouldn't be dating another Duck's ex? She asked me to Sadie's then she agreed to see what's left between us, not that it's any of your business," Dwayne defended. He normally wasn't so defensive against the outspoken boy but he cared about Lizzy and refused to let anyone bad mouth her. Down the table Portman heard their conversation and a feeling started growing inside of him. He wasn't sure what to call it but he knew he didn't like the feeling. Maybe it was regret, maybe it was jealousy, maybe even anger but he wasn't sure and he couldn't do anything about it.

Lizzy continued to speak with businesses in Edina and in downtown Minneapolis by phone between classes and practice on Tuesday which raised another 10 grand for the cause. When she tallied their totals so far and found they were at 24,282 dollars. She was impressed but also grateful at how hard the team was working. With just over two weeks left they were right on track for getting their new gear and uniforms before the playoffs started. Currently their uniforms consisted of long sleeve shirts that had read Warriors in black Sharpie and grey sweatpants. For that season though, they had taken masking tape and taped over Warriors and replaced it with Ducks since the team was now the Ducks. It wasn't good though since nearly every other team at the school had real uniforms.

After baseball practice on Tuesday, Lizzy called her dad and Matt, both of whom agreed to send checks of $500. Then Lizzy called the sport shop. Jan said he'd consider donating if she stopped by the shop. Lizzy agreed. So after dinner that night she rollerbladed to the shop. She entered the shop through the back door to find her cousin at the sharpener working on a pair of skates.

She looked past the sharpener to see Bombay and Jan on the couch sipping hot tea and talking. She shut the door loudly causing all three to look up. Lizzy smiled at her cousin then skated over to the couches. Jan stood and hugged her. Charlie made one more pass on the skate then shut off the machine. "Hello, Jan, sorry I haven't been here much. It has been too long," Lizzy told him.

"Four years," he said, reclaiming his seat beside Bombay and offered her the chair to his right.

"Bombay," Lizzy acknowledged as she sat down. He nodded back.

"I heard you moved and quit hockey," Jan said.

"Yeah, well being lied to and thrown into therapy didn't help things. My deepest condolences on the loss of your brother. I know it's not easy to overcome that."

"Thank you. Perhaps you can tell me why you've been in Minnesota four months and still haven't come by."

"They'd all be excuses." Lizzy shrugged, looking at the floor.

"Tell me, please," Jan said as she sat down.

She looked back up at him. "At first I was busy. Homework, fitting in at school, all that stuff. More recently the place reminds me of hockey and ..." Lizzy trailed off and swallowed hard.

"Hockey reminds you of Port," Charlie said.

"Yeah," Lizzy agreed.

"Have you talked to him since?" Jan asked.

"Not about what happened. At first I was too angry and now ... now, I just can't bring myself to."

"Maybe you should," Jan said.

"You've talked to him," Lizzy stated slowly.

"We both have," Bombay said.

Lizzy observed the two men for a few moments. "You both think I'm wrong in the way I handled it. You know, I've known you both longer than he has and I can't believe you'd take his side," Lizzy snapped.

"We're not taking his side, we just think you should give him a chance to explain," Bombay said.

Lizzy stared at them both. Then with both Adam's and Fulton's voices in her head, she sighed. It was time to attempt to treat Bombay the way she treated the rest of the Ducks. She had been about to try and manipulate both men into seeing her side. Not because she believed that she was right but because she was being selfish and bratty. That was the same way she had acted at home around her father. Knowing that Fulton was able to see her bratty side made her want to prove him wrong and show that she could be more like she was at school around adults that were like family to her. "Maybe you're right." Bombay looked at her stunned almost as if not believing that she would back down that quick. It was almost like he thought she would fight them on this. He didn't push it though. They talked a little while longer before Jan got up and left the room. When he returned, he handed Lizzy a check. "Three thousand dollars?"

"It's what Hans would have given you. I still remember the first time you came into my shop. You were about three years old," Jan said as he sat back down, "and you went straight to our display of hockey sticks. You picked up a hockey stick bigger than you were."

"Matt said he had to teach me to skate first before I could play hockey," Lizzy said, smiling. Though she couldn't remember it actually happening, she had heard the story a couple times.

"You were so upset until Hans brought you to our row of skates and showed you a pair just your size. You lit up. I don't think I've ever seen anyone so happy about getting a pair of skates."

"I still have those skates. They're in the attic in Stillwater. Dad kept all of our first pair of skates, Matt's, Seth's, and mine. He also kept Chris's and Ben's first ball gloves."

"What's the check for?" Bombay asked. Lizzy explained her plan and Bombay offered to have the Goodwill Committee contribute. When she questioned the plausibility of that he reminded her that it would never hurt to ask. The later it got the more Lizzy realized that she should get back to school. When she mentioned it Jan nodded.

"Try to come around more?" Jan asked.

"I'll try, but I can't promise anything. It's a busy season. But I will promise to send anyone who needs equipment up your way," Lizzy agreed.

"Thank you," Jan said.

"I'll walk with you, back to school," Charlie said. Lizzy lifted her feet. "You rollerbladed here. Oh, well I guess I'll see you later then." Lizzy smiled and after hugging Jan one more time she left the shop.

Wednesday, April 20th. That was the day everything started to change for Lizzy and Portman. Nothing different happened during the school day, in fact it wasn't until after play practice that things changed. After practice, Lizzy headed to dinner, but stopped short when she heard Crystal Deam's voice just outside of auditorium. "I just can't believe he dumped me," Crystal complained.

"You mean Dean Portman? I thought you were through with him. That you only wanted him because he was dating Jacobs," her friend said.

"Well, yeah at first but now ... I really liked him, Tash," Crystal said.

"More than any of the other boys you stole?"

"I don't steal them. I tempt them. It's not my fault if their girlfriends can't keep them."

"Is that how it happened with Portman?"

"Not exactly. With him it was harder. It took a lot more than just my normal flirting and looks. Mondays before lunch, Portman waits outside my class for Jacobs to come by so they can walk to lunch together. I met him outside the classroom and got him to stand in front of me like he was pinning me to the lockers. Then I told him I had a secret that he had to know."

"He didn't believe you?"

"He was suspicious but I convinced him and when he leaned close enough I leaned up and kissed him. You should have seen her face when she saw him kissing me. She was crushed. A few days later he was mine."

"Then why'd he dump you?"

"I don't know, but it's whatever. Let's go." Crystal and Tasha walked away and Lizzy leaned back against the wall. Her breath came in short gasps and suddenly everything Matt said came rushing back. He had been absolutely right.

"Lizzy?" Dwayne asked, walking up to her. "Breathe, come on, talk to me. Kitten, please, breathe for me, darlin'," Dwayne begged. Looking at Dwayne caused Lizzy to feel worse and she couldn't calm herself down. "Connie, get Fulton," Dwayne told her as she came out of the auditorium with Guy. Connie was in the musical and Guy usually stuck around to walk her to dinner. Connie rushed off and Portman and Julie came out.

"Lizzy? Talk to me, Mav," Portman said as his eyes landed on her.

"No, no, please, no," Lizzy gasped.

"Okay then, I'm just gonna go 'cause I think I'm freaking her out even more," Portman said, then he walked away.

"I couldn't find Fulton, but I found Adam," Connie said when she and Adam appeared in front of Lizzy.

Adam looked at Lizzy then sent the rest of the Ducks to dinner. "Lizzy," Adam started as he looked at her carefully. He wanted to hug her, but knew it probably wouldn't be welcome.

"I'm an idiot," she gasped out.

"Do you want to tell me why you think so?" He asked as gently as he could.

Lizzy sank to the ground and pulled her knees to her chest. Her breathing slowly normalized and then she looked up at Adam and told him what she found out. Adam only looked at her quietly. "I know what I have to do, but I don't really want to." Adam continued to watch in silence. "I know I don't have to talk to him, I'm not a kid anymore and no one can force me to do anything, but I feel like I owe him."

"Maybe you do," Adam said, crouching in front of Lizzy and resting his hands on her knees. "But he'd never force you to. I may not know Portman the way you and Fulton and Kenny do, but I know that he would let this whole thing go if it made you more comfortable."

"I don't want to be comfortable; I want him to know how sorry I am. I want my heart to stop breaking."

"Then I guess you have no other choice."

Lizzy looked up at him. She took a deep breath and slowly let it out. "Yeah, it's not going to be easy."

"You're strong though and I know you can get through this."

"Thanks Ads," Lizzy said. Adam offered her his hands and pulled her to her feet. "I'm not really hungry; I think I'm just going to go back to my room."

"Are you sure?" Adam pressed his forearm to her forehead.

She shoved his arm away playfully. She knew he was checking to see if she had a temperature or if she didn't feel good. It was always unusual when she skipped a meal. "I'm just not hungry."

"Okay." Adam nodded.

Lizzy was lying on her bed when Fulton entered. "Hey, you weren't at dinner. Adam said you weren't sick, so tell me what's wrong," Fulton said. Lizzy rolled onto her side and looked up at him. Fulton swallowed and walked over to the bed. She explained what was going on and what she had overheard. "So what are you thinking?"

"That I'm a terrible person. I'm a complete cliché. This kind of thing happens in books and movies and the girl is always wrong. I always said I'd be different. That I'd always give him a chance. Look at me now." Lizzy sat up and pulled her pillow into her lap.

"Now you're scared to talk to him because you don't know what to say or how he'll take it," Fulton said slowly as he sat down beside her.

"Exactly. That's why you're going to talk to him," Lizzy said suddenly as she looked up at him.

"Me? Lizzy ..." Fulton took a deep breath and slowly let it out. "We agreed I'd stay out of this."

"I know, I just want to make sure it really is that before I confront him. I don't think he'd tell anyone else."

"Okay," Fulton sighed. He stared down at his hands and looked sad.

There she went again. Manipulating her best friend to get what she wanted. Putting him in an awkward situation for her own benefit and there was nothing in it for him. Adam had been wrong. She instantly felt guilty. "Never mind," Lizzy said, seeing the look on his face. He looked like he really didn't want to say yes but at the same time like he didn't want to tell her no. "I promised I wouldn't guilt trip you into anything. I shouldn't do that, especially not if it could hurt your friendship with Port."

"You say things like that and I feel bad. I know you don't mean to, but I feel that way. Besides you were my friend first." Fulton looked at her.

"Am I a terrible friend? Because I'm starting to feel like a terrible friend. Tell me the truth, Fulton. Am I manipulating you just to make my life easier? Are you getting anything out of this?" Lizzy bit her lip feeling guiltier than she ever had before.

Fulton took a deep breath and sighed. "Aly decided that she has had enough of how close we are and Charlie is on me to improve my skating again," Fulton stated plainly.

"What? You said Aly was okay with us. You know what?" Lizzy shook her head. This was outrageous. That girl was so done. Lizzy had warned her when their relationship had started that hurting Fulton was the worst thing she could ever do. Now, though it was time to take care of her best friend. No one came after her best friend and hurt him without dealing with her. It didn't matter what her problems were, it only mattered that Fulton was hurting. Her pain could wait. She'd figure it out without him. "It's her loss. You are too good for her anyway. And don't worry about Charlie; I'll take care of him."

Fulton grinned. "And that's why you'll always be a great friend. You always have my back and no matter what you're going through you're willing to drop everything and help me."

"You're my best friend and, don't take this the wrong way, you have very few good friends who would take on the world for you." She watched him but he didn't look upset.

"Yeah, I know." He smiled as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Then you know that I can't take one of those friends from you. That's why you don't have to do this," Lizzy told him.

"I already told you I would talk to him. If you can drop everything for my hypothetical problems then I can help you with your real ones. So how do you want to do this?" She explained her plan and he nodded asking what she planned on doing when she heard what he had to say.

"If he says what she did, then I owe him an apology. I'm just worried that an apology isn't going to be enough."

"It won't be enough to go back to Lizzy&Dean, you know like Connie&Guy, but you can be like _The Fox and the Hound_." The names were said in the same breathe, like you couldn't have one without the other. She wasn't sure that was completely true about her and Portman but she got the gist of what he was trying to say.

"Separated by species?"

"Friends, no matter what."

"After Tod almost gets Chief killed, they weren't friends until Tod saves Copper's life from the bear."

"Well you could consider Crystal your "Chief" moment and the apology your "bear" moment."

"Thanks." Lizzy smiled. Then it really hit her what he had said. _His hypothetical problems_. "Did you really make that up just to prove I'm a good friend?"

"Aly and Charlie? Yes, to prove you're a great friend. You really are. You're always in tune with me and Ads and you try your best to help the rest of the team. The only time you manipulate us is when it'll help all of us or to keep us from getting hurt in the long run. In my opinion that makes you a great person and friend." Fulton gave her a hug and then gave her some food before leaving the room. Lizzy sighed wondering if he was right both about Portman and his response and about her not being manipulative.


	9. Apologize

_**Thanks to all of you who continue to read.**_

 _Chapter 9: Apologize_

* * *

Thursday, the two enforcers stopped at their lockers before lunch. Fulton watched for Lizzy to exit her class and when she did, he angled his body to keep Portman from seeing her. "Port," Fulton said.

"What?" Portman answered, digging through his locker for his homework for their math class.

"I know I said I'd stay out of it and I really should—"

"You really should. Don't ask, Dude. Please." Portman seemed to know exactly what Fulton wanted.

"How can I help if you if you don't talk about it?"

Portman turned and looked at him as Fulton braced his arm against the locker next to Portman's. They stood in silence for a few moments. "Lizzy always walks Guy and Averman to class on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday before lunch. They have art and she walks right past there to go to lunch. Crystal Deam comes out of art before lunch. I was waiting for Lizzy that Monday and then Crystal came out. She leaned back against the lockers beside me and told me she had a secret I had to know. The best way to deal with her is like a bandage, rip it right off, so I asked what it was, but she said it was a secret. I leaned in and next thing I know it looks like I pinned her to the locker and kissed her. As soon as I realized, I pulled away and she was smirking. It didn't hit me that Lizzy could have seen it until she was about halfway through blaming me. Crystal kissed me, Fulton. I never meant to or wanted to hurt Liz. She's the best thing in my life. Losing her hurts like hell even though you have yet to follow through on your promise." When Portman realized how much he liked Lizzy and found out how protective the younger Bash Brother was of her, he confessed his feelings. Fulton had sighed, though a bit weirded out by it, agreed to let the older boy date her under the condition that if he had ever hurt the girl, Fulton would make his life a living nightmare. For the first time since they had met, Portman actually feared his best friend. After first he had been wary of the boy but the look in Fulton's eyes, the fierce protectiveness, Portman didn't doubt he'd be in for it if he was the reason things went south for their relationship.

"Why didn't you tell her all this?" Fulton asked curious, drawing the enforcer out of his thoughts.

"She was so angry. You didn't see her that day. Those pretty blue eyes ... I'm sorry I ever broke her heart. I deserve anything you do to me. Just know that nothing you can do will ever make me feel as bad as the heartbroken look on her face. I blew it and I know it. Jeff says to give her some time, eventually she'll cool off. When she does I can explain, but I don't know if it'll ever be the same. I feel like we've become Maverick and Iceman." Portman, not knowing how to get the girl to understand what had happened, had turned to his older brother Jeff. While anger was the first emotion most girls felt in that situation, Jeff told him, it usually only masked the pain and hurt for a bit. When that anger died down he'd be able to explain. The only thing Jeff hadn't counted on was his brother waiting nearly a month before trying to talk to the girl.

"You do remember that at the end of the movie they become friends, don't you?"

"You know what I meant. You'll talk to her, won't you? Convince her to give me a chance."

"I'll try. Head to lunch, I'll be there in a minute." Portman walked off and once he was gone, Fulton turned to Lizzy who was nearly in tears. He opened his arms, but she just stared at him.

"I'm a jerk," she choked out. "A complete, total, and irrefutable jerk. How could I do this to him?" Lizzy asked.

Fulton's arms dropped to his sides as he looked at her carefully, wondering what to say. "He deserves your kindness even of you don't think so."

"It's not that I don't think he deserves kindness because he does, I just don't know what to say to make things okay between us."

"Like I told you. Just apologize. That will go a long way."

"Reed, Jacobs, shouldn't you two be in class?" their math teacher asked.

"Going to lunch," Lizzy answered. They headed to lunch and Fulton wrapped his arm around Lizzy's shoulders.

"Once again, apologize and listen to what he has to say. It'll go a long way." They got lunch and sat down with the Ducks.

"You alright, Liz?" Adam asked.

"Yeah, I think so," Lizzy answered. Adam watched her for a moment then went back to his lunch. It wasn't until after play practice that Lizzy had a chance to talk to Portman. "Port, can you wait up a minute?" Lizzy called.

"Uh ... sure," Portman answered hesitantly. He stopped outside the door and looked at her almost like he couldn't believe she was talking to him.

"Listen, about what happened between us ..." Lizzy trailed off.

"Can we talk about this after dinner? This is going to take a while and I'm hungry." Not only that but he needed time to gather his courage. Plus he wanted her to eat. He knew if she really listened to him she'd turn self-destructive and he didn't want her to miss another meal because of him.

"But—" she protested.

"I promise, we'll talk, just let me eat first." Lizzy sighed but followed him to dinner. Finally they sat down in Lizzy's room. She sat down on her bed and he sat down on the empty bed across from her. "You were saying?" Portman asked.

"I apologize for jumping the gun. I should have let you explain," Lizzy told him.

"Explain what exactly?"

"What happened between you and Crystal."

His eyes widened. Sure, he had expected Fulton to talk to the girl and get her to give him a chance but he hadn't expected it that soon. "You want to know?"

"I know it's shocking, but I think it's time we had this out in the open, don't you?"

"Aren't you still mad at me?" Portman asked confused.

"A little, but I think if you told me what happened, I might not be so upset," Lizzy answered.

"Well, what do you know?"

Her voice was soft and gentle when she answered. "Goose, just tell me what happened. Please." Portman sighed but looked down at his hands and explained things the way he had to Fulton. When he finished he looked up to see Lizzy with her bear in her lap. Lizzy took a deep breath as all her fears were confirmed. Jumping the gun the way she had was wrong and she had just ruined a perfectly fine relationship for no reason at all. She slowly let out the breath and it came out shakily. "I'm a jerk and an idiot and most importantly, I apologize," Lizzy told him.

He stared at the girl in disbelief. She refused to meet his eyes. It was heartbreaking all over again. Then it hit him that _she_ was apologizing. That wasn't how it was supposed to go. "For what? You didn't do anything wrong."

"If I had just let you explain, this wouldn't have happened."

"Us breaking up? Maybe not now, but admit it, Lizzy, our relationship was going too well to have not ended in failure."

"Yeah, but ..."

"Do you still think this is your fault?" Portman asked, staring at her in disbelief.

"How could it not be? I jumped the gun." Her blue eyes finally met his hazel ones. The look in them was unsure.

"True, but it was also my fault." Now she was confused. Portman stood up off the spare bed and sat down on the bed next to her. "Yes, you jumped the gun and dumped me before I could explain, but it's mostly my fault. I told Fulton what happened and I told him that one of the reasons I didn't get what you were talking about when you started blaming me was because I didn't think there was a chance you even saw that. What I should have known was that even if you hadn't seen it, you would have heard about it. It's high school, the rumor mill works faster than Luis works on girls. You saw it, didn't you?" Lizzy nodded. Portman hung his head. "I should have told you. Right after it happened or some time that day. Anything would have been better than what I did. Lizzy, I am so sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I know we can't go back to what we were, but maybe we can find a way to be friends."

"Maybe."

"I know this is going to be hard, but isn't it what you want?"

"Honestly no, but I know that's what's best for all of us. You can't just expect us to get back together after we both messed up. Besides that wouldn't be fair to Tex. I did say I'd go to Sadie's with him and that we'd see what's left between us."

"You feel like you owe it to him?"

"I owe it to myself. I'm apologize, Goose."

"No more apologies. We'll just try to move on. We have to. I don't want to because it means losing the best relationship I ever had, but it also means I can keep one of the best friends I've ever had."

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yeah," Portman said softly. "I want you to see if there is anything between you and Cowboy. I know the way things ended and you deserve that chance."

"Thank you. That means a lot." Lizzy smiled. Portman gave her a side hug then after a few moments he stood and left the room. He had just postponed getting his girl back but he knew for the sake of his teammate, and for any future relationship he had with Lizzy, he had to let her figure things out with Dwayne. That boy was the only real threat to their relationship and he didn't want to feel threatened when he could let them explore and realize that there was nothing there. He still had two years of high school left. He could wait.

When Lizzy's plans for a baseball car wash fell through she was slightly upset but instead managed to convince the dean to let them hold a donation booth in the hallway near the cafeteria. Friday, the baseball team lost to Henry High but most of the guys were more pumped for the dance on Tuesday than bummed by the loss. Saturday and Sunday, Lizzy spent most of her time hanging out with Dwayne. Sunday afternoon they were hanging out in his room, he too didn't have a roommate as there were an odd number of guys on the jv hockey team, and as Lizzy drew his picture he looked at her. "Do you remember the first time I brought you home?" Dwayne asked.

"As your friend or girlfriend?" Lizzy asked, looking up at him briefly.

"As my girlfriend," Dwayne answered.

"You taught me how to make your mom's cornbread then showed me how to tie a lasso. I still have that one." She was leaning back against his pillow and the wall at the head of the bed as he leaned back against one of the posts at the foot of the bed. "The lasso you taught me to tie." He had wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on her shoulder as he walked her through the less complicated than she thought, steps.

"I still remember what Rosie told me. 'She's good for you, she makes you smile. I haven't seen you smile like that since you joined the hockey team.' She was right. You were very good for me. You made me smile, you made me laugh, you reminded me there was more to hockey than just being good at it," Dwayne said.

"Are you saying I don't remember that?"

"No," Dwayne answered. Then he went silent, staring down at his hands.

"You're thinking about what would happen if we got back together," Lizzy said softly as she put down her pencil and sketchpad on the table.

"Have you thought about it?" Dwayne asked.

"We never did go wrong. You were always good for me too. Showed me a life outside of hockey and sports but it was almost five years ago. You and I have both grown up. Changed."

"It was two years ago. End of eighth grade that we started dating. Part of me didn't want to come to Eden Hall because of that."

"Still, we've grown up. Look at how many friends you've got now. Friends that like you for you and not because you're Mr. Hockey."

"I am not Gordie Howe great. I'm very good but I ain't that great. It'll be a sad day for hockey when we lose him."

"Yeah, Dwayne, I've thought about it but I'm not sure if getting back together is a good idea. After everything that happened with Portman, am I really ready for another relationship?" Lizzy asked, picking at her short fingernails.

"You wanna give up on us?" Dwayne asked.

"No, I'm not sayin' that, I'm just saying that maybe I could think about it for a little bit. I know you're not pushing for anything and that is amazing. I really do like you, I'm just not sure I'm still good for you, or anyone at this point."

"Thank you, for thinkin' about it at least," Dwayne told her smiling.

"Do you remember teaching me to saddle a horse?" Lizzy asked grinning.

"You picked it up in ten minutes. And when I got you up on that horse, you bonded so quickly. That's why my dad never had a problem with you riding Saber." He smiled at her. Saber was the only stallion on the Roberstons' ranch.

Slowly her heart was melting all over again. He really was a great guy. "Rose told me the first day I rode Saber how shocked she was I could even get near him. No one but you and your dad ever could and he melted like butter when I approached him."

"You have that effect on people. Just look what you did for Portman. He's always been the slightly rougher Bash Brother but with you, he scaled it back. Most of the time it takes a while for people to get to know the real him but it didn't take quite as long with you. Plus he was more willing to be himself with you. All of us could see it."

"I should come down sometime this summer. Go riding again. I miss riding," Lizzy said.

"And I miss the pool you had," he answered as she picked up her sketchpad and began sketching again. They talked for a while longer, reminiscing about the good times and laughing about things that had seemed so horrible in the past. By Tuesday, Lizzy had weighed the pros and cons of a new relationship with Dwayne and by the end of the day, they were dating again. She knew that the Ducks weren't completely okay with it, but she could tell they were trying not to show it. By the end of the day, Lizzy collapsed on her bed with every intention of just falling asleep. She had just begun to relax when there was a sudden pounding on the door. "Go away, sleeping," Lizzy answered.

"If you're sleeping you wouldn't have answered," Julie answered as the door opened. Lizzy looked over to see Julie and Connie in the doorway. "Now, I know you're exhausted, but—"

"You promised Cowboy you'd go to the dance," Connie finished for her.

"I know, I know and I know if I explain how tired I am, he won't make me go, but I can't do that to Tex. You know, I never thought pigtails would work for the two of you." Julie's blonde pigtails were braided and Connie's brunette ones weren't.

"What exactly are you wearing?" Connie asked.

"That," Lizzy answered, shoving her finger towards her spare bed. Connie and Julie both turned to look and saw black boots, black jeans, a white tank top, red plaid t-shirt, and a black cowboy hat.

"That's cute," Connie said.

"Now, scram so I can get dressed, if you're still insisting I go." Both girls nodded but left the room. Lizzy took a deep breath then hauled herself up and got dressed for the dance. When she finished she French braided her pigtails then stuck her black hat on her head. Something felt missing so she finished the look off with a red bandanna around her neck. Then she joined the girls in the hall but found they weren't alone. Guy, Scooter, Charlie, and Portman were also standing there. "Where's Dwayne?" Lizzy asked.

"He said he had to go get something," Charlie answered.

"Oh," Lizzy said. She nervously rocked back and forth on her feet.

"Are you two okay?" Scooter said, waving his finger between Lizzy and Portman. "'Cause everybody wants to know."

"We're fine," Lizzy answered.

"Okay," Scooter said slowly. He shook his head then looked at Julie. "Shall we?" Julie nodded and took his hand. They and Connie and Guy left for the dance.

"This is awkward, I'm going to go. Don't kill each other. There's too much explaining with that," Charlie said to them. They both nodded and Charlie walked off.

"Soooo," Lizzy said, dragging the word out.

"Yeah," Portman answered. He licked his lips nervously. "How can we be friends if you can't even talk to me?"

"I'm just ... the team is nervous and I don't know what to do. You know me, I always have the answer but now, I just don't know what to do. It's like they can't accept me and Dwayne, if there is something between me and you."

"We're friends, Mav, that's as far as it goes. I'll talk to them."

"Don't threaten them, just talk to them. I would, but I don't know what to say."

"Say to whom?" Dwayne asked, walking up.

"To the rest of the team," Lizzy answered.

"I'll handle it," Portman said. "A word, Cowboy?" Dwayne nodded and stepped away from Lizzy. Portman followed. Lizzy couldn't tell what either was saying, but she could see that Dwayne looked a bit nervous. In the end Dwayne nodded and Portman walked off.

Lizzy walked over as Dwayne smiled at her. "What did he say to you?" Lizzy asked.

"Nothing worse than your brothers." Dwayne smiled. Lizzy and Dwayne had started dating in mid-March of their eighth grade year. Chris, Ben, and Seth had been there the Sunday of Lizzy's first official date with Dwayne and had all threatened him. "This is for you," Dwayne said as he pulled the red carnation from behind his back.

"Aww, Dwayne," Lizzy grinned.

"Knew you'd like it." Dwayne tucked the flower in her hat band then escorted her to the dance. The dance passed mainly uneventfully.

About halfway through the dance, Adam asked her to dance. As they danced, Adam looked down at her. "Lizzy, Dwayne makes you happy, right?" he asked.

"Of course he does. Dwayne is a great guy," Lizzy answered.

"Then as long as you're happy, it doesn't matter who he is," Adam said.

Lizzy looked at him through the half-dark room. "What did Dean say to you?" Lizzy said.

"He just said that the two of you were done and that you were happy. Told me as long as you were happy, we had to support that. He didn't say anything that I didn't already know. He's good for you."

"Thanks, Adam," Lizzy said. She looked at him. Then she had to know the truth. "He said this to all the Ducks?"

"I'm sure he will at some point," Adam answered. "Are you really happy with Dwayne? And no trying to manipulate me. I'm probably the only person on the team who can see through it."

"I'm done with trying to manipulate people. It's not fair and it's not right. It makes me selfish and a brat. I don't want to be either," Lizzy told him.

"And when that manipulation comes from a place of love, you're neither."

"Yes, I'm very happy with Tex. He's so simple it's refreshing. He doesn't worry about being tough and he cares about me and not about what everyone else thinks."

"Good, because that's all that matters," Adam told her. He smiled then spun her back into Dwayne's arms.

Over the next week, the baseball teams collected money between classes and at lunch plus during the games. Wednesday before her meeting with the school board, Lizzy totaled the amount they had raised and found out they were $1,000 short of what they needed to get new uniforms and gear. "Hey, Liz," Kenny said, peaking in Lizzy's open doorway, "this came for you. I don't know how it ended up with my stuff but it looks important."

"Does it say who it's from?" Lizzy asked, putting down her pencil and looking up.

"The Junior Goodwill Games Committee," Ken said, reading it off the envelope.

"The Goodwill Committee? What do they want?" Lizzy asked. Kenny shrugged and offered her the envelope. Lizzy took it and opened it. "It's a check, for $1,000. You know Bombay said he'd try to get them to donate but ..."

"I know you have your problems with him, but he is a good guy," Kenny said.

"Yeah, maybe. Thanks, Kenny," Lizzy said.


	10. Romance

_**Thanks to all of you who are still reading this. That means a lot. Just so you know, 11 years ago today I lost one of the most important men in my life. My paternal grandfather. It was, and still is hard without him.**_

 _Chapter 10: Romance_

* * *

When the board meeting came around on Thursday May 5th, Lizzy was more than prepared for it but this time Bash insisted on coming with her. She didn't like it but knew he wasn't going to take no for an answer. "And before we close out, Ms. Jacobs has an update on the baseball teams' fundraiser," Dean Buckley said.

"Thank you, Dean. Members of the board, just over three weeks ago I came to you with a proposition. You agreed that if we could raise half the money and won our season with no more than eight losses you would donate the other $25,000. We've done that so it's time to uphold your end of the deal. But there's one more thing, the deal also states that if we raised three quarters of the money, that you'd take the extra 12,500 and get us new uniforms and gear before playoffs start in two weeks," Lizzy explained.

"What's your record?" Tom asked her.

"16 and 2, which is essentially a guaranteed win. Even if we lose every game over the next two weeks, we'd end the season 16 and 8. The deal was we win our season, 16 and 8 is a win, we raise half the money, we did, and we lose no more than 8 games. Which we haven't and won't."

"Wait, what's this about new uniforms and 3/4 of the amount?" Tom said.

"Page two, the last paragraph. 'If the two teams can raise 3/4 of the amount by the deadline you'll take the extra 12,500 to buy new uniforms and gear before the playoffs start.' Tom, you really should read contracts before you sign them. Todd Bartlett of Bartlett and Sons is awaiting your phone call. He's the one that quoted 50,000 and gave me the designs for the stadium. This is his contact info. And a copy of the contract you signed. Please, don't force me to take legal action." Tom's jaw tightened and Lizzy knew she may have come off a bit harsh.

The board looked at each but nodded. "And construction must begin before the end of the school year?" The lady at the end of the table asked. She had been scribbling on a notepad throughout the meeting so Lizzy figured she was the board's secretary.

"Yes. That way by the time winter hits, the field is done," Lizzy said.

"Thank you, Ms. Jacobs," Tom said.

The meeting ended and Lizzy found Tom in the hallway. "Mr. Riley, I wanted to apologize for the way I came off in there. It wasn't fair even if I was just trying to make sure that we got what we deserved," Lizzy explained gently.

"I understand, Ms. Jacobs. I know your father and I know he'd be proud of how you handled the negotiations, now, if you'll excuse me, I really must go," Tom said.

"Is everything alright?" He looked shaken and a bit upset.

"My son Rick was in a car accident. He's going to be alright, bumps, bruises, and a sprained ankle, but—"

"He's your son, you're worried."

"Exactly."

"Send him my best." Tom nodded then headed off.

"So," Bash said, stepping up beside her, "When were you going to tell us we only had to raise half of what was necessary to build the new stadium?"

"I wasn't."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Exactly what I said. How long has it been since we got new bats, baseballs, or gloves?"

Bash looked at her confused. "What's that got to do with anything?"

"According to the Minnesota High School Athletic Association's baseball rule book, the school is supposed to pay for all bats, baseballs, batting helmets, baseball and batting gloves, and catcher's padding. Brick uses the bat his dad bought him, we don't have a batting helmet small enough for my head, and we haven't gotten new baseballs since the start of the season; they're supposed to be new every five games. I knew you guys would stop at 25,000 and we needed the extra."

"You didn't have to lie to us though."

"I never lied to you. I told you that I came to a deal with the school board. I told you that they had a condition that we had to win the season for them to donate the rest of the money. I never told you that they wanted us to raise three quarters of the amount."

"I asked what kind of deal you made and you told us that we had three weeks to raise three quarters of the money required to replace the field. That was a lie."

"No, that was in the contract. Like I told them. Look, I mislead you, but for a good reason."

"If you could lie about that, what else can you lie about?"

"Lots of things," Lizzy told him, "but that doesn't mean that I would."

"Lizzy—"

"Bastian, I had to do what needed to be done."

"Yeah," Bash sighed then left her.

With the fundraiser done and over with Lizzy could focus on the rest of the things on her plate. The top thing on that list was her schoolwork followed by looking after the team. After the game on Friday, Lizzy entered Charlie's and Adam's room and collapsed on Charlie's bed.

"Someone seems exhausted," Charlie said, setting down his pen and spinning his chair to look at her.

"Ya think? Even with the prep I had last year going into the state championships, this year seems so much harder."

"Of course it does. Last year you were on a varsity softball team, pitching about 80, 85 miles per hour and most of them were only used to low 70's, so it was easier. These guys though, are used to 85, 90, 95 miles per hour so you have to work harder. A simple fastball isn't fast enough."

"What do I do?"

"Focus on playing the game and not on winning. I know it's hard, but it helps."

"What? Since when do you think that way?" Lizzy asked, pushing herself up on her elbows to look at her cousin. He smirked and shook his head.

"Orion's been good for me. I wouldn't have said that last year, but we've come a long way."

"Wow, I'm glad. But you still prefer Bombay?" Lizzy asked.

"It's not that I prefer Bombay over Orion, they are two completely different coaches and can't be compared, it's that I respect his teaching methods. Bombay is a friend, Orion's a mentor; I respect both of them," Charlie explained.

"Can you go get me dinner? I'm hungry," Lizzy said.

"Lizzy ..." Charlie sighed heavily.

"Please!" Lizzy begged. Charlie only stared at her. "You can take my car," she bribed.

"Okay, what do you want?"

"Burgers?"

"Be back in a minute. Take a nap." Lizzy rolled her eyes but collapsed back onto the bed as Charlie left. She closed her eyes, convincing herself a little nap wouldn't hurt and that she'd be awake long before Charlie returned. However it felt like only a few minutes later when Charlie shook her shoulder and woke her up.

"Wha—What's going on?" Lizzy asked dazed.

"Burgers," Charlie answered, holding up her burger. Lizzy rubbed her eyes as she sat up then looked around the room. Then she spotted Adam. He was sitting on his bed eating what looked like a cheeseburger.

"When'd you get here?" Lizzy asked.

"About 10 minutes ago," Adam answered.

"I've been sleeping for more than ten minutes?" Lizzy asked.

"You've been sleeping for more than 20. Ever since I left," Charlie said, handing her the burger he had brought back for her. "Just like you like it."

"Thanks Charlie," Lizzy said. She melted as she bit into the burger. It was the perfect ending to her very long day.

* * *

Lizzy was working her way through her science homework when a sudden realization hit her. She put her pencil down and stared at the framed photograph of the D5 Ducks and then at the one of her and Dwayne, both on her desk. She couldn't believe she had let it get that bad. She wondered if Dwayne had come to the same realization but figured he hadn't since he hadn't said anything. Knowing that she had to fix it, she went down to Dwayne's room and leaned against his doorjamb watching him play a racing game against Fulton.

"Aw man, not again," Fulton complained when the game pronounced Dwayne the winner. "How is it that a kid who spent the majority of his childhood on horseback or on the ice is super good at video games?"

"My parents thought it would help me make friends. I was too good at hockey and grew up with only sisters. You almost had me there. You know, ya don't really strike me as the video game type. You're kinda—"

"Destructive? I know, but every Sunday afternoon my parents would drop me off at Lizzy's and we'd play video games while my parents had lunch with my mom's parents. They weren't too happy about me."

"Oh. Again?" Dwayne asked.

"I think Lizzy wants to say something first," Fulton said, nodding to her. Lizzy smirked and Dwayne motioned her inside. Lizzy swallowed but entered the room. "Maybe I can beat you later. This looks important."

"Fulton," Lizzy said as he stood up and put his controller next to the TV. "Did Port talk to you?"

"About what?" Fulton said.

"Me and him, me and Dwayne."

"Look at him," he told her. Lizzy turned to look at Dwayne and after a moment, she smiled softly. "And that is exactly why he didn't have to say a word. It doesn't matter who puts that smile on your face," Fulton crossed to her and tipped her chin up so she'd look at him, "as long as that smile stays there. Am I hurt that it isn't Port? Yes, but I know that what he didn't do still hurts. Cowboy is good for you. That's what matters here and Port is just trying to make sure we all remember that."

"Thanks, Fult," Lizzy said. He nodded and left the pair alone. Lizzy turned back to Dwayne then looked down at her hands. "I apologize."

"For what?"

"Not acting like a girlfriend."

"You're busy; I understand that, just like Port did."

"Yeah, but I was constantly with him when we dated, but you ..."

"Lizzy," Dwayne reached out and took her hand. She glanced up to see his burnt caramel eyes gazing at her softly. "I'm not the type of guy that needs you around 24/7. I see you every other day at lunch and every day dinner. When was the last time you went to a zoo?" It was a random change of topic but when she looked at him he seemed curious so she went with it.

"I was five. Matt and his girlfriend took me. I liked the dolphins the most but I remember that day was the day that the beluga whales left the zoo. They closed the exhibit that year. I was kinda sad but they said the whales needed better vet care and would get it in San Diego. Both whales died in the next three years. Ben promised to take me to the one in Texas but he was always so busy." She looked up at him and smiled.

"Then how about tomorrow? You and me at the zoo."

"I'd like that," Lizzy said.

"Now, have a seat, spend some time with me." Lizzy sat down on the bed and they played video games. Lizzy finished the rest of her homework the following morning then had a hearty breakfast. At ten she met Dwayne out front and looked at him. "My parents promised me a truck next year but until then—"

"We can take mine," Lizzy said, holding up her keys. It was only a short drive to zoo.

"So where to first?" Dwayne asked after they had parked and paid the admission, Lizzy looked at the map in her hands.

"Well, we can start here with the Minnesota trail and the Tropics trail then get some lunch and hit Discovery Bay for the dolphin exhibit and show, then hop the monorail through the Northern trail."

"Sounds great."

The Minnesota trail housed animals that were native to the state while the Tropics trail featured animals from the Tropics. They walked hand in hand through the two trails. Her favorites from the two trails were the black bear and the cougar. As they headed for the food court, two girls about their age approached them. One of them was trying to hide a blush as the other one seemed to be goading her on. "Hi," the blushing one said. Lizzy tightened her grip on Dwayne's hand.

"Hey," Dwayne said, smiling and not even flinching at her grip.

"Aren't you Dwayne Robertson from the Junior Goodwill Games?"

"I am, and this is my beautiful girlfriend Lizzy," Dwayne answered.

"Hi," Lizzy said as Dwayne patted her hand with his free one, almost as if he was trying to reassure her that everything was fine and that she had nothing to worry about. She loosened her grip slightly.

"Oh, it's nice to meet you," the girl said. Then her attention went straight back to Dwayne. "I'm Jordan and this is Tiffany. Can we take a picture with you?"

"Uh sure," Dwayne answered. By the look on Dwayne's face, Lizzy knew he was just being nice and didn't think anything of taking a picture with the two girls. Lizzy on the other hand wasn't fooled. This girl, Jordan, had a thing for her boyfriend and she wasn't going to let anything come between them.

"Would you mind taking it?" Tiffany said, offering the camera to Lizzy. Lizzy looked up at Dwayne who smiled sheepishly. Lizzy sighed but reluctantly took the disposable camera and snapped a few photos of the three. Then she snapped one of Jordan with Dwayne. She refused to take any more after Jordan had turned at the last second and kissed Dwayne's cheek. Lizzy handed the camera back to Tiffany as Dwayne signed the zoo map in Jordan's hands. Finally the two girls walked off and Dwayne took her hand again.

"Thank you," he said softly.

"She was flirting with you," Lizzy told him.

"She was just being nice," Dwayne said. "Even if she was flirting, you're my girlfriend. No one is going to take me from you."

Lizzy stared at the concrete then changed the subject slightly. "Since when did you get so popular?" Lizzy asked. "I mean I know the hockey fans of Austin know you because you're a superstar but this seems to be more than that."

"It only happened recently. More so right after the games. I could barely go anywhere in Austin without being recognized. Now, it's not so bad. Certainly you've had that kind of attention before. Charlie said y'all broke a really big Pee Wee record."

"Our Pee Wee archrivals were the Hawks and for 20 years straight they won the Peewee State Championships. When Bombay coached us we broke that record. We were featured in a couple local papers, but that was it. Plus I moved shortly after we won so it wasn't that big of a deal." Lizzy glanced back down, away from his prying eyes. He'd never push her, not intentionally, but she knew he was curious. "Let's get some lunch, huh?"

"Okay," Dwayne agreed. They walked to the food court where they stared up at the menu board. Lizzy ordered nachos, a cookie and a can of soda while Dwayne stood firm on just a bottle of water. He handed the cashier money for lunch and Lizzy slipped a ten dollar bill into his pocket. She knew the only times Dwayne skipped lunch was when he couldn't afford it and she felt bad. She knew the zoo was an expensive place and that he didn't have a job while he was at school. She wished she had suggested something cheaper like the park or something. Once they got their food, they headed for Discovery Bay and the dolphin exhibit. Lizzy felt better about agreeing to the zoo when she coerced Dwayne into eating some, about half, of her nachos and part of her cookie.

They sat down for the dolphin show and Lizzy cuddled into his side. The show started and Lizzy's entire focus shifted to the show. As they stepped into the sunshine, Lizzy looked up at Dwayne. "Are you having fun?" Lizzy asked.

"Yeah. I mean it's not the most romantic date we've been on, but spending time with you is always fun."

Their trip on the monorail was uneventful though they enjoyed it. After the ride they got off and headed for the gift shop. Dwayne told her to pick anything she wanted and she looked around until she found a small, stuffed dolphin. They waited in line and once it was paid for, Lizzy kissed his cheek. "Thank you so much for this. You are a truly amazing boyfriend and I don't deserve you."

"Maybe not, but I'm not going anywhere," Dwayne told her. Then he did something very unusual. He took her in his arms and kissed her. Dwayne had never kissed her in this public of a place before. He hated big shows of affection and preferred to keep his relationships private.

* * *

"Lizzy, my favoritest person in the world," Fulton approached her Monday afternoon.

"First, the word should be most favorite and second, why does that sound like you want something?"

"I just want you to come to the mall with me," Fulton said.

"Then why didn't you just say so? You make it seem so devious. Unfortunately I'm exhausted. We have a big game tomorrow and coach is on our butts about it. I just want to eat dinner and go to sleep."

"Please, Lizzy? I miss my bestest friend."

"Fine, but you're driving," Lizzy said, handing over her keys. Lizzy relaxed in her passenger seat, but it didn't take long to get to the mall. They went inside and walked around for a while until they got food at the food court. They had almost finished dinner when Fulton excused himself to the bathroom. She finished her meal as she waited and then smiled as she looked up when he sat down. Only it wasn't Fulton.

The boy across from her stared at her and for a moment she had no idea who he was. The dark hair, the steele blue eyes, his face, even his polo and slacks, nothing gave it away. She could tell he had an athletic build but she had no idea who he was. Then he spoke and her smile dropped into a glare. "Hello, Lizzy," he said. That voice, though it had changed slightly due to puberty, still had the same superiority tone to it.

"What do want McGill?" Lizzy asked, trying not to get angry. He was only sitting there, she reminded herself. So far he hadn't done anything wrong.

The boy folded his hands on the table in front of him. "I know that you don't want to talk to me or possibly even see me, but I feel like we should talk."

"And I feel like we shouldn't."

"Just hear me out, please," McGill said.

"Why should I give you that chance?"

"Adam has," he said simply.

Lizzy took a sip of her drink as she pondered his proposition. She wondered if hearing him out would be a bad thing. Perhaps it could be a good thing, but that also lead to wondering if hearing him out meant forgiving him.

"You don't have to forgive me, just hear me out," McGill pleaded softly.

"Fine." Lizzy got comfortable and trained her eyes on him.

"A lot kids in Edina play hockey. You know as well as I do that Minnesota is the heart of hockey turf for the U.S. Ask anyone and they'll all tell you if you play hockey in District Six at that age you want to play for Jack Riley. Even with the way he treats the kids, he gets results and a few of his kids have gone onto the big leagues. His actions may be questionable but he does get results, even Bombay and Adam will tell you that."

"What does any of that have to do with what you did?"

"A lot of D5's parents worked, didn't they, but they tried to be there, right?"

"Yeah, Charlie's mom made it to every game, so did Jesse's dad, in fact, a lot of parents tried."

"We didn't have that. Barely any dads showed for the games. Doctors, lawyers, the like. Coach became a father to all of us. You have a great relationship with your dad, don't you?"

"Nope, he's a lawyer," Lizzy answered, looking away from him.

"So you know what we went through. With our dads always working, Coach Riley filled that role and after Adam left for the Ducks one of us had to step up and be coach's go-to guy. That also meant however, never letting him down. When he asked, you didn't tell him no. It wasn't in your vocabulary. On top of that my Dad played for Coach Riley when he was first starting as a coach. If it got back to him that I was Coach's favorite, it'd make my dad happy." Lizzy shrugged. "I never meant to hurt Adam. Believe it or not, he was one of my closest friends. Joey and I made a lot of mistakes that game. Mistakes that, if we could go back in time, we'd never make again. I know you can probably never forgive me, I just don't want you to be mad anymore."

"Oh, I'm not mad; I just couldn't care less about you." Lizzy wiped her hands on her napkin, stood up, and then walked over to where Fulton stood at a nearby table talking to Kenny and some girl. As she got closer she saw it was her friend Emma. "Emma?"

The brunette looked over her shoulder and smiled, her blue eyes shining bright. "Hey Lizzy," Emma said.

"Please, don't tell anyone we're dating; they won't understand," Kenny said.

"Okay," Lizzy shrugged.

"Uh, Lizzy?" Fulton prompted.

"I don't hate him; I just never wanted to see him again. You knew that and yet you let him talk to me and didn't even try to stop it." Lizzy stared at Fulton for a moment then left the mall.


	11. The Tape

_**Thanks to**_ **lynn .ann .31** _ **adding this to their favorite and alert list. Still hoping some of you will find it in you to review, maybe even just one of you? Anyway thanks for reading.**_

 _Chapter 11: The Tape_

* * *

A happy, smiling face drawn in bright blue dry erase ink on her dry erase board on her dorm room door greeted Lizzy when she returned from the mall. She really didn't feel like the same happy girl that had drawn it only the day before. It was such a simple and happy picture that it just didn't fit how she felt. She stared at it then turned and walked to Portman's dorm. She stared at his door for a moment then knocked.

"It's open," Portman's voice called from the inside. Lizzy took a deep breath but turned the handle and slipped inside. Portman had Nirvana turned on low and was working on something at his desk but looked up when Lizzy entered. "You okay?" he asked.

"Can I just sit here for a couple minutes?" Lizzy asked as she locked the door behind her after shutting the door softly. She leaned back against it and looked at Portman curiously.

"Sure." Portman waved to Fulton's empty desk chair but Lizzy sat down on Portman's bed and turned her back to Fulton's half of the room. Portman raised an eyebrow at the strangeness of it but didn't comment and went back to his homework. Nirvana played from the stereo speakers until it turned to Guns N' Roses which changed to AC/DC which changed to a DJ talking. She realized it must be a radio station. Then she shook her head as she realized she recognized all of the previous songs. Sure Fulton was her best friend and had the same taste in music but it had mainly come from her time with Portman. Lizzy was shocked when Portman knelt in front of her. "I'm glad you find comfort in sitting with me and that it doesn't feel the least bit awkward; but you've looked over at Fulton's desk like a hundred times in the last five minutes," he said gently resting his hand on the comforter on either side of her. He wanted to rub his hands along her knees to comfort her like he had always done but knew that was crossing a line, especially now that she was dating the Texan cowboy.

"It's more like 50," She answered softly.

"What's going on?" Portman asked.

She looked over at the photograph again and Portman looked too. He stood up and retrieved the photo off the desk. It must have been important if she kept looking at it. He sat down next to her on his bed and held it between them. It showed Lizzy and Fulton as kids. He was in his football gear and she was wearing a hoodie and jeans and was on his back, piggyback style. Both were smiling and looked very happy. "We were eight years old and the Stillwater local youth football team had just won their first game. We were so close. It was like we knew each other better than we knew ourselves. It was so simple back then. We were so happy and he'd do anything to protect me. Why is it so different now?" Lizzy asked.

"What happened?" Portman asked gently.

"Did he tell you about the Hawks?"

"No, Adam did. He also told me about what happened during the championship game." Lizzy looked at him, shocked. "Yes. Adam and I talk," Portman said, rolling his eyes at her shock. "What does that have to with anything?"

"He told you about Todd McGill?" Lizzy asked. Portman nodded. "I don't hate Todd McGill, I just ... what do you call the inability to get over something?"

"You mean holding a grudge?" Portman asked.

"Yeah, that," Lizzy said. "If I'm not thinking about it or him, I'm fine. I don't care about it; it's whatever, but when I start thinking about it, I get so angry."

"Because of what he did?"

"Because he took a chance and Adam could have been so seriously hurt."

"It's been five years."

"I know that and part of me thinks that he only did it to make sure his coach was happy, but I don't know how to deal with that."

"I'm not saying you have to get over that. Tell me what happened between you and Fulton."

"Why do you think something happened?"

"Because of how you said it. It's past tense."

She told him what had happened and then what McGill had said to her. "What makes it worse is when I walked away from McGill to find Fulton, he was deep in conversation with Kenny. It's almost like he was finding reasons not to interrupt my conversation with McGill. He had something to do with it."

"Are you mad at Fulton?" Portman asked.

"Mad?" Lizzy took a deep breath and thought about it for a moment. "No, I'm angry but I'm not mad. Two completely different things."

"What if you're wrong?"

"What?"

"What if it wasn't Fulton's idea to have the two of you meet?"

"Are you trying to make excuses for him?"

"I'm trying to make sure you're not angry at the wrong person." It took nearly everything in him not to reach up and soothe the confused look off her face like he used to. "I'm just saying that maybe there's more going on here than you realize. You really need to talk to Fulton. Just consider it, please," Portman told her.

"Fine," Lizzy sighed heavily. He knew something that he wasn't telling her but she could also see that he wasn't going to tell her.

* * *

Thudding. Loud knocking. Almost banging interrupted the quiet Lizzy and Portman had fallen into. They instantly got up and rushed out and down to find Fulton banging on Lizzy's door. "Now would be a good time to talk to him," Portman said in her ear. Lizzy looked up at him but didn't say anything. When she looked back at Fulton, Adam was talking to him. Fulton lowered his hand and sighed. Instead of walking toward his room where Lizzy and Portman were standing, he turned and left the dorms completely. "Or not." Portman sighed.

Then Adam walked towards them. Lizzy swallowed. There was no avoiding him. Normally she wouldn't have even had that thought but he looked a bit angry. "You and I need to talk," he said.

"Us? Not really," Lizzy answered.

"I know you're extremely angry and you shouldn't be." Her brow furrowed but he wasn't sure if it was anger or confusion. "I know why you're angry because I set the whole thing up."

"You—" Lizzy stopped herself. She thought for a moment as not to fly off the handle. "You and me against the world, huh?" She looked at him plainly then walked into her room. Deep down, her heart was breaking. Adam had always had her back and he had known how she felt about McGill, but then he had gone and done this. It hurt. It really hurt. Unable to focus on anything but the pain in her chest, she covered her room in drop cloths and placed a large canvas on top of it then squeezed a few different colors on the canvas. She pulled off her socks and shoes, rolled her pants up a bit, clicked on some country music then stepped onto the canvas and padded around a bit, letting herself get lost in the music. A few songs later she stepped off the canvas and sat down on her bed then used a towel to wipe her feet off.

The following afternoon in art class, Lizzy and Connie sat next to each other drawing. "I heard you're mad at Adam and Fulton," Connie said glancing at Lizzy before going back to the drawing of the bowl of fruit.

"Because of what they did."

"Setting you up to talk to Todd McGill?"

"Does everyone know?" Lizzy sighed heavily. "Am I wrong?"

"They knew how you felt and they used it against you. You have every right to be angry with them. However, they do love you and they want you to move past this so if you do ever see him again, you won't be so angry. We can all see it. Letting it go can make you a better person."

"It doesn't make me feel any better."

"Would talking to Kyle Riley?" Lizzy stared at her. "Coach Riley wasn't only his hockey coach but also is his uncle. That and Kyle didn't just play for the Hawks, he was also good friends with Adam and McGill and your friend Joey Larson. If you can still talk to Larson, then maybe McGill isn't so bad either."

"Larson's more like an acquaintance and what's Larson got to do with McGill?"

"You talk to Larson every week via email. Anyway do you remember why we got that penalty shot in the championship game?"

Lizzy thought about it as they put the finishing touches on their drawings. "Because of Charlie?"

"It's called slashing and it's illegal in hockey." Lizzy turned to stare at Connie full on. "Larson's fault." Lizzy's eyes widened. "He went after Charlie, took him down but you were quick to forgive him. Maybe you should think about that."

"Ms. Moreau, Ms. Jacobs, your artwork, please." Their teacher was standing over them. They both handed their drawings over and their teacher moved on to Emma and Elli. "Girls," she said.

"What did the school board say?" Emma asked, handing over her drawing.

"They don't have the money this year and our art fund is too low. Unfortunately, we'll just have to do without an art show again this year," the art teacher said softly. "I'll make the announcement at the end of the week, unless you girls can come up with a good fundraiser."

"Maybe we could try a bake sale?" Ellie suggested.

"That requires permission from the dean and when was the last time he cared about anything not sports related?" Emma asked.

"Yeah, you're right," Ellie sighed.

"How much would it cost to put on the art show?" Lizzy asked, turning towards them. Emma and Ellie stared at her but the art teacher answered her question. "Oh, that shouldn't be too hard. I'll talk to the dean before the game today and should have an answer by tomorrow. We can hold the bake sale Thursday, Friday, and Saturday during our baseball doubleheader then the following weekend, hold a car wash and that should get us enough for the art show."

"You really think people are going to help us," Ellie asked.

"I just helped the baseball team raise 37,000 for a new baseball stadium; an art show should be ten times easier. Plus get help from the jv hockey and the varsity baseball team for the car wash and bam, we'll have the money in no time," Lizzy answered.

"You're welcome to try, Ms. Jacobs. We appreciate any help you can give us," the art teacher told her.

"Yes, ma'am," Lizzy answered. After classes Lizzy rushed to Charlie to ask him about the tape from their Pee Wee Championships. At first he didn't hear her so she asked her question again. He told her his tape got taped over but in reality he just wanted her to talk to Adam. So he suggested as much. Her face fell. "Not talking to him at the moment. Got to go." Lizzy rushed off to speak with the dean and get permission for the car wash and the bake sale. She explained her plan and the dean agreed under the condition that she got all the permits needed. She agreed then rushed out to the ball field. She slipped into the locker room and was confronted by the rest of the team.

"Bastian told us what you did," Mike said.

"Yeah, we don't have time for that. Y'all can be mad at me after the game. We have already made it to playoffs, now it's time to prove what school we deserve to play in the first game. We can do this, Ducks." Lizzy said, trying to divert their attention and hype them for the big game.

"Go get dressed; we have a game to win." Bash said. Lizzy smiled then went into the bathroom to change.

At the end of the game, after shaking hands with the opposing team, Lizzy and her team returned to the locker room where their coach complemented them on a job well done but warned them not to get cocky since losing their double header on Saturday would knock them down a few spots. Their coach left the locker room and Lizzy grinned. "No pep talks from you, we're mad at you," Brick snapped.

"$12,000. How could you do that to us, Lizzy? Not tell us that we could have stopped 12,000 short of where we did," Bash added.

"So you basically didn't want to do any of the work?" Lizzy asked.

"We're not saying that, Lizzy. We're just saying that we didn't want to work quite as hard," Sam told her diplomatically.

"No, you're not. I don't want to fight with you guys. There's too much of that going on already." Lizzy grabbed her bag.

"Wait. Why would you say that?" Mike asked.

"Jim," Lizzy said softly. Her first baseman sighed and pulled out the record for donations he had made. He handed it to Bash who looked it over. He looked from her to the record to Jim.

"Yep." Jim nodded.

"What's it say?" Mike asked.

"That Lizzy raised $25,000 all by herself," Bash explained. The team stared in shock. "According to this. Five grand from her dad's firm, three from the local sports' shop, two from her old Pee Wee hockey sponsors, a thousand from the Junior Goodwill Committee, two from an indoor rec center—"

"Let's just call it another 11 from the local businesses," Lizzy cut him off.

"Wait, that's only 24," Mike said.

"My dad and brother also donated," Lizzy said softly. It went silent in the locker room and she was sure they were thinking it over. "Well, okay then. Just so you know the extra 12.5 got us new uniforms and gear, but if you don't want it I can go tell the dean to cancel the order." When no one said anything, she smiled. "Great, now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go shower and eat because ... yeah."

"Liz, wait," Alex said as she stood. "Let me walk you back to your dorm. I want to take a look at that wrist." Lizzy scratched her forehead with the side of her index finger. It was a nervous habit that she, Charlie, and two of her brothers all had. Though she couldn't explain it, something about him creeped her out.

"My wrist feels fine," Lizzy answered.

"But—"

"Lex, drop it," Bash warned him.

"Ice it if it starts to hurt," Sam said.

"I will," Lizzy agreed. After a nice, warm shower and some good food, Lizzy talked to the remaining Ducks but none of them had a copy of the tape. Goldberg finally told her why. They had only had one copy of the tape and either Charlie or Bombay had it. Since Charlie had been of no help, Lizzy sulked as she headed back to her room. She was stopped in the hallway by a dark-haired kid who looked vaguely familiar. She stared at him as she tried but failed to place him. Even his voice didn't help.

"I have what you need, but you have to come to my place to get it," the boy said.

"Doesn't that sound creepy?" Lizzy said.

"I'm just trying to help, but if you don't want to watch the tape then whatever."

Lizzy leaned closer to him and stared deep into his bluish-green eyes. That's when it hit her. "You're Kyle Riley," she said stunned.

"I thought you knew that. I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself," Kyle said sheepishly.

"How do you know what I need?"

"I overheard you talking to that goalie and Adam told me. Said he heard it from Moreau."

"And it's at your parents' place?"

"Yes, it is and no, Rick won't be there." Lizzy nodded and they went over to the Rileys. When they got there, they found his parents in the living room watching some hockey game. Kyle walked to the bookcase next to the TV and pulled a tape from it. He turned to walk back to Lizzy and spotted his dad. "We're going to take this upstairs," he told his dad.

"Who's your friend, sweetheart?" his mom asked, having seen them walk in.

"Moooom," Kyle whined, dragging the word out.

"I'm Lizzy Jacobs," Lizzy said.

"She's Robert's little girl," Tom said, glancing at her. "What's on the tape, Sport?" He looked back at his son.

"The Hawks/Ducks championship game; we were hoping it would put something in perspective."

"And what's that?" Tom asked.

"How much of a jerk I am," Lizzy answered.

"You were a Duck, weren't you?" Mrs. Riley asked. She hadn't looked away from Lizzy since she had noticed the girl.

Lizzy nodded. "You can watch it in here," Tom said. "We were done with this game anyway."

"Dad," Kyle started.

"Kyle, you're 16, it's not going to happen," Tom insisted.

"Yeah," Lizzy said slowly, "he's cute, but I have a boyfriend." They both sat down and watched the tape. The first period dragged by so Lizzy picked up the remote and fast forwarded it to shortly before McGill took down Adam. She hit the play button and watched as it happened. As Larson stopped next to Adam on the ice, she hit the pause button. "You know from this angle it doesn't book as bad as I remember it being."

"Could be the angle, could just be you remembering it worse to justify your contempt of McGill," Kyle said. "Or it could be that McGill took that chance when Adam had already crossed the blue line into our zone. I know it's 64 feet but still ... Also change the angle even slightly it could have paralyzed him."

"That and two seconds earlier and he may not have hit the goalpost at all," she said, considering it. As she did, she ran the tape forward until the third period and Tammy's spinning goal. As they celebrated her goal and Tammy spun her way back to the bench, McGill came up behind her and shoved her down. He skated over to his bench and downed some water. Suddenly Fulton skated up behind McGill and grabbed him by the shoulder and leg and dumped him over the boards and back onto the Hawks' bench. Then he proceeded to pick a fight with the entire team. Lizzy burst out laughing then covered her mouth. "I totally forgot he did that," Lizzy said, trying to control her laughter. Just over three minutes later with just less than 30 seconds left, Lizzy saw what Connie had told her about. Lizzy's jaw dropped. Both players had been skating hard towards the Hawks' goal with Larson coming up behind Charlie and then he reached over with his stick against Charlie's arm and Charlie went down. She could barely believe it. Larson turned towards the Hawks' bench and Lizzy paused the tape. She couldn't even deny it since there, plain as day, across the back of the number 33 jersey, was the name in white letters, Larson.

"Now," Kyle said, getting her attention, "before you start tearing into yourself about how you should have been just as bad to Larson as you were to McGill, I want to show you something. Rewind the tape to the line change before Adam gets hurt." Lizzy did so and paused it right when he said. "Now, look at the bench. See who Coach is talking to? Uh my coach," Kyle corrected. "Joey and Todd. His words were something along the lines of _'Drop him like a bad habit, get him out of the game. I mean it.'_ Something like that."

"Are you saying I should blame all of this on Coach Riley and not McGill and Larson?"

"Not all of it, just most of it."

"My exact words there," a soft voice said to her left, "were _"I want you to drop Banks like a bad habit. I want him out of the game. Finish him off."_ I meant for them to slam him into the boards, double team him, anything to send him to the locker room, hurt. I never, ever meant for him to end up in the hospital."

Lizzy slowly turned her head to look at the man and spotted Jack Riley sitting there. "Lizzy, you know my uncle and Pee Wee hockey coach, Jack Riley. Uncle Jack, this is Lizzy."

"Sir," Lizzy acknowledged. Lizzy turned her attention back to Riley. "Kyle, I still don't understand why they would knowingly do something that dangerous."

"Because when you spend an entire season, or two or three, with a man like my uncle you don't ever tell him no. Especially not if he taught you to skate, to play hockey, to win. Haven't you ever had a coach that you've tried your best to impress?" Kyle asked.

"Nope. Second grade we didn't play for championships, third grade ... we forfeited that season because of the chicken pox, fourth grade our coach threatened to quit every other practice so I didn't really care, fifth grade we only lost to the Hawks in the final playoff game by a stinkin' point because you triple teamed me, sixth grade was Bombay and I was going back to the Panthers next season and didn't care what he thought, and after that it was all about baseball. I think ever since fourth grade, I haven't cared what the coach thought of me. My skills proved themselves and that was all that mattered," Lizzy explained.

"What about your brother?" Tom asked. "Matt. Didn't you ever try to do whatever you could to impress him?" Lizzy was unsure what to say.

"You would," Kyle said.

"I don't think I would hurt someone but Matt is ..." Lizzy trailed off.

"A professional hockey player, taught you everything you know about hockey," Jack told her. Lizzy nodded. "You may never actually hurt someone, but you'd push it right to the very edge of the line. Your dad was never there so Matt filled in. You trust him so you'd do as he asked even if you knew it wasn't right."

"How do you know that?" Lizzy asked.

"Your brother Seth. Came to talk to me two weeks after the Panthers forfeited the season. Told me he had this great player who could take on the world and almost guarantee me championships. 207 goals the previous year. Gave me all your stats. I was impressed especially when he said he helped train you, but then he said a girl. I couldn't have a girl on my team. Not even as good as you."

"Ouch," Lizzy griped. That wasn't fair. Lizzy thought about it the rest of it. "If Matt told me to do it or I'd seen him do it ... I want to say no, but I don't know. I mean I might. What's that got to do with Joey and McGill?"

"Coach may not be family to them, but they grew up trusting and respecting him," Kyle said. "And that goes a long way with what's right and what's wrong."

"Maybe it does. I don't know if it excuses them but at least it explains it. Right?" Kyle nodded to Lizzy's question.

"Just think about it. Maybe it'll clear things up."


	12. Gone to Heaven

_**I wanted to say thank you to everyone who continues to read.**_

 _Chapter 12: Gone to Heaven_

* * *

Lizzy left the Rileys thinking about everything Kyle and Jack told her. She wasn't sure what to make of it and needed advice. Finally she decided on calling her uncle Jim, then realized the time. It really was late in the day and calling him wasn't an option. It would just have to wait, so she went back to the school and tried to get some sleep.

Wednesday morning, she talked to the art teacher to let her know they had permission for the bake sale and that spread like fire through the school. After play practice, Lizzy spoke to the city officials and got the permits required for the car wash. Then she dropped by Charlie's and baked up a storm to include 10 dozen cookies, three pans of brownies, and her favorite: four dozen cupcakes. Once she finished that she sat down in the living room exhausted.

"Are you still not talking to Fulton and Adam?" Charlie asked. He had seen a change in his roommate who, while he still believed he was right about getting her to talk to McGill, was starting to wonder if he had gone about it the wrong way.

"Should I be?" Lizzy asked.

"I know what they did hurts, but can you try to understand why they did it?"

"I don't know, Charlie. Does forgiving them mean forgiving McGill for what he did? Does it mean I've been a hypocrite for blaming McGill but not Larson? Can I forgive them both now?"

"That's a lot to think about. I can see why this is so hard on you. Is there something I can do to help you figure this all out?"

"Find me somebody who understands both sides," Lizzy suggested.

"That sounds easy enough."

"That's the difference though, isn't it?"

"I guess we'll see."

"Guess we will."

Thursday morning, Lizzy dropped the goodies off with Emma who would be handling the bake sale. At lunch the captain of the varsity cheer squad came up to her as she got her lunch. "My name is Amber. I don't know if we've officially met—"

"We haven't because you and your team refused to come to the baseball games."

"Nobody ever cared about baseball, except the parents of the baseball team. We use the spring semester as a chance to do cheer competitions. The farthest we've ever made is State. We can't seem to make it to regionals. Anyway, since you've made it to playoffs it tradition for my team to help your team with whatever they need during that time."

"I'm not team captain so I don't know why you're coming to me with this."

"Because your team captain asked me to; said you would know what your team needed."

"The only thing my team needs is to stop being lazy. However," Lizzy paid for her lunch and walked into the cafeteria spotting the cheerleaders right off. "If you girls aren't busy next weekend, Saturday the 21st, the art club would appreciate your help with a car wash."

"How does that help the baseball team?"

"Because I promised we'd help but we also have a double header that day. Talk to Emma Benson. She's in charge. That's her there." Lizzy pointed out the light brown haired art girl. Amber headed for Emma and Lizzy sighed before walking over to the original Ducks. Though to the rest of the school they were known as the jv hockey team, she would always consider them the original Ducks. Instead of sitting by Fulton like she usually did, Lizzy plopped down between Kenny and Luis.

"Heard you were doing a fundraiser for the art show," Luis said. He didn't seem surprised to see her sitting next to him. She was grateful for that.

"There's a bake sale going on right now and next Saturday there should be a car wash contingent on it not raining," Lizzy answered.

"Do you need any help?"

"Uh, the bake sale should be covered, but we'd never turn down help for the car wash. Oh, thanks for the help with the bake sale," Lizzy said, seeing the five bagged cookies on his tray.

"You have got to try these," Luis said, holding up a chocolate chip cookie. "I was only going to buy one, but the pretty girl sitting there told me I had to taste it. I did and magnifico, delicioso ... They're—They're ... Muerto e ido al cielo, bueno."

"Je ne comprends pas," Lizzy said. Being closer to Chris than Seth meant that she learned French more than she learned Spanish. Besides that Seth had only learned Spanish to learn to swear in front of their father. Chris on the other hand had learned French to impress a girlfriend who was only into his popularity.

"Died and gone to heaven good," Luis clarified. Lizzy gave him a confused look. She didn't know he could speak French. "They wouldn't let me take Spanish. Said I needed to challenge myself. Anyway, I don't know who made these cookies, but I had to have them. There was something so familiar and comforting about them that passing them up was just not going to happen," Luis answered.

"They're made with double chocolate chips and love and I have a drug test to prove it," Lizzy said.

"How does a drug test prove it's made with love?" Kenny asked.

"It doesn't, but it does prove there's nothing but baking ingredients in them," Lizzy said. "Charlie eats them every year. I send him some when he comes to visit for Thanksgiving."

"You made these?" Luis asked.

"I thought they tasted familiar," Kenny said.

"I can bake like MJ plays basketball. Like Joe Montana plays football, like—Like Adam plays hockey."

"You know what? I believe you." Luis nodded.

"Hey Liz, what's this about a car wash?" Charlie asked.

Lizzy looked down the table at her cousin. "Like I told Luis, it's on the 21st to help the art club raise money for the art show. All of you are welcome to help. The varsity cheerleaders and part of the baseball team will be helping as well. Kenny here has volunteered to talk to Emma to get all the details." Kenny shot her a stunned look. He had no problem talking to Emma he just wondered if she was trying to oust him to the rest of the team.

"As in the same Saturday as your double header and the musical?" Connie asked concerned.

Lizzy noticed she had the entire team's attention. "Technically yes, but that was the only day I could get the permits. Besides the art club is hosting so it's not like I have to be there. Guys, I know it's a Saturday and that you would rather be anywhere but the school, especially those that have to be here for the musical, but we could definitely use the help," Lizzy pleaded to the team.

"I'm in," Charlie agreed.

"Fult and I are too," Portman agreed.

"Sure," Kenny said.

"Anything for a pretty girl," Luis said. Lizzy gave him a hard look but he only smirked.

"Thanks guys. Kenny will get all the info from Emma and y'all can let her know that you're helping out."

"Emma?" Charlie asked.

"Emma Benson, she's ... right in front of me," Lizzy said surprised.

"Do you have any more of those cookies? You know the double chocolate chip ones?"

"You ran out of 10 dozen cookies in half an hour?"

"They took one bite and had to have more."

"I can't bring anymore in until tomorrow. Try the cupcakes, they're almost as good."

Emma sighed. She was not happy about that. "Hey," Kenny said, "you have the details for the car wash?"

She flashed him as smile. "Saturday the 21st from 1 to 4 in the student parking lot. I have a clipboard at the bake sale table for volunteers. You guys can sign up for an hour, two, or all day, we'll take anything you can give us," Emma explained.

"Do you have supplies and flyers and stuff?" Luis asked.

"Aly is making the flyers now and we should have everything else by next Saturday thanks to the varsity cheerleaders. We'll let you know if we need any more help," Emma told them.

"Thanks," Lizzy said.

"Please, please, please, consider making twice as many cookies as you did last time." Lizzy sighed but nodded and Emma walked off.

"Are you still mad at Adam and Fulton?" Luis whispered in her ear.

"Don't want to talk about it," Lizzy answered. Thankfully the bell rang before he could push it any farther. After classes, Lizzy spoke with the dean and got the $10,000 check to get the gear her team needed since their new uniforms only cost $2,000. From there she went to play practice and after that, met the team at Hans' Sports Shop. Once they had all the gear they needed– baseballs, bats, catcher's padding, a new batting helmet for Lizzy–most of the team headed back for the school and Lizzy headed northeast to the Reeds'. Nat opened the door for her and ushered her into the kitchen where they both took seats at the counter. "Where's Uncle Jim?" Lizzy said.

"At the Twins game," Nat answered. Jim was a photographer for a big sports' magazine in Minneapolis. Since Lizzy had grown up down the street from the Reeds and her parents were close to them, Nat and Jim were not only her godparents and her best friend's parents, but also her adopted aunt and uncle. However Nat respected Casey greatly and refused to let Lizzy call her aunt. Since Lizzy didn't have an uncle, Casey and Charlie's father had divorced when Charlie was little, and his step-father hadn't stuck around either, Jim didn't have the same stigma.

"Oh. Nat, do you think I'm a terrible person?" Lizzy asked.

"Honey," Nat answered, smiling softly, "You're a teenager without the firm, yet kind and loving, guiding hand you need. You can tell me anything, you know that. Is this about what Fulton and Adam did?" Lizzy stared at her godmother in disbelief. She wondered if everyone knew about it. "You haven't talked to my son in three days; he called to see if there was anything he could do to fix it. Jim and I told him to give you time; you'd come to him when you're ready."

"Maybe I have been too hard on McGill. I mean it _was_ four years ago and Adam _wasn't_ seriously injured by it. He was just a kid trying to impress his coach. Then again, he did shove him down without provocation. _But_ he seemed sorry for it. However ... it has been four years since it happened and he's just now trying to apologize or at the very least explain it. But ... I wasn't this angry with Larson and he went after someone I care about just as much or possibly even more. Am I wrong here?" Lizzy said, taping her finger against the counter. She was more thinking out loud than asking Nat for answers. Finally she looked up at Nat, her eyes focusing on the older woman. "Can I make a double batch of cookies? We're having a bake sale at school and they seem to be really popular."

Nat wasn't surprised by the sudden subject or by the quick fire questions. Lizzy often did such when she was seriously trying to figure something out. Nat questioned the young girl about the bake sale instead since she looked like she wasn't ready to take advice on her situation. "What's the bake sale for?"

"The art show. If they don't raise enough money we can't put one on."

"Of course, sweetheart." As Lizzy got the ingredients out and mixed the batter, she explained what McGill had told her and what Kyle and his uncle said to explain it. By the time she finished talking, the first dozen were coming out of the oven and Jim was coming in the door.

"Where is my sweet butterfly?" Jim called.

 _'Butterfly?'_ Lizzy mouthed in disbelief. Nat didn't blush, but did answer. "In the kitchen."

"Okay, what's wrong?" Jim insisted, his voice getting closer to the kitchen. "You never answer like that unless ..." Jim trailed off and Nat continued to watch Lizzy. The young girl took this as her cue to answer.

"Hi, Uncle Jim," Lizzy said as he entered the kitchen.

"Unless that," Jim finished his earlier sentence. "How's my sweet Gator?"

"Conflicted," Lizzy answered honestly. If these two were going to help her, she had to be honest.

"I think she's ready," Nat said as her husband walked over and pecked her on the lips.

"Ready for what?" Lizzy asked. She shut the oven after putting a new batch in. Jim and Nat were sitting on the other side of the counter.

Jim smiled and reached across the counter and touched Lizzy's hand. "You are not a bad person for holding a grudge against McGill or not holding one against Larson. You are also allowed to be angry at Adam and Fulton for setting you up," Jim said. Lizzy still felt terrible and he noticed. "And you're rightfully feeling terrible. Your long held prejudices are being challenged, not by Fulton or Adam or anyone else, but by yourself. You're thinking about this from more than one side. And it's hitting you that you could be wrong."

"Am I? Should I be mad at McGill _and_ Larson? Should I move on and just forget about all this?"

"You _should_ sit all four boys down and talk to them about how you're feeling," Nat said.

"Separately, is probably best," Jim added. "Either way it's up to you if you can put this behind you or if you just want to move past it."

At first Lizzy was unsure how they were different options. It took her another batch of cookies going into then coming out of the oven before she figured it out. Putting it behind her meant being the better person and not holding a grudge against anyone but moving past it, in this sense, only meant to forget that it happened and get back to the way she had been before any of it had come up. As Lizzy considered these thoughts, she continued to bake. Nat and Jim watched her wistfully. Her flurry of movement and concentration was soothing for both of them. Then Nat spoke up hoping to help Lizzy decide either way. "Everyone says you remind them of your father," Nat said softly. "I can see that. Dark hair, blue eyes, attitude, fierce protectiveness, it all makes sense, but there are also things that your father doesn't have. Namely your strength. You have this inner strength that only comes from your mother. When your mother's parents found out that she was married and had a kid, they wanted nothing to do with her. She never gave upon them though."

"They were mad that Matt was a year old when she got married?" Lizzy answered.

"Also that she was four months pregnant with Chris and that she dropped out of college. Anyway she kept trying to make things better with her parents no matter how hard it was. I know you, sweetheart, and I know how strong you are. Either way we will stand behind your decision."

"Thank you." Lizzy finished the cookies and smiled at her godparents. "Thanks for all this, it really did help."

"Of course, sweetheart. Anything you need," Nat said.

"Saturday we have a double header and it's the last day of the bake sale."

"I'll bring some of my famous sugar cookies."

"Thank you."

"And we'll be at the musical Friday and Saturday too," Jim added. "I'd love to be there Sunday but the Twins play the Angels in California."

"I understand. I should get going. Thanks again for the cookies." Lizzy drove to her aunt's house where she made six dozen more double chocolate chip cookies then crashed there overnight.

Fridays were typically Lizzy's most favorite day of the week. End of the week, only four classes–not counting the two study halls, and baseball practice. This Friday however wasn't shaping up to be a good day. As much help as Nat and Jim had been, she still didn't know what to do. During Civics, Guy passed Lizzy a note. She glanced at him but saw he was intently taking notes. She placed the note in her lap and, keeping an eye on the teacher, slowly unfolded it. Since the Ducks had grown close in the sixth grade, Charlie and Connie had made up a language and proceeded to teach everyone how to write it. It was similar to Pig Latin in that it involved adding letters where they didn't belong. It made it easier to pass notes and not let the entire class in on it if a teacher ever insisted on them reading it aloud. The note resting in her lap now was written in that language, officially called Duck-onese. All it said was _'talk to Fulton.'_ Lizzy looked at Guy again but wrote back simply _'Fine.'_ She wouldn't be happy about it, but since he had always given such great advice in the past, maybe fixing things with him would help her decide what to do with Larson and McGill.

After Civics was lunch and though she knew she could avoid him then if she really wanted to, part of her didn't really want to. So she got her lunch and sat down at the Ducks' normal table across from Fulton and Portman. They sat in silence for a bit.

"So, how 'bout those Mustangs?" Portman asked. The Mustangs were Chicago's NHL team and Portman's and Fulton's favorite team. Fulton and Lizzy looked at him but didn't say anything.

Lizzy took a deep breath and looked back at Fulton. "Adam said it wasn't your fault," Lizzy said softly.

"What?" Fulton asked in disbelief. "You want to do this here?"

"Would you like to wait?" Lizzy asked. "I have baseball practice after school then I'm meeting Joey for dinner plus I have to make more cookies and cupcakes for the last day of the bake sale."

"Here's fine," Fulton sighed. Lizzy blinked at him waiting for him to confirm or deny it. "No, I didn't want you to meet with him, but Adam convinced me. I don't want you to blame him though. It has been four years and Adam is perfectly healthy. Nothing happened to him because of what McGill did. Adam said you were over it. I didn't think you were and told him that but he said even if you weren't, that getting you to forgive–or at least hear McGill out could do wonders for you. Both as a person and a friend. The fact that you're willing to hear me out even knowing it's partially my fault means that you're trying to be a bigger and better person. I know that it's hard for you to accept that McGill isn't completely to blame for what happened."

"You think that?"

"I know that. He had a very hard time telling Coach Riley no. If you saw Matt do the same thing, would you consider it?"

"Consider what? Hurting someone to keep them from scoring? Never." Fulton narrowed his eyes. "Not if I just saw him doing it. That's not to say I wouldn't. Just ... not from watching it."

"But if you saw it and he told you it was okay, you'd do it. Don't say you wouldn't."

"But he's my brother, not just a random hockey coach."

"Is Bombay just a random hockey coach to Charlie? No, he's not. And it's not any different. When your dad works a lot, you look for anybody to fill that position. For me it was Ben, for you it was Matt, and for a lot of those Hawks, it was Jack Riley." Fulton wasn't telling her anything that Kyle, Jack or McGill hadn't already said but it definitely made more sense coming from him. She wasn't sure if it was the way he had put it or if it was because she trusted him more than anyone; either way she knew that she was being unfair to McGill by laying the entire blame on him. Before she could say anything in response a small blonde girl approached her.

"You're Lizzy Jacobs? The dean said these came for you today," the girl said softly. Lizzy looked at the box she had set on the table. She hadn't ordered anything that the dean had to be aware of and she wasn't sure who would send her something through the dean. As Lizzy continued to stare at it, Portman reached over and stabbed the tape a few times with his plastic fork. Then he opened it.

"Looks like jerseys," Portman said, looking in the box. Lizzy gave him an exasperated look then stood up and looked in the box. She looked back up to thank the girl only to find she had gone. Lizzy pulled the top jersey out by the shoulders noticing it was mainly red and saw her name and number in black on the back. She turned it around to see the word Ducks in black across the chest. "69, really?" Portman asked. He raised an eyebrow at the implication.

"Didn't we ... No, that's right. Orion is the only coach I've had that wouldn't let me have that number." Lizzy had played for the Ducks for a couple games when Adam had fallen ill and hadn't been able to shake a hacking cough. Neither his dad nor Orion let him play until it was better. The Ducks, mainly Charlie had gone at Lizzy full force to get her to play again. A three hour long phone conversation with Matt and then one with Ben and she was back on the ice. However Orion refused to let her wear the number she had worn since Pee Wees.

"Why not?" Portman asked. "And why would you want that number?"

"For the same reason you're questioning me about it. When I started playing hockey Matt said that one of the few numbers never used in pro hockey was the number 69. Ever since then I've always used that number. When I started playing baseball I used the same number and later found out it's only been used once in the MLB. I mean it's not like it's a bad number or anything. Ever since Pee Wees it's just been my number." Lizzy put her new baseball jersey on then went to pick up the box.

"Are you two okay?" Portman asked.

"Why'd ya do it? Am I wrong? Should I ...?" Lizzy muttered to herself thinking of everything she wanted to ask Fulton. "Yeah, we're good," Lizzy said, smiling at Fulton. He nodded agreeing with her.


	13. Adam Talks

_**I wanted to say thank you to everyone who continues to read. I meant to have this up earlier but it seems that Fanfic has a problem with uploading at the moment.**_

 _Chapter 13: Adam Talks_

* * *

After her talk with Fulton, Lizzy picked up the box and walked over to the varsity baseball table and set the box down. "Nice jersey," Mike said.

"Thanks, yours are in this box." Lizzy pulled out the top most one and read off the name. "White." Brick reached out and Lizzy handed him his jersey. "Marshall," she read pulling out another one. Mike took his. "Johnson," Lizzy said, handing one to the third baseman. She continued to pass the jerseys out until she reached the last red one in the box which she handed to Doug Moore, their left fielder. The rest of the jerseys were their white away jerseys and the white away and black home jv jerseys. "You can have the rest of your uniforms at practice. I know the hockey and basketball teams have a tradition of wearing their jerseys the day before the game, or day of if it's on the school day, and was thinking you'd do the same. If you'd rather not, that's fine too, however if we win both games on Saturday I fully expect everyone to have them on all day Monday."

"What color are the away jerseys?" Doug asked.

"White and red," Lizzy answered.

"You and Fulton okay?" Bash asked.

"Yeah, no matter what happens, he knows I love him so we'll always be okay," Lizzy shrugged. Bash looked at her concerned so she gave her best smile and even though it didn't quite reach her eyes, Bash seemed convinced by it. After lunch was Lizzy's psychology class and at the end of the class she approached her teacher. "Mr. Stewart, you're a psychologist right?"

"I have a psychology degree yes," her psychology teacher answered.

"Do you believe people can change?"

"There are parts of your personality that will never change, but yes, people can change."

"Even if they've done something terrible?"

"What's this about?"

"I know a guy who is trying to apologize for something he did four years ago. I know he was just a kid and since his dad worked a lot he really trusted his coach."

"This is about Todd McGill and Adam Banks."

"You know about that day?" she asked shocked.

"I'm a hockey fan from Edina. Everyone remembers that game. I can't give you the answers you're looking for. I can't tell you why he did it or if he is truly sorry for what he did. What I can tell you is that people do all sorts of things for all kinds of reasons. Everyone makes their own choices. What defines us as humans isn't our choices, but how we react to those choices. Don't ask if he's ever going to do it again, ask instead why it still bothers you so much. I'd love to help you out more, but I have a class to teach and you have one to get to. Here's a pass in case you're late."

"Thank you," Lizzy said as she took the pass and headed for study hall. As she walked quickly, she pondered what the psychology teacher had said. Why was she reacting the way she was? Did it have anything to do with her own mistrust in her Pee Wee coach that year? Was forgiveness really even necessary at this point? She got to class and handed the teacher her note before sitting down with the hockey team.

"Are you okay? You look bothered," Julie said.

"I don't know. Just thinking about a lot of things." Lizzy glanced at Adam then looked back at Julie.

"Holding a grudge just makes it harder on you. It makes you angrier. Letting it go could make you feel better," Julie told her.

"Yeah, I suppose." After practice Lizzy called Larson and he met her at a small diner in Edina. She sat down at a table and watched out the window. The dirty blonde boy walked in wearing a light blue windbreaker, and black slacks. He smiled gently and then sat down across from her, watching her. "Tell me, should I be mad at you?" Lizzy asked.

"Well, hello to you too," he said softly. His light eyes took in her Texas t-shirt, light jacket, and curious expression. She brushed the dark hair out of her face and he smiled.

"Hi," Lizzy answered, trying not to sound impatient. "Will you please answer my question?" A waitress came by and poured Larson a glass of water, handed him a menu and walked off. Larson placed the menu on the table then clasped his hands over it.

"I haven't done anything lately," Larson said slowly.

"I know you probably don't remember it, but the last period of the championship game—"

"You mean when I hooked your cousin's elbow with my stick and took him down giving your team the penalty shot that won you the game?"

"You remember that?"

"I quit hockey because of that. Switched to baseball. That and what happened to Adam." Larson played centerfield for the Hampton Academy Rams. He too was on the varsity team and Lizzy knew there was a chance she'd have to face his team for playoffs and quite possibly even State.

"Should I be mad at you for that?" Lizzy asked nervously.

"Honestly, I hope you're not. I know that Charlie is closer to you than Adam is and if you were that torn up about what Todd did, then it should have hit you twice as hard what I did. Then we spent six hours in the hospital with Adam after the game and you were perfectly friendly. I figured that you realized it was just hockey and that I wasn't trying to hurt him on purpose. Then a few weeks later, Adam told me how hostile you were to Todd. I don't think I've ever understood why you were so hostile towards him but not me."

"I don't know if I can explain it."

"Try," Joey prodded.

"I really mean that. I don't know why it bothered me so much what McGill did and why it didn't with what you did. Maybe I knew it was just hockey or maybe it was because of the extent of the injuries. Adam was in the hospital and Charlie had a small bruise."

"Your dad is a lawyer, isn't he?" Lizzy nodded wondering where he was going. "Mr. McGill is the CFO of a major company in downtown St. Paul. Like your dad, Mr. McGill didn't make it to any games. Todd was left without a strong male influence. Coach Riley stepped into fill that. Look, I can talk until I'm blue in the face. Nothing is going to change your mind. I am sorry for what I did to your cousin."

Lizzy stared at him for a few moments. "Is he sorry?" she finally asked.

"I know that he wouldn't do it again. He and Adam have talked too."

"Have you forgiven him?"

"It took a while. I've known Adam since preschool. McGill on the other hand, we've only known since the third grade. McGill was always kinda bossy but we never thought he'd cross a line."

"What you're saying makes sense but I still feel bad. I mean, I should feel bad, shouldn't I?"

"That depends on why you feel bad. I was so angry at Todd for a while too. Do you feel bad for being angry about that? If so then no, you shouldn't feel bad. You had every right to feel angry about what he did. Do you feel bad for feeling angry for so long?"

"Should I feel bad for treating him so roughly but not you?" she clarified.

Joey stared at her for a moment then looked down at his hands. "I don't know. Maybe," he admitted softly. "Selfishly, no. I'm glad you're not angry at me. You should be but I'm glad you're not." He reached across the table and took her hand. "Thank you. Both for hearing me out and for not being mad."

Lizzy sighed heavily then smiled. Though this had definitely helped she still had no main answer to her question. The waitress returned and took their orders. After that, their talk dulled in to baseball and the weather and eventually the pair parted. Lizzy headed back for her aunt's house to make more food for the bake sale. She had made all the cookies she was going to and had just finished adding the batter to the cupcake liners when her aunt spoke. "Lizzy, Adam is here to see you," her aunt Casey said. Lizzy looked over at her aunt as the older woman stood in the kitchen doorway. When Lizzy didn't say anything or look angry at the boy's presence, Casey motioned him into the kitchen as Lizzy put the cupcakes in the oven.

"I know how angry you are and I never should've crossed that line. I apologize for putting you in a position to be embarrassed. It was not my intention," Adam said as gently as he could.

"You mean hurt." Lizzy looked at him seriously.

Adam shook his head. "McGill never would have laid a hand on you. And if he tried, Fulton was watching him the entire time. It was the only way Fulton would agree to get you to talk to Todd. To tell the truth, I don't approve of what he did either. The only difference between the two of us is that I don't blame him."

"Does it matter if I don't forgive him?"

"To him? No. He just wanted you to hear him out. To you? Only if it weighs you down. If you let this go, you could feel a lot better."

"That's what Julie said too. Is that why you did this? To make me a better person?"

"Part of it. After I was hurt, something in you changed. When you came back here six months ago, you were a different person. People change as they grow older, but it was almost like you were super angry about something. I wanted to fix that. My best friend was never super angry about anything. I don't know what changed; if it's about McGill, something that happened with your brother, or something you're not telling me about, but whatever happened, it's not you and I don't like it."

"If that only part of it, then what's the rest of it about?"

"I know you don't want to hear this, but another part was about helping McGill. It still weighs on him what he did. I know he doesn't want me to tell you this, but when it happened, yes, at first he was proud of what he did, but when he got home that night he got really scared." Adam stopped and looked at her almost as if a realization dawned on him. "You were scared. It wasn't anger, it was fear. Why were you so scared?"

"Seeing you laying there on the ice, not moving, not responding, unconscious, it terrified me. You and I both know that while Fulton is my best friend, you ... I will go to the matt for you every time. I promised that I'd always have your back, but I didn't and you got seriously hurt."

"I didn't get seriously hurt. I was unconscious for about a minute and only had a concussion. Liz, I know—"

"I don't know how it happened," she said softly, interrupting him. "After that game I was scared. Even after talking with you, I was still kinda scared, but as days passed ..."

"The fear turned into anger and that turned into a grudge. It was easier to be angry than scared. Being scared wasn't an option for you. Sometimes, I think you're a little too strong. I mean, I love you and I admire your bravery, but sometimes I think you're too strong. Maybe breaking once or twice can help."

"I had a coach that said that once. I didn't understand what it meant, but Ben said it had something to do with getting stronger."

"When most people lose a game it tends to bring them back down to Earth and can teach them a thing or two. Consistently winning though ... just look at what it did to Coach Riley. Then there's the fact that science has proven that crying can relieve stress and make you feel better."

Lizzy pulled her fully baked cupcakes out of the oven and set them to cool on the counter. Then she turned to look at Adam. After staring him for a few moments, she bit her lip and tears began to leak out of her eyes. Adam instantly pulled her into his arms and held her tightly.

"Uh, Ads, what did you do?" Lizzy heard Charlie's voice behind her.

"Don't worry, I got this," Adam answered as he rubbed her back.

"Do you really?" Charlie asked.

"Yes, I really have this," Adam said. Lizzy cried for a bit longer but eventually pulled back and dried her tears. "Feel better?"

"A little," Lizzy answered, sniffling.

"Is there anything I can help you understand? Anything I missed?"

"Should I be mad at both of them? At you?"

"Larson, of course not. McGill, I don't know." Adam looked down at his shoes. "I just don't want you to be so angry anymore."

"I don't want to be angry either. I just need time. Maybe if I don't think about it for a while, I'll feel better. You ever do that to me again, and I'll never speak to you. Do you understand me?"

"Yeah, I get it."

"How do you feel though?"

"I feel fine," Adam said slowly, his brows knitting together.

"No guilt from manipulating me? Or Fulton?" Lizzy spat.

"I do feel a little guilty about that but it came from a place of love. I did this to make you feel better, so I don't feel quite as guilty as you think I should. I know that what I did hurt you emotionally and I apologize for it. I also apologize for talking Fulton into it. He's your best friend and I shouldn't have. You are a better person than you were. When I told you that I set you up, you didn't fly off the handle like I expected you to. You said one very powerful line and it had more punch than anything I've ever heard you say. I love you and I'm sorry."

Lizzy boxed up her cupcakes, opting to frost them in the morning, then nodded to Adam and he left. At the end of the double header that Saturday, they won both games, Lizzy met with Anna and Emma who were cleaning up the bake sale table. "Hey girls," Lizzy said.

"Liz, hey. We're not there yet. Almost, but not quite," Emma said. She, of course, was talking about reaching the goal of putting on the art show.

"That's why the car wash is next Saturday. We'll make the money, I promise," Lizzy said.

"Yeah. Thank Mrs. Reed again for me and congrats on the games."

Lizzy had correctly predicted the win of both games meaning they were third seeded for the playoffs. Their first game would be on Tuesday. "Of course, and thank you." Lizzy walked over to Nat thanking her and then the woman hugged her. "Uh, thanks?" Lizzy said softly.

"You looked like you could use a hug," Nat answered.

"So what's the plan?" Charlie asked as he walked up. "Are you flying down tonight or are you meeting us tomorrow morning?" Lizzy looked confused. "Tennessee. Chris is graduating tomorrow," Charlie said slowly.

"Uh, no, that's next weekend," Lizzy answered. Since Chris's birthday was in October, he had started school when he was almost 6, putting him only two school years ahead of Seth instead of three like their ages suggested. Then Chris had taken a year off between high school and college to travel the world after deeply spraining his throwing wrist in his state championship game which put him a year closer to their other brothers. Now he, Seth, and Ben would be graduating in consecutive years.

"No, Liz, it's tomorrow, May 15th," Charlie told her. "Mom got tickets for a flight tonight. Uncle Rob will meet us at the hotel."

"And by us?"

"I mean Mom and me. He should have sent you your ticket days ago."

"Nope. I should call Ben. Double check." So Lizzy called Ben who confirmed the graduation the following day and that her father had figured she'd be too busy to make it. Lizzy hung up and frowned. "Why can't something just be easy once?" Lizzy asked the air. Then a hand offered her a cell phone over her shoulder. "Hello?" she asked, pressing the phone to her ear.

"Lizzy? What can I do for you?" a female voice asked. It was really familiar but Lizzy couldn't remember where from. Then it hit her.

"Mrs. Nora?" That meant it had to be Portman's phone. "Um, I don't—"

"Dean said you needed help with your brother."

There was just something in her voice that made Lizzy want to tell her. "My older brother Chris is graduating from the University of Tennessee in Knoxville tomorrow. I want to be there for him but it's over 12 hours away and I'll never make it if I drive. The ceremony starts tomorrow at 10 a.m. and I'm really hoping to be there. I know it's real late notice and I shouldn't ask this—"

"You need a flight to Tennessee, one that will get you there last minute and one that won't cost you an arm and a leg."

"Yes, Ma'am. I'm not completely sure how you can help but apparently Dean thought you could," Lizzy said confused.

"Sweetheart, I own a jet. One that can get you to Tennessee faster than any commercial jet."

"What? I thought that was a one-time thing. Last minute, here's a cheap flight because I'm amazing."

"No. We buy cars all over the U.S. When an athlete wants something specific you have to be able to fly out last minute to go somewhere and look at a car. We bought the jet a few years back and from time to time lease it out to cover expenses. You're welcome to it because Chris is your big brother and you need to be there. Star has the jet right now. She and Matt are using it after his game today to get to Tennessee."

"So it can get me down there tomorrow?" Lizzy asked.

"Early in the morning, of course," Nora said. They hashed out the details then the pair hung up. After giving the phone back to Portman, Lizzy sighed and walked away. She was slightly surprised Portman didn't come after her but mainly glad. She really didn't want to yell at him for butting into her life.

"What are you up to?" Charlie questioned his enforcer.

"I'm just being a friend," Portman explained to the captain. "I don't want things to be awkward between us so I figured this would help."

"Or you think that you getting her to Tennessee for Chris's graduation would make her happy and having her happy with you means that she'd be open to taking you back?"

That was exactly what Portman was thinking but he couldn't let Charlie know that. If he did then not only would that mean admitting how strong his feelings still were for the small center but could also imply that he was looking to sabotage things between Lizzy and Dwayne and he didn't want their captain thinking anything of the sort. Especially since it wasn't true. He would never do that to a teammate. "Of course not. I would never hurt her relationship with Cowboy. She deserves to be happy and it's my fault she hasn't been. If I can make things easier on her then why wouldn't I?" Charlie didn't have an answer for that, instead he just walked off.

"Nicely done. Lizzy appreciates the help and deep down she'll feel better about what happened between the two of you," a brunette lady standing next to him said.

"Mom," Fulton chastised. Portman looked from Fulton to the woman and remembered he had met the woman before and she was Fulton's mother. Nat Reed smiled innocently.

"But, you break my goddaughter's heart again and you will never be back in her good books."

"Mom," Fulton said again. Nat only smiled.

"It's fine, Fult," Portman smirked. It wasn't the worst threat he received about his relationship with Lizzy, in fact the boy had threatened him with even worse, but he understood where the woman was coming from.

Lizzy arrived at the hotel her dad and brothers were staying at early Sunday morning, opting to sit and wait in the lobby. Soon Seth came down and sat down across from her with the sport's page and a mug of what she guessed was coffee. Lizzy watched him for a while but he never once looked up from his paper. She decided that it was up to her to go this attention. She cleared her throat, once, then twice and he put down the paper and looked at her. She could tell that the instant his eyes landed on her face, the question on his lips died. "Hey," he said softly. Lizzy didn't answer; she just continued to stare at him plainly. Seth swallowed hard looking about as nervous as he had after he had thrown a vase at her. "Should I apologize?"

"Feeling guilty, are we?" Lizzy asked.

"Should I be? You're looking at me like I should be saying something." Lizzy continued to stare at him. "I haven't talked to you in a while, so I'm sorry for that," Seth said, unsure.

"Thanks, but it's not that. To be honest, it's not really about you; I'm not sure what to say."

"Come upstairs, maybe Matt can help." They stood and went to the elevator.

"What's in the cup?"

"Tea. Tash got me into it. It's better for you than coffee and yes, she's okay with me calling her that." Lizzy smiled silently. The elevator opened right into the top floor suite. She instantly spotted Star at the counter making waffles.


	14. Fighting

_**Thanks to all of you who continue to read.**_

 _Chapter 14: Fighting_

* * *

Lizzy stepped off the elevator at the hotel and walked over to the stack of waffles that was sitting on the counter next to Star. She pulled the top one off, tore it in half, bit into it, then melted. "Made them just how you like them. I know waffles are your favorite," Star said, not looking up from the waffle iron.

"Actually, French Toast is my favorite, followed by chocolate chip pancakes. Waffles are a distant third, though these close that distance a bit," Lizzy answered, shaking her head.

Star looked up suddenly then looked as if to say something but before she could Matt came and repeated Lizzy's actions to a T. "Delicious as always, beautiful," Matt said then kissed her cheek. "Hey Teddy." He grinned at his sister. When Lizzy was little she followed Matt everywhere and though he was ten years older, he hadn't minded too much. One of Matt's friends had seen it and compared her to a little teddy bear and it had stuck.

"You two ..." Star shook her head.

"Mom used to do it. When one of us would come down on waffle morning, she'd pick the top one, tear it in half, take a bite out and hold it up like a smile," Matt said. A lump formed in Lizzy's throat. "You would have loved growing up with Mama." Matt smiled softly as he gazed at his sister.

Star looked at Lizzy and saw the girl looked slightly upset. "Matt," Star chastised as she slid the waffle from the iron to the plate. She walked around the counter and hugged Lizzy.

"I'm sorry, Lizzy," Matt said. He looked at her worriedly.

"No, it's okay. I like hearing about Mom. I get a little sad knowing I'll never know her."

"She loved you so much; from the moment she laid eyes on you." Matt shook his head.

"Boys! Hurry up and eat, then get your stuff packed. Check out is in an hour," their dad said, walking into the kitchen. "Uh you too," he said, patting Lizzy on the shoulder. He walked to the coffee pot as Lizzy shared a confused look with Matt.

"First cup?" Liz asked Matt. Matt nodded. Lizzy rolled her eyes but didn't say anything else. Her dad was often a little out of it until he had his first or second cup of coffee.

Then her Grandma Jacobs entered the room. "Rob, didn't you say that Lizzy wasn't going to make it to graduation?" the woman asked.

"I did. She has a musical today," their dad answered.

Lizzy bit her lip and Matt answered, "While I applaud your effort to stay involved with your daughter's life, the musical is next weekend and she's standing right there."

Rob looked at his little girl then took a long drink from his coffee mug. He blinked a few times then looked at her again. "Oh, Liz ... We only have 10 tickets," he said.

"I just got off the phone with Danni," Seth said, breaking the tension. "She has an extra ticket Lizzy can have." Everyone had breakfast before meeting Ben and Val near the arena.

"How are you two getting in?" Lizzy asked as Ben gave her the extra ticket.

"Each student ID is a valid ticket," Ben said. "Danni and Chris are already inside. They said they'd meet us out here after."

After a semi-enjoyable ceremony, they milled around outside waiting for Chris and Danni who were still inside getting their diplomas. They had been given the fancy folder that held the diploma during the ceremony but couldn't get the real paper diploma until the finance office cleared them; at least according to Ben. Fulton, Lizzy, and Matt were talking about Detroit's chances at the Stanley Cup when Lizzy felt two arms encircle her waist. Figuring it was just Charlie, she just smirked and a flash went off. Lizzy squealed when those two arms tightened, then lifted her up off the ground. "Put. Me. Down!" Lizzy demanded.

"Did you hear her, Mattie? I don't think I've heard her squeal like that since she was real little." Lizzy went stiff as he set her down. That wasn't Charlie's voice, it was Chris's. Lizzy swatted her brother's arm then turned to glare at him as he kept his arms around her. "I'm not going to apologize for picking on you, that's a brother's job." He had a smirk on his face though it was starting to waver slightly as her look darkened.

"Apples and bananas," Lizzy said, narrowing her eyes at her brother.

"What?" Chris said. The boy was so confused.

"Don't think it's about you picking on her," Fulton commented.

"Let me go," Lizzy said. Chris removed his arms and held up his hands in a surrendering motion. Lizzy walked over to Nat who was taking to Val and Casey about some fashion magazine. Lizzy stood and listened for a bit. She spotted Jim taking photos but lost track of him almost instantly when Nat asked her opinion.

Before she could answer, there was a voice in her ear. "Are you going to tell your brother why you're mad at him or are you just going to let him wonder?" Danni asked in Lizzy's ear.

"I'm not mad, just disappointed," Lizzy shrugged, looking up at the sweet brunette.

"Why?"

"Because he's better than this. It would be one thing if he just admitted that he forgot but to not even—" Lizzy was cut off by loud fighting. She looked past Danni to see Chris and Matt shoving each other. Lizzy sighed heavily, gritted her teeth, and marched over to the pair, planting herself between them. "Enough!" Lizzy snapped. She pushed Matt back a few steps. "You're drawing attention. Do you want the press here?" Matt looked away ashamed. As a professional hockey player, it would be very bad if the press got a hold of the fact he was physically fighting with his brother. "Walk away," Lizzy said. Matt looked at her, his jaw clenched, then he walked over to Star. Lizzy watched after her brother until Star wrapped him in a hug. She then turned to Chris and took his hand. She pulled him away from the crowd, across the street, and up the hill.

"What was he talking about? I could never forget my baby sister." Chris stared at her almost sympathetically and a bit confused.

"You'll make sure Danni sends out the wedding invites?" Lizzy demanded, staring up at him.

"What are you talking about?" Chris said, brushing his hand through his dark hair after taking off his graduation cap.

"And I thought Ben and Matt were the blond ones." Chris took a deep breath and exhaled loudly. "Tell me, how did you invite me today? Did you call? Send a letter? Have Dad call?" Lizzy finally explained.

"I—" he suddenly looked like he had been hit by a truck. "No excuses, just an apology," Chris said. "I should have called. Of course I wanted you here, Lizzy. I forgot and there's no excuse for it. Forgive me?" He pouted.

Lizzy wasn't relenting though. "Did I even cross your mind in the past month or so?"

"Of course you did. I can't tell why I didn't invite you but I regret it. You're my sweet, little, Firearm. S'il vous plait, pardonnez-moi."

Sometimes Lizzy really hated it when Chris spoke to her in French. As mad as she was, it typically made her melt, even if he was just asking her to forgive him. Then there was the nickname. Teaching her to pitch and watching her get faster and faster, was one of Chris's favorite memories. Chris didn't get to teach her a lot, she preferred to default to Matt but baseball had been his area of expertise and she learned quickly and could pitch almost as fast as he could. "Don't do it again. Je t'aime."

"Love you too," Chris answered, pulling her into a hug. Lizzy rolled her eyes then together they walked back to their family. After Jim took a bunch of photos, Chris took them and Danni's family to an out of the way restaurant. Rob paid for everything though Danni's parents tried to protest. They talked for a bit longer before Chris broke the news. "Some of you guys know there are nine minor league teams in Tennessee. Two of which are Triple-A, none of which are affiliated with Kansas City."

"And?" Lizzy prompted.

"And I've gotten offers for four of those teams."

"As in they want you to join the team?" Danni's father asked. Chris nodded.

"Which team?" Lizzy asked.

"Well, there's a team that plays out of Knoxville so I wouldn't have to go very far and it's one of the top options," Chris said.

"That's Double-A ball," the older man at the end of the table said. Lizzy was pretty sure he was Danni's grandfather. "They are affiliated with Toronto." That meant if Chris played for them and did well, when they called him up to play for the major leagues, he'd play for the Blue Jays, out of Toronto, Canada.

"Yes, then there's another Double-A team in Jackson. It's their first season in Jackson, but they've been a team since 1968."

"I think they're affiliated with the Cubs, right?" the older man asked.

Chris nodded. "Then there is the two Triple-A teams. Nashville and Memphis."

"Nashville is definitely closer to Knoxville," Ben said.

"Yeah, but it means Pittsburg. Memphis on the other hand means St. Louis. Granted, neither one is Kansas City ..." Chris trailed off. Chris had been a lifetime fan of the Kansas City Royals who played out of Kansas City, Missouri and Lizzy knew as long as he wasn't playing for the Minnesota Twins he'd be happy.

"Memphis is a brand new team. This is their first year." Danni's grandfather seemed to know a lot about minor league baseball. "Plus it's on the opposite side of the state."

"Just tell us which team already," Lizzy said impatiently.

"Danni and I talked about this for a long time. I've also talked to Ben. My best shot is—"

"You're going to Memphis," Lizzy said, seeing the look on his face. He looked like he was regretting it but also like he knew this was his best chance. Lizzy bit her lip and looked at her uncle.

"Lizzy, I know this isn't what you wanted by any stretch of the—" Chris started.

Jim gave her a gentle smile and she cut Chris off as she looked back at him. "Go for it," Lizzy said.

"What?" Chris asked.

"I said go for it. What? Did you think I'd be like Alicia?" Lizzy asked when he looked at her stunned. "Did you think because you're not picking a team in Minnesota or affiliated with the Twins that I'd be angry? I know I can be a stubborn kid who thinks she should get her way, but I never thought that you thought I was that ... self-centered?" Lizzy said slowly, unsure if that was the word she was looking for. Fulton nodded, approving her word choice. "I know Kansas City is your dream choice and if you think that Memphis can help you get there faster and Danni is okay with it, then I can support that."

Chris observed his sister for a moment then looked at Matt. They exchanged shocked looks before Chris turned back to Lizzy. "Okay, who are you and what have you done with my sister?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lizzy asked.

"My kid sister has a temper bigger than anyone I've ever met. This laid back, easy-going, accepting person in front of me isn't my sister."

"Can't I just accept things once in a while? Especially if I know how happy you are about it?"

"I would like that but it doesn't sound like you."

"Maybe I'm just growing up. That's a good thing, right?"

"I don't know. For anyone else sure, for my kid sister ..."

"Growing up is never a bad thing for anyone, but it will take some adjustment on everyone's part," Jim said to both of them.

"Why can't you go play for Kansas City's minor league team?" Danni's mom asked.

"Because they play in Omaha, Nebraska. Plus they'd have to offer me a contract and they haven't. You know if I was aiming for the minor's, double-A ball, four years ago, I could have played out of Memphis. The Memphis Chicks. Minor league and affiliated with the Royals. They moved to Jackson this year but were affiliated with the Mariners last year and the Padres the two years before. It's alright. It's rare that a fan ends up getting to play for his actual team. Sometimes it's best to take what they give you and play your heart out," Chris explained.

Before they all headed back home, Matt pulled Chris aside and apologized to him and Lizzy was beyond grateful. On Monday, Lizzy was only a bit surprised to see the entire baseball team wearing their baseball jerseys and jeans that day. That day in their second study hall, Fulton looked up from his homework at Lizzy. He reached over and touched her hand. "I'm proud of you," Fulton said softly and seemingly randomly.

"Thank you," Lizzy said touched, as she looked up at him. Portman glanced at Fulton out of the corner of his eye but kept working on his math homework.

"I'm serious, Lizzy. Mom and Dad are too."

"What for?" Lizzy asked.

"The way you treated your brothers. This whole weekend, ever since you met with McGill really, you've been calmer. Not as prone to anger."

"Part of that is because of McGill. Maybe I am wrong about being so angry at him and by extension getting angry so often."

"Maybe but part of me does miss seeing you so angry."

"Why?"

"Because an angry Lizzy gets things done and scares off the right kind of people."

"Fulton, there isn't a single player on the Ducks that wasn't afraid of me when I first joined the team."

"There isn't a single player on that team that is afraid of you now."

"Maybe," Lizzy sighed, "But I don't want people to be afraid of me. You know what that's like." A lot of people were afraid of Fulton and that didn't make him feel too hot.

"I do and you're right." Fulton paused then dug thorough his backpack. "Dad wanted you to have this." Fulton passed her a photograph.

Lizzy flipped it over and smiled. The flash that had gone off the day before when Chris had snuck up on her, had been from Jim's camera. He had snapped a picture of them. "Thanks Fult, I love it."

Tuesday afternoon Lizzy left art and headed for the ball field, well she tried to. Connie stopped her and questioned her about play practice. Lizzy hated to miss it but it was the first game of the Minnesota State Baseball playoffs and she knew winning this would bring more attention to their team and the school. Plus their backup pitcher wasn't great and would probably lose the game for them. She didn't want that to happen. She explained all this to Connie who said she'd inform their play coordinator and hope she wasn't too upset.

"Today's game is against the Hampton Academy Rams," Coach Matthews said as they sat in the locker room before the game. Lizzy zoned out as he went on about his normal pre-game pep talk essentially telling the rest of the team to make sure Lizzy didn't do all the work and then he turned to Lizzy and clapped a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him with an eyebrow raised. "This is the playoffs, and I know you can hit, but the only thing I want you doing today is pitching."

"Yeah, I hear ya." Lizzy sighed. It had been a great struggle between her and the coach to let her bat. He, like many coaches, thought pitchers were only great at pitching. Ben on the other hand insisted if she was going to play baseball, she was going to learn to bat, throw, and catch. When Chris had returned home for spring break during her first season playing for the middle school softball team he had agreed then worked with her stating if she could get a hit off him, she could get a hit off anyone. Plus it would give him a chance to practice his pitching over the summer. Chris had originally been disappointed to learn that she was playing softball instead of baseball but he helped her anyway. Then he came back that summer to find she was playing baseball for a local youth co-ed league.

After the game, which they won 4-1, Joey Larson caught Lizzy outside her locker room. "Have dinner with me," he said quickly.

"Uh ..." Lizzy paused, unsure if she should. Not only would her team be playing his twice more the following day but he was also a former Hawk. It could be seen as improper. Then Lizzy remembered that she didn't really care what others thought. "Not if it's about McGill."

"No McGill, I got it. I'll meet you at the diner in half an hour." Joey took off towards the Hampton Academy bus and Lizzy watched until he boarded then she went back to her dorm.

On the way back, Fulton fell into step beside her. "A Hawk?" Fulton asked.

"If you could read, you'd know his jersey says Rams," Lizzy answered lightly.

"I can read. That doesn't change what he was."

"Do you just talk to hear yourself speak or is it because you think you have good ideas and you believe in them?" She rolled her eyes at his confused look. "You're smarter than that, Fulton. A week ago it was "Forgive McGill, you'll feel better." Yesterday it was "I'm proud of you for staying calm and forgiving your brothers." Today it's "he's a Hawk, he's evil." That's not fair."

"That's not—forgiving someone and constantly being around them are two different things."

Lizzy stared at him astounded. "Constantly? I've seen him twice, maybe, since I moved back, not including games." Lizzy stopped short and stared at him. Fulton realized she had stopped, he did as well and turned to look at her. He looked a bit confused, but Lizzy could see something else in those normally guarded bluish-gray eyes. He looked almost scared. That's when it hit her. "This has nothing to do with Joey being a former Hawk."

"What? Of course it does." Fulton said defensively.

"Don't lie to me," Lizzy growled. She sighed and shook her head. "This is about what I said on Sunday. You're threatened by me growing up."

"Why would that threaten me? I just said that I was proud—"

"Because it means childhood is ending. And you think you're part of that." Lizzy closed the distance between them and wrapped her arms around his waist. She buried her nose in his chest for a moment. His smell invaded her senses and calmed her; a scent that was purely male and pure Fulton though she couldn't describe it to save her life. "No matter how old or big or mature I am or how angry I get at you, I will always need you. You are my best friend—No, you are my brother, more than just blood." Lizzy pulled back a bit and looked up at him. He was looking down at her. "I can't put into words what you mean to me. There really aren't words to describe it. You mean the world to me, maybe even the universe. You aren't going anywhere and any boyfriend or friend that can't understand that doesn't deserve to be such for very long."

"That's not fair to you."

"Maybe not but it's who I am and it won't change unless you don't want to be my friend anymore."

"Lizzy," Fulton pouted, dragging out her name.

"Fulton," Lizzy answered in the same tone.

"I will always want to be your friend and I'm sorry. I just ... I don't like thinking I'm going to lose my best friend."

"Never," Lizzy told him. She reached up and cupped his cheek. For a brief second, Fulton wondered what she was up to then laughed out loud. "Now, this is a bit awkward, I'm going to go change."

"Don't change, I like you the way you are," Fulton answered smirking. Lizzy rolled her eyes and cuffed his shoulder as they both started walking back towards the dorms.

* * *

 _Again thanks for reading, drop me a line for anything you have questions or comments about._


	15. Larson

_**I want to say thank you to everyone reading this story. It means a lot to me.**_

 _Chapter 15: Larson_

* * *

Staring out the window was always the best way to see what was coming and get a true picture of the people walking past. "Miss? Miss? Can I get you something?" a waitress asked, interrupting her people watching.

Lizzy looked away from the window and smiled up at the waitress. "Just a water, I'm waiting for a friend," Lizzy said. By the time Lizzy received her water, Joey was walking in the door. He smiled as he sat down across from her. "Good to see you." Lizzy smiled.

"Sorry, I'm late," Joey said apologetically.

"It's cool, I'm actually early." Lizzy smiled and watched him for a few moments. She was trying to see what Fulton was so worried about. She couldn't see anything. Of course he was cute, light brown hair, a charming attitude and enough charism to make her wonder about his girlfriend but then she thought of Dwayne and smiled lightly. She shook her thoughts clear and looked at Larson. "Joey, you're a great guy, but—"

"We're just friends. Whichever one of your friends is worried, they shouldn't be. I'm not going to be a threat to anyone."

"Why would you think that?"

"Why would you bring it up randomly if you or a good friend wasn't worried?"

The waitress returned and they ordered. "It was Fulton, but I don't think he was worried about us being ..." Lizzy trailed off unsure how to phrase it. "Do you have a girlfriend?"

"That was personal, but no," Joey answered. "I hear, though, that you have a boyfriend."

"Yeah," Lizzy smiled. "Dwayne Robertson. Plays hockey for Eden Hall."

"He a good guy?" Joey could see he was, the way she smiled when she talked about him was a big indicator. He must have been really good for her.

"Very good, but I'm afraid I haven't been good to him."

"You're not cheating are you?"

"Of course not, I just don't spend a lot of time with him."

"Well, that isn't good but you have a valid reason?"

"Yeah, and he understands but ... It's still not fair to him."

"Just—I don't know if I should say try harder or if maybe you shouldn't worry about it."

"Yeah," Lizzy said.

"She's cute. Not as cute as some of your previous girlfriends, but cute," a voice said behind Joey.

"Lizzy has a name, Parker," Joey said, not looking away from Lizzy. He did his best to keep a smile on his face and his tone light. The last thing he wanted to do was get into a fight with Parker. He and the boy still hung out and Joey didn't want to make things awkward. Despite a budding friendship with this girl, Parker still came first. Lizzy looked up and saw the kid looked like she expected a kid from Edina to look like; snobby, preppy, and full of himself. Then she noticed his bright blonde hair and dark blue eyes. Those eyes were settled on her.

"Nice jersey, you go there?" Parker asked, ignoring Joey completely.

Lizzy looked down at her baby blue and white baseball jersey that read _'Stillwater'_ across the front. "Nope, it was my brother's. He just graduated college before you ask." Lizzy wasn't sure she liked this new kid but he didn't seem evil or dangerous.

"College?" Parker looked shocked. "Are you two close?"

"Close enough," Lizzy answered.

"Parker, what do you want?" Joey asked, finally turning to look at the other boy.

"To know why she's slumming it with you when she could have—"

"If you say "all this" I will slam you into this table," Lizzy snapped.

"She is definitely not your type, Larson, where did you find her?" Parker grinned.

"Eden Hall, now please, go away before you make her angrier," Joey told him.

"She is sitting right here, and doesn't like being referred to as if she wasn't!" Lizzy snapped.

"Okay, okay, fine, I'll go." Parker held up his hands and slowly backed away from the table.

He finally turned and walked away then Lizzy turned to Joey. "Did I ever tell you that 95 percent of the Hawks go to Blake Academy for high school?" Joey asked.

"You did not. I think Adam may have mentioned it though," Lizzy answered.

"Well, they do. The other 4.999 percent go to Eden Hall."

"What about the .001 percent? Do they move away or something?"

"That would be me. I chose Hampton Academy."

"Do they take it out on you? The other Hawks, I mean, because you effectively cut yourself off from them by quitting hockey and going to Hampton?"

"Most of them don't care either way, we were never really close. Adam understands and he doesn't blame me. Typically Parker isn't so bad. He gets worse around pretty girls. It's McGill, Riley, Brown, and Herek I have to worry about. Individually they're not so bad but together, things change." He was of course talking about Kyle Riley, Rick Riley's younger brother.

"I didn't realize Riley and McGill were close friends."

"They're not, but without me and Adam, McGill had to find friends somewhere. When they get together, it's real trouble. Like now," Joey said, swallowing hard. He was nervously looking over Lizzy's head.

"Look, boys, first he blows us off by quitting hockey and going to a different school and when he finally makes that up to us, he goes and blows it all for some girl. She's not even that hot," a voice said behind Lizzy. She didn't need to turn around to know it was McGill. What she didn't understand was why he was being a jerk now if he was trying to change his ways. Then again maybe it was all just a show to put the past behind him. The other three boys Larson had just mentioned needing to watch out for encircled the table.

"Don't blow this for me, Todd," Joey warned. "In fact before you embarrass yourself further, just walk away."

"You mean embarrass you or the pretty girl here?" McGill asked as Lizzy set her dishes aside.

"No, he meant what he said. See, you're about to say something I find very offensive and I'm going to have to make you eat your words," Lizzy warned him.

"I know that voice," McGill said as Lizzy narrowed her eyes at Kyle Riley who suddenly looked very nervous as he stood just behind Larson. "That's the voice of the cunning, stuck-up, full of herself, manipulative, under-handed, puppet master—" McGill was cut off when Lizzy grabbed his arm, twisted it behind him, and slammed him face first into the table pressing her arm across his shoulders. The glasses and plates rattled but nothing fell or broke.

"You know, I don't like being insulted either." Lizzy leaned in nice and close and whispered in his ear. "I don't know why you're acting like this. I thought you were all about showing me how it was mostly Coach Riley's fault. The way you're acting now, I wouldn't believe it for a second. Some people grow up and mature, but some only grow old, choosing to remain the same stupid, immature boy they've always been. I'm glad I know the difference."

"Sorry," McGill said, but he didn't sound the least bit sorry.

"I'm sure." Lizzy rolled her eyes sick of immature boys.

"No, really. Let me up." McGill said softly. Lizzy glanced at Larson who nodded then let him go. McGill got up off the table and turned around to look at Lizzy. "Everything I said the other day is true but old habits die hard."

"Just walk away, McGill. I will never forgive you, even if I can understand why you did it."

"I never expected your forgiveness. I told you that." He stopped and stared at her, then shook his head. "You're not worth it."

McGill and his friends walked over Parker and Lizzy collapsed back into her chair. "Well, I'd apologize," Larson said slowly, "but I'm not sure that I want to. He shouldn't have said that or acted that way."

"Thanks," Lizzy said. She switched topics to the Minnesota Twins and they talked pro baseball for a bit. While they talked, she finished her dinner and covertly texted Portman. Though she didn't feel like she was in any danger, she didn't like the way Todd was looking over his shoulder at her from time to time. Joey drew her attention back to him by talking about how she learned to pitch so well. They talked about Chris and Ben and then about Matt.

"So, you benefited from a pro hockey player and a college baseball player?"

"You could say that, but Matt didn't go pro until after I quit hockey."

"Yeah, but he still went on to the pros," Joey said. Lizzy nodded. "Isn't that your boyfriend?"

Lizzy looked over her shoulder and saw Portman and Dwayne by the door. "The one in the cowboy hat," Lizzy said. It took nearly everything in her not to sigh in relief.

"Weren't you dating the other one last time I saw you with them?" Joey had showed up at Mickey's diner when the JV hockey team had been celebrating a win thanks to Lizzy's help.

"Yes, but things went wrong." Lizzy shrugged. "I should go. It's been great. We should do this again."

"I would like that," Joey answered.

Lizzy stood and walked over to Portman and Dwayne. "Thanks guys," Lizzy said.

"You okay?" Dwayne said.

"Yeah, that is Joey Larson. He's cool, but those five guys in the corner worry me," Lizzy explained.

"Hawks?" Dwayne asked as both he and Portman looked towards the corner.

"Yeah, however two of them go to Eden Hall now."

"Let's get outta here," Portman said.

The following day at breakfast, Lizzy plopped down across from Adam. "Tell me about Parker Preston."

"What about him? Blond, blue eyes, shorter than me, can be a jerk but not like McGill," Adam answered, shrugging.

"Why are you asking about a Hawk?" Guy asked.

"He was there at the diner, wasn't he? With those other boys?" Dwayne asked.

"Yeah and he was kinda being a jerk to Joey. I didn't know if that was normal for him."

"He gets that way when he's trying to impress a pretty girl," Adam explained.

"That's what Joey said last night, but awe, thank you. No, that's actually kinda mean."

"Why were you having dinner with a Hawk?" Connie asked her curiously.

"He's not a Hawk anymore and what's more is he doesn't even play hockey. After he quit and switched schools; he lost a lot of friends." Lizzy bit her tongue to keep from going off.

"That doesn't mean you have to be friends with him," Connie said not backing down.

"No, it doesn't but it also—hanging out with Joey is not going to interfere with my friendship all of you. You don't just stop being a Duck. I've told all this before. You guys will always be more important than any other friend. I don't—I shouldn't—" Lizzy fumbled over her words.

"Why are we making her defend herself?" Portman asked, stopping Lizzy. Everyone stopped and looked at him. "Sure, I wasn't here during Pee Wees and I don't have the same stigma against the Hawks, but this is Lizzy we're talking about. The girl who has been nothing but supportive of the entire team. Yeah, I get it, the Hawks were terrible to you and did their best to make sure you know how awful you were, but isn't it more important how he acts now?"

"And the fact that I'm also friends with him?" Adam asked.

"I'm sorry I even brought him up," Lizzy sighed. The rest of breakfast was awkward right up until the end when Kyle approached the table. "Riley," Lizzy said softly.

"My good manners are telling me to apologize for yesterday and the confused look on your face when I said apologize, tells me to be very specific," Kyle told her. "I don't want to apologize for McGill. What he did was rude and completely uncalled for. Instead I apologize for not coming to your defense. My mother raised me better than that. Most of what I can say to explain it, you'd take as an excuse. Sometimes I get a little stupid when it comes to McGill and Herek. Herek's uncle is a big movie producer. Who doesn't want to be in the movies?"

"I guess I get it," Lizzy shrugged.

"We cool?" Riley asked.

"Yeah, we're cool." That afternoon after thoroughly crushing the Rams 5-0 and 7-2 in their doubleheader, Lizzy had dinner with Dwayne at Mickey's. He was understanding when it came to her friendship with Joey Larson. Thursday, when she showed up to play practice, Ms. Jones was beyond angry with her and Doug. They were the only two baseball players in the musical.

"Where have you two been all week? We've had practice for the past two days and you haven't been there. I had to use an understudy and half my cast isn't going to hit their marks without the right lighting cues. Tomorrow is our first show and I know that this is just a high school play to you but my seniors take this seriously. If you couldn't do the same you should have told me when we started."

"You're the one that cast a baseball player in your play and convinced another to do the lighting. It's playoffs and—" Lizzy started.

"And while we didn't expect to get this far, we couldn't let the team down," Doug cut her off.

"So instead you let me down?" Ms. Jones asked.

"We're sorry. We made a choice in a no-win situation," Doug said gently.

"When is your next game?" Ms. Jones asked.

"Tomorrow." Doug cringed.

"Tomorrow? As in the day of the dress rehearsal and first showing?"

"Yes, but it's okay because the game starts at two, the dress rehearsal at four and the show at seven. We'll be on time, I promise," Lizzy promised.

"Fine, get to your spots," Ms. Jones said. Practice passed without a hitch and Ms. Jones, though still a bit upset, didn't say anything to Lizzy or Doug as they left for dinner. Sure enough Friday afternoon Lizzy pitched an 11-0 game in just under an hour and they had plenty of time to get to the dress rehearsal. The rehearsal went well and Ms. Jones gave them general advice before letting them break for dinner.

"So how was your game?" Portman asked.

"Won, 11-0. I'm sorry I haven't been at practice but I'm sure Julie kept you company."

"She did and did her best to do the lighting but I don't blame you. It's not like you volunteered to do the lighting. Ms. Jones approached you. How is everything for the car wash?"

"Sorted. Emma says she has everything and they ran ads in the newspapers and around town so we just have to wait to see if anyone shows up."

"I'm sure they will. At least a few parents and students will."

"Thanks, Port," Lizzy said.

After the show ended and Ms. Jones said her thank yous, the cast and crew went out into the hallway where the audience got to congratulate them in person. Once most of the crowd had abated Dwayne pulled Lizzy aside.

"I know you're going to hate me for saying this, but I think we need to talk about us," he said.

"I don't hate you for that. I respect you."

"Why do you gotta make this harder?" he asked. Lizzy only smirked. "I know we got back together to see where we would go and because there was still a spark. I think, though, that maybe we have run our course."

"I'm sorry I'm not that great of a girlfriend." Lizzy looked down not feeling great.

Dwayne cupped her cheek then lifted her chin. "You are, just not the kind I need. I'm sorry I didn't say anything sooner."

"It's okay, I understand." Dwayne looked down at his broken-in boots. "Babbit, I understand really, I do. We'll always be friends," Lizzy told him gently. He gave her his heartbreaking smile then Lizzy walked over to Fulton. "Hug me." Lizzy demanded.

"Okay," Fulton laughed and hugged Lizzy. When he realized how stressed she was, he pulled her tighter. "What's wrong?"

"It may have been obvious but it still hurts."

"Obvious?"

"Dwayne." Lizzy tried to say more but couldn't. Fulton just held her unable to console her in any way. He wasn't completely sure what was wrong so he wasn't sure what else to say.

"What's wrong with Mav?" Portman asked slowly.

"Cowboy ..." Fulton shook his head.

"It'll be okay, Mav, you'll get through this."

"Yeah, you're right. Fult, where's your dad?" Lizzy looked up at her best friend.

"Talking to ... oh look, Chris is here," Fulton answered, pulling Lizzy over to her brother.

"Congrats," Chris said when they reached him.

"Thanks," Lizzy sighed.

"I know that what you did was behind the scenes but you were amazing at it. It looked great. Mom would have been proud."

"Ya think?" Lizzy looked up hopefully.

Chris smiled and nodded. "I know. Dad's got tickets for tomorrow and is bringing Nonna."

"Aunt Casey?"

"She's here tonight, right over there talking to Nat, Jim, and Bombay. I see I shouldn't have said that," Chris finished his sentence regretfully. Lizzy looked up to see Fulton and Portman trying to look innocent; trying and failing. They must have tried to stop him.

"What's Bombay doing here?" Lizzy asked, trying to keep her tone curious and not accusatory.

"You're a Duck; you don't stop being a Duck," Portman told her.

"Don't use my words against me," Lizzy pouted.

"Beside, me and Dwayne were in it too. Not everything's about you," Portman teased.

"Right. Sorry. Chris, what about our brothers?"

"Matt and Star have tickets for Sunday, Ben can't make it, and I think Seth is coming with Dad. I don't know what time they're getting here though."

"It's too much to ask for him to show up to my game. Doubleheader against the Goats. Beat them 11-0 today."

"And she did it in an hour," Fulton added.

"Congrats, kiddo. Hey, Jim," Chris said. He looked so proud of her before he turned to Jim.

Lizzy turned and smiled at her godfather who swept her into a hug. "How'd they do today?"

"Lost. 12-1 l," Jim answered.

"Detroit." Lizzy sighed. "Love the hockey team; hate the baseball team."

"Maybe tomorrow will be better."

"Maybe. I should get to bed. Busy day tomorrow. Doubleheader, car wash, and another show."

"Good luck," Jim said. He kissed the top of her head then she and the Bash Brothers were off to bed.


	16. Nomad

**_Thanks to everyone who continues to read. I heard a quote on a TV show once that it's_ Better to write for yourself and have no public, than to write for the public and have no self, _but it is a little disappointing to pour yourself into something and have no one like it. So for those of you keeping track this chapter bears the same number as Ken Wu. You'll have to read on to see if he breaks the trend and makes it into the chapter._**

 _Chapter 16: Nomad_

* * *

Saturday dawned bright and sunny. There wasn't a cloud in the sky and when Lizzy checked, it wasn't supposed to rain at all. After breakfast she met the team on the field and they began their warm ups. After two outs in the top of the fifth, with two innings to go, her catcher called a time out. He went up to the mound and clapped a hand on her shoulder. "You okay?" Mike asked.

"I'm fine," Lizzy answered, pushing her hat up a bit and rubbing her forehead.

"Really? Because we're down six runs and you haven't pitched an out all game. We win this game; we don't have to play the next game."

Then Bash walked up. "Everything alright?" Bash asked.

"Again, I'm fine," Lizzy answered.

"Not the way you've been pitching." Bash stared down at the mound. "Where is it?"

"Where's what?" Lizzy answered.

"That thing you do." Lizzy and Mike looked at him. "Before every game you used to bend down behind the mound and draw something in the dirt. The only time you didn't was after you and Port broke up and we lost 7-2."

"You saying this is my fault?" Lizzy snapped.

"I'm saying that it's weird. Do it and we may win."

"Eden Hall, time's up," the referee called. Lizzy sighed then crouched behind the pitcher's mound and drew Fulton's initials in the dirt as Mike and Bash walked back to their respective bases. She took a deep breath then stood and got back to the game. Even though she struck out the next seven batters ending the game strong, they still lost, 8-3. Bash had gotten lucky with a run late in the seventh inning but it hadn't been enough.

After a 30 minute break to give the teams a chance to rest and recover, they were back on the field. This time they only lost 3-1. It was almost like they were facing a completely different team than they had faced the day before. This team had proved why they were the number one team in the state.

When Lizzy and the portion of the team that would be helping at the car wash arrived, they found the art club, the varsity cheerleaders, and the art teacher. The Ducks were nowhere to be seen. "Where are your friends?" Emma asked.

"No idea, they were better than this," Lizzy answered. They hadn't been at the ball game and Lizzy had figured they were helping set up.

"Well, doesn't matter because there are no cars to wash," Emma sighed.

"My car needs washed," Nat said behind Lizzy.

Lizzy looked up and smiled. "Thanks, Nat," Lizzy said.

"Mine too," Bash said. His SUV as well as Nat's had been parked beside the ball field and were covered in dust.

"Thank you," Aly said. They washed those two cars then Dean Buckley pulled up. After thoroughly cleaning his car everyone sat down on the curb sadly.

"Well, at least we made a little bit," Anna said gently.

"It's not enough," Emma said.

"Wish I knew what happened to the Ducks. This isn't like them. At all. Especially not Fulton. He would never—"

"Bail on you?" Fulton interrupted. "Of course we didn't." Everyone stood up and looked at the Ducks.

"We just had to drum up some business," Luis added. They all turned to look and saw a line of about 20 cars. Anna hugged Luis who was standing beside her. "Anything for my girl." A bunch of people stared at them, especially when he kissed her cheek.

"Am I the only one that knew about that?" Lizzy asked.

"Let's just get to work," Luis answered.

Throughout the afternoon, several times Lizzy wished she had a camera. Everyone was having a great time. It was a day they would never forget. At the end of the day they all flopped down in the grass, tired from their busy day. "If I have to wash another car in the next month I might just die," Portman protested.

"Awe, can your poor muscles not handle a simple car wash?" Lizzy taunted.

"That was a lot of cars," Portman answered.

"Yeah? Well, try pitching 14 innings before coming to a car wash," Liz answered.

"Left field, batting, car wash, then a musical which involves singing and dancing," Doug called.

"All hail Doug, the strongest among us," Lizzy replied. "We should get some dinner before the musical starts."

"Before you go," the art teacher called, "I would like to thank all of you for your help today. With that help, we've managed to surpass our goal and the art show will take place one week from today."

"Is that enough time?" Lizzy asked, sitting up.

"Your masterpieces and portfolios are due on Friday. I'll have the information for all of you in class. And Ms. Jacobs, remember what I told you about your portfolio."

"Yes ma'am," Lizzy said sadly.

Then a car pulled up at the curb. The man stepped out of the car and called, "I got an order for 16 pizzas for Charlie Conway."

"You ordered 16 pizzas?" Lizzy asked, looking at her cousin.

"I did not," Charlie answered. He stood and walked over to the pizza man.

"10 bucks says it's Bombay," Fulton said.

"You're on, but I think it was Lizzy's dad," Portman answered.

"A little help?" Charlie called. Portman and Fulton got up and helped Charlie with the pizza. "By the way it was Bombay," he said as he sat the pizza on the table. Fulton and Portman followed suit then Fulton held his hand out. Portman rolled his eyes but handed over the money owed. They brought over a pizza box and sat down on either side of Lizzy.

"What did she mean about remembering what she said?" Portman asked.

"Do you remember what happened after you met Joey the first time? We went out on a date and when we got back, I suggested watching a movie but you got so distracted that I called you a pig and eventually ended up in Adam and Charlie's room?" Lizzy asked Portman as she opened the box and found pepperoni pizza.

"Yeah, you fell asleep in their room and threatened both that if I touched you that you'd ..." Portman trailed off thinking.

"She'd turn them into _Shredded Captain Duck_ and _Preppy Kabob_ ," Fulton answered.

"You didn't listen when Adam tried to stop you so I followed through on my threat. I drew Adam as a Duck Kabob and Charlie as a shredded Duck sandwich. She caught me drawing the _Shredded Captain Duck_ and said it was morbid and grotesque and that I couldn't include it in my final portfolio or she'd fail that piece of artwork. I showed her _Preppy Kabob_ and she included that as well. It's not fair but I understand."

"It makes some sense. It's a little twisted," Fulton added.

"Do you really think my dad would've bought pizza?" Lizzy asked, looking at Portman.

"Worth a shot?" Portman suggested.

"Yeah, I suppose he's not as bad as he was." Lizzy shrugged. They finished their pizza then headed for their dorms to change out of their semi-wet clothes. Then they headed for the auditorium. The show that night went much the way the show the night before had; mostly well with a few people forgetting their lines.

After the show, Ms. Jones said her thank yous again and once again sent them into the hallway to talk to the audience. Several people came along to speak with Lizzy and congratulate her on a job well done. Finally when Lizzy had reached the end of her rope, a man walked up and hugged her tight. As Lizzy sagged into his arms, Portman looked at the pair worriedly. "Uh, Lizzy?" he asked. The man was kinda familiar but Portman wasn't sure where he had seen him before.

"What's wrong with my little Lizzy-gator?" the man asked.

"Too much to talk about."

"Start at the beginning," he said.

"Right, beginning," Lizzy pulled back and looked at Portman. "Dean Portman, I'm sure you've met Jim Reed. He is Fulton's father, my godfather and surrogate uncle. Jim-Jim, you remember Dean Portman also known as Goose and one half of the Bash Brothers."

"Yes, but I prefer to refer to him as the boy who broke my sweet Gator's heart," Jim answered.

"That was actually my fault, Uncle Jim. You know that cliché, it's not what it looks like but I don't want to hear it?" Lizzy asked. Jim nodded. "It was that. I know that I'm better than that and you expect better from me but ..."

"You're trying to figure life out."

"Uh, I'll give you two—" Portman started.

"Dwayne broke up with me," Lizzy blurted.

"What? Why?" Portman asked. Though Fulton had mentioned that something had happened between the pair the night before, Portman had just thought they had fought.

"Dwayne? The Texan?" Jim added.

"Yeah. Well, it was kinda my fault. I didn't really spend that much time with him and we were already falling apart but he was the one that ..."

"I'm sorry it had to end, Gator, but it sounds like it wasn't fair," Jim said.

"Yeah, but it still hurts."

"How was your game?" Jim asked, hoping to cheer her up. It didn't work.

"Lost both so no state game this year."

"Anything else bugging you before I say the wrong thing?"

"You seen my dad tonight?"

"He's over there talking to your aunt, Seth, and Bombay. There's two, how about I go for three?" Jim said as her face fell.

"That's already three things that are bothering me Uncle Jim," Lizzy said.

"Yes, but I only brought up two of them, you brought up the first," Jim answered.

"Try cheering me up instead?" Lizzy suggested.

"I got you a present from the Twins."

"How'd they do today?"

"And I'm three for three."

"How bad?"

"3-6, 11 innings."

"At least it wasn't a walk off or grand slam." Since the Twins were playing at home and they lost, they'd have to play the full inning and that meant it was their own fault.

"There is that. Now for the big guns. You know most girls expect roses or flowers after a performance, but you're not most girls. So I brought you this," Jim pulled a square box from his camera case. Then he handed it to Lizzy.

"What you got there?" Fulton asked walking over.

"Looks like a baseball," Portman said.

Lizzy turned it over in her hands. It was indeed a baseball in a square, plastic case. Then she grinned. "Thanks, Uncle Jim, this definitely makes me feel better." Fulton stared at her. It didn't take long for her to understand what he wanted. "It's signed by the Nomad."

"Who?"

"Mike Morgan. One of the Twins' pitchers."

"Why do they call him the Nomad?" Portman asked.

"Don't you follow the Cubs?"

"Nope, White Sox."

"He's played for 9 teams including this year with the Twins, not including his AAA time. I think that's a record or something."

"Hence The Nomad," Portman said.

"Yeah. His one of the best pitchers the Twins have. I never knew you were a Sox fan."

"I'm not a big fan of baseball but when people tell me to pick a team, that's my team. I understand the gist of it."

"You know what? I think I'm done with you. You're a Mustangs fan and a Sox fan," Lizzy said shaking her head.

"A little rivalry isn't bad, besides it could be worse. I could be an Indians fan," Portman answered. The Chicago Mustangs had a big rivalry with the Detroit Red Wings and the White Sox had a big rivalry with the Twins. The Cleveland Indians had won the American League Central division the year prior and Lizzy didn't like it. "Is this how you got your Detroit Red Wings Poster?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Actually Matt gave that to me for Christmas. This is how I get most of my signed stuff though: Kirby Puckett baseball, Mike Modano hockey stick, Basil McRae rookie card, among other things."

"Wow, how?" Portman asked.

"I told you what my dad does," Fulton said. Jim was a photographer for a big sports' magazine in Minneapolis. Not many people knew that.

"Perk of the job," Jim said. "Anyway kiddo, don't worry about it. One day you'll find a prince charming and he's not going to break your heart. You can't win every state championship. And above all, you know the Twins are a crap team and they'll finish the season in 4th or 5th place like they always do."

"Uncle Jim," Lizzy whined.

"Is he teasing you again, sweetheart?" Nat asked, walking up.

"About my love for the Twins. Nat, you remember Dean Portman; Goose, this is Fulton's mom."

"Mrs. Reed," Portman acknowledged. He shifted uncomfortably but Lizzy wasn't sure why.

When she answered her voice was cordial enough but there was something suspicious in her eyes. "Dean," Nat answered. Then she changed the subject. "You know your father is here, don't you, Lizzy?"

"He missed both games this morning." Lizzy shrugged.

"Would you blame him if he was Matt?"

"Matt wouldn't have missed both games."

"Will you ever let him off the hook?"

"No," Lizzy answered, "but, I'm trying to work on that."

"Good for you, sweetie. Fulton said something about an art show?" Nat said.

"Yeah, Saturday. I'll have all the details on Tuesday and I'll let you know."

"That's our girl. We'll be here."

"Thanks, Nat. Hey Dad," Lizzy sighed. She wasn't exactly mad at him just resigned that he had missed the game.

"Congrats, Liz. It was a good show."

"Thanks."

"And it was a great game too, you tried hard. I'm proud of you."

"Thanks."

"What do you want me to say?"

"Don't know. I should go; it's been a long day."

"Okay," her dad reluctantly agreed. Lizzy smiled sheepishly. He nodded and Lizzy walked off.

"Well, that was harsh," Fulton said, following her.

"Not harsh, just awkward," Lizzy answered. Fulton sighed but didn't try to convince her otherwise.

Tuesday afternoon, Lizzy got the information for the art show then called Nat before emailing the information to her dad, brothers, grandmother, and aunt. "You okay, Lizzy?" Luis asked, sitting down next to her at dinner that night.

"I don't know. Luis," Lizzy paused as she stared down at her plate. "Am I a good person?" Her words were so soft he almost missed them.

"No, you're a terrible person. Horrible really. I don't know—" Luis stopped when he saw how disappointed she looked. "Hermana, I was teasing," Luis told her. "That means—"

"Sister, I know. Seth's fluent in Spanish and has said it a few times. You really don't think I'm terrible?"

"You're one of my good friends. I think you're a great person and anyone who can't see that is missing out."

"Thanks. I should ask about you and Anna," Lizzy said.

"Anna and I are fine. Your life is so much more interesting. What do you have going on?"

"Not much now. With baseball, hockey, and the musical all over, the only thing left is the art show and end of year tests."

"Have you figured out your final portfolio?"

"I still need my masterpiece and like three pieces."

"What about them?" Luis asked, motioning to Portman, Fulton, and Kenny as they stepped into the cafeteria from the food line.

"The three Bash Brothers. You're brilliant," Lizzy answered.

"And another thing, in Art One last year, she told us that one of the best ways to get over art block's to close your eyes and draw whatever you see."

"Again brilliant!"

"Who is brilliant?" Fulton asked.

"Luis," Lizzy answered. "He helped me get my inspiration for my art project back."

"Well, even a broken clock is right twice a day," Portman told her.

"That's mean," Lizzy said. Portman only looked at her and Luis didn't seem upset. "That doesn't bother you?"

"Nah, he doesn't mean it," Luis answered.

"I really don't," Portman said. Lizzy looked between the pair and smiled seeing they weren't upset. It was good to see Portman taking an interest in his other teammates.

* * *

 _ **So I guess I broke the trend of not having the Duck in the chapter that bears their number as Ken is mentioned once by name. Stayed tuned for chapter 18 and Connie.**_


	17. Art

_**Thanks to everyone who continues to read.**_

 _Chapter 17: Art_

* * *

Wednesday and Thursday, Lizzy spent time finalizing her portfolio as she had finished her masterpiece Tuesday night. The hardest part of it had been drawing Kenny as she had spent years drawing Fulton and had drawn a lot of Portman over the months of dating him. Thursday afternoon she handed in her portfolio and all that was left to do was wait for Saturday and study for her other tests. Friday, Lizzy had her fill of studying and wanted something different. She wandered around the school for a while until she spotted some trucks around the baseball field. She watched for a bit then realized that it was the construction company. They were putting up fences and cones around the field. Lizzy smiled. It was good to see the board holding up their end. Then it hit her, a great way to waste some time and keep her mind off the art show.

Soon Lizzy was dressed in a hockey jersey, track pants, and ice skates and was standing in front of the goal on the hockey rink. She pulled her helmet on then tipped a bucket of hockey pucks over and began making shots on the goal. When she got down to her last puck, a black blur zoomed past her and blocked her shot. Lizzy's head whipped around to find out who had stolen her puck and interrupted her game. There at the other end of the rink stood Portman and he was smirking. "Really?" Lizzy asked.

"Can't take little heat?" Portman asked.

"You know I can. I just didn't expect you. After hockey season and so close to exams ..."

"Could say the same about you."

"You ever play three bar?"

"Known more for my enforcer skills."

"Doesn't mean you can't shoot."

"Ok, but don't take it easy on me."

"Never," Lizzy answered. It took a while but she eventually beat him 3-1. "Thanks for this, Goose. Now, I'm not as worried about the show and I feel better about Dwayne."

"Sure, anytime," Portman said.

The following day, Lizzy was freaking out a little bit about the upcoming show but she put it out of mind by studying. When she arrived at the show, she saw tables of books around the floor and one wall had a sign that read masterpieces. Under that sign were several pieces of art to include Lizzy's drawing. She stopped to look at a painting of a varsity hockey player and noticed that there was no signature on it. The other ones she looked also didn't have names. Instead they all had numbers. Lizzy figured that must be how they were impartially judged. Then Lizzy noticed that there weren't any judges, just a voting booth in the corner. She continued around the room noticing that there were some easels off to one side so she walked over observing her painting called _Easier than Roping Hogs_. It was a painting of Dwayne playing hockey.

If you tilted your head to the side and looked just right, it looked like he was actually moving down the ice. Just as she leaned in to get a better look, someone came up behind her and dug a finger into her side causing her to squeak and jump, startled.

"Truly inspiring, the way the artist makes it look like he's moving," a voice said behind her. She spun around and spotted Jeff Portman.

"Hi, Jeff. What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Dean called. Told us about the art show. We decided to come support the arts."

"Yeah, whatever." She didn't believe him for a second.

"Did you draw this?"

"If I did, that would totally give it away." She had noticed the same number was on this painting as had been on her masterpiece when she stopped to look at it.

"Well, I'm sure Lissy and Star would know better than I would how amazing this painting is but from my point of view, it's extremely good."

"I'm sure the artist would appreciate that."

"How is my favorite sister-in-law?"

Lizzy stared up at him and shook her head. "Well, considering Tony and Goose aren't married to me and all I have are brothers, unless of course you swing that way, and you're already married to Krista, I'm not your sister-in-law."

"Don't give upon Dean, he's a good guy."

"Yeah, I know," Lizzy sighed.

"Who is this handsome man you're talking to, Cara?" Lizzy turned a bit and smiled at her grandmother.

"Nonna, this is Jeff Portman. Jeff, this is my Nonna, Tonia Jacobs," Lizzy answered.

"I thought his name was Dean Portman," Mrs. Jacobs said.

"Dean's my younger brother. From what I gathered from that sentence, you're Italian but your name is not," Jeff answered.

"Actually I'm full blooded Italian. Jacobs is my married name. His father was English. He moved to Italy and met my husband's mother there." Jeff said something in what Lizzy surmised was Italian and Lizzy's grandmother blushed. "Thank you. Are you fluent?" Mrs. Jacobs asked.

"Not as much as I should be. My granddad is British and my Nonna is full blood Italian. Pappy moved to Italy when he was 14 and then he and Nonna moved over here when she was pregnant with my uncle. Dean's better than I am."

"What are you doing here, Nonna?" Lizzy asked.

"It's an art show, what else would I be doing here? Only one of my grandkids who can draw and she thinks I wouldn't show up." Mrs. Jacobs shook her head speaking more to Jeff than Lizzy. He smirked.

"Yeah, well my father did bother coming so ..."

Mrs. Jacobs took her granddaughter's chin in her hand and turned her head so she'd look at the other side of the room. "He's right over there, talking to your aunt and your cousin. And yes, your brothers are here too."

"But Matt—"

"His game is tomorrow against Dallas. There was no way he was going to miss this. Jeff, why don't you and I leave Lizzy to contemplate that and we can go look at some of the other works," Mrs. Jacobs said.

"I'm not telling you which one my masterpiece is."

"Okay, darling," her grandmother answered, taking Jeff's arm and walking away. Lizzy sighed and continued to walk around the gym looking at all the art. She stopped in front of a colored pencil colored picture entitled _Boy on Trike_.

" _The Three Bash Brothers_. I'm glad you found some inspiration," Portman said, walking up behind her.

"Thank you. How'd you know it was mine?" Lizzy asked.

"I've seen the picture before. You drew it of me two weeks after we started dating. You just added to it for this piece. You drew this one too." Lizzy looked back at him and he motioned to the drawing she had been looking at. "I think I've seen think this picture before."

"It's of Seth. He was three years old."

"He looks so happy," a female voice said. Lizzy looked back and saw Portman's sister, Lissy, so she turned slightly to see both of them and her drawing.

"My dad had taken Matt, Chris, and Ben to see my grandparents so it was just him and Mom. She was pregnant with me. Seth had just gotten over the flu and Mom wasn't sure he was up for the trip."

"It's well done. Really looks like a photo," Lissy said.

"Thank you."

"And the picture you drew of my brother ... have you thought of making this a career?" Lissy asked.

"Haven't thought much past the end of this year," Lizzy answered.

"You two look relatively friendlier than the last time I saw you two together, have you worked things out?"

"Yes, but we've agreed that getting back together is not a good idea."

"Why not?"

"It just isn't, Lissy. Let it go," Portman answered, speaking for the first time since his sister had walked up.

"So, which one's your favorite?" Lizzy asked.

"That would probably have to be ... _Easier than Roping Hogs_. Granted, I've seen the sketches and drawings of my brother and they are really good, but there's just something about that painting that blows me away," Lissy said.

"Mine is _Super Diner Mom_ , she looks like a real superhero," Portman said. They talked for a bit longer then Portman and his sister waked away and Fulton walked up.

Slowly the pair walked around the gym observing the artwork until Lizzy pulled him into the hall. "Bubba, can I ask you something?" Lizzy asked softly.

"You haven't called me "Bubba" in years. Not since we were little," Fulton smirked, "but sure, you can ask me anything. You know that."

"I know that I'm like a sister to you—"

"You are my sister," he interrupted.

"And Goose is your best friend. Was it ever—?"

"Beyond awkward at first," Fulton answered, knowing what Lizzy was thinking. "I knew the kind of guy Port was to girls, I saw it all last year, but as bad as I wanted to fight it, I knew that you were different. I wanted to tell him 'that's my kid sister, you stay far away from her,' but I knew even though you were my sister and he was my best friend, you two were meant to be. Those feelings were real. I could see it in your eyes. What kind of brother or best friend would I be if I stood in the way of that?"

"Pretty crappy, especially if you expected me to support your relationship. Don't you—shouldn't you always be supportive of your family?"

"Yes, but at the same time protective, even if it's from a distance. That's why I'll always support you no matter which Duck you date."

"Thank you," Lizzy said. "I don't think I'll date another Duck, but thank you."

"I think they mentioned it was time for awards," Fulton said.

"Do me a favor, look in there and see who Goose is talking to. I know at least two of my brothers are here, and don't want them getting on him."

Fulton looked around the door frame and searched the gym for Portman. "He is talking to Aly and his sister. I don't see any of your brothers."

They walked back into the gym and saw people gathering at one end. Fulton and Lizzy joined them and found Lizzy's father and all four brothers. Portman's siblings were there also as well as the Reeds, Star, and Charlie and Casey. The art teacher was talking about all the work that went into the show and thanking everyone involved. Finally she got to the part Lizzy really cared about: the awards for best masterpiece and best overall portfolio.

"Okay, okay, the part you've all been waiting for. The awards. Best masterpiece and best overall portfolio. As well as best senior portfolio. The best senior portfolio will win a $2000 scholarship to the school of their choice. The best overall will win a $100 gift certificate, second place a $50 gift certificate, and third place a $25 gift certificate. As for best masterpiece, the top three will relieve gift certificates to the Mall of America in the same amounts. Now, next year's art club president will read the results for best masterpiece," their art teacher said.

A tall, dark haired, girl stepped up to the mic. "Hi everyone, I'm Shelby Jones. Thanks to everyone for voting for me to be your art club president next year. Without further ado, third place. The third place best masterpiece goes to _The Speedster_ by Anna Sanders," Shelby said. Anna had finally finished her portrait of Luis and had decided to make it her masterpiece. She had been working on it for longer than she had been dating Luis. After collecting her prize she went back to Luis who hugged her tight then kissed her soundly. Lizzy rolled her eyes. "Second place goes to _Ice Skaters on a Pond_ by Jim Tanner." Jim got his prize. "And first place, the winner of $100 and whose portrait will hang in the school display case, _The Three Bash Brothers_ by Lizzy Jacobs." The crowd cheered and Lizzy collected her prize, shaking hands with the art teacher before going back to her family.

"Thank you Ms. Jones," the art teacher said, stepping back up to the mic. "Now, the president of the school board has agreed to help me with the next four awards, starting with the best senior portfolio. Best overall senior portfolio, Ms. Jordan Sparks." Jordan collected her prize and thanked Mr. Riley and the art teacher. "Now, top three portfolios. In third place with pieces like _Boy on Trike_ , _Woman and Child_ , _Music_ , _Easier than Roping Hogs_ , and her award winning masterpiece: _The Three Bash Brothers_ , Ms. Lizzy Jacobs." Lizzy's jaw dropped and she went up to collect her prize. A $25 gift certificate to the Mall of America. She couldn't believe she had beaten out more than 25 other students for third place. She knew that her art was good but she hadn't realized how good. She thought this all over as she walked back to her family and friends and almost missed Emma winning second and Jordan taking home the grand prize. Lizzy had seen some of Jordan's art and was very impressed. Her work was more abstract and landscapes than people but it was good. The art show wound down and Lizzy collected her artwork. She was talking to Luis and Anna when her family walked up.

"We'll see you later, Lizzy," Luis said.

"Yeah, and congrats again," Anna added.

"You too." Lizzy answered. "Hey, Dad," Lizzy said, turning to face her dad after Anna and Luis walked off. "Brothers, Portmans, Star, Conways, and Nonna."

"Your mom would have been very proud of you. I never knew you could draw like that," Mr. Jacobs said.

"Thanks. Nora, Frank, thank you. It means a lot to me that you would come all this way for your son's—"

"Best friend? We'd do it for Fulton too," Nora said

"Of course. Kids, we'll be by the car," Frank added. They both shook hands with Lizzy.

Though it hadn't been what Lizzy meant to say, she supposed best friend would work. After they walked off, Lizzy turned to her grandmother. "Your art is just so amazing. I don't know why you don't focus on it more than you do sports, but I'm proud of you either way," Mrs. Jacobs said.

"Thanks, Nonna," Lizzy said.

"Can I have that?" Mrs. Jacobs asked.

"Have what?" Lizzy asked.

"The sketch of Super Diner Mom?" Mrs. Jacobs said.

Lizzy swallowed but pulled out the sketch. "You really want this?" Lizzy asked. Mrs. Jacobs nodded. Lizzy handed it over then they said goodbye. After the Conways left she turned to Portman. "Goose, you didn't have to invite your family, but thanks."

"Sure, you're my best friend. Besides, I didn't really. I mentioned it to Mom and they decided to come. I'm glad you won, you're like amazing. I'm glad I was here to see that," Portman told her. Lizzy stepped up to him and gave him a one-armed hug.

"20 bucks says we're related before either of us has a kid," Jeff said softly to Matt, hoping Lizzy couldn't hear.

"You really think that will happen?" Matt asked.

"Look at them, there's still a spark. He'll win her over and they'll be married before you know it."

"You're on," Matt said.

"What are you two whispering about?" Lizzy asked, narrowing her eyes at her brother as she stepped back from Portman.

"Nothing," he said. "Star and I have to get back on the road. Still have a game tomorrow."

"Me too," Chris said.

"Good luck, both of you," Lizzy said. They said their goodbyes, Matt insisted on taking her picture of Boy on Trike and her dad insisted on Woman and Child, and soon everyone was on their way to bed.

Sunday was a day spent studying until finally Lizzy couldn't take it anymore. She stood up and stretched out her back hearing it pop in a few places, then she headed for the rink. She found her way into the locker room and pulled on her skates and a long sleeve jersey then headed out to the ice. The team would all be in the following day to empty their lockers.

She skated around the rink, lost in her thoughts not even noticing the time passing; not until a hand slipped into hers. Lizzy flinched but kept skating. They skated in silence for a while then Lizzy finally looked up at Adam. "So what brings you to this majestic ice at this time of day?" Lizzy asked curiously.

"Thought I'd come see a friend," Adam answered.

"Thanks. I know we haven't been spending much time together but—"

"But nothing, you're still my best friend and it's me and you against the world."

"You truly are a great guy."

"Thank you. What are you planning this summer?"

"Don't know yet. Maybe I'll find out more about my mom; see if her parents are still alive. Maybe visit them. Definitely coming to Minnesota. Spend time with the Ducks and Matt."

"Sounds like fun."

"What about you?"

"My birthday so we'll probably do something for that, but a lot of hockey and a lot of studying."

"That sounds like the most boring summer on the planet. Have some fun. Ditch the books, get into some trouble. Do you know what I was doing when I was almost 16?"

"You mean last summer?" Adam asked smirking.

"Yes, last summer. Baseball every day, video games, hanging out with friends, and coming home at two in the morning."

"Didn't say I wouldn't hang out with friends; you just asked for my specific plans."

"Semantics." Adam laughed then pulled her to a stop. Lizzy turned to look at him. "Yeah?" she asked.

"Are you and Port ever getting back together?" he asked softly.

"I don't know," she answered just as softly. "I'd like to but I don't want it ending the same way."

"You think it will?"

"Do you think I should take that chance?"

"I can't tell you that. I know you two are good together and that you still have feelings for each other," Adam said slowly.

She knew there was more he wasn't saying. "But you'd rather I not?" Lizzy asked softly.

"I didn't say that. I just ... I don't want either of you getting hurt."

"Thanks for being so honest."

"Always. We should go. It's getting late."

"Yeah." Lizzy nodded and they went back to their dorms. Lizzy sighed as she plopped down on her bed. Maybe Adam was right. Maybe getting back together with Portman wasn't a good idea. Not that Portman would ever be open to the idea but if he ever was it was best to avoid that. Things were finally good between them, she shouldn't mess that up.


	18. End of the Year

_**Once again thanks to all of you who continue to read. It means a lot. A chapter with the same number as Connie's jersey, and one that she is mentioned by name only once but appears more than once.**_

 _Chapter 18: End of the Year_

* * *

Monday was a very long day with most of their teachers reviewing for their upcoming exams. Exams that would take place on Tuesday and Wednesday, then they had until Saturday to pack up and leave. After classes, the Ducks headed to the locker room to pack up their stuff. "I hate to say this, but I'm going to miss this place," Julie said.

"Miss it? Julie, we still have two days of school left," Charlie said, looking up from the bag he was packing.

"I meant the locker room. We've had such good times in here. Plus it's nice to have an open ice rink we can use at any time," Julie said wistfully.

"We're going to be juniors next year and some of us will never use this locker room again," Connie added.

"You know what we should do?" Lizzy asked after a moment of silence. "We should all go skating. Right now. One last time before we're bogged down with exams and packing and leaving. A last hurrah." As she looked around the locker room, everyone was smiling and nodding. Soon skates were laced, jackets or jerseys were pulled on and they followed the old familiar path to the ice.

Tuesday, Lizzy woke up stressed. Exams. The last thing she wanted to deal with, especially since she felt like she hadn't studied enough. Just as she was looking for something to wear, there was a knock on her door. Lizzy sighed but walked to the door and pulled it open. To her surprise, Fulton was standing there. "I know that you're worried about your exams, even though you've probably studied harder than anyone else, so I brought you a good luck charm," Fulton said.

"Good luck charm?" Lizzy asked. She took the black cloth from his hands and unrolled it. Fulton pushed her back into her room and mostly shut the door. "A black Nirvana t-shirt? How is that good luck?"

"Smell it, genius. 4.2 GPA my butt," Fulton scoffed.

Lizzy held it to her nose and inhaled deeply. "This smells like ..." Lizzy swallowed hard. "Like Port."

"I know you've been sleeping in his t-shirts and I can understand why. You miss him. I get that too. You were in love with him, might still be. There's nothing wrong with that. Just get dressed. I'll see you at breakfast."

Lizzy smiled and Fulton left the room. She walked back over to her dresser and dug through it until she found the perfect shirt. A tank top that read "Don't mess with the best!" with a picture of the Texas flag on it. Over that she pulled on the black Nirvana t-shirt then one of Matt's Detroit jerseys. After that she headed to breakfast. Lizzy felt really good all day and attributed it to the fact that she was wearing t-shirts from both Portman and Dwayne. They were like a good luck charm. Fulton had been right. Wednesday felt much of same though this time she chose her old high school's tank top and Fulton's red, white, and blue Hendricks' hockey, Team U.S.A. jersey with the sleeves rolled up.

Aly sat down beside her at breakfast. "Nice jersey," Aly said.

Lizzy slowly looked up from her breakfast and over at the girl, hoping she wasn't too upset. She honestly couldn't tell. "Uh ..." Lizzy trailed off speechless.

A tray came down across from them and they both looked. "Wait, why are you—" Fulton motioned between the pair looking as speechless as Lizzy felt.

"You get my point dude?" Portman asked as he sat down next to Lizzy.

"Your point?" Lizzy asked, turning her attention to Portman. "What did you have a point about?"

"For the past couple of weeks or so, since I met Aly really, I've maintained that the two of you could be twins front the back or from a distance from the front. He's always disagreed, stating you two look nothing alike. Since you were already seated when we paid for breakfast, I asked him to prove it by telling me which was which. He got it backwards," Portman explained.

"How was I supposed to know that my best friend had my team U.S.A. jersey and not my girlfriend?" Fulton asked.

Lizzy and Aly looked at each other critically. True, they both had long, dark brown hair, but Aly's was a few shades darker, and while they both had a slim build, Lizzy had more muscle from sports. Aly was also taller. "I don't see it," the girls said in unison. Then they turned back to Fulton.

"I get your point, but I'm telling you, they aren't that similar," Fulton said.

"Fult, did you forget you sent me this two years ago?" Lizzy asked, pulling at the jersey.

"Of course not. Aly, are you alright?" Fulton asked, turning to look at his girlfriend as he sat down across from them.

She pursed her lips and looked at Lizzy who slowly looked at her. "I'll say again, nice jersey," Aly said.

Lizzy swallowed hard, noticing the girls face was still unreadable. "How do you do that? That neutral, poker face."

"I have an older brother; it's about thinking about anything but what you really feel."

"What do you want me to say, Aly? That I'm sorry? Fulton's my best friend and I will never, ever apologize for that," Lizzy answered.

"Peacee be noma," Fulton said, asking Lizzy to be nice. He seriously doubted Lizzy would ever intentionally ruin one of his relationships but knew that Lizzy could come off a bit brash and that could hurt his not completely stable relationship with Aly.

"I am," Lizzy answered not taking her eyes off Aly. "I don't expect you to ever understand my relationship with him—"

"But you want me to respect it." Aly narrowed her eyes at Lizzy. Lizzy only stared right back. Though she felt nervous, and really didn't want to ruin a good thing, she couldn't let Aly hurt Fulton. After a moment Aly smiled. "And I do, very much. I know that the two of you have a very deep friendship and the last thing I want to do is come between that. I also know that he will never be any more than your best friend or brother."

"Thank you. You know, if more girls were like you, I'd worry about my team less." Lizzy grinned.

"You two aren't going to fight?" Fulton asked, motioning between the two of them hesitantly.

"Not today," Lizzy said as Aly answered, "not over this."

"Good," Fulton told them.

"That's rare. Your girlfriend and sister not fighting. Dude, I think you should be more worried than you are," Portman threw in.

"How often did I fight with your sister?" Lizzy asked, turning towards the other Bash Brother.

"Well, never, but we should get to class," Portman said as the bell rang. Lizzy rolled her eyes knowing he had just wiggled his way out of whatever he was going to say. The day passed quickly and soon Lizzy was in her room packing. As she did, she realized that she still had like five of Portman's t-shirts. The only way she could think of to give them back was to see if the boys had any shirts she could add to a load of laundry. She didn't want to run them with her stuff and then try to sneak them back and be caught. There wasn't much she could say to explain herself so she went to Fulton's room but found Fulton alone. "Hey Fulton," Lizzy said slowly.

"What's up?"

"Do you have anything that needs to be washed?"

"I'll just have Mom do it later; after I get home," Fulton answered.

"Fulton," Lizzy said carefully, "do you boys have anything, specifically dark, that needs to be washed?"

Fulton sighed as he looked up at her. Seeing the way she was looking at him, he realized exactly why she was asking. "That stuff in the corner, it's got my stuff and his in it. I was about to sort it after I finished this article," Fulton told her, holding up the magazine he was reading.

"Thanks," Lizzy said. She gathered up the clothes, got hers, and then rushed to the laundry room to run a load.

As she came back with the clean ones, she ran into her cousin. They had a short conversation then Lizzy continued to her room. She dropped off her stuff then went to Fulton and Portman's room. This time both boys were in but only Portman was packing. "Tell me again why you're not packing?" Portman said, looking at Fulton who was still reading his magazine.

"Because Dad has the SUV and he's at a game. They aren't coming to get me until tomorrow," Fulton said. "Why are you leaving so soon?"

"Tony is coming home this weekend and my parents want me there for that."

"Hey, boys," Lizzy said, stepping into the room. "I've got some clothes for you. Port, some of your shirts got mixed in and I didn't notice until I was folding them. I hope you don't mind."

"Sure, just put them in the suitcase," Portman said. He took that a lot easier than she had figured.

She did as he asked then put Fulton's on his bed. "Uh, Charlie's having a little get together in his room in about 10 minutes or so. He was hoping we'd all be there."

"We'll be there," Portman promised.

"Good." Lizzy smiled softly then left the room.

"Dude, take my advice. Go after her," Fulton told Portman, looking up from his magazine.

"And do what?" Portman answered, looking expectant.

He turned the chair and looked at his best friend seriously. He could see the answer in Portman's eyes but it was obvious the boy didn't see it. Or just didn't want to act on it. "Tell her how you feel. I know that you both have feelings for each other. Tell her, before you lose her for good."

"I—"

"Do it," Fulton said.

Portman looked at him but took his advice, catching her just outside her room. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" he asked softly.

"Sure, what's up?" Lizzy answered. They entered her room and left the door open a crack. Lizzy looked up at him to see his hazel eyes darting around the room, focusing on anything but her.

"I ... Have you seen my Nirvana t-shirt?"

"The black one?" she asked confused.

"Yeah."

"It was in the wash. So it'd be in your suitcase."

"Okay, thanks." He felt terrible. He had just chickened out. He wasn't sure how to bring it up. He swallowed and turned to leave but found himself hovering by the door as Lizzy stared at his back. He took a deep breath then on a whim, he spun around, strode over to her, and cupped her face. Their eyes connected and sparks flew just like it had the first time they met. Swallowing hard at the notion that maybe he was about to ruing something really good, Portman leaned down and kissed her. Lizzy stood in shock for a moment then responded. She had forgotten how good kissing him had felt. Then the more sensible side of her brain kicked in causing her to pull away. She licked her lips and stared up at him.

"I know that I—that we shouldn't. It may feel right but right now ... I can't," Lizzy said. Her hand still rested on his broad shoulder as she couldn't bring herself to pull it away.

"I know and I will never push you to. I'm not sorry and I don't regret it," he answered.

"I'm going to miss you this summer, Goose."

"I'm going to miss you, too," Portman answered. "Are you coming to the end of summer bonfire?"

"End of summer bonfire?" Lizzy asked slowly.

"Right, you weren't here last year. About a week or two before school starts we spend a couple nights together. The last night we have a big bonfire. It's kinda a tradition we started after the Junior Goodwill Games."

"Where?"

"Last year it was at Julie's place, this year I'm not sure."

"Oh, okay." They stood in brief silence before Portman smiled finally dropping his hands from her face. She felt a shiver at the loss of heat but knew she couldn't mention it.

"We should get to Charlie's room," Portman said. Lizzy nodded and followed him out of the room. When they arrived, they were the last to enter the room. "Let's get this party started."

"Not a party, Port," Adam said.

"Where have you two been?" Charlie asked.

"Packing," Lizzy answered.

He stared at his cousin but because part of him was still afraid of Portman, he moved on. "Before this becomes a teary mess like it does every year, I just wanna say that this was a good year and here's to hoping next year will be just as great," Charlie said.

"Charlie," Russ stated.

"Yeah?"

"Shut up before the pizza gets cold."

"Well, fine you non-sentimental jerks, go ahead and eat. Not like we can stop ya."

"Oh you could, you know were just teasing," Russ told him.

"Yeah, whatever," Charlie said but everyone could tell he wasn't really angry. They all dug in as they reminisced about their year and the times they had.

"A toast," Goldberg said.

"To what?" Charlie asked.

"To us. The Ducks. No matter how far apart we get, we'll always be together spiritually," Goldberg said, lifting his cup.

"Here, here," everyone cheered. Eventually the time grew short and everyone began saying their goodbyes. Like Charlie predicted it turned emotional and teary.

"Before we all go, end-of-summer bonfire will be at Dwayne's this year. I will send you all the info by email at the end of July and you can expect tickets in the mail by early August," Charlie said. No one asked how he was getting the tickets or where they were coming from but no one seemed surprised by the fact.

Before everyone went back to their own rooms to finish packing, Luis and Goldberg pulled Lizzy into the hallway and presented her with a card. Lizzy looked at them curiously but they only watched her. She opened the envelope and found a Thank You card inside. Inside the card were two handwritten messages thanking her for helping Luis with his skating and getting Anna to go out with him and for helping Goldberg get in better shape and his defensive training. Then she noticed the gift card in the card for $50. "Guys," Lizzy said shocked.

"We know that it seems like a lot but we really can't thank you enough for everything you did for us. Plus it's a gift card so you have to use it." Luis told her.

"Think of it this way, you can use it to buy birthday presents for Fulton and Charlie if nothing else," Goldberg added.

"There is always that."

Soon they were saying goodbye and then Lizzy was back in her room packing. Once she finished most of it, she sat down on her bed and watched some TV.

The following day, Fulton helped her finish packing, and then she helped him. Soon her car was packed and the Reeds were helping Fulton move out. She promised to drop by and visit them over the summer. By the time she made it home, it was closing in 8:30 at night. She knew at the very least Ben should be there. However when she walked in the door Ben wasn't the only one on the couch. He was joined by Matt and Seth. Their dad was in a big easy chair.

"Uh, hi," she said confused. Her dad and all three boys turned to look at her.

"Hey kiddo, need some help?" Seth asked.

"What are you all doing here?"

"Spending time with our favorite little sister."

"I'm your only little sister. And Matt, don't you have a game tomorrow? In Dallas?"

"I do, but I wanted to make sure you made it home okay," Matt said.

"Don't you trust me?"

"You're my kid sister and because of that I always see you as a six-year-old little girl excited about hockey and wanting me to teach you everything. I know that you're almost 17 and that you can take care of yourself but you are still little and I want to protect you," Matt answered.

"Thank you." Lizzy stared at him unsure if she actually meant it.

"Now, do you need any help?" Matt asked.

"Not tonight, I parked in the garage so I'll get one of them to help me tomorrow. For tonight, I want to enjoy having three of my brothers home." Lizzy grinned, plopping down between Matt and Seth shoving them both over a bit.

"So tell us about your life. What's new? What's going on?" Matt prodded.

"Nothing. Why do you want to know?" Lizzy asked.

"No reason." Matt shrugged.

Lizzy turned to her other two brothers but they too looked merely curious. "Because if they are focusing on your life then they aren't fighting with each other like they have been all afternoon," Rob answered.

"These guys don't fight. They never fight." Lizzy said in confusion. All of her friends who had older brothers had told her about the fights they had. Even Portman told her about Jeff and Tony fighting.

"Not true. They just don't fight in front of you," Rob said.

"Dad," Matt said. Lizzy could detect a hint of warning in his voice.

"When you were born, Matt promised himself he'd never fight with his brothers in front of his baby sister. When Chris turned 10, Matt brought him in on it. Then Seth and Ben when each of them turned 10. He didn't care if any of them fought with you, they just couldn't fight with each other in front of you."

"Come on, Dad, you didn't have to tell her that," Matt complained.

"You're right. I didn't have to but I did it anyway." Rob grinned and the subject was closed.


	19. Stanley

_**Well two things, technically three. Thank you all for your continued reading. I know it can be boring to read the same thing you've already read but hang in there, you're almost to a brand new, never seen before chapter. Sorry this chapter doesn't have any Ducks in it but this shows a different side of Lizzy.**_

 _Chapter 19: Stanley_

* * *

The following morning after breakfast, Lizzy looked out the window over the sink as she rinsed her bowl. "Seth, what is that?" she asked.

"What's what?" Seth asked, coming over to her side.

"That." Lizzy pointed out the window into the backyard.

"Well," Seth cupped his chin and rested his elbow on his other hand. "From my expert opinion and 21 years on this Earth, I'd have to say it's a trampoline. I could be wrong though." Seth turned toward the kitchen table. "Hey, Ben, come here a sec. I need your expert opinion."

Lizzy glared at Seth but Ben got up from the table and walked over to stand behind his sister. "What's up?" Ben asked.

"See that round, black thing in the yard? What is that?" Seth asked, thoughtfully.

Lizzy rolled her eyes knowing her brothers were making fun of her. "Gee, Seth," Ben answered. "I haven't been on this planet for quite as long as you have, and I do have one year less of college than you do, but I think I know a thing or two about springy things and I'd have to concur. That there is a trampoline," Ben agreed.

Lizzy sighed heavily and bit down on her tongue. This was definitely not something she had missed while at Eden Hall. She liked the respect that came with being the captain's cousin and a former Duck and on a new team that was a fresh start. "I guess a better question would be, why is there a trampoline in our backyard? None of us really need one."

"Dad thought it would be a nice apology gift for all the crap you had to deal with this past year," Seth explained.

"Oh?" Lizzy asked.

"The divorce, Squish being put down, being sent to a school you didn't want to go to, him lying about Matt," Ben listed off on his fingers. Squish was her cat.

"If he really wanted to apologize, he would have gotten tickets for the Stanley Cup finals."

"We don't even know that Detroit is playing. For all we know it could be Dallas and Buffalo," Seth told her.

"You really think Dallas can pull off an upset and win the next three games?" Right now it was the final round of playoffs. Detroit was taking on Dallas in a best of seven series as were the Washington Capitals against the Buffalo Sabres. It was Washington with a 3-2 lead and Detroit with a 3-1 lead. Though Detroit could lose two more games and still have a chance at the finals Dallas would have to win every game to get their shot.

"Of course they can," Seth said. Seth had been a fan of the Stars since they had played in Minnesota, even if he did support Matt and want him to do well. Lizzy on the other hand had always been a staunch supporter of Detroit.

"Oh please, Detroit's got this series in the bag. You'll see them in the finals, you can bet on it."

"Not including the series they're currently playing the Stars have played Detroit—"

"Five times this season. Their record is 2-1-2. Dallas has only ever beaten Detroit once. The lost twice and they tied twice. They've never pulled off an upset."

"You're so cocky your team is going to win that if Detroit loses to Dallas you have to have dinner with me and Tash once a week for the next month at a place of her choosing."

"And if Detroit wins then you have to wash and clean my car by hand once a week for the next month plus do the oil change before I go back to Eden Hall." Lizzy said, looking at her brother.

"We're just talking about this seven game series right?"

"The winner is the team that moves onto the finals not just the team that wins tonight."

"Deal." Seth stuck his hand out to his sister.

"Deal." Lizzy answered, gripping his hand and shaking it.

That's how the following Monday Lizzy found herself laid out in a lawn chair in the front yard, her big blue eyes hidden behind dark sunglasses, watching her big brother wash her baby blue Mustang. Her dad stepped up beside her and handed her a cold bottle of soda. "Don't you think you're being a little unfair?" Rob asked.

"A bet's a bet. He lost fair and square. The Red Wings won the series 4-2. Not my fault he doesn't have faith in his brother's team," Lizzy answered.

"What do you want for your birthday, sweetheart?"

"It's not for another month. Besides I'm going to be in Minnesota."

"Since when?"

"Come on, Dad, most of my friends are in Minnesota. Can't I spend part of my summer with them?"

Rob stared at his daughter. "Sure, the 21st of August."

"How about the 14th?" Lizzy asked, sitting up.

"18th, my final offer."

"Fine." She could tell her dad wasn't going to budge.

"Good. Try not to abuse your brother too much. Please."

"Even though that's what he's there for?"

"Lizzy," Rob warned.

"Only teasing." Lizzy rolled her eyes. She wasn't really, but knew it would calm her dad.

Over the next week and a half, Lizzy and her brothers watched the first three games of the Stanley Cup finals and Detroit won every game against the Capitals. The day before the fourth game in the series, the 16th of June, Rob entered Lizzy's room and sat down on the bed. Seth had shown her how to hook the TV back up so she was watching cartoons. She muted them and looked up at her dad.

"I need you to pack a bag; make sure you have enough for three days plus a hoodie, jeans, and sneakers and be ready to go in an hour."

"Three days? Tomorrow is the fourth game of the championship. You're not going to make me miss it, are you?"

"No. Just get packed."

"Ben and Seth?"

"They're coming too." Rob said. He patted her knee and stood, leaving the room. Lizzy sighed. She raised the volume on her TV as she thought it over. It didn't make any sense. Why would they suddenly be going on a trip with no notice and without him telling her where. Lizzy shook her head then got up and started packing. Soon they were in the car and then at the airport. It made her extremely unhappy to be stuck between her two brothers the entire flight but knowing that they were heading to D.C. where the, hopefully, final game of the Stanley Cup Championships was being played kept her temper in check. Even if they couldn't get into the game they'd probably end up at some sports bar and grill and she would see it on TV then hopefully get to meet up with Matt the following day. Once they landed, they were taken to their hotel where they checked in then they headed out for dinner at a local pizza place.

Seth was telling them about some complex math problem he had to do for his Trigonometry final when two people sat down at their table. A hand reached out and grabbed Lizzy's drink, downing half of it in one go. Lizzy looked up affronted to see Matt looking absolutely disgusted. He reached over and grabbed Seth's drink and drained the water. "What are you drinking?" he asked.

"In this state, you'd probably call it Rebel Tea," Lizzy answered.

"Since when do you drink sweet tea?" Matt asked.

"Texas. This isn't as sweet as the tea Mrs. Robertson makes, but it keeps her kids from drinking soda. I liked it but I'm not addicted to it."

"You know your mom loved sweet tea but always complained that places up north didn't make it sweet enough. She grew up in Georgia. Every time we tried to get one of the boys to drink it none of them liked it. Your mom went through two gallons a week," Rob explained.

"Who's your friend, Matt?" Ben asked.

"I'm not sure you or Seth remember him but brothers, Dad, this is Brad McCormack, my best friend since 11th grade. Brad, my dad and my brothers, Seth and Ben. I hear you've already had a run-in with my kid sister Lizzy," Matt said. Seth and Ben both nodded to the brunette at the end of the table.

"Brad, it's been a while," Rob said.

"Mr. Jacobs," Brad answered.

"How'd you and Lizzy meet?" Rob asked.

"He dropped by Eden Hall to visit his brother. He graduated this year," Lizzy explained.

"She was practicing shots on a goal. She's actually pretty good," Brad said.

"Taught her everything I know," Matt said.

"Not everything, just most. If it was everything, how would you ever beat me?" Lizzy asked.

"I like this girl, Matt," Brad said.

"You play for Detroit, don't you?" Ben asked.

"Second string, with your brother," Brad told him.

Ben held up a finger, cutting off his siblings who were probably going to try to explain it to him. "I know what second string is," Ben said

"Of these guys, only two are hockey fans; only one is a Detroit fan," Matt explained to Brad.

"You can't blame me for supporting Dallas. I was a North Stars fan growing up," Seth said.

"Ben and I like hockey well enough, we just prefer baseball," Rob added.

"Oh I don't mind at all. My brother is a basketball fan and on my days off I'm a Kings fan," Brad said. "With all that said, I take it you're the Detroit fan?" Brad motioned to Lizzy.

"Brilliant deduction there, Sherlock," Lizzy sassed.

"Thanks," Brad said, grinning.

"Boys, are you hungry? Thirsty maybe?" Rob asked.

"No, thank you, sir," Brad asked.

"Nonsense, they won't eat it all, they never do," Matt said.

"Speak for yourself," Seth said. "Tasha is on a health kick so bad, I think my blood is green. I know my pee is."

"Gross, did not need to know that," Lizzy whined.

"Here's an idea, you should tell her that instead of us," Matt said.

The waitress dropped off the three pizzas then looked at Matt and Brad. "Can I get you some refills?" she asked.

Rob nodded and soon their drinks were full and they were eating. "So what are you guys doing here?" Lizzy asked as Matt grabbed a slice her of pepperoni and sausage pizza.

"Just thought we'd come see you before the game tomorrow," Matt said.

"How'd your baseball season turn out, Liz?" Rob asked.

She looked at her dad confused at the sudden topic change, but shrugged. "Ok, won against the first team but lost to the second. Maybe we'll be better next year," she answered.

"Are you going to try out next year?" Seth asked.

"I did just say we, didn't I?"

"I guess that is self-explanatory. What about hockey?" Seth asked.

"I don't know, maybe. Next year I'll be a junior like the rest of the Ducks and I'm a bit worried that some of them aren't varsity level and Coach Wilson is going to make them stay on jv."

"Like you?" Ben asked.

"I have to admit as good as I am and as much as I want it, I'm not sure I'm at the top of his list because I don't eat, sleep, and breathe hockey like some of my teammates do. Guy Germaine is a solid player, Goldberg is a goalie turned defenseman who won the jv varsity show down his freshman year, the Bash Brothers are driven to protect the team any way they can, Julie Gaffney is an amazing goalie, I've seen her stop even the trickiest of shots, Adam Banks is like destined for greatness and will have no trouble making the team but the rest of us ... I don't know."

"That's something Wilson will take in to account. You'd make a great captain," Seth said. "You know your team but sometimes the greatest players are the ones that are the hardest on themselves."

"Seth's right. I don't know Coach Wilson personally, I loved Stillwater too much to give it up for a preppy school, but most coaches look for the great all-around players and you definitely have that in you. Spend this summer working on your shot and maybe if you come up, we can work on what you think you're lacking," Matt said.

"Why did Seth go to Eden Hall instead of Stillwater High?" Lizzy looked from Matt to Seth then at her dad.

"I gave all my kids the option to go to Eden Hall instead of Stillwater. Only Seth took me up on it. Matt had friends going to SHS, Chris said their ball team wasn't good enough, and Ben wanted to go to school with Chris. I only had to make you because of your brother."

"And I am sorry about that. I didn't mean to hurt you," Seth said.

"Oh, I know you didn't and that you regret it."

"So Ben how'd your season go?" Matt asked.

"Bittersweet." He shrugged.

"What do you mean?" Brad asked.

"Well it's the last season I'll play with Chris so it's a little sad even though we won."

"Where is Chris?" Brad asked.

"Playing for the Memphis Redbirds. Triple A baseball," Matt said.

"You must be proud," Brad said.

"Yeah," Rob and Matt answered. They looked at each other and both smiled.

The next day Rob revealed what they were doing in D.C. and as it turned out, only Lizzy was surprised. "Hey, I was watching that," Lizzy said as her dad snapped off the TV.

"I know, but I want you to know what's going on," Rob said. "Liz, I know the past year has been tough on you and I haven't really helped. I apologize for all of that."

"So what are we doing in D.C.?" Lizzy asked.

"This." Rob held up four tickets.

"Are those ..." Lizzy got up off the bed and went to her dad. She pulled one of the tickets from his hand. "Section 100, MCI center. What's that?"

"Look at the teams, Liz," Seth reminded her.

Lizzy rolled her eyes but looked at the teams. "Detroit Red Wings vs Washington Capitals. These tickets are for tonight." Then it hit her. "You got us tickets to the Stanley Cup final?"

"You're welcome," Rob answered.

"I wish I would have known, I would have brought something with Detroit on it."

"Speaking of, Matt wanted me to give this to you," Ben said, pulling a red Detroit jersey from his bag. "This was the jersey he was wearing when they beat the Rangers during regular season. The last winning game of regular season."

Lizzy took it from him and swallowed. "He ..." She wasn't sure what to say.

"You don't have to say anything, we all understand how much you appreciate it," Ben told her.

"Time to get ready. We leave in 20," Rob told them.

"We are ready," Seth said. Both he and Ben were already dressed in long sleeves and jeans. Lizzy however was still in her PJ'S. Rob just motioned to his daughter. Lizzy got dressed and soon they were off to the game.

The first and second periods passed and soon the score was 3-1, Detroit over Washington. As the minutes wound down on the clock, Matt snuck in a fourth goal for Detroit, getting the last goal of the game. With about 28 seconds left in the period Detroit gained control of the puck and began moving it between themselves. Lizzy knew they were just trying to kill the clock because even if the Capitals regained control of the puck there was no way they'd catch up. She split her attention between the scoreboard and the puck tracking it back and forth. With 10 seconds left the crowd began a countdown to the Red Wings second consecutive Stanley Cup win. This would be their third time winning the Cup back to back. The end-of-the-game buzzer sounded and the Red Wings celebrated. The crowd was on its feet and the noise level inside the arena was barely contained by the walls of the building.

It was almost an hour later before the team headed back to the locker room after the MVP trophy and the Stanley Cup trophy presentation ceremonies. As they did, most people overcrowded the two sections on either side of the tunnel that lead back to the locker rooms reaching out for handshakes, high fives, anything they could get from the Red Wings' players. Soon people were leaving the stands and heading for their cars. The Jacobses waited for the crowd to thin out before following suit.

"Hold up," Rob said, stopping just outside the arena door. They stepped off to the side out of the flow of stragglers who had parked on the street instead of under the arena and looked at their dad. "Ah, there she is," he said, waving.

"Mr. Jacobs," Star called, coming over to them.

"Star, how are you tonight?" Rob asked. Lizzy looked up at her brother's girlfriend, only for a brief second wondering what she was doing there. Of course Star would be in D.C.; she loved Matt and probably had the whole week off to watch the games.

"Great, Mr. J. Come with me, Liz," Star said, taking Lizzy's hand. When Star started pulling, Lizzy had no choice but to follow.

"Where are we going? The busses park under the stadium," Lizzy said as Star pulled her away from the front of the building. "It's not like Joe Louis." Joe Louis was the home arena of the Red Wings and the visiting team's bus parked out back.

"You'll see," Star said. They walked several blocks from the arena finally stopping in the lobby of a hotel. "Before you say anything, again, you'll see." Lizzy only shrugged noticing that her dad and brothers hadn't come with them. Finally her questions were answered about 10 minutes later when a bunch of rowdy men in suits traipsed into the lobby. They slowly went quiet as they saw her and Star and when Lizzy spotted a familiar face, he was already heading their way.

"How is my most favorite sister?" Matt asked, scooping her into a hug.

"I am your only sister, dork," Lizzy answered, swatting his shoulder, "Now, put me down."

"For now," Matt said as he put her down.

"You're only going to put me down for now?"

"You're my only sister, for now." Matt rolled his eyes.

"Do you know something I don't?"

"I know a lot of things you don't. For one: how much our brothers love their girls."

"Whatever," Lizzy said, making a face. Matt only smirked as he pulled the championship ball cap off his head and plopped it down on hers. That's when Lizzy's eyes landed on the trophy in his team captain's hands. "Can I touch it?" Lizzy asked, her hand reaching out for the cup.

"What do you think, Cap?" Matt asked, turning to look at his team captain.

"Do you think she deserves it?" his captain asked.

"Well, I helped my varsity baseball team get to the last round of State playoffs, helped my jv hockey team win three crucial games to keep them in playoff contention, and ... oh yeah, they named a pro team after my peewee hockey team. So ... there's that," Lizzy explained. "It's okay if you don't let me though. I plan on winning it one day."

"Plan on winning the Calder Cup in the same year?" one of Matt's teammates asked.

"Even though it's possible, it's hard to do. Play in the AHL for most of the year, win the Calder Cup, then get lucky and get called up to the NHL for one game in the Stanley Cup finals. It's difficult enough for a man but for a woman? Yeah, probably even harder," Lizzy answered, barely taking her eyes off the cup.

"Go ahead," Matt nudged her towards his captain. Lizzy focused in on the cup barely daring to blink just in case the last couple hours were a dream. "It's like watching her take those first steps all over again. Actually that's a lie 'cause I didn't get to see her first steps. It's like watching her score her first goal on a mite's goalie," Matt said to Star. Finally Lizzy reached the trophy and her hand brushed the side. The metal felt cool under her touch, but there was no choir of singing angels, no spotlight from heaven, all-in-all it just felt normal, almost like any other trophy.

"Feels better when you win it, trust me," Brad said in her ear. Lizzy looked up at him. "Went to the Hockey Hall of Fame when I was a kid and they let us touch it. Didn't hit me until I won it last year."

Lizzy grinned. She could definitely see that. After a few photos with the team and trophy, Star took Lizzy back to the hotel where the family was staying at. "Did you get to touch it?" Seth asked.

"Yeah, bit underwhelming though," Lizzy answered.

"I thought so too." At her confused look, Seth elaborated. "Last year after they won, he brought it to Stillwater and threw a big party."

"I see." As Lizzy went to bed that night, she thought about how much Charlie was going to flip when he learned she had gotten to touch the Stanley Cup. She couldn't wait until August when she could rub it in his face.

* * *

 _ **Thank you all for hanging in there. I deeply appreciate it, just like I would if you want to leave any thoughts in the box below. Like I said earlier, the next chapter has never been seen before so I hope you'll all be interested.**_


	20. Deals

_**Well here you have it. Brand new, never before seen chapter. Not a lot of Ducks in it, but I hope you enjoy it anyway and let me know.**_

 _Chapter 20: Deals_

* * *

When they got home from the trip, Lizzy was definitely walking on air. It had been a great trip and she loved every minute of it. After that, she spent every other day practicing her shots on a goal she had set in the backyard and the rest practicing her hitting and pitching. However she was missing her friends as much as she talked to them online.

"Daddy, I love you," Lizzy said in mid-July as she walked into his office.

"And you'll still love me when I tell you no to whatever question you're about to ask me," Rob answered, not even looking up from his paperwork.

"But Dad," Lizzy whined.

"Just ask." Rob looked up from the paperwork.

"I know we already talked about this but I want to know if I can change your mind."

"Every good lawyer likes to hear a well thought out argument, so let's hear it."

"About not being able to go to Minnesota until the 18th," Lizzy started.

"As much as I would love to hear your argument on this, you already have my verdict. You're not going until the 18th and that's final."

"That's not fair. I bet Mom would let me go," Lizzy snapped.

"Don't even go there. I know the minute I send you to Minnesota is the minute my summer with you comes to an end."

"But Dad, Fulton's birthday is on the 12th and I want to be there with him for that plus Matt is in Minnesota and he can help me with my hockey. I know that you prefer baseball but if I'm going to have a shot at varsity next year, I have to improve my game and Matt is the best way to do that."

"Lizzy," Robert warned.

"Come on, Dad, it's not like I got a boyfriend in Minnesota I'm going to go running to. Or even an ex-boyfriend for that matter. It's just friends and training."

"I said no and that's the last of it."

"But Daddy!"

"I said no." Her dad stared her down and she finally relented walking off to play video games in the basement.

Just before dinner, Seth appeared in the doorway, the home phone in his hand. "And it's back, back, and it's out of here!" Seth cheered as he watched Lizzy win the baseball video game she was playing.

"What do you want?" Lizzy snapped.

"Your brother would like to talk to you." Seth held out the phone to her.

Lizzy sighed but took the phone. "Hello?" Lizzy asked, pressing the phone to her ear.

"How's my sweet Fire-arm?" Chris asked.

"Chris? I didn't think you'd call today. Don't you have a game?"

"The team does but I don't pitch until next game. I wanted to talk to you about your birthday."

"My birthday isn't for two weeks and I'm only turning 17," Lizzy answered.

"17, 18, 21, or 25, the age isn't the important part. What's important is it's your birthday. Plus it's your first birthday that Matt will be there in ... how many years?"

"Okay, so you got a point but all I really want is dinner and cake at home like we used to do. Remember?"

"That all you want?"

"I want to be in Minnesota but I'll take dinner instead."

"Chocolate cake?"

"With chocolate frosting and cookies and cream ice cream," Lizzy answered.

"Sure, kid."

"Besides, it's not like Dad will remember without one of you telling him."

"That's not true and you know it."

"Do I really, Chris?"

"He's trying, okay? He did just buy four tickets to the Stanley Cup final and four airplane tickets. Give him a break, okay?"

"Fine."

Nearly two weeks later, Lizzy called Charlie on his birthday and found out he was in the middle of a party with the in-state Ducks, Bombay, his mom, Matt, and their grandma. "Thanks for calling, Lizzy," he said.

"Maybe I should call back later," Lizzy said nervously. She really didn't want to interrupt the party.

"It's fine, Lizzy. So Matt told me you were at the game."

"Yeah, it was awesome. I am so going to rub it in your face when I see you again."

"I expect no less." She could near the grin in his voice.

"Have you opened my gift yet?"

"Not yet. I was going to save that until you got here."

"That's another month, Charlie, just open it and when you do, make sure your mom gets a picture of your face, I want to see it."

"You really think I'll be that shocked?"

"I know you will be."

"You keep thinking that."

"Well then, go ahead and open it," Lizzy challenged. If she had been there she would have given him the stare down of a lifetime.

"Okay," he answered, smugly. "Hey guys," he called to get the attention of his party goers. "Lizzy says that I'm going to be so shocked by her present that I'll be speechless. I, naturally, don't believe her. Fulton, hold the phone would you?" Charlie handed the phone to Fulton then retrieved the large present Matt had brought in earlier.

"Hi, Fulton," Lizzy said.

"Hey, Mav," Fulton said.

"Make sure my aunt gets a picture of his face. Speechless or not, he'll be shocked. I want to see how shocked," Lizzy said.

Just before he could, Matt beat him to it. "Aunt Casey, get your camera, the look on his face is going to be priceless," Matt said.

"You know what's in here?" Charlie asked.

"I'm the one that put it in that box." Lizzy could picture her brother rolling his eyes at their cousin.

"Okay, here we go," Charlie said. Fulton held the phone towards Charlie so Lizzy could better pick up his voice. Not that she or Fulton thought he'd be saying anything in the next few moments anyway. Lizzy could hear the tape ripping from the box and then the flaps being folded back. "You got me a hockey stick?" Charlie asked.

"Dude, it's signed," Goldberg said.

Charlie looked closer and that's when he saw the signature and was shocked into silence. Casey snapped a picture and Lizzy knew it'd be a good one. "Who signed it, son?" Casey asked.

When Charlie didn't answer Connie leaned in and looked at it. "Basil McRae. The North Star turned Dallas Star. Isn't he like your favorite player on that team, Charlie?"

"Basil McRae, Lizzy, I—" Charlie started. His voice was louder now so Lizzy figured he had taken the phone back.

"Told you that you'd be speechless," she taunted.

"You don't have to be a jerk. Anyway, this is great. Thanks," Charlie said. Lizzy could tell Casey was most likely glaring at him. "How'd you get it?"

"Friends in high places. Don't worry about it." Lizzy didn't want to let him know she had begged Matt for about a week straight to get him to get the stick signed. It made her feel a little bad to use her brother like that but he sounded happy to do it.

"Thank you. We'll see you next month, okay?"

"Yeah, bye Charlie," Lizzy answered.

"Later," Charlie said.

Lizzy woke up to a quiet house on her birthday and found an email box full of birthday wishes from all her friends. Downstairs she found an empty house and was only slightly disappointed. She figured Seth was with Natasha, Chris and Matt hadn't made it in yet, her dad was probably at work, and Ben was probably still in bed. She poured a bowl of her favorite cereal and plopped down on the couch to watch some cartoons. She was surprised when Seth plopped down beside her as the first cartoon ended. "Seth," Lizzy said shocked.

"Sorry, overslept. Happy birthday," Seth said, squeezing her tight.

"Thanks."

"Plans for today?"

"You're looking at it."

"Oh."

"Seth, are Mom's parents still alive?"

"Yeah, in Georgia. Bash tell you about his parents?"

"Only about his mom. She's a great photographer. Didn't say anything about his dad other than that's where he got his love of sports. His dad played hockey and baseball."

"He did. Died in a drunk driving accident. Was a few years back. He went to college on a hockey scholarship but like Jim preferred to be behind the camera. They want to meet you, you know? Get to know their only granddaughter."

"Oh," Lizzy said, rubbing her forehead.

"They aren't going to pressure you, Lizzy. They are like Nonna. They'll wait for you to come to them."

"Thanks, Seth. So where's Pops? No, don't tell me. It's Friday, he's at the office."

"He'll be home soon," Seth answered as Ben plopped down with a bowl of cereal.

"Okay," Lizzy sighed. Her dad showed up first followed shortly by Chris then Matt. After dinner of Lizzy's favorite foods, Rob brought out the cake Lizzy asked for.

"I apologize, Lizzy," Robert said as he sat the cake on the table in front of her. "I didn't get the cookies 'n cream ice cream you wanted."

"Oh, well that's okay. The cake's good enough," Lizzy answered, trying not to sound too disappointed.

"No, instead I got you this," Rob said, setting a carton of ice cream on the table.

"It's okay at least it's ice cream," Lizzy said. Ben grabbed the carton and spun it so Lizzy could see the full label. "Mud Pit Fudge Chunks Chocolate ice cream. Are you for real?"

"Nope, I'm a robot who has taken over your father's body," Rob said in a robot voice.

Lizzy and her brothers laughed. After cake and ice cream it came time for presents. Seth got her a few books, Ben gave her a few t-shirts, and then came Chris's gift. Lizzy pulled the paper off the gift and opened the box. She stared at it for a few moments until Seth nudged her. "Thanks, it's great," Lizzy said. She put on the best smile she could.

"What is it?" Chris asked. Lizzy shook her head smiling. Chris grabbed the box and pulled it to him. "Well that makes sense."

"What?" Lizzy asked.

"This isn't yours, it's Charlie's," Chris said. "Must have put them in the wrong boxes."

Rob looked over Chris's shoulder to see a red Memphis Redbirds' hoodie. "What's wrong with the color red?" Rob asked his daughter.

"It's um ... I just don't like it."

"Your home jerseys are red."

"Our home jerseys are white. The away jerseys are black."

"Uh no, your baseball jerseys, Lizzy. The ones the school just bought you. The home jerseys are red."

"Yeah, forgot about that."

"This explains why Charlie didn't seem too happy about the powder blue hoodie you sent him," Matt said.

"Powder blue? That's awesome."

"When I go back up there I can—" Matt started.

"I'll just do it next month."

"Speaking of your return to Minnesota," Rob started, "I have a deal for you."

"What kind of deal?" Lizzy asked.

"I will let you go back to Minnesota on the 11th under the condition that the first week of September you go see your grandparents."

"As in plural?" Lizzy asked. Rob nodded. "But that's not fair; they're not even my grandparents anymore. Why do I have to keep seeing them?"

"What? Of course they're you're grandparents. They will always be your grandparents and they want to see you."

"If she's no longer my mom, they're no longer my grandparents."

"What? Just because she died—oh, no sweetheart, Becky's parents want to see you. Not Alicia's. Alicia's parents understand if you don't want to see them anymore but your mother's parents would like to get to know you. They live in Georgia."

"So I can go see Fulton on his birthday but then I have to visit my grandparents in Georgia or I miss Fulton's birthday but I don't have to go see my grandparents?"

"That's the deal. Either way you only get two and a half weeks in Minnesota this summer."

"But you'll still let me go to Texas on Labor Day weekend?"

"Texas?"

"The Friday and Saturday of Labor Day weekend the Ducks get together for one last big blowout before the end of summer. They call it the end-of-summer bonfire. Dwayne is hosting it this year."

"Okay. Think over my deal and let me know. In the meantime, I want you to have this," Rob said, handing over a square box. Lizzy opened the present and pulled out a book and a blanket. She set the book aside for a moment then pulled out the blanket. "The University of Georgia Bulldogs was your mom's favorite college team. She'd follow them every football season."

"And the book?"

"Just something I think she'd want you to have. You can look at it later," Rob said. Lizzy nodded and soon went to bed. As she curled up under a thin sheet, they were having a massive heat wave, she wondered about Matt and why he hadn't given her anything for her birthday. She decided that it was probably because he had been so busy with the Stanley Cup and had forgotten and just figured she'd appreciate him being there and that was all the present she'd need. It made sense and to tell the truth, she wasn't all that upset about it. About a week later after a lot of thinking, Lizzy agreed to go to Minnesota on the 11th and visit her grandparents in September. "Can you tell me why?" Rob asked when she told him.

"I can't really give you a valid reason as to why I wouldn't go visit them. They're my grandparents and I should at least attempt to see them right? If I do go and it goes badly then at least I know. Until I do, people will ask why I don't visit them and I don't have a reason why I don't, so this way I'll know why I don't visit them or maybe I'll love visiting them and have a new relationship," Lizzy explained.

"At times like this I see your mom in you so much," Rob said.

"Thanks Dad," Lizzy said. Later that night Lizzy called Portman.

"Hey, beautiful," Portman said when he picked up the phone.

"Well that's sweet, but how'd you know who it was? I could have been Fulton."

"Caller ID and I just got off the phone with Fulton," Portman answered.

"Thank you, are you going to Minnesota this summer?" Lizzy asked.

"For Fulton's birthday, yeah. You said you were coming up too, right?"

"I'll be there on the 12th. You?"

"I land on the 10th."

"How about we surprise him when I get there? He doesn't know I'm coming up on the 12th. He thinks I'm coming up on the 18th. You can have him outside and cover his eyes, I'll walk up and surprise him."

"Sounds good. What time?"

"After dinner? I'll call you when I get to Stillwater."

"Sounds like a plan," Portman said. Lizzy agreed and they talked a while longer before hanging up.

* * *

 _ **So? What do you think? Love it? Hate it? Let me know, please? Thanks.**_


	21. Birthday

_**Once again thanks to all of you who keep reading.**_

 _Chapter 21: Birthday_

* * *

Lizzy spent the rest of the week and a half before her trip trying to spend time with Ben and Seth then her dad. It was slightly awkward with her dad but he tried hard to be there for her. With only two days before Fulton's birthday, Lizzy packed up everything she'd need for that school year and then loaded it into her car. On the 11th, Rob helped his daughter load what was left into her car. "Are you sure that you have everything?" Rob asked.

"I've got everything that I need, I promise. If I don't, I've always got my emergency credit card, an envelope full of cash, and I'll be at Matt's. He can buy me whatever I need. If there is something here I absolutely have to have, you could just send it or maybe I can stop back by before I go to my grandparents," Lizzy told her dad confidently.

"Well, okay. What time are you leaving tomorrow?" Rob asked.

"Considering it's an 11 hour drive, I figure on six or seven am," Lizzy answered.

"Well, okay, be careful."

"Always."

The following morning he reminded her again to be safe and Lizzy said goodbye to her dad and brothers before heading out. Nearly 11 and a half hours later she pulled up to Matt's house and called Portman. He answered and she could hear the sounds of a movie playing in the background but couldn't tell what movie it was. "What's up?" Portman asked.

"I just pulled up at my brother's. I should be down there in about three minutes or so. Can you get him outside?" she replied.

"I could." He paused for a moment. "Or ..."

"Or the front door is open and I could just walk in and surprise him?"

"Smart kid."

"What are you watching?"

"Air Force One."

"His parents letting you watch a rated R movie?" Lizzy asked.

"His dad's right here," Portman said.

"Of course. I'll see you in a bit."

"Later." Lizzy hung up and started walking down the street to Fulton's. She wasn't sure why she felt so nervous, she had just talked to him a few days before, but for some reason she felt like she wouldn't be well received by just showing up at Fulton's. She stood outside the Reeds' front door and contemplated whether or not she was doing the right thing. For a moment, she hesitated then decided to ignore the consequences that could come up. They were her surrogate aunt and uncle, her best friend, there was no reason to be scared of them. She opened the door then slipped inside. She walked up behind Fulton and slid her hands over his eyes as Portman paused the movie. Jim looked back and grinned.

"Guess who?" Portman said.

"I already know you're here, Port," Fulton said.

"Those aren't my hands." Portman smirked though Fulton couldn't see it. "Come on, Dude, guess."

"How am I supposed to tell with no hints?"

"You're just supposed to know, son," Jim answered.

"Okay, well, they're on the smaller side so they're probably not a guy's and they're soft but I didn't see Mom come out of the kitchen so probably not her either." Fulton said. "Can't you just say something so I recognize you and we can put this behind us?"

"Where's the fun in that?" Portman asked.

"It's my birthday; shouldn't it be fair for me at least?" Fulton asked.

"Think, Fulton," Jim said.

"Hey," Nat said, coming into the room. "Dinner's ready." She looked at the three boys then at Lizzy and smiled. "Would you like to stay?"

"We'll be there as soon as Fulton figures out who it is," Portman said.

"It's a Duck. I pretty sure you still consider them a Duck," Nat said.

"Aw, Nat," Jim said. He frowned at his wife, hoping she hadn't ruined the boys' fun.

"Once a Duck, always a Duck, but that doesn't help," Fulton said. He reached up and ran his hands over the hands and arms over his eyes. Lizzy could tell he was going through a list of all the Ducks. "Hmmm, I know it's not Connie, and the way they're not freaking out by my hands means it's not a guy. Umm, I don't think Julie would come out here." He stopped then sniffed. "Hello, Lizzy."

"How'd you do that?" Portman asked.

"Julie smells like perfume, Lizzy doesn't. Plus, Lizzy has a scar on the inside of her right arm. Car accident when she was a kid," Fulton said, pulling the hands from his eyes letting them drop around his shoulders as he looked up at her.

"You don't sound surprised," Lizzy pouted.

"You're my best friend, it's my birthday, of course you pouted your big blue eyes at your daddy and you got exactly what you wanted." Though he didn't roll his eyes she knew he was thinking it.

"Oh, well—" Lizzy frowned.

"Fulton Daniel," Nat chastised.

Fulton instantly looked at his mom. "I didn't mean it like that," he said as Lizzy started to pull away. Fulton grabbed her arms and pulled her back to him. "Of course I'm glad you're here. And I'm glad you came today, I just can't be surprised by it. Stay for dinner? My mom made a killer meatloaf."

"How exactly is my meatloaf killer?" Nat asked, her hands planted on her hips.

"It's just a saying Mrs. Nat," Portman said.

"Alright, come on, before it gets cold," Nat answered. They followed her into the kitchen and sat down for dinner. After dinner, the boys went outside to set up the hockey net and Lizzy looked at Jim.

"Are you sure it's okay that I'm here? Fulton didn't really seem happy about it," Lizzy said.

"He is very happy his sissy is here, he's just not surprised," Jim said comfortingly.

"It just—it feels weird."

"Don't tell the boys," Jim looked out the back door at them, "but Fulton knew you were coming. He overheard Dean asking me if it was okay for you to stay a couple of days."

"Sweetie, Fulton loves having you here and if he had to wait two more weeks he wouldn't be as happy. Why do you think your dad changed his mind about letting you come up?" Nat asked.

"You changed my dad's mind because Fulton told you it was unfair?" Lizzy asked. Nat smiled and nodded. "I know I shouldn't doubt myself or my friendship with Fulton but sometimes I wonder if maybe he's only friends with me because I manipulated him into it."

"Manipulated him? You guys have been friends since before you could talk; there was no manipulation about it. And you're not really his friend," Nat said. Lizzy looked down, hearing her fear confirmed. "Sweetie, you're his sister. By more than what we promised your mom and dad. You're his sister because he loves you that much. Don't ever think that's going to change. You could turn your back on the team, on everything you've ever known, make their lives miserable, and he would still consider you his sissy. You'd need to be pulled back on course, but he'd still love you."

"Liz, are you coming?" Fulton asked, popping his head back in the door. "It's my birthday and I need you."

"Are you sure about that?" Lizzy asked.

"I will always be sure about that."

"Why no party?" Lizzy asked.

"Guy's out of town until Thursday. We'll have it Friday night at the skate shop. My granddad and Jan are even going to be there. Now, come on." Lizzy looked up at Nat and Jim who both smiled then nudged her towards the door. "You staying tonight? I'm sorry, that sounded like a question. You are staying tonight, whether your brother likes it or not."

"I love you, Fulton."

"Okay, get rid of the mushy girl and get your butt out here." Lizzy smirked and ran outside to play with Fulton and Portman.

"Alright, kids, bedtime," Nat said later that night.

"But Mom," Fulton said.

"No buts, I can still cancel your party," Nat answered.

"Come on, Sport, it's late," Jim added.

"Dean, would you mind bunking with Fulton so Lizzy can have the guest room?" Nat suggested.

"Nat, come on, you know how many times I've slept in Fulton's room? He's like a brother," Lizzy answered.

"You're 17; there comes a point where it's no longer acceptable."

"It's fine, Mav, not my first night giving up my bed," Portman said. Lizzy sighed but accepted it.

Friday afternoon, they all met up at the skate shop for Fulton's birthday party. The first person to show up was Charlie. He instantly wrapped his cousin in a hug. "Okay, hi," Lizzy said confused.

"What? I missed you," Charlie said.

"Thanks. I've got something for you in my car. Chris said he sent the wrong one."

"Oh, that makes sense. Matt says you've been distant. Spending most of your time with Fulton and Port."

"Yeah, well things happen. But we're not here for that. Curious, what did Matt get you for your birthday? Besides the hockey stick?" Lizzy asked.

"Does it matter?" Charlie asked.

"I'm just curious," Lizzy answered. She noticed her cousin looked a little nervous.

"You'll see if you drop by my place but, Liz, what did Matt give you?"

"He showed up to my birthday party and Dad convinced him to bring my favorite ice cream. That's it. You know what? Never mind. I should be happy he came, that's what's important." Lizzy looked around the shop lawn and spotted Adam. "Banksie!" Lizzy made a quick getaway and wrapped Adam in a hug.

"Hey, how you doing?" Adam answered, hugging her close.

"Does it sound weird that I want to go back to school?"

"Tired of your family?" Adam answered.

"I kinda feel like I'm being a spoiled brat again," Lizzy said.

"Why?"

"I don't know, I just do. Somehow my family always does that to me. Maybe they do spoil me. Anyway, how's your summer been?"

"Fine, hung out with the Ducks, old friends, played some hockey, studied a little," Adam said. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"You really want to know?"

"Lizzy, you're my best friend; of course I want to know." As more people showed up, Lizzy told Adam what was bothering her.

"I know I'm being a brat about this, but it's bugging me that my brother Matt can just show up to my birthday party and expect me to take that as the greatest present since like sliced bread or something. I mean sure, I loved having him there and he brought my favorite ice cream but that's all he brought. I don't know why it's bugging me. It's my first birthday he's been to in four years and I should be thrilled that he showed up but part of me feels like he should have brought me a present and that's why I feel like I'm being a spoiled brat. He's in my life and that's more than most people can say. I have to go apologize to him."

"Before you do, what did he get Charlie and Fulton for their birthdays?"

"I don't know. Charlie was real cryptic about it and as far as I know, he hasn't given Fulton anything yet. And if I step back and really think about it, I know that he's spent more on me this year than he has in the past. I mean he got me an autographed Red Wing's poster for Christmas, he dropped $3500 to fix my car when it got messed up, he pitched in $500 to help the ball field, and he's given me a couple of game worn jerseys which are probably worth at least a couple hundred a piece, and on top of all of that, he's letting me stay at his place here in Minnesota for free. Now, I'm an even bigger brat for complaining about what he didn't give me for my birthday. I hate being the youngest."

"It's going to be okay. Yes, realistically it sucks when you don't get anything for your birthday, but have you told him this?"

"No, like I said I'm being a brat and he doesn't need to see me that way."

"Thinking that you're being a brat and wanting to keep that from your brother actually makes you not a brat," Adam said.

"I guess you're right. But today is about Fulton and not me, so I'm going to go see what he's up to," Lizzy said. She gave him another hug then walked away.

At the end of the party, after most of the Ducks had gone, Lizzy overheard Chris and Matt talking. "I'm just asking if you're sure about this. Maybe you should wait until you realize exactly what you're about to do," Chris was saying.

"I know what I'm about to do. Even talked it over with his parents. We're all in agreement that this is a good idea. I don't know why you're not," Matt said.

"Because I know what it'll do—" Chris stopped. The brunette stared down his blond older brother wondering how to put it carefully. "You dropped six grand on a brand new Cherokee for Charlie, more than anyone else chipped in, you're about to give Fulton your Camaro, which you got by putting in some work for your sponsors—"

"So, it's my car and both Charlie and Fulton deserve to have a car, especially now that they're 17. I wish I could have done it last year."

"Tell me, what did you get our baby sister for her birthday?"

"I got her—" Matt stopped and stared at his brother.

"I get it, it's been four years since you've been in Lizzy's life constantly and I know that's our father's fault, but those four years were hell. I can't tell you what she went through, I wasn't home but the little bit I got from Ben wasn't pretty. She needs to know that she won't go through that hell again. You have to be there for her, just as much or even more than you are for our cousin and her godbrother."

"I know and it kills me that I forgot her present. I was sure that I had it or that I had already given it to her. How do I apologize?"

"Carefully."

Lizzy walked away from her brothers and called her other brother, Ben. Though he was the closest to Fulton of all of Lizzy's brothers, he had picked up a summer job and his boss refused to let him have time off to visit. "I'm going to ask you something and I need you to be honest. For your birthday in March, what did Matt get you?" Lizzy asked.

"He bought me a new computer. My old one got fried so he paid to have what they could, salvaged and then bought me a new one."

"And for Chris's graduation?"

"A trip to Gatlinburg, Tennessee."

"And Seth's birthday?"

"I'm not really sure, why does it matter?"

"It was just a question." Lizzy said. They talked for a few moments longer before hanging up then Lizzy walked over to Portman, grabbed his arm, and hauled him away from everyone. "I need your help, Mav to Goose. You've been my friend and I need to control my temper but I'm worried that I won't be able to. It's our best friend's birthday, my brother is about to surprise him with something major. It is going to piss me off and I want to control that. My first birthday that Matt has been back in my life in four years was this year. I should be grateful that he came and brought me my favorite ice cream; that he has dropped just over four grand on me in the past year. I need to be grateful for that, but right now it is really hard. I love my brother and I know he's doing a lot and I appreciate him being there."

"So what's the prob, Mav?" Lizzy told him everything she had just found out. "Okay, so your brother likes to give expensive gifts."

"And I'm about to sound like a brat. He showed up to my birthday party with a $6 gallon of ice cream and himself," Lizzy said. "How do I stay grateful when he's about to give Fulton a car?"

"Find out why he did it. Ask him to be honest with you. If he forgot, if he was busy, or God forbid, even if he was just tapped out. How'd he get the Camaro?"

"I'm pretty sure he got a check from one of his sponsors a few years back. Some kind of commercial or something."

"Well then, maybe he is tapped out now and couldn't afford to buy you anything. It's a chance. Give him time to explain it."

"What if I don't like his answer?"

"You're not going to like mine."

Lizzy took a deep breath and slowly let it out. "Okay, go ahead."

"Don't push to rebuild the same kind of relationship you used to have with him. You both grew up, got older, changed. You need a different relationship with your brother. You said it yourself, the attachment you had to him wasn't good and while it was even worse to sever that so completely, so quickly, it could help you build a better and healthier relationship with him, like the one you have with Chris or Ben. That's something you need. If you don't like what he has to say about why he didn't get you anything, then so be it, just remember that you shouldn't expect him to shower you with gifts or spoil you because he's your brother and you should love him either way."

"I hate it when you're right."

"Good, now Fulton's looking for us, let's go."

"Thanks," Lizzy said.

"Any time," Portman answered. They walked back over to her brothers, Fulton, his parents, grandfather, and Jan and Matt handed Fulton a small box. Fulton looked at it for a second but pulled the lid off and pulled out a set of keys. He looked at Matt confused.

"Hit the lock button," Matt said. Fulton did and the horn went off on Matt's Camaro.

"These are to your car."

"It's your car. Happy birthday. Why don't you take her for a spin, see how she handles?" Matt suggested.

"Before I do, Dad?" Fulton asked. Jim pulled his keys from his pocket and Fulton retrieved a package from his dad's trunk. He walked back over to the Camaro handing the SUV keys back to his dad then motioned Lizzy over to him. "Happy birthday," Fulton said. "Open it."

"Fult, you didn't have to."

"Of course not, I should have sent it but I wanted to see the look on your face. Now, please open it." She sighed but opened the package to find a Tweety Bird steering wheel cover and the newest Trisha Yearwood cd. "You're always complaining about how cold your steering wheel gets in the winter time and I know how much you love Trisha Yearwood."

"Thank you. Can't put it into words."

"Don't have to. Now, get in, we're going for a ride," Fulton said. Lizzy slid into the passenger seat and Fulton drove them around town for a bit.

* * *

 _ **So looks like I included Portman in the chapter that shares his number, but come on, did you really have any doubt that I would?**_


	22. Pictures

_**Thanks again to the guest who reviewed. I wonder if you're the same guest who left the previous reviews or if it's three different people. Anyway, thanks to those of you who continue to read.**_

 _Chapter 22: Pictures_

* * *

Later that night, Lizzy and Matt sat down and he knew he was in for it. He wasn't sure exactly what she'd say but knew that she wouldn't let him off easy for forgetting to get her something. "I don't want to sound ungrateful or like a toddler throwing a fit; I'm 17 and need to start acting like it but I feel like I need an explanation. I know that playing in the cup finals, training takes over everything. My relationship with Dwayne suffered because of high school baseball playoffs so I understand that. I also understand that you've spent more than four grand on me since you came back into my life and I appreciate that. Everything you've done means a lot. Then again I think about what Fulton and Charlie got for their birthdays and it makes me wonder if a simple card was just too much for you to swing by and pick up. I think I might have, at this point, even accepted an e-card," Lizzy said.

"Hold that thought, will you?" Matt asked. He stood up from the couch and walked through the game room probably to his office. He returned moments later with a square package wrapped in bright blue paper. He sat down next to her and tried to comfort her. "I was about an hour from Dad's place when I realized that I had forgotten this. I'm not blowing smoke either. I got back here and meant to send it so I left it on my desk. Then I got so wrapped up in making sure that I could give the Camaro to Fulton and that his parents were okay with that, and I ended up forgetting that I hadn't given this to you yet. I cannot convey how sorry I am, how much I apologize for not giving this to you on your birthday. When Chris told me that I hadn't gotten you anything, I didn't believe him. Not until Ben said it too."

"So? What's in the box?" Lizzy asked.

"If you open it, you'll find out," Matt answered. He smirked and Lizzy rolled her eyes. She tore the paper off then opened the box. Matt couldn't help but smile as her face lit up.

"Hockey gloves?" Lizzy asked, pulling them out and then on. They were a bit big but they were warm and they'd be better for her than the pair she had since hers were falling apart.

"Fulton told me your current pair is falling apart but that's not it," Matt said, nodding to the box.

Lizzy sighed and pulled off the gloves then looked back in the box. There she spotted a framed photo she had never seen before. She gently lifted it out and saw it was her mother. Then she looked at the girl in the photo. "How did you do this? That's my school photo from ninth grade, and that's Mom. She died when I was a baby," Lizzy said, staring at the photo. Her mom was standing next to her, they were both smiling at the camera, and it looked real.

"I know a guy, he scanned both pictures into his computer and then with some very new, very good software, he combined them. Photo looks real, doesn't it?" Matt asked.

"But it's not. It'll never be real." Lizzy looked up at Matt and he instantly felt bad. She looked heartbroken.

"I know it's not and I wish beyond everything, I'd give everything I have to bring her back but I can't. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you, I just ... I thought—I wanted you to have a photo of you and Mom where she wasn't looking dead tired from a four-hour labor in the middle of the night."

Lizzy stood and went up to her old room. It still looked like it had when she was little minus all the personal stuff. She sat down on the bed and stared across the room. It was a thoughtful gift and to be honest she really would have appreciated more photos and stories of her mother but to know that the photo could never happen in real life, kinda overrode every other feeling. She pulled her phone from her pocket and called Ben. Though he had wanted to be there for Fulton's birthday, he was the closest to Fulton of all of Lizzy's brothers; he was working a part time job at a local store and couldn't get the time off to come up. When he picked up she explained what Matt had done and how she was feeling about it.

"He did the same thing to me," Ben said.

"What do you mean?" Lizzy asked.

"You remember how he was home when you came home from school this year?" Ben asked.

"Yeah."

"Well, he brought two photos with him. One for me and one for Seth. Both photos were taken the day we graduated from high school. Seth from Eden Hall and me in Texas, both of us with Dad. Matt just added Mom to the picture. Seth loved it. He was four when she died so he kinda remembers her more than I do. It's touching that he did it for me, I know that Mom will never be there in person like that, not when I graduate college, not when I get married, not when I play pros, but she is watching over me, and this just reminds me of that. I didn't get that at first, I think I was as angry as you are but I appreciated the thought after I thought about it. Mom would have loved to see you as you are now. I think she'd be real proud of you too. He wants you to know about Mom and show you how beautiful she was inside and out; at least, that's how Chris explained it. Don't be mad at him."

"I don't know, Benji. Like you said, I appreciate the thought and it is nice to have a photo where she doesn't look worn out but it's not real and having it, just feels wrong," Lizzy said.

"I know. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. What do I say to him?" Lizzy asked.

"The same thing you said to me," Ben suggested. "Matt'll understand. He loves you and I bet right now, he's on the phone with Chris wondering what he did wrong."

"Ben!" Lizzy could hear their dad call in the background. "Phone's for you."

"Who is it?" Ben called back.

"It's Matt," Rob answered.

"Why is he calling you?" Lizzy asked.

"I don't know. Should I talk to him?" Ben asked.

"Yeah, just pretend we didn't have this conversation. At least, not until he tells you what's wrong and how he plans on handling it."

"Got it. Talk to you later." Ben and Lizzy hung up and Ben took the phone from his dad.

"You were on the phone with Lizzy?" Rob asked as Ben covered the mouthpiece of the phone. Ben nodded. "You going to tell Matt?" Ben shook his head. "Well, I'll let you get to it." Ben turned to the phone as Lizzy leaned back against her pillow. Twenty minutes later Matt climbed the stairs but didn't enter the room.

Lizzy sighed and booted up her laptop, plugging it in to talk to Adam. He wasn't on but she spotted Kenny and talked to him for a while. He could relate stating that when he had come back from the Olympics it had been awkward between him and his brother until they had sat down and talked. When they had everything mostly cleared up and though they still had misunderstandings, it wasn't that bad. Lizzy agreed to think about it but decided not to push it unless Matt approached it. By Monday he still hadn't so she called Adam. He welcomed her to come over and watch the Twins game with him and some friends. They weren't Ducks though he did admit they were friends from the neighborhood. Knowing that the game didn't start for over an hour, and that it only took about 25 minutes to drive there, Lizzy planned on stopping by the deli before going over there. She headed to the door only for the doorbell to ring. When she pulled it open she saw her brother's girlfriend. "Hey, Star," Lizzy said.

"Hey, where's your brother?" The redhead looked at her curiously as she grabbed a light jacket.

"Somewhere around here," Lizzy answered. She turned back into the house moving out of Star's way. "Matt! It's for you and I'm going to Adam's!" Lizzy called to her brother.

"Hold it," Matt called back, coming into the foyer from the living room. "What?"

"It's for you, and I'm going to Adam's," Lizzy said. She grabbed her keys and left. Matt sighed and looked at his girlfriend.

"She still not talking to you?" Star asked as they walked to the living room.

"I don't know. It's like she doesn't want to talk at all," Matt said.

"Have you tried talking to her?" Star asked.

"I guess not. I should, shouldn't I?"

"Only if you want to fix things, genius," Star laughed. Matt smirked and pulled her to him as they flopped down on the couch.

Meanwhile Lizzy was headed to the deli thinking about Matt and every conversation and all the advice she had gotten about her situation. She decided that after the game, she would sit down with Matt and have it out once and for all; whether he liked it or not. She pulled up out front of the deli and climbed out walking over to the big bay window where she saw Goldberg cleaning tables. She stood and watched for a few moments before walking over to the door. She pulled it open and walked inside then over to the counter and looked up at the menu board but still kept an eye on Goldberg. He turned toward the counter, picked up the last plate and took them to the kitchen. "Can I help you, honey?" the woman behind the counter asked.

"Um," Lizzy paused for a minute then stopped Goldberg on his way back past. "What's the best thing you sell here?" she asked in a stage whisper.

"I'd try the—Lizzy," Goldberg answered. He smiled. "What brings you here?"

"Wanted to see my friend."

"You never drive out here to see me. I'm okay with that. I appreciate it when you're here but you're on your way to see Adam or Charlie and decided to stop by and see me. I'm grateful for that. You could have just kept driving but you stopped," he told her.

Lizzy felt terrible. "Yeah, I'm going to see Adam," Lizzy said. "We're going to watch the Twins game with some of his non-Duck friends."

"Try the ham and Mom, could you put it in a non-descript bag. These preppies aren't grateful for home cooked meals."

"Gregory," his mom scolded.

"It's alright, what they don't know won't hurt them. Can I get 10 ham sandwiches, two turkey and one tuna salad sandwich? It's Adam's favorite."

"Of course, sweetie, coming right up." Mrs. Goldberg went to the back and Lizzy turned to Goldberg.

"So just a random game?" he asked.

"Yeah, just called. To be honest, I'm avoiding my brother."

"I'd love to have a brother or four of them."

"Until one of them gets on your nerves." Goldberg smiled and led her to a table, ushering her into a chair. "Anyway, how you feeling about hockey this year?"

"I don't mind being defense but I kinda miss being a goalie."

"You think about trying out for varsity?"

"That's not how it works."

"How what works?"

"Open try out, like they did last year, everyone tries out together. Usually the jv coach runs tryouts and then they pick their teams. Last year the only one Wilson wanted was Adam but Adam refused to play against us, despite what his dad wanted."

"Sounds like Adam." When Adam opened the door for her she held up her bag. "I brought lunch," Lizzy said.

"What is it?" Adam asked.

"Sandwiches from Goldbergs', let's not tell your friends that though."

"Sure, bring them in. I'll take them to the kitchen; you can join the guys in the living room."

"Please tell me I know some of them."

"Larson's in there and so is Kyle," Adam said, taking the bag.

"Oh, there's tuna salad in there too." Adam grinned but didn't say anything as he went into the kitchen. Lizzy shook her head and went into the living room. Every single boy in there looked up at her. "Uh, hi," Lizzy said nervously.

"Hey, Liz, have a seat," Larson said. The only two seats open were both on the couch. Lizzy sat down, leaving a spot between herself and Larson for Adam. "Everyone this is Lizzy Jacobs, Lizzy, you know Parker Preston and Kyle Riley, that's Orson Brown, and Noah Herek."

"Could you," Lizzy swallowed as she stood back up, "excuse me for a moment?" She slipped out of the room and came across Adam in the foyer. "You could have told me they were all Hawks."

"Former Hawks." Adam answered not looking the least bit ashamed.

"Still, you talk to these guys? I mean I get Larson and Riley, they're not bad but Brown, Herek? Come on, Adam."

"It's about combination. On his own Herek is like matches, occasionally there's a burst of flame but without something to burn, he fizzles out. You add Brown and maybe there could be something but Brown is more like wet wood. Potential to be dangerous but it takes a while to get going unless you add something to it. Which is where McGill comes in. He's like gasoline. Takes something to get him going, but once he's going it's hard to put him out. Without Todd around the other two aren't so bad. If I had told you they were coming, would you have come?"

"No, probably not," Lizzy admitted.

"See my point. Come on, you're my best friend, you and me against the world, I'm not going to let these guys hurt you or say anything stupid," Adam answered.

"Okay." Lizzy and Adam walked back into the living room and sat on the couch next to Larson. They talked about the game then enjoyed it for a while. About halfway through the fifth inning Adam brought the tray of sandwiches into the living room with a handful of sodas and a couple of bags of chips. Lizzy watched as they tore into the sandwiches and smirked to herself as she enjoyed one of the turkey sandwiches. Adam smirked at her but turned his attention back to the game as it came back from commercial. It was nearly two innings later when Lizzy started to regret the second can of soda. "Ads, bathroom," she whispered to him as it went to commercial.

"Down the hall, on the right," he answered. Lizzy nodded and left the room.

A few moments later, Herek grabbed the remote and hit the mute button. Everyone turned to him. "Tell me you're tapping that," he said.

Adam went bright red. The thought of sleeping with Lizzy wasn't something he had ever considered. Then he realized what the boy had said so he glared at his friend. "Say that again you can leave," Adam said.

"Come on, look at her. She's really cute and I bet all that passion would be amazing—"

"Dude, not cool," Kyle answered.

"Really?" Herek asked.

"She plays baseball. On the varsity team. She could probably kick your butt," Larson said.

"She will if she hears you talking like this," Adam said.

"I didn't hear a denial in all of that," Herek said.

"No, I'm not sleeping with her. She's my best friend, that's it. Besides, she's not my type, and I'm not hers," Adam finally told him. He rolled his eyes unable to believe his friends were talking about a girl like this. They were all better than this, had been raised better even if they were teenage boys.

"Girl rolls up in a classic '69 Mustang and she's not your type?" Brown asked.

"She's not. And she's not into rich preppy boys anyway," Adam answered.

"Who's not into rich, preppy boys?" Lizzy asked, walking back into the living room and plopping down on the couch.

"Would you ever date a guy not on the hockey team or one that doesn't go to Eden Hall?" Larson asked.

"I have," Lizzy answered. "In fact only my two most recent boyfriends went to Eden Hall. You interested?"

"Didn't say that, and that wasn't what I meant," Larson answered.

"Yes, I've dated guys who aren't on a hockey team ... uh, once, and if you mean one that doesn't go to Eden Hall as in a guy who's not rich and had everything handed to them, then yes I've dated that kind of guy too. Now, shut up the game is back." Herek unmuted the TV and the subject was momentarily dropped.

"So," Brown started when the game went back to commercial, "You and Adam, you're not a thing?"

"No, he's just my best friend, and last time I checked he was okay with that. You are okay with that, aren't you? I mean, if you had expressed some kind of interest—"

"I'm not—uh, into you, that is. I'm very okay with just being your friend. I told you guys to leave it alone." He directed the last part to the guys in the room. Adam shifted uncomfortably as Lizzy turned toward him to better judge the truthfulness of his statements. "Besides you're not my type and I'm not yours."

"I don't know, you're sweet and very kind. I could do worse than you. I have done worse than you." Lizzy looked away from him not wanting to talk about it. She didn't mean Portman either.

"Kiss him," Herek told her. "You want to prove there's no chemistry, then kiss him. You can always tell from a kiss if there's nothing there."

"I'm not going to kiss him. I'd rather kiss Kyle than Adam," she said stunned. Then she realized exactly how that sounded. "Uh, no offense."

"None taken. Now, if you said McGill on the other hand, I'd take offense to that." Adam smirked.

"Are you scared?" Herek taunted.

"I'm not scared of that," Lizzy said.

"It's no big deal, Liz," Adam said.

She sighed and leaned towards him, cupping his cheek. "Please, tell me this isn't your first kiss."

"It's not," he whispered right back.

She looked deep into his eyes and considered it but couldn't bring herself to so she kissed his cheek. "I'm sorry, there's nothing there and it just feels wrong. I've known Adam since I was 12 years old, it's weird."

"What about Kyle then?" Brown asked.

"I'm not going to let you guys dictate who I kiss or don't kiss. That's up to them. Don't make it awkward," Lizzy answered. The boys backed down until the game finished. Adam saw Herek gearing up for round three and went to cut him off, but was beaten to it.

"Enough, Noah," Parker said softly. His voice was deadly calm and soft but Lizzy could see in his eyes that Herek was on thin ice with the only true blonde in the room. "Lizzy's personal life is just that, personal. If you want to ask her out then ask her out, otherwise leave it be."

Herek looked at the boy wondering where he got nerves but didn't press it. "You do remember they call her The Puppet Master for a reason, right?" Larson asked.

"Wait, you're that Lizzy?" Parker asked.

"Weren't you—" Lizzy stopped and thought back to when McGill had tried to insult her. Parker had walked away before that happened. "You weren't standing there when McGill said that. Yes, that's me, but I've kinda given up on that title."

"I see," Parker said.

"I'm sorry," Herek said. Lizzy shared a look with Adam, both knowing she hated it when people said they were sorry instead of saying that they were apologizing. "We're just teenage boys and curious. You deserve better than that though."

"Thank you." Talk dulled to the game, which the Twins lost then the boys started leaving. Once they were gone Lizzy turned to Adam. "What's with all the questions?" she asked as she helped him clean up.

"Don't know. Noah brought it up when you were in the bathroom. Talking about it though, you wouldn't date any of those boys, would you?"

"I'd have to get to know them first. Larson's pretty cool, so maybe and Riley was kinda a big help when I couldn't decide what to do about McGill, but I can tell you flat out no to Herek. He seems like a big jerk. The rest of them I don't know well enough. Could you see me dating any of them?" Lizzy asked.

"Come on, you're great at judging a book by its cover," Adam prodded.

"Okay, maybe Riley and Larson if he showed some interest. Could you see me with either?"

"Maybe Kyle, he can be really nice when the moment strikes him but I don't think so to any of the rest of them."

"I had fun, for the most part."

"Thanks for coming and staying to help clean up," Adam said. Lizzy nodded. They hugged and Lizzy went home. She went into the kitchen for some dinner and Matt hopped up onto the kitchen island.

"We need to talk," he said. She looked at him but nodded and put the frozen miniature pizza in the microwave.

* * *

 _ **Sorry no Luis in this one. Maybe 33 for Goldberg, but we'll see as long as you continue to read and maybe review.**_


	23. Road Trip

_**To all of those that are reading, thanks. To the guest that reviewed, thank you, I appreciate it. I'm not sure why you didn't like the second half, was it something about her spending the afternoon with Hawks? With Adam? Or the way they treated her? Or something else? Also could you consider leaving a name? I only ask because just reviewing as "guest" makes it a little unclear if the same person who continues to review or a couple different people. Anyway thanks for your review.**_

 _Chapter 23: Road Trip_

* * *

"First, I want to say that I'm not completely saying this because of my talk with Star today. That is definitely part of it but I'm not completely clueless. When I gave you that photo the other day, I didn't expect your reaction. Part of me did think you would be stunned but mostly I thought you'd be happy. Like I said, I wanted you to have a photo where Mom wasn't dead tired. It was only after I saw your face that I realized there was a chance you could be angry about it, like Ben was. I'm sorry. I didn't think about that but I also wanted you to see how much you look like her," Matt said.

"Who are you kidding? I look like Dad," Lizzy answered as the microwave dinged. She pulled the pizza from it, its melty cheesy aroma filling the room, and stood at the counter to eat it.

"Hair and eye color maybe but when you smile, the way your eyes light up, how passionate you can get about things, and how protective you can be, that all reminds me of Mom. I was trying to do something nice and apologize for it not coming out that way. After what Dad gave you, I hoped this would be something similar. You didn't seem quite so upset about that."

"What Dad gave me? The blanket?"

"The book. You didn't look at it?" He looked at her carefully.

She shook her head. "No, and I left it at home."

"It's a journal of sorts. Mom's art ideas. All the big moments in her life: babies, the first day they got the house, room designs—"

"Mom was an artist?" Lizzy asked. She looked up from her sausage and pepperoni pizza at her brother. He rocked the bar stool in front of him with a sock clad foot.

"Yep. She painted murals on all of our walls, designed your nursery, did a lot of paintings too."

"Now I wish I hadn't left that book in Ohio."

"I think I might have some home movies. I can go check the attic."

"Attic? We have an attic?"

"Of course we have an attic. Come on."

"Pizza," Lizzy said, motioning to the cooling pizza on the counter. Matt smirked but let her finish her pizza. After that he led her upstairs and to their attic.

Lizzy spent the rest of her time in Minnesota playing hockey with Matt in the basement or with the Ducks, the occasion trip to an ice rink to work on her skating, and watching home movies of her parents and brothers.

"You're up early," Matt said on the 28th. It was the day she was supposed to be leaving for Georgia. She was definitely nervous but was unsure if it was because she'd be meeting them for the first time, or if it was because it would be the first time she made more than an 11 hour drive by herself. True, an 11 hour drive was pretty big when she was only 16 but this would be clear across country and not just through five states. Instead it was a 19 hour drive through eight states.

"Leaving for Georgia," Lizzy said, nibbling on her toast.

"Mom's parents?" he asked. She nodded. "Grandpa likes baseball so keep the topic on that. Hockey reminds him of Uncle Austin and that's not pretty. Grandma on the other hand is a real sweetheart. Get to know her and it'll be like you know Mom. I promise."

Lizzy nodded. "Is it okay if I leave most of my stuff here and just pick it up on Labor Day?"

"I may not be here, so if I'm not, as you walk up to the front door to the left of the door there's a covered outlet. Lift the cover and taped to the outlet is a key. "It'll open the deadbolt. The door handle is never locked. Right inside the door is the alarm pad for the security system. You have thirty seconds to type in the code or the cops will be called. It's Star's birth year in reverse and she's a year younger than I am."

"So instead of entering 1-9-blah-blah, is blah-blah-9-1?"

"Yes."

"How come you don't lock the door handle?"

"Because with the reinforced door frame that I've got, people will try to kick it in first. That won't work. The door frame and the deadbolt stop that so they try to pick the lock. Most people lock both locks. Thieves know that. So when they try to pick the locks, they're always locking one lock. It works better if there are more locks but come on. Anyway, you'll be fine and I'll make you the same deal I made Seth. You're welcome to stay here when you don't want to be at the school but you keep your grades up to a B average and you stay on the team. I find out it's any lower than that or that you're missing classes and practices you go back to school and this place becomes off limits. I mean it. You got to deal with school and you gotta deal with baseball, hockey too if you go out for that team. Also, no boyfriends, no friends, no parties. The house is open to you and you alone. Not even Charlie can be here when I not, Fulton neither. I'm sorry, Liz, but I don't want you getting into trouble. Cleaning lady comes by once a week to reset lamp timers and clean up, so try not to make her job harder and if you need something let her know and she'll take care of it."

"I'll agree to your deal. I don't think Fulton and I will ever get into any trouble but I understand why you're worried. Are you going to marry Star?" Lizzy asked.

"Someday. I love her but I want to be sure before I do. Where are you stopping tonight?"

"I hadn't thought about that." She licked the toast crumbs from her fingers and threw away her napkin. There was no way she could make a 19 hour drive in one day, she'd be too tired—

Matt cut off her thoughts. "You could always call Danni. She's got a place in Knoxville and I'm sure she'd love to have her future sister-in-law stay."

"Future sister-in-law?"

"Chris's girlfriend? The one he's going to marry some day?"

"You sure about that?"

"Yes. Anyway. You could call her and see if she'll let you stay or you could just go to Dad's house. I know it's only 11 hours and that means an eight or nine hour drive tomorrow but you wouldn't have to ask. You don't have to make up your mind now, you don't really have to go until you get to Indianapolis, but I would consider giving her a call when you get to Lafayette. That way she can walk you through where you're going and how to get there."

"How does she know to get there?"

"She's from Pleasant Prairie, Wisconsin. It's right across the Illinois border, she goes through Indiana all the time to get to school, when she goes home. I'm gonna miss you, kiddo."

"Miss you, too." Matt pulled Lizzy to him hugging her tight. Things had gotten better between the two of them and it felt like he had his sister back.

As Lizzy crossed into Indiana from Illinois she called Chris and got Danni's number and he too insisted that Danni wouldn't mind Lizzy staying with her. About 90 minutes later, just outside Lafayette, Indiana, Lizzy called Danni and told her the dilemma.

"Sweetie, like your brothers told you, I am more than happy to have you stay with me. In about an hour, you'll be in Indianapolis. When you see a big red church on the left hand side, it's got a tower on the corner closest to the road, call me back and I'll walk you through that," Danni said. Five phone calls and several hours later, Lizzy was in the elevator of Danni's apartment building.

Sorta garlicy. That was the first thing Lizzy thought when she stepped through Danni's doorway after being let in. That's what it smelled like at least. "Thank you, so much. I can't tell you how much I appreciate it," Lizzy said.

"Of course, sweetie. You just missed the pizza guy; I figured you could use something to eat after traveling all day."

"You are amazing." Danni smiled and lead Lizzy to the couch. They spent a little time talking and getting to know each other, at the end of which Danni insisted Lizzy take her bed so she would be fully rested to drive to Georgia the following morning. "You have had this apartment since college?" Lizzy asked. Danni nodded. "That means Chris's been here and I don't want to think about what the two of you have done on the bed. My brother is no saint. You might be, but he is very charming."

"That he can be. Okay, since you insist." Danni pushed some brown hair out of her face and went back to her bedroom. Lizzy sighed and got comfortable on the couch. The following morning after a good and hearty breakfast Lizzy continued her drive finally pulling up at the house about seven hours later. When she did she had to double check the address. The house in front of her was massive, probably even bigger than the house in Minnesota or Adam's house, both of which were pretty big. She climbed out of the car after putting the top up and walked up to the door. She took a deep breath and rang the bell. She felt nervous. She hated feeling nervous. Her stomach was in knots and her hands were feeling a bit sweaty. She almost felt back in the middle of the biggest game of her life. Then the door opened.

"Lizzy!" a very familiar voice cried. Lizzy stared in shock at her cousin.

"Bash, wha—what are you doing here?" Lizzy asked, shaking off her shock.

"They're my grandparents too. I can come see them, can't I?" he asked.

"Uh, I didn't expect you."

"I can see that."

"Bash, who's at the door?" a woman's voice called from inside.

"That's Gram. Come on." He grabbed her hand and pulled her inside shoving the door shut behind her. Lizzy tripped over her own feet as she was pulled along, passing a dining room to her left, a formal living room and staircase to her right, various photos along the wall in the hall and came to a stop at the kitchen island. She slipped a bit at the sharp stop but managed not to fall. To her right was a massive living room, a fireplace and back door along the far wall and to her left, what looked like a true chef's kitchen; lots of counter space, a large three door refrigerator, wall ovens, a gas cook top, and a breakfast bar opposite where she had come in. The floor was a dark wood and ran the length of the house with area rugs in each room.

"Well, bless my stars," the woman at the counter said. Lizzy looked at her and smiled nervously.

"Hi, I'm Lizzy," she said softly.

"I know who you are, darlin'," the woman said. "Bash, go get your grandfather. That man is always in his office." She rolled her eyes and Lizzy smiled a bit. "Have a seat, I don't bite." Lizzy put her Eden Hall baseball bag down beside the island, it had everything she needed for the next week and a half, and sat down at one of the stools at the island. "You look so much like her."

"Like my mom?"

"Yes."

"No, I don't. Ben and Matt do, but I don't."

"Okay, sweetie. Zack, let's go!" she called. She rolled her eyes again and went back to chopping vegetables.

"What is it, Anita? I know I am not late for dinner, it is only two in the afternoon." The man walked across the living room towards the island and Lizzy looked at him. He was tall, with dark hair and she was pretty sure he had blue eyes. Sure enough when he got right up to the island, she could tell he had blue eyes. He also smelt of expensive cologne. "Well who are you?"

"Zack, be nice to your granddaughter," Anita snapped.

"Granddaughter?" he asked slowly. He looked her over from top to bottom as Bash munched on a carrot he had nicked off the counter. Lizzy looked over her grandfather trying not to stare. Then he smiled. It was the same smile Lizzy had seen on her mother's face in photographs. "You're beautiful."

"Thank you?" Lizzy said softly but confused.

"Anyway, I'm Zack and this is my wife Anita, we're your mother's parents, and of course you know your cousin," he introduced them.

"You were at Chris's graduation." She finally realized where she recognized him. He had been the man at the end of the table, the one she had assumed was Danni's grandfather, the one who had talked about the minor league teams in Tennessee.

"Our grandson graduates college, of course we're going to be there. Just like we were at the Stanley Cup games," Zack answered. "So darlin', what's for dinner?"

"Roast," Anita answered.

"Gram's a chef, head chef at a local restaurant. Best in all of Savannah," Bastian bragged.

"Don't most head chefs work on a busy Saturday night?" Lizzy asked, spinning to look back at her grandmother.

"My granddaughter's first night in town, of course I'll be here," Anita answered.

"It's okay, really. I understand you have to work." Lizzy smiled convincingly.

"We could always show her the restaurant, let her see you work, then once the rush is over, take her out on the town and show her around," Zack proposed.

"Okay," Anita agreed. "Take her stuff upstairs and show her where she'll be staying. I'll clean this up and head in."

"Of course, this way." Zack picked up Lizzy's bag and lead her up the back staircase. Turns out, about halfway up it connected to the front staircase. "This is our room if you need anything," Zack motioned to the big double doors at the top of the stairs. He motioned to the door to the left of those, "that's the guest bedroom, has its own bathroom, and over there are the linen closet, the laundry room and your uncle Austin's old room. That's where Bastian usually stays when he's here. And this," he led her around the right of the stairs, "is your mother's old room. You can stay here. Take some time, explore it. We haven't changed it since she moved out to live with your dad permanently."

"How long ago did Uncle Austin die?" Lizzy asked.

"Four years, just after Bastian's eighth grade year. It really did a number on the kid. I was talking to your father and got to talking about it and he mentioned Eden Hall and it being a boarding school. We knew that Seth had just graduated from there and I got Sasha and Bastian to talk to Seth about it at the funeral and eventually Sasha decided that staying home wasn't good for him so she convinced him to go."

"Bash from around here? I mean does he come over a lot?" Lizzy asked.

"You should really ask him about that, but no. His mom lives in his childhood home in Alabama. Her family is from there, she went to college here and met his dad," Zack answered. Lizzy nodded and he left her alone, putting her bag down just inside the door. To Lizzy's immediate left was a white door, which as it turned out lead to a walk-in closet and to her right was a desk and a vanity, both that matched the rest of the white furniture around the room. Next to the vanity was a half empty bookcase and then another white door, this one, she found, lead to a Jack and Jill bathroom. Across from the door that led in from the hall were two windows and then in the corner of the room a twin bed with a lilac comforter. At the foot of the bed, against the walk-in closet wall was a dresser. The medium blue walls were covered in photographs, a University of Georgia Football poster from 1970 on the wall between the two windows, and band posters. It seemed her mom was a country girl at heart, much like Lizzy was. Lizzy moved closer to the desk and vanity to see that the photographs were all of teens at all kinds of high school events and the closer she got to the bathroom, the more there were from college. She spotted one of her parents sitting outside somewhere enjoying a picnic and smiled. They looked so happy. Lizzy smiled as her phone rang.

"So you made it yet?" Ben asked when Lizzy picked up.

"Yeah, I'm here. Met Grandpa and Grandma," Lizzy answered. "Bash is here too."

"Good. Grandpa's fine but Grandma prefers to be called Gram."

"Got it. Grandpa said I could stay in Mom's room. It's a nice room, reminds me of mine, 'cept a lot less sports stuff in here and the walls are lighter than I'd paint mine."

"When Gram and Grandpa aren't looking and you're sure you're alone in the room, move the Georgia football poster. I think you'll be surprised. I gotta go, call me later," Ben told her.

"Okay," Lizzy answered. Lizzy shook her head and looked around. Once she was sure her grandfather had gone back down to the kitchen and Bash wasn't around, she picked up the bottom of the poster and lifted it up. There painted on the wall was a pure white bulldog.

"That's Uga," Anita said from the doorway. Lizzy dropped the poster and spun in shock. She hadn't even heard her come up the stairs. "Don't worry. We've known about him since junior year. He's the mascot for the University of Georgia, in Atlanta. We're currently on number five, that there is number two. The family actually lives here in Savannah and they go to nearly every football game as well as some important events. I just came up to say that I was leaving and that I'll see you there. If you could put on some slacks and pull up your hair, I'd appreciate it, but the shirt's okay."

"Yes, ma'am," Lizzy answered. Her grandmother smiled then walked away. Lizzy walked over to the bed and sat down then stared at her cell phone for a moment before dialing Adam. "Hey, Banksie," Lizzy said when he picked up.

"Okay, Cupcake, what's wrong?" Adam asked gently. Her voice was softer than he had heard in a while and he wasn't sure he liked it.

"I just met my grandparents."

"Your mom's parents? How's that going?"

"Okay, I think. My grandma's a chef and real sweet. Grandpa on the other hand is kinda standoffish, but I've only known him for half an hour."

"Well, that could have something to do with it. Give him time, you're hard not to love."

"Thanks. So, how are you?"

"Nuh-uh, there's more to it."

"I'm scared. Part of me thinks they won't like me. I know you just said I'm hard not to love, but it's a valid fear, right? I mean it's been 17 years since they've seen me. According to my dad, they were there when I was born, but haven't seen me since because of my step-mom."

"It's going to be okay. So what if they don't like you?"

"Cake-eater!"

"Hear me out. They live in Georgia right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, if they don't like you, you don't have to see them. If they were in Minnesota, you'd have to see them all the time and it would be a constant reminder that someone doesn't like you. Not everyone is going to like you, as hard as that is to swallow, it's part of life."

"Yeah, I'll come to terms with that. Like you said, it'll be hard but not everyone likes me and I shouldn't care. I shouldn't have to change myself if they can't love me for the way I am."

"On the other hand, you're their daughter's little girl. That last piece of their little girl and you are so amazing. They should love you for that. That's what grandparents are for. Just relax, be yourself, and they should love you."

"See, this is why I called you. You always know how to make me feel better."

"Thanks, I try. Was Fulton busy?"

"I don't know, I didn't call him. Why?"

"It's just odd, that you'd call me first." Lizzy didn't answer, worried that she was no longer as close to Adam as she wanted or used to be. "It's not a bad thing, Liz. Just odd. I'm glad you called," Adam told her.

"Are you sure? I mean I feel like I'm always messing up and that I can't do anything right at the moment."

"You're fine. I know it's been a hard year and there have been some missteps but you're still a Duck and we're glad you're at school with us."

"Thank you." Lizzy and Adam talked about hockey for a moment or two then he had to go.


	24. Dinner

_**Thanks to those who continue to read and like this story.**_

 _Chapter 24: Dinner_

* * *

After her call to Adam, Lizzy noticed a thick book on the bottom shelf of the bookcase. She walked over and picked it up. She flipped through it as she sat on the bed and was surprised to find it was a photo album for a little blonde haired girl. The closer she got to the back of the book the more she realized it was her mom growing up. "Lizzy!" she heard loudly from the doorway.

"Huh?" Her eyes shot from the book to the door. "Oh, sorry." She smiled sheepishly at Bash.

"I've been calling your name for the last five minutes or so. What's going on?" Bash asked.

"Sorry, my mom's photo album. What's up?"

"We're leaving in about an hour for dinner, if you want to shower."

"No, I'm good. Is this your dad?" Lizzy asked as he walked over to the bed. Bash looked at the photo she was pointing to.

"Yeah, your uncle Austin. He was only a year older than your mom. He went to college in Atlanta and met my mom. How long are you staying?"

"Just until next Thursday."

"You're going to miss Labor Day? That Saturday we usually have a cookout and then we go to the game. Grayson Stadium, the Sand Gnats. My mom's even going to be here."

"I'm sorry, Bash. I promised the Ducks that I'd be at their end-of-the-summer bonfire. It's in Texas. Austin."

"That's 17 hours from here."

"I know. It's a long drive, but I said I'd be there. I'll be okay. I'm really sorry. Maybe next year?"

"Okay."

"Grandpa said that you were born in Alabama?" Lizzy asked.

"Yeah, my mom's from there. Northport, it's right outside Tuscaloosa."

"We should talk, really to get to know each other. I feel like I really know Charlie, but I know nothing about you. Okay sure, I know that you play baseball and that your dad died, but I don't know much else."

"Okay, what do you want to know?"

"Do you have a more recent photo of your dad?" Lizzy asked.

"Yeah, come here. He updated it when he came here a couple months before he died. My mom took it. They were both photographers." Bash led her through the bathroom to the other room and to the dresser. He lifted two photos off the dresser. The first was of a man's profile. He was standing on a coastline, smiling as he took a picture of something to the right of the photo with a very professional looking camera. Lizzy couldn't tell what he was photographing but she could tell he looked a lot like his son. "He was taking a picture of me. I was playing in the water and found a turtle." Lizzy smiled and looked at the other photo. The woman was blonde with a pair of glasses perched on her head, a camera slung over her right shoulder and another around her neck, in her hands. She was wearing blue jeans, a white jacket with the sleeves pushed up to her elbows, and a black shirt with a design on it. Lizzy could tell what design it was as the jacket hung over most of it. She was smiling and looked really happy.

"That's your mom?"

"Yeah, she was doing a photo shoot in a meadow surrounded by trees and my dad snapped a photo. I miss my dad a lot."

"I wish I could say I know how you feel, missing my mom, but how can you miss someone you never knew and only know through stories?"

"Thanks for trying. I heard that your other grandfather died though?"

"My Nono Jacobs. Yeah. I was 12, sixth grade. He got really sick and passed away. He came to all my hockey games as a Panther, all of Matt's and Seth's games, and Chris's and Ben's baseball games. He didn't really understand hockey even though Matt tried to explain it, but he was there watching."

"I thought you were a Duck," Bash said.

"In sixth grade I became a Duck after my team, the District Two Panthers, got the measles. My dad made a deal with the Peewee Hockey League and I got to play for whatever team I wanted as long as a doctor cleared me of having the measles. Matt said that hockey reminds Grandpa Johnson of your dad?"

"My dad played hockey all through middle and high school, then through college. He was recruited by a minor league hockey team who he played with for seven or eight years after college. He missed my mom so he got a job working for the photography company she worked for and eventually they bought out the owner. My mom still owns it despite it reminding her of my dad."

"How'd they meet?"

"Photography. She was a photographer for the college paper and was tasked with getting shots of the hockey team. They weren't very helpful with settling down so my dad got them to settle down and the rest is history."

"How come you don't play hockey?" Lizzy asked as she set the photos back on the dresser.

"My dad tried to teach me to skate but it just never stuck. I can't stand on ice skates to save my life. I was about seven or eight when Chris came down to see Grandpa and Gram and he was playing catch with Grandpa when I asked if I could play. Chris put a baseball in my hand and I've never looked back."

"Seven or eight? What year were you born?" They sat down on the bed.

"February 1981. I'm five months older than you, well just over five months. We're supposed to be in the same grade."

"I failed the first grade. I had this really horrid teacher who insisted I write my entire nine-lettered first name on my papers and I couldn't count past 25 no matter how hard I tried. So she failed me. I didn't want to face all my friends at Stillwater Elementary so I convinced Matt to let me transfer to Central Elementary."

"Matt made that decision?" Bash asked in disbelief.

"I thought so at first, my dad was always busy so I went to Matt for everything, but now I know he probably just talked my dad into it. I really didn't want to go back to school in Stillwater and I knew that I didn't want to go to school without Fulton either, so Matt convinced my dad and Fulton convinced his parents. I used Charlie's address as my home address and Fulton's grandfather has an apartment in the same building so he used that one and we got to go to school with Charlie until I moved in the March of my sixth grade year. Dad transferred to Texas."

"Ouch. No time to make new friends before summer."

"Exactly." They talked a bit longer about their favorites and him growing up in Alabama, it was a little weird that he didn't have an accent which he blamed on spending most of his year in Minnesota, but then it was time for dinner. Bash put on a clean pair of black cargo pants and a plain white t-shirt as Lizzy changed into a pair of black slacks and pulled the top half of her hair up. They pulled up outside of the restaurant and gave the valet the keys before walking inside. The host at the stand didn't even look up as they came to a stop in front of him. He asked for a name then scrolled through the book.

"Sorry, sir, there's no reservation for Johnson tonight and I'm afraid we're packed, you'll have to come back another time," the host said tiredly.

"Perhaps under the chef's table?" Zack asked politely. Lizzy looked up at him and could tell he was irritated though.

"Sorry, got nothing." The host shrugged. Another man walked up, this one a bit shorter but happier and sent the host away.

"I'm terribly sorry about that, sir. He's a bus boy and called in on his night off. He's down right cranky tonight but we need him. I'm Sam, how can I help you?"

"Where's Richard?" Zack asked.

"He came down with a terrible case of the flu so the owner sent him home. My first night solo, but I'll do the best I can. What was your name again?"

"Zachary Johnson."

"Grandpa, please be nice," Lizzy said softly.

"Mr. Johnson," Sam said as he scrolled down the names in the book, "hmmm, wait a minute." He turned the page and Lizzy saw a note paper clipped to it. "Of course. This way." Sam led them through the dining room back to the kitchen. It ran along the back of the restaurant and looking around at the other patrons, Lizzy felt really underdressed. She mentioned this to her cousin and he smirked.

"You look fine, besides, Gram doesn't care," he answered. Her stomach gave a loud growl and both Zack and Bash looked at her.

"Sorry, I haven't eaten in like five hours. My stomach does that," Lizzy said, trying not to blush. Zack smiled as Sam pulled out a chair and motioned her into it. It was a small four person table on the edge of the kitchen but with a prime view of everything. Anita was just putting two plates in the pass through for the wait staff when she spotted them. She came over and gave Lizzy a gentle hug.

"Welcome to Henry's. Before we get started, I have just one question, is there anything you will not eat?" Anita asked, looking down at her granddaughter.

"Fish. My stomach doesn't agree with it. No allergies, I just don't like it, and plain pancakes." Lizzy smiled.

"I will keep that in mind. Try everything and anything you don't like just push to the center. Two bites at least? Please?" Anita asked.

"Okay," Lizzy agreed. Seven tasting courses later, Lizzy leaned back in her seat. "I'm stuffed."

"Yeah, Gram's food tends to do that. Southern hospitality and all," Bash explained.

"Well, I hope you saved room for my famous chocolate cake," Anita said, walking over with three plates of chocolate cake.

"If there's one thing I'm always hungry for, it's chocolate cake," Lizzy said. Anita smiled and set the cake on the table. The rest of the week was beautiful and spent getting to know her grandparents. They were good people but Lizzy was still a little put off by her grandfather. He seemed like a good person, and he and Bash often spent a lot of time together, but she didn't spend a whole lot of time with him. Part of her was sad to be leaving but another part was glad to escape the awkwardness of her grandfather. She expressed this to Bash on Thursday morning as she sat at the vanity in her mom's old room. "I don't know what to do. I feel like, I don't know what to say, like I can't make him happy with me. Am I crazy?" Lizzy asked.

"Maybe you should ask him about baseball and what he does for a living. What are you drawing?"

"Our parents." Lizzy showed him the picture. On one side it was his father's senior picture and the other was her mother's senior picture.

"Wow, that's really good."

"Thanks."

"Come play ball with me."

"In a minute, let me finish this," Lizzy said. She quickly finished the pictures, taking small glances at the two photos in the mirror frame that she was using as inspiration. She put the sketch pad down, grabbed her glove, and went out back to play. Zack watched from the living room as they played catch.

"Go out there," Anita urged. "Get to know your granddaughter. Zack, come on, when do you think you'll get another chance like this? If you don't make a good impression, she may not come back. She's more like her dad you know."

"Ok, I get it." Zack disappeared back into his office then came out with his glove and joined his grandkids. Bash threw the ball over Lizzy's head and she glared at him.

"You want to go get that?" Lizzy asked.

"Don't have to," Bash answered. Lizzy turned to see why not and saw her grandfather tossing the ball up, catching it as skillfully as either one of them. "Come play?" Bash asked.

"That okay?" Zack asked, looking at Lizzy.

"Uh ..." Lizzy glanced at Bash who smirked. "Okay," Lizzy agreed. "So um ... what exactly do you do for a living?" Lizzy asked a while later as she caught the ball.

"I own a stadium."

"You own a stadium?"

"Grayson Stadium. The Sand Gnats pay every year to use the stadium but I own it."

"Wow." Lizzy breathed.

"You want to go? I can get you in and let you pitch a few on real field," Zack tempted.

"That's how you knew about the minor league clubs in Tennessee?" Lizzy asked.

"Yes. Have you thought about continuing into college ball?"

"I don't know. I know it'll be hard. It's hard for women to continue with baseball after high school. Their bodies aren't the same and they can't play at the same level. I wanna try though."

"Come on, I'll take you down to the stadium." Lizzy glanced at Bash who nodded smirking and they were off. It didn't take them very long to get inside and soon Lizzy was standing on the pitcher's mound looking around. The stadium was big, not as big as a pro-stadium but big enough that Lizzy felt tiny in it. Her grandpa crouched behind home plate and held his glove up. "Pitch a few, Liz, see if you can do it," Zack called.

Lizzy looked at Bash who was standing next to her. "He does know that pro, college, and high school all use the same distances for their fields, right?" Lizzy asked. Bash nodded. Lizzy shrugged and pitched a few, really getting into it. Eventually, Zack stopped her.

"Well done. You may have a future in this. Keep throwing like that," Zack told her as they walked off the field.

"And what if she prefers hockey?" Bash asked.

"Do you?" Zack asked, his eyes turning to Lizzy.

"Does it matter? Can't I be good at both?" Lizzy asked. Zack paused and looked from her to Bash and back. He shrugged but didn't say anymore and Lizzy and Bash were left to follow after him to the car. Though she had been warned about hockey reminding her grandfather about Austin, she didn't realize it would be that painful and that he would be so put off by the sport.

Early Friday morning, Lizzy said goodbye to her grandparents and Bash then took off for Texas. Nearly 19 hours later, she pulled up in front of Dwayne's house and relaxed in her car for a few minutes. It was a long drive and she couldn't help but be thankful that it was over. She was more than ready to fall into the bed and deal with the Ducks in the morning. As she walked up to the door, it opened revealing Mrs. Robertson. Lizzy smiled widely. "Lizzy Jacobs, Doll, it has been ages. Dwayne said you'd be coming separately but wasn't sure on the when. Come in, come in. Everyone is already here and should be in bed. You girls will be staying in Rosie's old room, she moved out a while back but there's plenty of space," she said, her soft, southern accent coming through just as easily as light through a window pane. The woman went on about all the rules and what she expected of them. She also double checked to make sure if there was something Lizzy wouldn't or couldn't eat, then lead the girl upstairs. She softly opened Rose's door and Lizzy saw Connie and Julie in sleeping bags on the floor.

"Where are the boys?" Lizzy asked.

"Living room. They'd stay in Dwayne's room but it's not big enough," Mrs. Robertson answered.

"Okay, thank you," Lizzy said. Mrs. Robertson nodded and left the girls. That's when Lizzy noticed they were both awake. Connie and Julie offered Lizzy the bed and she gratefully took it. When she woke the following morning, it was just after 5:30 and she found both girls still sleeping. Unable to get back to sleep, Lizzy got up, got dressed, and went downstairs where she found Mrs. Robertson and two of Dwayne's three sisters in the kitchen. All three of his sisters were older than him, making him the youngest, a fact he definitely hated. "Mrs. R, Bess Ann, Chrissy," Lizzy acknowledged the three women. Bess Ann was two years older than Chrissy who was 11 months older than Dwayne.

"Morning, Lizzy. It doesn't surprise me that you're up before Dwayne and the rest of them. It's the last days of your vacation, you should enjoy sleeping in," Mrs. Robertson said.

"I know, but I just can't, never been able to."

"Well, can I make you something? Cereal? Pancakes? Waffles?"

"I was hoping to go riding."

Mrs. Robertson frowned. "I can't have you riding alone, especially since you haven't been out in more than three years," she said.

"Mornin', Mama," Mr. Robertson said, coming into the kitchen and filling a thermos full of coffee. "Cowgirls," he added to his daughters as he pecked his wife on her cheek.

"Bill, you're going to check the fence this morning, right?" Mrs. Robertson asked. He nodded. "Liz, why don't you ride out with him, and you can take Saber." Saber was one of the few stallions on the ranch. He was also very temperamental with everyone except Mr. Robertson and Lizzy.

"Please, Papa R?" Lizzy asked, batting her big blue eyes at Dwayne's father.

"Okay, come on," he answered, grabbing his hat from the hook by the back door. Lizzy grabbed a slice of toast from the plate on the table and ran outside, following him to the barn. They saddled up their horse and rode along the fence line checking for anything that could be broken. When they got back, after untacking and cooling down their horses, then putting them out to pasture, Lizzy went inside to grab a quick bite to eat. Once she was full, Mrs. Robertson sent the girl outside to find the rest of the team. As it turned out they were playing football, though at the moment it looked more like a dog pile. She wasn't sure who was on the bottom only that Kenny and Adam appeared to be the only two smart ones not in the pile. She looked a little further around and saw Julie and Connie in lawn chairs sipping what looked like lemonade. Lizzy walked over to them and crouched between the two chairs.

"So who's winning and who's at the bottom of the pile?" Lizzy asked. Both girls turned to look at her, surprise evident on their faces.

"Lizzy," they said surprised.

"Girls."

"We're not quite sure, on either of those questions," Connie answered.

"And those two?"

"They were smart and didn't jump in."

"Well, I should jump in and break this up. At the very least to find Dwayne. You might want to cover your ears," Lizzy suggested. The girls shared a look but did as she suggested. She cupped her hands in front of her mouth and let out the loudest duck call she could. The pile was suddenly broken up as about half of it slid off and Lizzy smiled at Fulton standing up from it. There was something to be said about his ability to just stand up from the middle of a dog pile.

"Where'd you learn to do that?" Connie asked.

"Taught myself. One long afternoon of hunting shows," Lizzy said. She stood just in time for Fulton to lift her clear up off her feet. "Well, hello to you too."

"Hey, glad you could make it," Fulton answered.

"So Port is on the bottom of that." Lizzy smiled, seeing him climb to his feet.

"Goldberg tried to take him down. Didn't quite work and it snowballed from there." Fulton put her down and the rest of the team came over.

"Dwayne." Lizzy grinned.

"Hey, Liz, wondered where you disappeared to. You missed breakfast," Dwayne said.

"Couldn't sleep so I got up early and your dad took me riding the fence line. Saber is so sweet; I've totally missed him." All through the time she had dated Dwayne while they lived in Texas she had gotten close to Saber. He was her absolute favorite of all the horses. A deep chestnut brown with a black mane and an ornery temperament.

"You okay?" Dwayne asked.

"Thinking about my grandfather. Don't worry," Lizzy said. She smiled convincingly and banished the boys back to playing football.

* * *

 _ **As always I'd love to hear what you think.**_


	25. Worrying

**_HI! I swear I'm still here and that I deeply apologize for not updating for two months and then when I did, I uploaded the wrong chapter. That was a chapter from a different story. I am so sorry about that. Thanks to everyone who is still interested in this story._**

 _Chapter 25: Worrying_

* * *

Lizzy pulled a patio chair over to where the girls were sitting and sat down next to them. "Are you okay?" Julie asked.

"Learned a lot last week, some not sure I like," Lizzy answered as the boys set up for another play.

"About yourself?" Julie asked.

"No, about my grandfather, and actually, I guess a little about myself."

"Can we help?" Connie asked. Though the two brunettes didn't really get along, they were both Ducks and respected that, meaning Ducks stuck together and if one was in trouble it was up to the rest of them to help out.

"I don't know. I feel like I'm going through an identity crisis. It's no secret that my dad is a lawyer and that my oldest brother plays pro hockey. From that, most of you can figure that I'm from a pretty well off family. I've always known that and that money doesn't make a person. I feel like sometimes Guy and you and Charlie are richer than I will ever be. Sure, money makes things easy and gains some system of respect, but it doesn't make you a good person."

"Lizzy, we've always know that you could rival Banksie when it comes to financial wealth but we, like you, know that it's not about money. Sometimes you may go a little too far when you get us to do things we don't want to do but you'd never put us in danger. None of us fear you or judge you. So what if you've got money? You're a good person and you would do anything for anyone on this team. Even me despite how we act at times," Connie said.

"But—" Lizzy started.

"Can I have some of that?" Guy asked, motioning to Connie's lemonade. All three girls looked up as he had appeared out of nowhere. Connie handed it over and gave him an expectant look. "What? We've shared things more intimate than a glass of lemonade." Connie jerked her head towards Lizzy. Guy looked her over noting the dejected and unsure look on her face. "Hey, guys!" he called, getting the rest of the teams' attention. "Time out." Everyone turned towards him. "Our brilliant motivational speaker needs a pep talk." Lizzy was famous for her motivational speeches. She always knew just what to say to get them up and working. It's part of why she worried so much about being manipulative. They came over and Fulton grabbed Lizzy's hand pulling her up out of her chair and sitting down in it before pulling her down sideways on his lap.

"What's wrong, oh motivator?" Fulton asked smirking.

"I don't know. I guess I'm scared."

"Our can-do Lizzy is scared of something?" Averman asked.

"Shut up, Averman," Adam said. Lizzy cuddled against Fulton and blinked up at him.

"Is this about your grandfather? Did he say something to you? I'll kick his butt if he did," Fulton said. Lizzy smiled and tried not to laugh.

"What happened?" Portman asked as he and the rest of the guys dropped down to sit around the girls' chairs.

"I'm not sure I should be talking about this," Lizzy said, toying with her fingers.

"Hey, no one here is going to judge you," Charlie said.

"Yeah, come on, I'll sit on anyone who tries to judge you," Portman added.

"I still feel like I'm about to complain about something I have no right to complain about. We should be talking about how your summers have been, our plans for next year, not about ... me being a brat." Her eyes avoided the team, especially Connie sitting right next to her. Of all their teammates, Connie was the most judgmental, even if she didn't mean to be. She knew it could be worse, like if Jesse Hall had been there.

"You feel like you're being a brat?" Fulton asked. He twisted the ends of her hair between his fingers giving it a soft tug.

Lizzy took a deep breath. "Would it make you feel better if I told you that we all had boring summers and that yours is probably more interesting?" Dwayne asked.

"Not really," Lizzy answered.

"Liz, come on. None of us did anything nearly as interesting as meeting our grandparents for the first time in 16 years. Tell me what happened," Charlie pushed.

"Hey, no secrets remember?" Fulton said softly. "You'll always be my Lizzy."

"Don't wanna talk about it, you ain't gotta. We're here to help though," Portman told her. Out of the corner of her eye she could see his hand flex like he was going to reach out to her but kept himself from it.

Lizzy took another deep breath and slowly let it out. "It's no secret that my dad's a lawyer. White collar crime and all, so he's pretty well off. On top of that, my brother plays pro hockey for Detroit."

"So you're worried about what? Becoming spoiled?" Russ asked.

"Dude," Portman snapped. Russ looked at Portman and instantly simmered. The boy looked angry and ready to make the darker-skinned boy pay for any rude or insensitive statements.

"I'm worried about how you'll react when you find out it's not just them. I found out my Gram, who is very sweet, is the head chef at the most popular high-end restaurant in Savannah and my grandfather, he owns a pro baseball stadium. Minor league. It's like—" Lizzy stopped short.

Adam moved from the ground to sitting on the edge of Connie's lawn chair. "Look, I get it." His fingers slipped under her chin and gently lifted until her blue eyes met his. "People find out you're loaded and it changes things but having money hasn't changed who you are. You're still really sweet, when you need to be, and you still care about this team. That's not going to change no matter how much is in your bank account," Adam explained as he dropped his hand.

The rest of the team shared looks. Then Portman spoke. "Did your opinion of me change when you found out what my parents did for a living?" Portman asked.

Lizzy's eyes shifted the big enforcer. She opened her mouth to say something then thought about it before shaking her head. "Not really. I mean slightly because your mother had to tell me and because of the context under which she told me about it, but after that, when you found out I knew, you were the same old Goose. You didn't really change," Lizzy said after a moment.

Then Charlie spoke. "And I can guarantee you that you won't either. Having more money isn't going to change how you treat this team and it's not going to make you think you're better than us now. In certain ways you are better than us, but you'd never act like it. And God knows you're not too good for us," he told her. "Look, no one cares about how much money you have. All we care about is how you treat us. You've never turned your back on us, despite us probably pushing you to the edge where you should have, but you care about us and—"

"As long as that never changes, we don't care if you're a starving artist or a cake-eating preppy," Guy finished for his captain. Lizzy looked around the team to see most of them agreed.

Then Fulton turned her head back towards him. "And even if they turn their back on you and you do start acting like all those rich kids we go to school with, I will always see you as that six-year-old little girl with chocolate all over her face begging me to play hockey with her. You're always going to be my Lizzy," Fulton said. Lizzy smiled but the wrinkles on her forehead told him she wasn't completely sold by his reassuring words.

"And I've always told you that it's you and me against the world and that will always be true whether you're dirt floor poor or sitting on a solid gold throne," Adam added. Lizzy peered at him, biting her lower lip.

"Really?" Lizzy asked.

"Yeah."

Lizzy shoulders slumped in relief. To Fulton it appeared that she finally agreed with them or was, at least, pacified by their pep talk. "You okay now?" Charlie asked.

"I'm fine, go back to playing football," Lizzy answered. The boys began getting up.

"I think I'll sit this one out," Fulton told them.

"Just don't break my mama's chair, kay?" Dwayne told him.

"Last time he broke a chair, he was eight," Lizzy said.

"And that was your fault," Fulton answered, wrapping both arms around Lizzy and pulling her to lie back against him.

"Nope," Lizzy smirked, "your fault for listening to me."

"How's that?" Adam asked.

"We were playing in my basement when we came across my old booster chair. I could still fit in it so I dared him to try," Lizzy explained.

"More like pestered me until I agreed," Fulton sassed.

"If you really didn't want to I would've stopped but you thought it was fun."

"Kinda," he reluctantly agreed.

Lizzy fell silent as she smiled thinking about it. He had tried to wedge himself into the small chair and it had split down the back. The rest of the boys went back to their game. "Take a walk with me," she said out of nowhere.

"Okay," Fulton said. He removed his arms from her and they walked down towards the fence and watched the horses graze in the pasture.

"I've been ... thinking lately. Thinking about why I've been so self-conscious."

"Oh yeah? Is it because of Matt? You've been a little off since you found out he wasn't actually dead," Fulton suggested. A few weeks after coming back to Eden Hall, Lizzy found out that her oldest brother hadn't been killed in a pickup hockey game like her father had told her in the seventh grade but rather had been picked up by the Detroit Red Wings.

"Maybe a little. I've always cared more about what he thought than anyone else. But there's something bigger and I think it's got something to do with McGill and you and Adam."

"You can tell me anything you know."

"I know," Lizzy answered as Saber ambled over. Fulton took a few steps back. "You scared of this big guy?" Lizzy asked, glancing at her friend as she began to stroke the horse's nose.

"It's a big horse," Fulton answered.

"He won't hurt you, I promise. Anyway, you remember when you convinced me to go to the mall and talk to McGill?"

"Yeah, not sure I ever really apologized for that," Fulton told her.

"Wasn't your fault and I'm not really upset about that. I think what bothers me the most is how I was set up. The way Adam convinced you and didn't feel guilty about it. I think about what would have happened had it been me pushing you or Charlie and how I would have felt. I want to think that I'd never do that or that I would at least feel guilty but I don't know. Would I feel guilty? Am I a terrible person? Okay, I know I'm not a terrible person, and neither is Adam really, he's one of the sweetest guys I know with a wicked sense of humor, but he tricked me into meeting with McGill even though he knew how angry I was at him and that I never wanted to see him again. He says that when you manipulate people and it comes from a place of love that it's not really manipulation, but it is. That's not the kind of person I want to be. I want to be supportive and I want to be a great friend, not just to you and Adam, but to everyone. The more I think about it, the more I keep thinking that I have manipulated a lot of you in the past. Not just for good reasons, but for my benefit too. The more I think about that event and how Adam felt, it makes me think about everything I've done before that, especially getting you to talk to Port, and it puts it in perspective. Maybe I have been doing something wrong."

Fulton swallowed hard. He really didn't want to approach the horse, he had heard what they could do, but his best friend needed him. He stepped up and slipped a hand over her shoulder. "Okay, so maybe you did manipulate me into doing some things I was uncomfortable with but you never had any ill intention. Even with Portman—"

"I made you uncomfortable so I could be comfortable; so I could have some peace of mind—"

"So you could move on," he flat out stated. "You were hurt and were unsure of the truth. There was only one way to get it out of him. That's why I agreed. You would put yourself in an uncomfortable position if I needed you to and you have. Yes, manipulation can be very bad and when taken to the extremes, it can hurt people but you've never done that. None of us blame you for anything. Anyway you can't go back. You just have to move on. Make better choices and not do it again, not that I believe you did anything wrong, but you know."

"Yeah, I guess you're right, but I still feel bad about it."

"You might for a while. Like I said, moving on and changing how you act, how you deal with people now, will help put that behind you," Fulton told her.

Lizzy turned to face him, looking up into his greyish blue eyes. "And this is the side more people need to see from you. If they did, you wouldn't be as scary," she told him.

"I like being scary; helps me protect my team."

Lizzy smiled and they wandered over to the rest of the team. They played football a while longer before showering off in the barn, then headed to lunch. They spent the afternoon on the back patio, under the overhang, talking about their summers and like Charlie stated, none of them seemed quite as interesting as Lizzy's, not that she liked being the most interesting one.

"You know, that's one thing I like about not having so many girlfriends, you don't have to worry about them coming over to just drool over your older brothers. I'm sure my brothers appreciated that," Lizzy said after Julie finished her story of the time she had some of her Maine friends over to reconnect and they couldn't stop staring at her brother and his friends.

"Hey, Liz, you remember the first time I came over and met your brothers?" Dwayne asked.

"You mean when they threatened you?"

"Sorry, the third time, and your brother had all those friends over," Dwayne said.

"The time I had just gotten out of the shower. If it makes you feel any better you weren't the only one staring," Lizzy said. There were several catcalls. "We were in eighth grade and Ben had just challenged me to a race. I was sweaty and dirty so I took a shower not knowing that Ben had already invited a bunch of his friends over." Lizzy rolled her eyes.

After a cookout for dinner, Dwayne's father let them build a bonfire and handed the matches to Lizzy who lit the fire in under ten seconds. It took about ten minutes to get it going, but that was enough time for Dwayne's mom to bring out s'mores stuff and Dwayne's guitar. "So what are we up for tomorrow?" Charlie asked, looking at Dwayne.

"The local pool isn't too far from here, I think I can convince Rosie to swing by and help me and Lizzy take you guys down there," Dwayne answered.

"I wish I could, but it's a 17 hour drive and I'm not making that drive in one day. I'll have to leave tomorrow to get back on time," Lizzy said regretfully.

"Bummer," Kenny said.

"You're not avoiding going to the pool, are you?" Charlie asked.

"Of course not," Lizzy said.

"Lizzy, you know what my parents do for a living," Portman said, turning to look at her. She nodded. "So you know how the rest of us are getting back to Minnesota, right?"

"Yeah, a jet," Lizzy answered.

"My parents' private jet. And since you know, and the rest of the team deserves to know, that my parents own a large car company that does a lot of work for athletes, you know they have to be ready to fly out to look at cars. How do you think they get them back to Chicago? They don't trust many people, so they got a plane big enough and specially designed to fit a car in the cargo hold. I'll just call the pilot and have him put your car in there when we get to the airport on Monday. You'll fly back with the rest of us," Portman explained simply.

"Wait, your parents own a car dealership?" Russ asked.

"Don't judge a book by its cover. I'd look just as at home in a monkey suit." Portman rolled his eyes.

"You'd do that for me?" Lizzy asked.

"Of course. For the team," Portman said.

"Thanks, Goose." Lizzy smiled that smile that Portman loved so much and his heart melted. It didn't matter what the rest of the team thought of his preppy upbringing, all that mattered was that he had made her happy.

"Sing for me, Lizzy," Fulton suggested softly.

"No," Lizzy whined.

"Please," Fulton answered in the same tone. Then he broke out his puppy dog eyes.

"I hate you," Lizzy said.

"No, you don't," Fulton answered, grinning as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Lizzy rolled her eyes as Dwayne began playing a song she knew the lyrics to by heart.

When they went to bed that night, Lizzy felt ten times better about her summer and about everything she had learned about from her grandparents.

* * *

 _ **Okay so the previous version of this chapter had Portman asking Lizzy out and then Matt coming back and her talking to Fulton, which if you went back and read chapter 24, it completely didn't fit, I swear this is the correct chapter this time. Also about my hiatus, between procrastination, a bit of a room makeover, and a new fandom I just didn't find the time to update. I am sorry about that. Leave messages below if you wish, thanks.**_


	26. The Pool

**_Okay, so no real excuses as to why this one wasn't up sooner other than no motivation. Sorry. Thanks to everyone who continues to read._**

 _Chapter 26: The Pool_

* * *

Sunday morning for the Robertson family usually meant church if one didn't have to work. However with Dwayne's friends in town, Dwayne got out of going and used the time to sleep in like any normal teenager. Since Mr. Robertson had done all his work the day before, and Bess Ann had the day off, that meant that they would be joining Mrs. Robertson in church. Chrissy on the other hand had been asked to cover a shift at her job and would be working instead. It was creeping on 10:30 by the time the Ducks were getting up so they weren't surprise when they found a brunette, who looked an awful lot like Dwayne, in the kitchen with Lizzy and Goldberg. There were stacks and stacks of waffles on the dining room table with plates and silverware next to it. Goldberg, Lizzy, and the brunette, who Dwayne introduced as his oldest sister Rose, had an assembly line of sandwich making at the kitchen island. Goldberg was pulling bread out of a bag, slapping on the meat and cheese before handing it to Lizzy, who would consult a piece of paper, add condiments, and toppings, then slide it over to Rose who would slide it into a plastic sandwich bag, mark something on the outside, and put it in a big, red cooler behind her.

"Morning, boys, ladies," Lizzy greeted. "You might want to get some breakfast before it gets cold. For lunch we're having sandwiches, ham, turkey, bologna, peanut butter, with cheese, without cheese, mayo, mustard, almost any way you'd like it. Mama R bought a big box of chips and there's soda, juice, water, and sports' drinks in the bottom of the cooler. That should be everything we need for lunch, right?" She ran through her mental list.

"Sounds about right," Rose added.

"Napkins?" Charlie asked.

"Bag with the chips," Goldberg nodded to the tote bag on the counter next to the sink. "Along with extra sunscreen and bug spray and towels; which apparently you can't have enough of."

"Ain't that right, D?" Rose asked. Her eyes lit up with a smile even if one didn't cross her lips.

The tips of his ears turned a bit red. "It's not my fault," Dwayne laughed.

"How many times did they throw you in?" Lizzy asked, smirking.

"Three, but I needed four towels and that last time was Ben's fault," Dwayne answered.

"A couple summers back, my dad threw a party for his coworkers," Lizzy explained to the rest of the Ducks, "Dwayne's family, a bunch of my friends, Ben's friends, and the rest of my brothers. After dinner, Seth tripped Dwayne and sent him face first back into the pool we had out back with his towel wrapped around him. The second time—"

"The second time Seth threw me in." Dwayne said as Lizzy struggled to remember what happened. "The third time I wasn't paying attention and tripped over my own two feet and the last time, Ben conned me into teasing Lizzy's brother Chris and he threw me in."

"Where were you when all this happened?" Fulton asked as the team began to fill up on breakfast, some not even bothering to hide their laughter at his misfortune.

"At the picnic table with his sisters, laughing my butt off. Thankfully after the second time he just changed back into his swimsuit and I was admiring the view but he should have known better than to tease Chris about his girlfriend. Chris threw him and Ben into the pool. The chlorine ruined Ben's new hat, though, to this day, Ben says it was because Chris threw bleach in the washer when he went to wash his hat. St. Louis Cardinals. Chris is a Kansas City Royals fan, one of the biggest rivalries in the MLB," Lizzy answered.

After the dishes were done and everyone had changed into their swimsuits they stood in the foyer trying to decide who would go with whom. "It's your car, Liz, you pick first," Rose told her.

"Uh ... wow, I hate doing this. Uh ... okay. Fulton, Adam, Charlie," Lizzy said after a moment, thinking purely of leg room.

"Well then, Portman, you'll be riding with me. My passenger seat has more legroom than his and I can take three more," Rose said.

"Your Durango holds seven," Dwayne said.

"But we took out the back seats to take Bear and Smokey to the vet yesterday since my fiancé's truck is still in the shop," Rose answered.

"Fiancé?" Lizzy asked in shock.

"Jimmy proposed. Four months ago. Dwayne you're supposed to tell her these things." Rose cuffed her brother across the back of his head. He ducked his head, slightly embarrassed. Jimmy was a good man who loved Rose almost as much as Mr. Robertson loved his wife.

"Right, well, we're going to go. Y'all figure out who's riding with whom." Lizzy smirked then she, Fulton, Adam, and Charlie were out the door. Dwayne shut the door behind them and turned back to level his friends with a glare.

"Right, so I know we got this tradition," Dwayne started, looking among his friends, "ever since the Goodwill Games and all, that we throw the girls in to whatever body of water we're near and they get angry but they mostly let you do it all in good fun and what not, but you even think for one second about doing it to Liz, and, well, let's just say I'm really good at Cowboy Roundup for a reason. That and I'm not above using Fulton to get back at you for throwing her in."

"We got it," Russ said. Dwayne looked over his friends again as if to judge their sincerity and when he reached Portman, the pair locked eyes and he just knew the enforcer knew and would keep an eye on his friends. Dwayne nodded and finally led them out the other two cars. Soon they had dumped their stuff on lawn chairs that lined the entirety of one side of the pool and noticed Adam and Charlie were already horsing around but Fulton and Lizzy were talking on her lawn chair. Connie and Julie grabbed the two chairs closest to Lizzy's left, just as she gave Fulton a blindingly, happy smile. Fulton patted her leg then shucked his shirt dumping it on the lawn chair to Lizzy's right before tackling Portman into the pool. Keeping an eye on the boys from behind her dark blue sunglasses, Lizzy leaned towards the girls as they worked in sunscreen.

"So what took you so long? One of them have to go or something?" Lizzy asked.

Out of the corner of her eye, Lizzy saw Julie and Connie share a look. Connie nodded. "Dwayne was—encouraging the boys not to throw you in. It's a tradition the boys have had since the Games. They throw us in once they get tired of us having girly talk," Julie supplied.

"You mean threatened. Something to do with Cowboy Roundup?" Lizzy asked.

"Yeah." Julie nodded. Lizzy pushed her sunglasses up to the top of her head just in front of the messy bun she had tied her hair into. She surveyed the boys in the pool and seeing none close enough she motioned the girls over. They leaned towards Lizzy but she didn't do more than lean towards them.

Her voice was quiet when she told them her darkest secret. "I can't swim," Lizzy said, her eyes focused on where Fulton and Russ were ganging up on Portman. "Fulton knows, Dwayne knows, Portman knows. I'm not sure about anyone else." She sighed as she shifted back into her chair as the girls dragged their chairs closer but leaving Julie between the two brunettes. "Charlie and Adam wouldn't try it, Adam's too nice and Charlie I can manhandle into leaving me alone. It's no big deal, I just never learned." Lizzy dropped the sunglasses back over her eyes and leaned back against her chair.

"We all have things we can't do," Julie said. "Me, it's horror movies. Connie, it's backwards roller coasters. Doesn't make you less of a person." Lizzy looked over and saw the smiles on the two girls' faces. She nodded her thanks.

"So, does seeing any one of them with their shirt off change their rating?" Connie asked.

Lizzy and Julie looked over the pool of boys. So far it was just the Ducks at the pool but Lizzy knew that as it got hotter, there would be more families arriving. "No," Lizzy said.

"Me neither," Julie said. "Doesn't mean I'm not enjoying the view though."

"What are we talking about?" Adam asked, shaking his head all over Lizzy, flinging drops of water all over her light blue tank top. Then he dropped his cold hands onto Lizzy's bare legs.

"Get those cold hands off me, Ads," Lizzy sassed, whacking at the back of his left hand. He withdrew it but didn't stop with the _'tell me your secret'_ look. Lizzy pushed her sunglasses down her nose as Julie and Connie did the same and shared a look.

"Our rating system," Connie said.

"I know it's a little sexist and demeaning to rate our teammates but we couldn't help ourselves one weekend while y'all were working out in the gym," Lizzy said.

"And what's this scale based on?" Adam asked.

"By a purely girly standpoint, scale of one to ten with one being "wouldn't touch with a ten-foot pole" and a ten being "I'd tap that in a heartbeat", how would you rate our male teammates?" Julie answered using air quotes.

"Oh? And how'd the team come out?" Adam teased as he sat down on Lizzy's lawn chair, with his legs between her chair and Julie's. His eyes locked with the blonde's and she stared in shock.

"Yeah, good boy most of the time but he can have a really twisted sense of humor," Lizzy added, smirking at the other two. "Well, only one rated higher than a nine and no one ranked lower than a six. Right, girls?" Julie and Connie nodded. They all pushed their sunglasses back up and got comfortable.

"Tell me you haven't done the same with the three of us between you boys?" Connie pushed.

"Maybe one night when we were running on too little sleep and not enough good sense," Adam agreed. "So, tell me. Who's the only one hot enough to tap without knowing a thing about him?"

"It's not who you think," Lizzy said.

"Not me?" Adam asked.

"You ranked a solid eight. You're not going to guess it, Banksie," Connie said.

"Please tell me it's not Averman," Adam begged.

"He ranked a solid six," Lizzy confirmed tucking both hands behind her head and shimming to get more comfortable. "He's above average because of working out but he's a little pale and the nerd thing isn't really a turn on."

"Luis then?"

"Luis is a nine," Lizzy confirmed. "I told you you're not going to guess it."

"Just tell him, put him out of his misery," Julie goaded.

"Fine by me," Connie said.

Lizzy sighed, leaned up and whispered one name in his ear. Adam's jaw dropped and he quickly spun around to stare at the boy in question. "No. Him?" Adam asked. "I never would have guessed that until I ran through every guy on the team. Hell, probably every guy in school."

"There's just something about the way he walks. You can tell a lot about a guy from the way he walks."

"I get that but really? Kenny? I mean ... how did he rate higher than Portman or Dwayne or even Luis?" Adam asked. He looked at all three girls inquisitively.

"Luis has too much of a cocky swagger which knocked him down a point, Dwayne is missing something but we couldn't quite put a finger on it, and Port ..." Lizzy trailed off.

"Port opens his mouth and it's a little turn off," Julie added.

"It was rated based on first impressions and those three got a nine," Connie finished.

"And me?" Adam asked.

"We already told you that you ranked an eight," Lizzy told him.

"But you didn't say why," Adam nearly whined. All three girls stared at him. "Uh ..."

"It's not that bad of a score, plus you ranked higher than Charlie," Connie told him.

"I still want to know why. I mean, come on, I think I'm pretty good looking," Adam pressed.

"And no one is denying that you are," Julie said.

"Tell you what," Lizzy leaned towards him and dragged a finger up his bare spine before flicking his ear, "you tell us what you boys rated us, and I'll tell you why you got an eight."

He shivered at her finger on his bare back but nodded. "It wasn't really a number rating system; it was more of a comparative thing."

"To?" Lizzy asked.

"Each other. The consensus was Julie was the most beautiful followed by Connie then Lizzy. Not that I agreed. You're all beautiful in your own way."

"Relax, Banksie. We all know most of our teammates have a thing for blondes and traditional girlie-girls," Connie said.

He waited patiently but Lizzy never spoke up. "So?" he prompted.

"The innocence factor," they all agreed.

"The what?" His lips parted and his brow furrowed trying to figure out what they meant.

Lizzy finally took pity on him. "The innocence factor. You look at some guys and you can just tell that they're more innocent than others. Like we said it's based purely on first impressions and looks and you just have that look that says if we said anything above PG-13, your face would turn redder than Black Widow's hair or Luis's shorts." Luis's current choice of swim trunks was as red as their school colors.

"But you all know better than that?" Adam pushed.

"Yes, Adam, we do," Julie reminded him.

"If we rated you guys on what we knew about you, it would be a completely different rating," Lizzy says.

"Oh? Really?" Adam asked.

"Yes, and I'm not answering how." Lizzy smirked.

"Okay, I'll accept that," Adam agreed. He stood and walked to the end of the lawn chairs. He reached down and ran a finger up the bottom of Lizzy's foot, which had her squirming away from him then ran and dove back into the pool. The girls watched as he swam under water towards Charlie and pulled the boy's feet out from under him. The captain came up sputtering for air as Adam popped up on the other side of the pool. The rest of the team, including the three girls, laughed.

It was almost an hour after lunch that the boys got tired of the girls' secretive girlie talk and ganged up on them. Russ and Dwayne grabbed Julie's arms pulling her up and to the pool's edge before throwing her in, Fulton scooped Connie out of her chair and jumped in with her, and Portman motioned Lizzy over to the pool. She sighed but stood and walked over to the pool plopping down on the edge. She swung her feet over and slowly lowered them into the pool. Once she finally sank down all the way, the backs of her thighs resting against the tile surrounding the pool, the water reached just a few short inches from her knees and she noticed that Portman was just at the right height to cross his arms over her lap then rest his head on top of them without bending his knees or crouching in the slightest. Then she noticed all the Ducks watching them as she threaded her fingers through his dark hair.

"So?" Lizzy prompted.

"So ... you just got underwear on under this or do you actually own a bathing suit?" Portman asked.

"If you're thinking about pulling me in, Goose, I'm going to think about kicking you the stomach," Lizzy answered.

"I would never do that to you, you know that. I promised you that. Now, answer my question."

"Yes, I do own a swimsuit. Yes, I am currently wearing it." Portman pulled back slightly and Lizzy's hands fell from his hair.

Before Lizzy could even ask, Portman was calling over his shoulder, "Eden Hall Ducks, ready, aim, fire!" Then he was underwater and she was being hit with a wall of water from a shockwave sent by 10 Ducks aimed straight at her. Lizzy choked on the water for a second then glared at her friends.

"That's how you're gonna play it?" she asked. "Could you get any more juvenile?"

"Yes, yes, we could," Russ answered.

Lizzy sighed and removed her sunglasses then stood and pulled off her tank top to reveal a dark blue bikini top ignoring Averman's crass call. That only caused her to roll her eyes. She stood up and pulled off her shorts as well noticing that Portman was clear across the pool, looking a bit sheepish, almost like he was afraid she was going to hurt him for that. Lizzy only rolled her eyes, scooped up her soaking wet clothes then walked over to her lawn chair and spread them out to dry. She picked up her towel and when she turned back around, Charlie was right in front of her. "Hello there," she answered, shocked.

"You have a tattoo," he stated plainly.

"Had one for years. You've known about it since the truth or dare game in January, right after I joined the hockey team." She was staring at him, wondering why he didn't remember.

"I ... right. Let me see it again?" Lizzy rolled her eyes but turned back around and began to wipe down her arms. She felt Charlie's finger's on her back, they were cooled from the pool water and running over the symbol they had used since the Junior Goodwill Games, the duck mask over crossed hockey sticks, permanently drawn on her back.

"Charlie?" Lizzy asked, looking back over her shoulder as she finished drying the top half of her body.

"Sorry. I just ... you're just now 17 and you already have a tat," he said sheepishly.

"I know. After I was told Matt died, I wanted something to remember him by. And leaving you and the Ducks ..." she trailed off. "The hockey sticks were for him; the mask was for the Ducks. Are you mad?"

"I'm not mad, it just takes some getting used to I guess."

"Come on, goof, the Ducks are waiting." She shoved him back, dried off her legs then led him back to the pool, only to shove him in. He glared at her in disbelief when he came back up. She only grinned. Sitting back down on the pool side she watched the Ducks go back to their games, feeling, not for the first time, a little jealous that she couldn't swim.

"Please, tell me you're not mad at him," Fulton said, jumping up to sit next to her on the pool edge.

"I couldn't be mad—I couldn't be angry at him if I tried," Lizzy said softly.

"That's not what I asked," Fulton told her.

"No, I'm not mad. A little ticked, but not mad. Could you teach me to swim?" She didn't look up, but did lean against him.

"I can't teach anyone anything," he answered, draping an arm across her shoulders. Unlike Charlie, Adam, and Portman, his arm was warm, but that didn't stop the chills running down her spine when he dragged a finger up and down her arm.

"Except bad boy enforcer skills."

"Let you in on a little secret, what I didn't get from roughhousing with your brothers, I learned from Portman. You know he taught me how to punch the first time I met him. Like hard core, hard on, hurt somebody punch. Ben taught me to defend myself and you but it wasn't true offensive until Goose taught me."

"I miss him."

"He's right there; you can still talk to him."

"Not what I meant." Lizzy lifted her head from his shoulder and blinked up at him. "My prince charming from before Crystal." Lizzy sighed.

"I know and maybe one day it can be like that again but for now he's just going to be a friend. I don't think either of you are ready to trust the other like that again."

They went silent watching the water wars and games going on as her head returned to his shoulder. Averman, Goldberg, and Connie were sitting in the shallow end talking, Julie was helping Luis and Kenny battle Portman and Charlie in a wave war, which left Guy as the sole judge for Dwayne, Russ, and Adam's diving contest. "I should have known that relationship was doomed from the start."

"What makes you think that?"

"We kissed the first night I met him in person."

"You told me about that. After you broke up with him."

"Yeah, after you guys left my room that night, he came back in and I was dancing to _Sweet Home Alabama._ Eventually he kissed me but the music had changed." Fulton made a noise as though questioning 'to what'. "You really want to know what song was playing?" When he didn't verbally answer she looked up at him again and he nodded. " _Free Bird_." Fulton's arm dropped from her shoulder and he stared at her like she was out of her mind. "No, I'm not kidding." Lizzy pushed her sunglasses back to the top of her head and sighed.

"That's a breakup song. He talks about leaving her because of things changing."

"I know, I do listen to that kind of music occasionally. Besides things were too good not to go bad." Lizzy sighed. When Fulton didn't answer for several long minutes Lizzy turned to see Dwayne approaching. "Oh, did you lose?"

"Guy is biased for Adam," Dwayne said.

"I'm sure he's not. Dwayne, why is it that it's three o'clock in the afternoon in September and 89 degrees on a Sunday and there's no one else at the pool?" Lizzy asked.

"Pool closed yesterday to the public, but my dad knows the owner so he gave us today before he starts renovations."

"Why wouldn't he wait until November for renovations? I mean it doesn't really get colder here until then."

"Don't know, just know what my dad told me," Dwayne grinned.

"You know who you should really ask about swimming? Port, he's a certified lifeguard."

Lizzy stared at Fulton for his response. "I'll think about it," she said after a moment.

* * *

 _ **So no sure when the next one is going to be up, I still don't have all that much motivation, and I haven't even started writing it. I hope it'll be soon.**_


	27. Back to School

_**So sorry this one took so long. Thanks to**_ **sarabug08** _ **for your review. I'm glad you like it.**_

 _Chapter 27: Back to School_

* * *

Lizzy and Mr. Robertson took the team to the airport early Monday and a few hours later they were landing in Minnesota to be greeted by Coach Orion and Charlie's Mom. After welcoming the team and getting their luggage into the 15 passenger van, they loaded up the team and took them to the school, all except Lizzy and Fulton who drove up to Stillwater to get the rest of their stuff. Once they picked up her stuff, they drove to his place to get his and found his dad at home. Jim helped them load Fulton's stuff then he wrapped both kids in a hug. "Now, I know that you're less than an hour away and the phone does work both ways and I'll see you in a couple of weeks for the first hockey game of the year but don't be strangers, okay?" Jim said.

"Course not, Dad," Fulton said.

"Never, Jim-Jim," Lizzy agreed.

"Especially since you both can drive," Jim finished.

"Yes, sir," both kids answered. Soon they were pulling up in front of Eden Hall where a whole slew of students were moving into the dorms. Fulton grabbed his duffel and his hockey bag and made sure Lizzy was okay before heading inside. Lizzy grabbed her baseball bag and backpack and turned to go inside. She didn't get more than two steps from her car when she was approached by the baseball trainer, Alex Mason.

"Hey, Liz," he said.

Lizzy was slightly startled by his sudden appearance. "Uh, hi, Lex," Lizzy said.

"You have fun this summer?" Lex asked.

"Spent most of it with my brothers, mind if we walk?" Lizzy asked, shifting the backpack on her back.

"Of course." Lex motioned for her to lead the way. Lizzy began walking towards the building and Lex followed beside her. "I spent most of the time with my mom. My dad was on one of his business trips so that was good."

"Okay, well I have to find my room and boys aren't allowed on this floor so ..." Lizzy trailed off. Lex nodded and headed back for his dorm. Lizzy took a deep breath and shook her head. She wondered who she would be rooming with this year. She was back in the co-ed sports dorm but with Julie and Connie rooming together again, she didn't blame them as they got along better than Lizzy did with either of them, she had no idea who they would room her with. She was pretty sure that unlike the year prior, when she had shown up in the middle of the year and they had roomed her alone, that she'd have a roommate. She found her room easily, the exact same room she had the year prior. It was still completely empty though. She dropped her stuff on the bed closest to the door then returned to her car for her suitcase, stereo, and TV. She stared at the TV for a moment knowing she couldn't lift the TV by herself. She turned to find someone and once again was surprised by someone appearing behind her. This time it was Jim Williams, the second baseman from her baseball team. "Hey, how about some help?" Lizzy smiled brightly.

"Of course," Jim said. He picked up the TV as she took the other two items. "Lead the way."

Once she was back in her room, he put the TV on her dresser then let her be. She got mostly unpacked then, when she couldn't find her bear, she went back out to her car and found it sitting in the middle of the back seat. As she headed back inside, arms wrapped around her from behind. "Uh ... hi?" she questioned.

"Don't question me, just smile. Mom, take the picture," the voice from behind her said. A woman in front of her lifted a very professional camera and Lizzy smiled as she snapped a few photos. When she put the camera down, Lizzy spotted she was a blonde woman maybe in her late 40's with a professional camera hanging around her neck. From a distance she looked like she could fit in with most of the kids milling around, casual and laid back but the semi-stern look said there was more to her story.

"Bastian," she said her hands going to her hips. Lizzy glanced back to see it was indeed Bash behind her. His arms settled around her waist and his chin dropped to her shoulder.

"Mama, this is Lizzy. Liz, my beautiful mama and your aunt, Sasha Johnson," Bash said.

"By aunt, I take it you are Austin's sister's youngest. Lizzy Jacobs. The pitcher I've heard so much about," Sasha said, making her way over.

"Yes, Ma'am," Lizzy answered.

"Don't Ma'am her, she's your Aunt Sasha," Bash said.

"Hush you. She's got manners, I like it," Sasha said. "Ignore my manner-less son, I don't know where I went wrong with him."

"I'm sorry, Mom," Bash said.

"It's alright. I'm sorry we didn't get to meet before this. I've met your brothers though. Each a character in his own way. I love all of them though. I do hope we get to spend more time together. Maybe at Christmas or next summer. Call me if you need anything. Unfortunately it's getting late so I need to go." Sasha pulled Lizzy out of Bash's arms and into hers. "Take care of yourself, okay?"

"Yes, Ma'am," Lizzy answered. She shook her head and hugged the woman back. It felt a lot like Nat's hugs but seemed a little different. Lizzy smiled as Sasha pulled away. She spoke with Bash for a moment then said her goodbyes. Once Sasha was gone, Bash looked at her. "What?"

"Nice bear," Bash said. His eyes were focused on her stomach. Lizzy looked down and smiled.

"Bobert the bear. My mom got him for me when I was a baby. All I have left of her. Well, kinda," Lizzy said.

"You're not really sure about that?" Bash asked.

"Right. So, I'm going to go. I'll see you later." Lizzy smiled and went back to her room. After getting set up she was reading the newest sports magazine when her door opened.

"You Lizzy then?" a girl asked. Lizzy looked up and nodded. The girl in the doorway had a bright green suitcase on wheels in one hand and a pillow under the other arm. She had bright reddish-brown hair and when their eyes connected, hers widened suddenly. "Oh my God, you're that Lizzy."

"That Lizzy?" Lizzy asked confused. The girl set her suitcase upright and placed the pillow on top of it then rushed over to the end of Lizzy's bed. That's when Lizzy noticed her bright hazel eyes. They were mostly light brown with flecks of green and blue around the middle. It was an interesting color to say the least.

"You're the one that helped the Ducks last year when they trounced the St. Paul Pirates. According to our coach, you had only been on the team for a week. Plus our baseball team hated losing to you," she said.

Lizzy sat up and leaned back away from the girl. "Okay, back up, that's my face. Second, cool your jets. You went to St. Paul last year?" Lizzy asked.

"Yeah." Her face went dark and it almost seemed like her hair lit on fire. "We don't talk about last year."

"Got it," Lizzy said.

The girl instantly smiled and it felt like her entire personality changed. "Anyway, I'm Ashley Donovan. I'll answer to just about any nickname you call me, except Donnie. We're not going there. So how'd you do it? A week on the hockey team and you we're like the best one out there. And then to overcome the sexism of the baseball team? You are amazing." She asked most of this in one breath and Lizzy watched her trying to keep from looking too calculating. Ashley took a deep breath and slowly let it out but looked no less eager.

"I grew up playing with half the hockey team. It's in my blood and if you're good at what you do, the team will learn to accept you. What grade you in and why are you in this dorm?" Lizzy asked.

"I'm a junior, was at St. Paul High last year, and I play tennis for the school. Got a scholarship this year. My family and the rest of my stuff is outside so I'm going to get the rest of my stuff. We can talk more later."

"A few rules, don't mess with my Ducks. The Team USA Ducks, you've probably seen them in newspapers?" Lizzy asked. Ashley nodded. "Don't screw with them. However angry you can get or mean you can get, you can't top me when I'm mad about my Ducks."

"Got it."

"Also Fulton Reed is off limits. You can be friends with him but anything else is off limits. He is like a brother to me, I will kill for him."

"Got it. Anything else?"

"Don't touch the bear. You got anything?" Lizzy asked.

"You won't like me when I'm angry and don't ask about last year."

"Okay. Anything specific you want?"

"That closet." Ashley motioned to the one in the corner closest to her bed. "Other than that I'm good."

"A little heads up if you have a boyfriend in here would also be nice. Dry erase board note on the door or hair tie on the door handle." Ashley nodded and they lapsed into silence. When neither said anything, Ashley left and Lizzy lay down on her back going back to reading her sports' magazine.

"Flying toad!" a voice called from the hallway. Lizzy looked up from her magazine to see a stuffed toad come flying at her and land directly on her stomach.

"Holy carp!" Lizzy exclaimed. "Could you be anymore immature?" Lizzy asked, seeing Fulton.

"Yes," Fulton agreed. "Chill out, I just borrowed it from Connie who said she got it from Guy. At least it wasn't real."

"You seen Aly yet?" Lizzy asked.

"Not yet but her last phone call said she'd be in later than the rest of us. How's your roomie?" He jerked his head to the bag that wasn't hers.

"Seems okay. Don't think she'll kill me in my sleep but not sure. And uh ... She went to St. Paul last year."

"Pirate? Okay." He stared at her for a moment. He slumped against the doorway, his shoulders hunched, hands in his pockets with his eyes more on the toad in her lap than on her face. This had to be serious. "Can I ask you to do something?"

"You can ask, sure. You know that."

"I want you to try out for the hockey team."

"And risk one of you not making the varsity team for me?"

"You certain you'd make the varsity team?"

"With a fair judge, of course. With Wilson, I don't know."

"I don't think all of us are going to make the varsity team. Not with how many seniors are left from last year."

"You think they'll split the team in half?"

"When I was younger and was used to having the whole team, at the end of the Goodwill Games, I thought nothing could split this team up. Every year it's going to be our team, all of us Ducks together, but now I realize it's just not logical. I'm surprised it didn't happen last year."

"You think we can make it?"

"I'll think we'll be fine. It'll take some adjusting but we'll be fine."

"Who do you think?"

"I don't know. You and Banksie definitely. Making varsity, I mean. Despite not playing for a few years, you're still good, plus you trained with Matt this summer. Julie, if they're looking for a goalie. Probably Port, he's all around good, same with Guy. I don't know about anyone else though." Lizzy nodded able to see the logic behind it. He pushed himself back up and smiled. "We're just a floor up if you need anything. Same room we had last year. The only one who doesn't have a Duck for a roommate is Dwayne. I'm not sure who he's rooming with though."

"Thanks, Fult," Lizzy said.

"You must be Fulton Reed." Fulton spun to see a very short redhead in the hallway.

"Wow, how old are you? Like 12?" Fulton asked.

"Fulton!" Lizzy chastised.

"I get that all the time. I'm 16 and a junior. You just happen to be tall." That's when Lizzy recognized Ashley's voice.

"Uh, Fult, please let my roommate into the room," Lizzy called.

Fulton stepped aside and Ashley entered the room. "I'm Ashley by the way, Ashley Donovan."

"Fulton Reed," he answered.

"Yeah, I see that," Ashley said. The girl looked excited but also like she was trying to play it cool. Lizzy smirked and noticed she had two boxes in her arms. Fulton took the top one and set it on her desk when she nodded to it.

"Hey, you want to bring your parents or siblings in here that's fine by me," Lizzy said.

"Nah, it's cool. And it's just my mom and siblings. Dad died serving overseas," Ashley admitted as she sat the other box on her bed.

"My mom died when I was a baby. Dad remarried when I was a year old but got divorced last year," Lizzy said.

"I'm the oldest of four and the youngest are twins."

"Youngest of five, all older brothers. Fulton here is an only child."

"Fulton whatever-your-middle-name-is Reed, get back here with my toady," Connie called from down the hall.

"It's Daniel," Lizzy called back.

"Connie middle-name Moreau, I don't have it," Fulton answered. Lizzy didn't say anything and Fulton gave her an open mouthed disappointed look. Lizzy smirked and shrugged. "Gotta go." Fulton took off down the hall to the back stairs and most likely ran up to his room.

"I've got it," Lizzy called to Connie. Connie slid to a stop in Lizzy's doorway and bent over, hands on knees, trying to take deep breaths.

"Man, I'm outta shape," Connie said.

"No, Fulton's just fast, especially for an enforcer and 200 pounds of muscle. What'd he steal your toad for?" Lizzy asked.

"He thought it was cute," she wheezed out. Lizzy then noticed that her roommate had disappeared again.

"Or to torture you?"

"That too. Thanks for not correcting him on my name."

"I fear you more than him."

"I doubt you could ever fear him."

"That much is true."

"Are his initials really FDR?"

"Yeah, but his parents didn't notice it until after it was printed on his birth certificate. Daniel is his maternal grandfather's middle name."

"Oh," Connie said. She caught her breath and looked around the room. "You like your new roomie?"

"Seems okay. Redhead. I don't really know. Do you know who is rooming with Dwayne?"

"Someone from the varsity hockey team. Can't remember if it was Riley, Brown, or the backup goalie from last year. Everyone else is rooming with one of our Ducks. Of course Captain and Banksie are together as are the Bash Brothers, you've got to be insane to room with the Bash Brothers, me and Julie too, but that's all I remember."

"Riley as in Kyle Riley?"

"Yeah. Word has it he'll be captain this year."

"Isn't he a junior?"

"No, he's a senior. Adam was the youngest among his group of friends."

"Well, here's your toad."

"Thanks. Julie and I are two rooms down on the left. I'll see you at dinner."

"Yes, ma'am. If you see Port, tell him I need to see him." Connie nodded and left the room.

When Portman came in later, Ashley was out. "Connie said you needed to see me?" he asked.

"Uh yeah. So the stereo was just the power cord but the TV?" Lizzy asked.

"Power cord and cable cord."

"And my computer?"

"Power cord and Ethernet cord. I can show you if you want." Lizzy nodded and climbed off her bed walking over to the dresser where the TV sat. "So you reach behind here—" he stepped up behind her and guided her hand along the back to the spot where the cable cord would connect. "Do you feel that?" Portman asked when their fingers brushed against the cable connection.

"Yes, I definitely feel that," Lizzy answered softly but she was more focused on the feel of his body against her back than the TV.

"The TV, Lizzy," he answered just as soft in her ear. Lizzy swallowed as she turned to look at him. His coffee-colored eyes were focusing on hers but every other second they'd slip down to her lips as she knew hers were doing too. "I don't think I've ever told you just how beautiful you are." Lizzy swallowed again then felt his soft lips press against her own. It was just like the first time they kissed. Fiery, passionate, yet slow, and gentle all at the same time.

"We shouldn't do this," Lizzy said, pulling back and opening her eyes. She hadn't even realized they had shut or that her hand had threaded itself into his hair.

"You're right. I'm sorry." Portman let his hands slip from her hips as her hand dropped from his hair. She bit her lip and he swallowed. "Why don't you take a walk? I'll sort the TV and the computer and be done in about 15 minutes." Lizzy nodded and left the room. She found herself in Julie's room who informed her that Adam was upstairs in his room with Charlie. Lizzy bolted up the stairs and found Adam alone in his room unpacking his suitcase.

"So Preppie can do things for himself," she teased. He spun around and smirked at her once he realized who it was. "Hawkeye, I screwed up," she said softly. Hawkeye was a childhood nickname she had given him when she realized how much he really was like the comic book archer.

"Sit down. Tell me what's going on," Adam said, sinking onto his bed. Lizzy sat down on Charlie's and told him what had just happened downstairs. "I want to tell you to stay away from him," he said when she finished, "but I know the forbidden fruit is only sweeter because it's forbidden. He's hurt you once, he could do it again and you'd be right back to where you were last March. It's not wrong to still have feelings for him but it can be potentially problematic. Just focus on school and try not get involved with him again."

"I hate it when you're right." Lizzy said. They trailed off into silence for a few moments then started talking about pro hockey and the teams' chances. When she was sure Portman would be done in her room, Lizzy headed back down but ran into him on the stairs. Portman apologized for what happened and promised not to make a big deal about it. Lizzy agreed.


	28. Teams

_**I know it's taken forever to update and this is on the shorter side but I hope those of you that are still reading enjoy this one and understand why I did what I did.**_

 _Chapter 28:_ _Teams_

* * *

It was almost two weeks later that Lizzy found out about Dwayne's roommate and in a round-about way. Charlie came into the lunch room that day waving a green flyer. "What's up, Cap?" Russ asked.

"Hockey try-outs. One week, Thursday at four," Charlie rattled off. "Everyone is trying out this year, right?" He got the general agreement from most of the Ducks. "Lizzy, you have to try out at least. Come on, you're good enough too. Besides, even if you make the team, you don't have to play."

"I'll think about it," Lizzy answered.

"Why's it say all teams are null and void?" Goldberg asked.

"Because the school board, as much as they like to win, was tired of seeing Wilson pick everyone but us. So they forced him this year. According to Kyle, who overheard Wilson complaining to his dad, uh Kyle's dad, if Wilson didn't have at least three of us on the team besides Adam, he'd be fired," Dwayne explained.

"Kyle?" Luis asked.

"Kyle Riley. Rick's younger brother. He's my roommate this year but he seems better than his brother," Dwayne explained.

"Oh, he definitely is. Comes from having an older brother like that," Lizzy said.

"You have a thing for him?" Luis taunted.

"He's Kyle Riley. Even if I did, it wouldn't be any of your business." Lizzy shrugged.

"Hey, hockey!" Charlie chastised.

"Yes, hockey, and I'm sure if some of you guys go out and don't make varsity, Orion would be willing to allow you on jv," Lizzy soothed.

"Are you really not going to try out?" Fulton asked as he and Lizzy headed for their afternoon math class.

"Matt says I should, so does Adam, and Chris and Bash have said as long as I'm dedicated to baseball when that season rolls around they don't mind it so much. We already had this conversation, at the beginning of the school year."

"Not really. I asked you to and we talked about who could make varsity but you never said if you would or not. You're scared though?" It came out as more of a question and Lizzy could tell Fulton wasn't sure where her mind was when it came to hockey. Hell, she wasn't even sure where her mind was when it came to hockey.

"A little. I mean I know I'm good but what if Wilson can't see it? I won't take another year of jv."

"I understand. You're too good to be on jv. We all are now but some of us will have to deal with it. And we'll make it work."

"Don't sound so sad. A guy like you, there's no doubt Wilson will want you on varsity."

"Yeah. Even though he's got Brown."

"You'll be fine, Fulton."

The following Thursday, when they showed up for try outs neither coach was there and Lizzy noticed the brown box on varsity's bench. Lizzy skated over to it as the rest of them horsed around and spotted the note on top of the box. She picked up the note and read through it before letting out a Duck call. Everyone stopped and looked at her. "Looks like our coaches have decided to leave it in our hands. They want us to split up and scrimmage. Anyone want to take charge and get this underway?" Lizzy asked, holding up the note.

"We should warm up first, get the blood pumping and all," Kyle said. "Then maybe split up. I'll take one team if you take the other?"

"You think you should be captain because you're a Riley?" one of the other boys spat.

"Hey, knock it off. Deal with your pissing contest after practice," Lizzy said. "Has anyone here actually captained a high school team to state or even playoffs?" Lizzy looked around but mostly everyone was looking away. "Well then I think that makes Charlie uniquely qualified for this."

"You have too," Adam said.

"Maybe but that was baseball. We'll sort this out later, let's warm up," Lizzy told them.

After laps they split into two teams using the practice jerseys in the box, with Lizzy against Charlie and Fulton against Portman. Lizzy also had Kyle on her team and he turned out to be a great. Lizzy's team was up two-zip when Orion's voice called over the game. "Portman, Brown, switch teams. Conway, Jacobs, both you two." Lizzy sighed but swapped scrimmage jerseys with her cousin as Portman and Brown did the same. Eventually a whistle blew and they all stopped. Both Orion and Wilson came down out of the stands. "The lists will be posted on Monday and then varsity practice directly after school. JV will practice right after that," Orion said.

"If you're not up for it, let us know. I don't have time to waste on those who can't hack it. It's varsity high school hockey. For some of you, this is the last stop before you hit the pros. We have to focus on that and school's reputation. You make varsity, you show me you want it," Wilson said.

As they walked from the locker rooms back towards the dorms, Kyle stepped up next to Lizzy. "You did well today," Kyle said.

"Thanks, but that was easy stuff. So what do you think? Any of them good enough for varsity?" Lizzy asked.

"In my opinion, which doesn't count for all that much, most of them, of course."

"Like you'd say any different when we're surrounding you," Charlie scoffed. Lizzy looked around and saw most of the people around her were the old Ducks.

"No, really," Kyle said. "Unlike my brother who has a hard time admitting when he's beat or someone measures up, I know good when I see it. There's a reason why the Goodwill Games committee didn't put up much of a fuss when Bombay wanted to take his team to the Games. A bunch of one-time state winners or a team with a nearly 20-year streak, choice is usually obvious. But you're good. With Wilson, you could be even better."

"You really think that Wilson is going to give us that chance?" Lizzy asked.

"Honestly yes. He'll gripe about it, but if you work for it, he'll come to respect you for it. For about four of you Ducks, he has to take it," Kyle said.

"Has to?" Kenny asked. Though they had already heard it from Dwayne, they wanted to hear it from the horse's mouth, so to speak.

"Look, best way to learn things is keep an ear out when people think they're alone. Wilson and my dad go way back, almost to school here and when my dad became the head of the school board they got even closer. If Wilson doesn't take at least four ..." Kyle shifted nervously as everyone came to a stop around him, "Ducks," he said as though there were a lack of a better term, "he'll be fired. Got to change with the times, my dad says. He doesn't like it any more than Wilson does, but he admits that some of you have potential. He's also under the delusion that I'm going to go on to college or pro hockey, so I'm not sure how much trust to put into his ideas, but he has a point."

"If you had to pick four, who'd it be?" Fulton asked.

"How did I get in the hot seat?" Kyle asked. Most of the Ducks laughed.

"Come on, none of us will be offended," Lizzy assured him.

"Banks, Germaine, Portman, and ..." Kyle trailed off and looked around. "Jacobs. It's a tough call between you and Conway, but you have a more even attitude."

"You mean because of Matt?" Lizzy asked.

"Because of Seth. I'm sure Matt's great, being on a Pro team is amazing but Seth's the best goalie this school has ever seen and if you really can get goals past him, there's no doubt you're good."

"Thanks, Kyle. You're not so bad." Lizzy smirked and everyone continued to the dorms.

"So you and Riley?" Connie asked shortly after they split from the boys and entered their hallway of the dorms. The boys had continued up to the second floor.

"No, he is very cute though. I'll give him that," Lizzy admitted.

"You want to?"

"I don't know. Would that be shallow of me?"

"Not shallow, just unexpected given your history with Portman," Julie spoke up.

"Maybe, I don't even know if he's into me."

"Oh, come on," Connie protested, "look at you. You're hot in your own right, and the way he was just flirting with you? Even attitude my butt. He was looking to score some points by choosing you over Charlie. Don't get me wrong, your cousin has his temper flare ups, but you put him to shame when you get angry and be honest, it happens more than Charlie gets angry."

"Maybe. You really think he's flirting?" Lizzy asked.

"That was total flirting," Julie confirmed.

"Didn't Port or Dwayne flirt before the two of you got together?" Connie asked.

"Dwayne and I were too young to know what flirting was the first time around, plus he's just generally that nice and Port and I knew each other over a year online before we met in person. Didn't know I was a girl so no real flirting. Maybe my other boyfriends after Dwayne flirted but it's different when they come from high class backgrounds and when they aren't supposed to be flirting."

"Aren't supposed to be flirting?" Connie asked.

"Bro code," Lizzy said simply.

"Bro code?" Connie asked.

"Hold that thought," Julie said. She slipped out of the room and headed for the bathroom and Lizzy took that moment to drop her hockey stuff in her room and spray on some deodorant before returning to Connie's doorway. The other brunette pulled her inside and shut the door so she could quickly change. By the time Julie got back, they were both sitting on the bed.

"Bro code?" Connie asked again.

"Male code? The set of rules all men are supposed to live by, see also: bros before hoes. Cannot believe I just said that," Lizzy explained.

"Essentially the rules when it comes to girls and relationships. One of the biggest pertains to sisters, exes, and girls they call dibs on," Julie added.

"You can't call dibs on a girl. Don't they know what dib stands for?" Connie asked outraged. "Dealer Identification Book. As in what they used to keep track of the cows at auction."

"I don't make the rules, I just know them from growing up with an older brother," Julie said.

Connie's gaze swung to Lizzy. "Growing up with six, I can confirm this. Anyway, like Julie said, The rules when it comes to male code is you can't flirt with, date, or call dibs on another girl that is your best friend's ex or sister or a girl they've called dibs on," Lizzy explained.

"But Kyle isn't a best friend to any of those boys," Connie said.

"I know, but he and Adam are kinda close which means the rule still applies and would you like to get your head bashed in if you didn't know how things were between the toughest enforcer this school has seen and the girl you have feelings for?" Lizzy asked.

"Okay, point taken. We should get to dinner," Connie agreed.

As they walked, Lizzy looked them both over. "Be honest, would either of you be upset if you didn't make varsity?" Lizzy said.

"A little bit. I've worked hard for this, it's all I've wanted and to know that he doesn't think I'm good enough, it hurts," Julie admitted.

"Like she said but I could live with it," Connie said.

"Would you stay?" Lizzy asked.

Both girls nodded. "What about you?" Connie asked.

"If I don't make the team? It's fine by me. I'm here on a baseball scholarship anyway. I don't need to play hockey," Lizzy answered.

"Maybe you don't need to but something tells me it's what you want to do," Julie answered. Talk died off as they entered the cafeteria and got their food.

"So I have this idea," Lizzy said as they all sat down. All the Ducks turned to look at her. "Once a week, no matter what happens with hockey or any other sport, we, the 14 of us, have lunch to touch base and make sure we're all okay. I know you guys have other friends, girlfriends, projects and everything, but once a week we all have lunch."

"That's a good idea," Guy said.

"I'm into that," Fulton added. Slowly everyone agreed. At least up to Charlie. "What gives, Conway, you should be the first to jump on this," Fulton prodded.

"There isn't a single day of the week we all have the same lunch hour," Charlie said. "Though it's a good plan."

"I can think of two," Adam said.

"I can think of four," Lizzy said. "First, Tuesday and Thursday, though half the time Portman takes that time to eat with his new shop buddies, and second, Saturday and Sunday."

"Name a day and I'm there," Portman said. "We should definitely integrate with these preppies, half of them aren't so bad, but we're a team, we'll always be a team, and sometimes being together slows things down and brings up things we wouldn't notice otherwise."

"Like Lizzy's crush on Riley?" Adam suggested.

"Jerk," Lizzy said without bite. "And it's not a crush. Crush implies that my heart's out there enough to get hurt and it's not." She smirked. "I just said he was cute."

"So, day?" Charlie pushed.

"How about Tuesday?" Lizzy answered.

"Why Tuesday?" Dwayne asked.

"Well, Friday varsity has its games so some of us are going to spend a lot of time together that day and waiting a whole week to talk about it isn't cool, Saturdays are sometimes reserved for family, and Tuesdays just seem right. Middle of the week, essentially and not much else is going on," Lizzy explained. The team seemed okay with that.

The one thing that surprised Lizzy was when Kyle showed up Monday at lunch. She was talking with Charlie, Goldberg, Fulton, and Connie when he grabbed the back of her chair, dragged it backwards and turned it a bit so he could stand in front of her.

"What do you want Riley?" Fulton asked.

"You saw the lists, didn't you?" Kyle asked as he focused solely on Lizzy.

"Yeah, Portman, Germaine, Banks—"

"You and Gaffney," Kyle cut her off impatiently. "Rick was home this weekend and the both of us overheard my dad on the phone with Wilson. I didn't hear the entire conversation but heard enough to know that Wilson just wanted the three boys until Orion reminded him that he needed one more. He was all set on taking Tyler but Orion would only offer up you or Averman. Tyler played the wrong side. That and you'd help bring the team together. Wilson tried to get Conway based on that thinking, a kid can be just as good a winger as a center and he's done it before, but like I said, Orion was only willing to part with you or Averman. No offense to him or anything but I'm sure the only reason Orion picked him is to guarantee that Wilson would take you. I mean, I'm sure Averman is great but—"

"Kyle, why didn't he just take Julie? Three others besides Banks and having a back-up goalie that's a girl isn't going to kill her. More acceptable to put her on the bench because your current goalie, what's his name?"

"Thomas Harkins."

"Right, he's a senior and played back up to Scooter last year, he needs all the playing time he can get so he makes her number two and then he's got his Banks plus three."

"I think ... Like I said I didn't hear the whole story but I think he was set on that but Orion pointed out his roster still needed another winger."

"Right, so you had a point to this story, didn't you?"

"Right, so Dad told Wilson you must have had some potential being able to take over for Banks last year but Wilson deluded himself into thinking that maybe it was more about the guys you were playing with and to make a longer story shorter, he took you and Gaffney because he had to and he's not going to let you play."

"Just me?"

"You and Gaffney both. Wilson is a hard core misogynist and will do almost anything to keep the two of you down. He thinks all sports should be men only and when it comes to hockey especially, girls shouldn't be anywhere near the rink. He even hates that we have cheerleaders."

"That doesn't sound so bad. Maybe sexist but definitely misogynistic."

"Just trust me."

"What do you suggest I do—Julie and I do about it?"

"Getting the team on your side is a start. As for the rest, well, we called you the puppet master for a reason," Kyle shrugged. Lizzy shook her head. He had definitely given her a lot to think about and she knew that she'd have to talk it over with Julie and see what the blonde wanted to do. It'd be a lot of work if they decided they needed to take on Wilson and by extension any part of the board that sided with him, but she knew if he refused to let her play at all and did the same with Julie, it wouldn't fly with either girl. Julie was too good to ride the bench all season and Lizzy would eventually feel useless not helping.


	29. The List

_**I know it's been a while but here it is. I hope you all are still interested in it and will read.**_

 _Chapter 29: The List_

* * *

"Fulton, Fulton, talk to me," Lizzy said the second Kyle walked away from their lunch table. Fulton looked angrier than he had in a long time. His jaw had tightened and if it were a cartoon his nose would be blowing smoke. She really couldn't blame him for being angry. It wasn't fair for varsity to only take five of the team. In her opinion, Fulton was better than Portman as an enforcer but she knew he didn't believe that. What she didn't know was that he wasn't angry about not making varsity.

"That really sucks. We worked hard, come a long way, and now this." The long sigh he blew out his nose was accompanied by a deep growl.

"It's just a year, Fulton," Lizzy shrugged.

"You can't sit out for a year. Even if hockey isn't in your future, you're too talented to sit the bench," Fulton argued.

"What? Me? Oh, that? Fulton, if I have to sit more than four games he'll be hit with a discrimination lawsuit or something like that. I'm talking about you not making varsity." Lizzy reached across the table and took his hand.

He stared at her for a moment but saw that she definitely looked confident that she wasn't going to be bothered by the discrimination. Fulton shook his head. "You know, I've only been playing hockey since the sixth grade, it doesn't bother me so much that I'm not on varsity. I'll get my chance. I'll be fine," Fulton answered.

"And the rest of you?" Lizzy asked.

"If Kyle's right, I don't want to go through that," Connie mentioned barely looking away from her lunch.

"I get to teach new kids how to play high school hockey; I've always been more of a coach than a player," Charlie told her.

"Goldberg?" Lizzy asked when he didn't say anything.

"I never thought I'd be more than a goalie, you know? Used to be barely that. Now, I get a shot to be all that I can be and I wanna see where it goes and to be honest," his voice dropped a few levels, "I work better with Fulton than Portman." Everyone at the table smiled. They went back to talking until another brunette stopped by the table. She was pretty and reminded Lizzy of herself but with a few differences.

"Jacobs," she said plainly.

"Calloway," Lizzy answered. The girl's eyes landed on Lizzy and Fulton's hands and then traced back up to the blue eyes that were watching her. Lizzy swallowed at the look on the girl's face and tried to pull her hand back. Fulton's grip tightened.

"Aly, babe, come on, stop mean-mugging my best friend and sit down," Fulton said, rubbing his thumb across the back of Lizzy's hand.

"You can't see my face, how do you know—" Aly started.

"Because my best friend suddenly looks scared. And I've come to recognize that look as she thinks she's overstepping. She will never be overstepping, sit down," Fulton insisted. Aly smiled and sat down beside her boyfriend who took her hand. Fulton smiled at Aly and she relented.

"Oh come on, Fulton, I'm just teasing. I love getting to see someone who is so strong look so afraid just because of me. A simple girl terrifies her."

"You're going to tolerate that from her?" Lizzy asked astonished.

"I tolerate it from you. Mean-mugging all my girlfriends," Fulton answered simply.

"I've never met one of your girlfriends."

"Sara, Heather, Christine. All of them you met over school breaks and all you mean-mugged into dumping me."

"Fulton, I—"

"I don't blame you. Though it is kinda nice seeing you get it back." He smirked.

"And here I thought when Benji went off to college the teasing would end," Lizzy muttered.

"Someone has to do it," Fulton answered. He paused a moment before going on. "You know, Dad has a saying. If you won't tolerate it in your best friend, don't tolerate it in your significant other." Then the bell rang.

That day after school varsity showed up for their first practice and it seemed okay. Wilson didn't say anything to Julie or Lizzy and it seemed like he didn't mind them being there. The same happened over the next week.

Lizzy found Kyle after practice on Thursday. "Hey, about this misogynistic vibe you say Wilson has? Are you sure?" Lizzy asked.

"Yeah, and I get it, you don't see it yet, but at the game tomorrow, you'll see."

"Okay. I mean I have noticed he doesn't speak directly to me or Julie and he has yet to include either of us in any of his plays."

"You'll see tomorrow. I know you probably already have plans with Banks or Reed or another one of your friends but next weekend it's homecoming and I was thinking maybe you wanted to go with me?" Kyle asked softly. He shifted his weight and for the first time he seemed nervous.

"I didn't actually have plans. I didn't know when it was. I wasn't here for that last year, but I don't know you all that well," Lizzy said.

"Isn't that kinda the point of dating? Getting to know someone?"

"Yeah, but first out of the gate being a big school dance? And I don't really dance."

"As long as you follow my lead, you'll be fine. And besides, you don't really go to a dance to dance. So, what do you say? Will you go to homecoming with me? After we whip the Rams."

"We're playing the Rams for homecoming? _The Hampton Rams_?" Lizzy asked.

"Larson's school? Yes."

"Oh, okay. Yeah. I'd love to go to homecoming with you." Lizzy smiled softly and Kyle grinned, ruffling his hair.

"So, the lobby of our dorm? Next Saturday, say six?"

"Okay, but no limos. We aren't that far from the gym, we can walk."

"Yeah, okay." Kyle grinned again and walked off. Lizzy dropped onto the bench she was standing next to in the courtyard and stared across the parking lot.

"Lizzy?" a voice asked. "Liz?" it repeated. "Hey, you okay?" She felt a nudge against her shoulder and looked up to see Adam hovering. Lizzy shook her head trying to clear her mind but he must have taken it as a no because he sat down next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. His thumb brushed against it until she took a deep breath.

"Kyle just asked me to homecoming," Lizzy whispered.

Adam stared at her for a moment. "Kyle Riley?" he asked. Lizzy nodded, still not looking at him. "That's not a bad thing. I mean, I know you still have feelings for Port and all, but going out with Kyle isn't betraying your feelings. You'll have fun and at the very least, you'll gain a new friend."

"What if he becomes more than just a friend?"

"Then that's good. Get a break from Ducks and guys like Portman." Adam shrugged.

"I don't have a thing to wear."

"Day after tomorrow, you and me, one hour and prettiest dress you can find."

"I hate dresses and shopping."

"That's why it's an hour and unfortunately dresses are part of homecoming."

Lizzy sighed and leaned against him. "You're too good to me."

"I am not. Just trying to be there for you."

"Thanks, Ads," Lizzy said.

"Any time," Adam answered. "Come on, dinner time."

"It's not, but you can walk me back to my dorm."

When it came to the game the following day, Kyle was absolutely right. Wilson completely ignored her and Julie throughout the game. Lizzy didn't want to say that because of that the game was a total disaster but it definitely had an effect. About a fourth of the way into the second period she leaned over to Adam and Kyle. "Their center, number 24, has a problem with accepting passes, he overcorrects. And their goalie, his left side is his weaker side."

"What about their shooters?" Kyle asked.

"They're good. Your brother is better, but they're good," Lizzy said.

"So what do you suggest?" Adam asked.

"Not sure, try to keep control of the puck," Lizzy said, shrugging.

"That's all you got?" Kyle asked.

"Banks, Riley, you're on," Wilson snapped. Adam shot her a sympathetic grin then jumped the wall. Lizzy continued to watch the game and tried to figure out who was their most frequent shooter and how to stop him. It took until the end of the that period before she recognized it and came to a conclusion. Luckily their goalie, Thomas Harkins, was really good at his job and hadn't let a single goal in though three of the seven shots on goal were really close. During halftime, she listened as Wilson took out some anger on and berated Thomas for those close shots and then praised Kyle and Adam for their two goals. "If you could play as well as these two, Jacobs, maybe you'll make it to a game once this year," Wilson spat at her. Lizzy bit down on her tongue and pulled on the back of Adam's jersey. She knew he'd try to protect her but she really didn't want him to get into trouble. He needed to be on the ice for her plan to work. As they walked back to the ice from the locker room, Lizzy saw Julie and Thomas talking. She couldn't hear what they were saying but hopefully it was something to help Thomas out.

"Port," Lizzy hissed as he walked by.

"What's up, Mav?" Portman said.

"Number 42, he's their star shooter. You and Brown keep an eye on him, it should help."

"Got it. About Wilson—"

"Hey, don't worry about it. I'm fine," Lizzy answered. Portman stared at her for a few moments but they reached the ice and he had to get back to the game. Lizzy skated back to the bench with Julie and they both sat on the bench. "Everything okay with you and Harkins?"

"Yeah, just talking about some glove techniques. We're working together over the next week to help both of our weaker sides out. You and Port?"

"Just a tip I thought he could use."

"Can I ask you something?" Julie asked softly.

"Sure."

"Wilson said if you could play like Banks and Riley you'd see a game this year. You already play better than both of them. Well, almost as good as Banks and Riley may have a shot or two on you but he's not much better. Plus you have an eye that he doesn't. What if Riley was right? What if Wilson won't let us play in any game? I can't sit the bench for a year."

"We won't have to. He drags it out more than a month ... well, my dad's the best lawyer with a degree in Minnesota. And he knows some pretty good ones too. It's called sexual or gender discrimination. It's also illegal," Lizzy answered softly. "Just the threat of it will scare most of the board. You saw how they bent to Bombay's will your freshman year. Yeah, Fulton told me about that."

"Ladies! There's a game going on. You may not be playing, but you could learn a thing or two!" Wilson snapped at them. Lizzy and Julie shared a look but stopped talking and looked back at the ice. The game ended, thankfully with a four-zero score, and they all headed for the locker room. Wilson didn't say much but both Tom Riley and Lizzy's Dad Rob were outside the locker room when Lizzy and Julie exited.

"Hey, Kiddo," Rob said.

"Hey, Dad," Lizzy answered. "Mr. Riley. Kyle will be out in a minute."

"Of course," Mr. Riley answered.

"Oh, Julie, you remember my dad and Mr. Riley, president of the school board and Kyle's father," Lizzy said.

"Of course. Afternoon," Julie said.

"I noticed you both didn't play this game. Harkins looks good but there were a few times where you would have been a better choice, Ms. Gaffney," Rob said.

"Maybe, but Thomas is a senior and the scouts need to see him play," Julie answered.

"And you little girl? You made varsity. I expect you to be playing," Rob said, turning to his daughter. "You didn't piss Wilson off, did you?"

"He's not Bombay or Orion. With Bombay I get rolled eyes and a "come on now". With Orion, I get a "behave" and maybe a few laps. I don't know Wilson well enough to know how far I can push him so for now, it's best I just do what he wants." Lizzy frowned as she stared down at her feet.

Rob watched his daughter and felt terrible. A sinking feeling began to grow in his stomach. He looked Tom Riley. "If what you told me two weeks ago is true, and I really hate to say this, but if it is and it lasts more than a month, I'm going to have a word with you and that coach. This isn't right and you know it."

"I know. I've already had a word with Coach Wilson and if it continues I will back you, not him," Tom agreed.

"Girls—Ladies, has Wilson said why you didn't get to play today?" Rob asked.

Lizzy and Julie shared a look and glanced at Tom before looking back at Rob. "No, sir," Julie said. She shifted her bag on her shoulder and Lizzy knew that though Julie wanted to say something, she really didn't want to say it in front of Tom.

Lizzy knew then she had to say something, something diplomatic and quickly. "The team has theories, but Wilson hasn't said anything in particular," Lizzy answered softly. She caught a glimpse of a man down the hall and changed the subject. "Did you see Jim here?" she asked her dad as she tried to recognize the man down the hall.

"I did; he was in the stands," Rob answered. "What are you looking at?"

"I thought I just saw—couldn't have been." Lizzy shook her head.

Rob looked that way too as did Julie who was starting to feel even more uncomfortable. "Couldn't have been who, Liz?" Julie asked.

"No, it couldn't have been," Lizzy answered, shaking her head again.

"Couldn't have been Bombay?" Julie asked.

It was then that it clicked in Lizzy's mind. "There are four other Ducks who could have played tonight. He's here for them and I need to be understanding of that," Lizzy said mostly to herself.

"He could be, but I didn't call him," Julie said.

"None of us did," Portman said from behind her.

"I did. I wanted his opinion on something," Mr. Riley said. All three Ducks looked at him. Mr. Riley nodded. "I may not like his coaching methods or his occasionally brash attitude but he was right two years ago, he is very good at what he does."

"Speaking of Bombay, Liz, you and I need to have a talk," Rob said. Lizzy nodded and followed her father down the hall after say goodbye to the rest. They walked out front of the rink and he took her by the shoulders pulling her out of the way of everyone walking past. "I know I haven't been the best father and because of that most of the care you felt came from Jim, Nat, Matt, and Casey. I get it, really I do and I know that's part of the reason you're so angry with Bombay. Part of your hatred is actually just fear. Fear he's going to hurt your aunt again, fear you'll never see her again, and fear that he'll hurt Charlie again. I really do understand, kiddo. But there is something I need you to understand. Your aunt isn't naïve. After getting hurt by this man so many times she's guarded around him. Wants to make sure it's serious this time before saying anything to you or Charlie," Rob explained.

"Charlie doesn't know?" Lizzy asked shocked.

"No, and she's not going to tell him yet. You can't either."

"So she's really seeing him?" Lizzy asked.

"Yes."

Lizzy swallowed as she stared at her sneakers. Here was another opportunity to prove she wasn't self-centered or a brat. "That stings but it's her decision and there's nothing I can do about it. Maybe he'll screw it up and I won't worry so much or maybe he'll prove himself worthy." Lizzy shrugged. Rob sighed but didn't say anymore. "Can I borrow 100 bucks?" Lizzy asked.

"You have a credit card from your grandmother."

"Right, so do I have your permission to use it to buy a dress? I have a date to homecoming next weekend."

"Who's this boy?" Rob asked.

"A friend." Lizzy shrugged. Rob stared at her hoping to break her down. "Promise don't be mad."

"I promise."

"Kyle asked me. Kyle Riley."

"Tom's boy?" Rob asked. Lizzy nodded. "That's good. Yeah, go ahead but try not to spend a lot. Your grandma gave that to you for emergencies not so you can go on frivolous spending sprees."

"I know," Lizzy said irritated. "Dad, it's one dress and I'm sure if I asked grandmother she'd tell me to get the one I like the most and not worry about it. I promise I won't go overboard."

"You're right, it could be worse. I knew a lot of girls when I went to Eden Hall that were constantly shopping and buying things. You barely do and you're focused on school. Okay, but if you're only going to wear it once, maybe find somewhere to donate it or something?"

"Yes, sir."

"Enjoy. Call me if you need anything."

"Always," Lizzy said.

After three different dress stores that Saturday, Lizzy was torn between two dresses. The green one had a halter style neckline but it also had lace 3/4 length sleeves. The red one on the other hand was completely form-fitting with no sleeves but she smiled as she put it on. She stepped out of the dressing room and looked at Adam.

"Well? What do you think?" Lizzy answered.

"It's—" Adam scratched his head.

"You hate it, don't you? I look like a little kid dressed in her mommy's clothes." Lizzy slipped her hands into the pockets of the dress, the best part of the dress, and frowned. She loved this dress and she was sure Kyle would too but she couldn't figure out why Adam didn't like it. "You like the green one better?"

"It's not that. I just—" Adam stopped and looked down at his shoes. Lizzy waited. Finally he spoke. "It's weird. I don't think I've seen you in a dress in a long time."

"Maybe ever? Does it look bad?"

"It's not bad. It's different and I'm just not sure what to make of it. I'm used to the jeans and jerseys and not dresses."

"So don't think about it on that level." She glanced at his face and saw his eyes trained on his shoes. Adam sighed and looked her over.

"Okay, if I don't think about it like that, then yes, you look great."

"Thank you," Lizzy answered. She changed back into her street clothes then made her way to the counter and paid for it.


	30. Homecomming

_**I am so incredibly sorry it took me five months to upload this but here it is.**_

 _Chapter 30: Homecomming_

* * *

Soon Saturday rolled around and with it came homecoming. Lizzy slid into her dress after her shower and then slipped over to see Julie and Connie. Once they finished with their own hair and makeup, they helped her with hers. Then the three of them walked out to meet the boys who were all dressed and waiting in the lobby of the dorm. The boys greeted them then Kyle stepped forward and looked stunned. "You look amazing," Kyle said.

"Thank you. You look great too." Lizzy grinned.

"Well, this is awkward," Fulton said after a moment. "So um ... My dad loaned me his camera. Why don't we all get pictures then head out?" Everyone agreed and first up was the group photo. Fulton stood behind the camera on the tripod and arranged everyone in order before he set the timer and slipped into the group. A few photos later, Fulton motioned Kyle over from where he had been sitting on the bench. "You're part of this group now too. Come on, get in here," Fulton told him. Kyle reluctantly joined the group and after a few shots Fulton dismissed everyone except Kyle, Lizzy, Guy, and Connie as the rest were meeting their dates at the other dorm. Fulton took Connie and Guy's photos first and then took a few of Lizzy and Kyle.

"Fult, you meeting Aly at the gym?" Lizzy asked.

"Yeah," he answered.

"You need anything ..."

"I'll know who to ask."

Lizzy smiled then took Kyle's arm and let him lead her to the gym. They spent most of the dance talking to his friends or dancing. One such time, talking about the upcoming hockey game, a confused look began to make its way around the circle starting with Brown who was standing next to her. "I didn't think the plan was that complicated," Lizzy said.

"What? Oh, no it's not the plan. We were barely listening to that. It's Sara. Who is she talking to? Last time I checked, she couldn't stand 90% of the guys at this school. Claims we're all too ... how was it your friends described us?" Brown asked.

"Preppy," Lizzy answered.

"That's it. What makes a guy like that, one that can cut a suit like that, so not preppy? What makes him different?" Brown asked.

"You recognize style on another man?" Lizzy asked, her eyebrows shooting up.

"Part of Hawk mentality, know your opponent," Kyle told her.

"Right." She looked around the gym and though she had come to know a lot of the students, she couldn't find the Sara they were talking about. She looked up at Kyle confused and he stepped behind her. He turned her slightly and directed her gaze to Sara. She smirked as her eyes landed on the couple. "Just because he cuts a good suit doesn't make him a preppy. In fact that guy is about as far from a preppy as you can get," Lizzy told them. "He just happens to be one of those guys who looks just as at home in a monkey suit as he does in a Team USA Ducks' jersey."

"That's a Duck? No, it can't be," Brown said, shaking his head.

"You doubt me?" Lizzy asked.

He instantly backpedaled. "No, of course not, you of all people know your Ducks but—"

"Fine then, I'll go find out," Lizzy said. She smirked and made her way across the gym to the dark haired Duck flirting with the blonde girl. "Hi, I don't mean to interrupt," she started.

"But you are," he told her as he shot her his best glare.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Lizzy said. She looked down and bit her lip.

"Chill, Mav, what do you need?" Portman finally relented.

"Can you face those jerks and wave? They doubted that I know my Ducks and what you once told me."

Now he looked curious. "And what did I tell you?"

"That you look just as at home in a monkey suit as you do in a t-shirt and baggy jeans."

Portman rolled his eyes and did as she asked. When he turned back to Lizzy, he raised an eyebrow. "Now, why do I indulge you?"

"Because I'm your favorite." Lizzy grinned.

"Fulton's my favorite. Come on, Mav."

"Like I said, they doubted me and you like me and don't like when people doubt me and my knowledge of my Ducks." Lizzy pouted.

"We're all Ducks," Sara said, speaking up for the first time since Lizzy walked over.

"Not that kind of Duck," Lizzy said.

"Oh," Sara said.

"I'm an idiot. I didn't introduce myself. I'm—"

"You don't have to. Everyone in this school knows who you are. Pitcher on the baseball team and dating Kyle Riley. You date Kyle Riley and everyone knows who you are," Sara said.

"Oh, okay."

"But it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Lizzy meet Sara," Portman said.

"Good to meet you. You know, he's a really great guy and as I said before, I'm the idiot." Sara blushed and Portman rolled his eyes. "You want me to go, don't you?"

Portman gave her his 'what do you think?' look and she smirked.

"Fine, I'll go find Fulton or Luis, they always entertain me and I'm a little fed up with Hawks at the moment," Lizzy said.

"I haven't seen Fulton in an hour or so and Luis is over there," Portman said, motioning to the back of the gym. Lizzy nodded and made her way to Luis all the while looking around for Fulton who she still couldn't find. When she did get to Luis, he instantly pulled her onto the dance floor. She knew his breakup with Anna was hard on him but he seemed to be pushing it aside to try and enjoy the night.

"Are you alright?" Lizzy asked.

"Yeah, I know why we had to break up but it doesn't stop it from hurting."

"Anything I can do?"

"Just what you're doing. Be a good friend."

"That I can do."

"Sometimes, I wonder what we did to deserve you," Luis said, hugging her close.

"You became friends with my cousin and you stuck by him. Even when you didn't have to," Lizzy answered.

"Everything alright with you and Riley?"

"Just fine. Kinda odd how much time we spend with his friends but I'll accept that. It's our first date."

"And you're dancing with someone else?"

"My friend. Anyone who can't tolerate my friends doesn't deserve my heart and no offense, but you're not my type. I'd date Fulton before I'd date you." Lizzy grinned and Luis nodded. When Lizzy did find Fulton, he was talking to Kyle but she couldn't tell what it was about. Luis gave her a gentle hug when the song ended and made his way to Julie who he roped in to dancing with him. Lizzy gave the two boys a few more moments alone then made her way over.

"I'm serious, Riley. As easy as that was, this will be so much easier," Fulton was saying.

"I trust you, I just—oh hey," Kyle said. He cut himself off when he saw her.

"Everything alright?" she asked. "He wasn't threatening you, was he?"

"We were coming to an understanding," Kyle answered.

"Fulton," Lizzy pressed.

"As fun as that would be, no. It had almost nothing to do with you," Fulton answered smiling.

"However, I do think I have an idea about what to do with you," Kyle said.

"Oh you do, do you?"

"Yes, it may even help."

"Should I worry?"

"Of course not. Dance with me, pretty girl."

"Nope, don't think I will."

"Did I say something wrong?"

"What do you think?"

"I think I'm not a mind reader."

"Not saying you have to be. Fulton," Lizzy said.

"Yes, ma'am," he answered. He took her hand and led her back to the dance floor. "Aly is great before you ask. So am I."

"Wasn't going to."

"How much time has Kyle spent with the Ducks?"

"He hasn't even offered though granted I haven't asked him too either."

"Not even Adam?"

"Yes, but that's usually when Adam reminds him. I know I shouldn't expect much since the bad blood is still there but I don't know."

"He should still offer, especially if you're hanging with his friends."

"I'm not crazy?

"No. Even though he has every right to worry about you and Port, he should offer. At the very least to see if there's something there for himself."

"Should something be there?"

"Friendship."

"Thanks, Fult."

"Anytime."

First thing Monday morning at breakfast, Fulton handed out the photos he had taken and then Tuesday, Kyle sat down with the Ducks for lunch. Though he was still wary of the team as a whole, he could see that a few of them looked a bit more welcoming than the rest. He looked at Julie across the table and then at Lizzy next to him. "So the guys and I have been talking and while we fully respect your right to handle this on your own should you decide to, we've come up with a plan to get the both of you off the bench, for good," he explained to them.

"Don't do anything stupid," Lizzy warned.

"What exactly is this plan of yours?" Julie asked.

"To boycott any practice Wilson attends."

"According to rumors, Wilson doesn't attend practice after the first week," Lizzy replied.

"He does, just not that often. We won't do it this week but if you don't play against the Cardinals, we'll start next week. It's not right. You both deserve better."

"And when your shot at a free ride to college evaporates because of this?" Lizzy asked.

"Free ride? Look at me, Lizzy. I could piss off every scout from here to LA and still get a free ride to college. What was it one of your friends once said to my brother and Cole? "Mommy and Daddy gave us everything?" I could go to Harvard for undergrad and graduate school, law school, whatever, and my dad would pay for it in full. I don't need a scholarship. On top of all that, if we protest practice and not the game, Wilson will fold before we get in trouble. He'll fold before anyone else finds out. We stick together and he can't bench the entire team. It'll kill the school's reputation and our shot at state this year.

"Let us think about it," Julie said.

"Ok." Kyle nodded. "So Liz, I was thinking if you're not busy you'd like to join me and some of my friends in a couple rounds of laser tag. We do it about once a month on Saturday. We rent out the whole place."

Lizzy looked at Adam who reluctantly nodded. "If Adam goes with."

"That's fine."

"And I have another condition." Kyle's jaw tightened but he nodded. Lizzy looked at Fulton who spoke softly and she smiled. "On Sunday the 14 of us are getting together at Mickey's to hang out. I want you there. Two o'clock in the afternoon. We usually have ice cream."

"Lizzy, beautiful, the Ducks and I—" The bell rang ending his sentence and their lunch. "Lizzy," he started.

"I have to get to class. This conversation is not over," Lizzy answered.

Kyle sighed but didn't say anything as they all cleared their garbage. As they walked to class, Julie turned to Lizzy. "What do you think?" Julie asked.

"Maybe I should dump him. Especially if he can't tolerate my friends."

"Maybe but maybe you could include him in smaller events with less of us before springing the entire team on him. Bad blood is hard to overcome."

"Okay, point taken, but you were asking about the protest. Like Kyle said, if the entire team sticks together he can't bench everyone. And if you're worried about your scholarships, they won't revoke them. Getting one to college, the scouts don't come to practice and no offense, you and Guy are probably the only two on the team that couldn't flat out afford college and you sitting the bench is not getting you a scholarship."

"You're actually considering this?"

"We don't do this, what kind of message do we send to the girls out there who look up to us? To men who think they can get away with thinking like this?" Lizzy asked.

"You really think the team will stand behind us?" Julie countered.

"At least four maybe five guarantee, the rest if they want to keep Kyle as a friend and I can assure you, they really do."

"Okay. I guess it's worth a shot."

"If we want things to change, it's got to start with us."

"Yeah, later." Julie ran off to her class and Lizzy slipped inside hers. Lizzy thought over what Julie had said and found some validity to it. So she asked Kyle to join them for lunch on Friday.

"You want me to join you, Moreau, Goldberg, and Reed for lunch?" Kyle asked.

"You forgot Conway." Lizzy smirked.

"It's not that I don't like your friends."

"But you don't."

"No, I barely know them. I just don't want to spend my entire lunchtime with people who are only going to hate on me."

"Then give them 10 minutes. Just 10 minutes and if they're mean or hating on you or anything like that, then you're free to go back to your friends."

"Okay, fine." So on Friday, Kyle reluctantly brought his lunch over to sit with the Ducks. It was a little tense and awkward until Charlie reached out and asked how Kyle felt about the Stars moving to Dallas. Kyle relaxed at the question and when the bell rang to end the lunch period they had moved passed the childhood rivalry. "I have to admit that wasn't so bad," Kyle admitted to Lizzy as he walked her to class.

"I told you it wouldn't be. So, what about Sunday?"

"Lizzy, I can't."

"Oh, ok." She looked away and tried not to let it bother her.

At practice, about halfway through, she slid to a stop next to the assistant coach. "Jacobs, I don't have the answer you're looking for," he told her.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't make the roster for tomorrow night's game. That's up to Wilson."

"Coach."

"No, I can't even influence him. I know you want to play and if you play during games as well as you scrimmage during practice, I would rather have you on the ice for most of the game but I don't get to make that call."

"Not for Julie either?"

"Not for Julie either. I'm trying but that man is set in his ways."

"There's nothing you can do?"

"Your father would have a better chance of persuading him than I would."

"Thanks anyway."

After practice, once everyone had finished changing, Wilson walked into the locker room. He crossed the room in several strides and posted a sheet of paper on the bulletin board. "Roster for tomorrow's game. Show up on time and ready to play," Wilson said. He crossed the room again and Brown stood up to look. He scanned the names then looked at Kyle and shook his head. Kyle sighed and Lizzy followed Wilson out of the locker room.

"Coach," she said.

"It's non-negotiable. I've made my decision," Wilson answered stopping, but not turning to look at her.

"You know who my brother is, right? You should. You let him on the team in his sophomore year. Don't you think I'd be just as good as him or better if he taught me to score?"

"Maybe but it's a proven fact that girls will never be able to pack the same kind of power or domination on the ice that men can."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Wilson turned and looked at her for a moment. "You will never play a day of varsity hockey while I am coach. I brought you on to shut Orion up and the board. You should never have expected to play." Wilson walked off and Lizzy sighed. Knowing the only way she was going to get her anger out was painting since she was too tired to practice either baseball or hockey, she took her bag from Kyle who had brought it out and turned to storm off to her room.

"I'm not playing again. When Wilson shows up to practice, I expect a protest," Lizzy told him.

"Got it," Kyle answered.


	31. Protest

_**So big thanks to all of you who are still reading. Would really appreciate a review or some encouraging words since the last ones were over a year ago.**_

 _ **Anyway last time Lizzy and Kyle went to homecoming together, Kyle invited her out with his friends to play laser tag, and she got an answer from Wilson about playing in the next hockey game.**_

 _Chapter 31: Protest_

* * *

When Lizzy returned to her room, she threw her bag on the floor next to her bed and plopped down on the bed, letting out a loud growl. "I can make myself scarce if you want," a voice came from her right.

Lizzy bolted up straight and looked to see her fiery-haired roommate. "Oh. Uh. No. It's alright. I apologize, I forgot I had a roommate. Not that you're forgettable, it's just … you're my first roommate ever and I keep—"

"I get it. I can still go if you want to be alone," Ashley said.

"No, it's alright. Just a rough practice. Think I'll paint a little if that's alright by you."

"Sure, it's fine."

Lizzy nodded and pulled her easel out of the closet and began to paint. When she finished she stepped back. "Not what I was going for."

"That's morbid," Ashley commented as she too observed the image.

"I think I was just that angry."

Ashley looked at her confused. She brushed some red hair out of her eyes and shook her head. "Angry enough to paint Coach Wilson getting dive-bombed by ducks and are those hawks?" She squinted at the painting.

"A few of them, yeah. He just made me so angry."

"Rumor has it he won't let you or Julie play."

"Mostly because we're girls." She put her pallet on her desk then set her brush in a cup to clean.

"I see." Ashley nodded. A moment later she shook her head. "No, I don't. What does you being a girl have anything to do with you playing hockey?"

"With the right coach, nothing. With a misogynistic coach, everything."

"Oh, I do see. What are you going to do about it?"

"First, I'm going to shred this, then second … Second, I'm going to call my family before I get dinner."

"You could just paint over the background," Ashley said.

"Could, but then I'd have a painting of Wilson that I don't really want. This is easier." Ashley nodded and Lizzy did just that. There was no one at her house when she called so Lizzy called Seth to see if he knew where her father was. She didn't want to interrupt the man if he was having dinner with a client so her brother was a better option.

"Hello?" Seth answered.

"Hey, it's me. You heard from Dad today? No one's at the house," Lizzy asked.

"We flew up earlier today."

"Flew up where?" Lizzy asked.

"Here. Staying with Grandma and we'll see you tomorrow."

"You're in Minnesota? Wish you would have asked first."

"Why? Can't I come see my kid sister kick butt?"

"I'm not playing tomorrow."

"Why not?" Seth sounded super disappointed and confused.

Lizzy sighed. "I'm a girl. Wilson already told me that I will never play a varsity game while he's coach."

"I never thought Wilson would sink that far. How many years have I been helping you? You get shots past me, you're better than half your team."

"Thanks, Seth, but you know Wilson."

"Thought I did. You want Dad to talk to Tom?"

"He already said he was going to. It's not just me though. Julie isn't playing either. Which she seems okay with–Harkins is good and a senior–but I know she doesn't like it."

"Liz, just hang in there. It has to get better."

"Unless he kicks us off the team."

"Don't think like that," he ordered. Then he softened. "You want to talk to Dad?"

"No. Could you just let him know? He can see the rest of the Ducks play and Charlie and Fulton tomorrow night, but not me."

"You're up to something."

"Me? Up to something? Of course not. My friends, maybe," Lizzy answered. "I have to go. It's dinner time."

"Okay, later," Seth told her. They hung up and Ashley walked to dinner with Lizzy.

First thing the following morning, Lizzy found Adam sitting outside the door to the girls' floor on the bench. For what seemed like the first time ever he was dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. "Adam Banks owns a pair of jeans? Someone call the _Star Tribune_ ," Lizzy mocked.

"You've seen me in jeans before." Adam deadpanned.

"Only about as often as you've seen me in a dress."

"More than that."

Lizzy shifted uncomfortably. "You ready to head back into the Hawk's nest?" Lizzy asked.

"We're all Ducks," Adam answered.

"They don't think like that." Lizzy scoffed as they headed for her car.

"Maybe you should show them how to. Isn't Kyle coming?" Adam asked. He looked around not seeing the other boy.

"He spends Friday nights at his parents. He'll meet us there."

Sure enough, Kyle and three of his friends were leaning against his car when they pulled up. Lizzy and Adam climbed out of her car and one of Kyle's friends stared at her. He let out a wolf whistle. "Nice car, how many butts did your daddy have to kiss to get you that?" he asked.

"None, he just happens to be part of the firm that takes down scumbags like your dad for a living," Lizzy answered.

"My dad is not a scumbag." He got defensive.

Lizzy shrugged. "Guess that depends on your definition. Like: high up, rich guy who would be absolutely nowhere without the hard work and dedication of his employees and doesn't realize it. Tell me honestly he hasn't committed some kind of white collar crime or acted like an utter jerk to one of his employees and I might just believe it."

"Okay," Kyle stepped in, "before we miss our reservation completely, why don't we take this inside?" Kyle said, trying to soothe everyone.

"Yeah, come on, Liz, save the hostility for the game," Adam added.

"Fine," Lizzy agreed.

"Zach," Kyle prompted. "Don't make me choose sides."

"Yeah, whatever," Zach answered. He headed for the door and everyone slowly followed.

"Billy, why don't you join Banks and Jacobs then it'll be even, three on three," Kyle prompted.

"Sure," Billy agreed.

They got to the counter and Kyle paid for two hours before the two teams split up. It was well into the second hour with Lizzy's team being up by six points when Kyle cornered her with no back up for either of them.

"I will admit, you're pretty good at this," Kyle said.

"Well, at least two of my brothers had birthday parties at laser tag places. You're just lucky I didn't see you coming, which is weird because I always see them coming." Lizzy stared up at him a bit angry at him.

"Maybe you didn't want to see me coming."

"Maybe. So are you going to shoot and run or are we just going to have a conversation?"

"Haven't decided yet."

"Can I convince you to just run?"

"But then I couldn't do this." Kyle cupped her face with one hand then kissed her softly. It started as a gentle press of his lips against hers before turning hungrier. They broke apart when his vest lit up and a siren sounded. "Really?" he asked stunned.

Lizzy licked her lips, still reveling in the taste of him. "Wasn't me," she answered. He looked her over to see one of her hands wrapped around his laser tag vest strap and the other holding her gun, pointed at the ground. "Thanks, Banksie. You might want to run before the shot clears." Though she didn't direct it at either of them, she let go of Kyle and he got the idea.

"Yeah, got it," Kyle answered. He took off and Lizzy grinned. She nodded to Adam and he followed her advice as well.

The game came to an end a few minutes later and they met at the exit where they found out Lizzy's team had won by three points. "Way to close the gap," she told Kyle's team. "Anyone up for lunch?"

"Only if we grab and go. Game time in three hours," Kyle answered.

"What do you feel up for?" Lizzy asked.

"Do you remember when you came over to Adam's a few weeks ago and we watched that Twins' game?" Kyle asked. Lizzy nodded. "Where did you get those sandwiches? I've never had a sandwich that good and I grew up with the best of everything," Kyle answered.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Lizzy answered. She smirked as his eyebrows rose. There was no way he'd believe her or that he'd accept it.

"Did you make them? I won't be angry." He reached out and took her hand as he jerked his head to the side causing his hair to shake out of his eyes.

"No, I bought them. Follow me and I'll show you but no looking down on it because of the name of the place or where it's located. It's even on the way back to school," Lizzy explained. Kyle nodded.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Adam asked as they drove.

"No, but if we want them to think like Ducks, maybe we should start treating them like Ducks," Lizzy answered.

"I guess that makes some sense."

"If it backfires and brings more heat on the team … well, they don't call them the Bash Brothers without reason." Lizzy grinned and Adam laughed.

"They'll handle it, I'm sure."

"I feel a little guilty using them but I know they thrive on it and it's good for them."

"Yeah," Adam agreed.

Kyle could help but do a double take when he saw the name on the window. "Here? Isn't that the name of the goalie turned defenseman? I thought he was Jewish?" Kyle asked.

"He is, so is his dad but they have a non-Jewish butcher who handles the non-kosher food, like pig and meat salads."

"Meat salads?" Billy asked.

"Ham salad, tuna salad, and chicken salad. Most of them include mayonnaise and that involves something to do with some long speech I didn't listen to the first time Goldberg brought the team food from his parents including ham salad for Charlie. Anyway, he's not here. It's Saturday and they don't work here on Saturdays," Lizzy explained. "Now, can we eat? I'm starving."

After getting their lunch, they went back to the school. The boys considered and discussed forfeiting the game but reluctantly let Julie and Lizzy talk them out of it and the game ended with their win. She had just exited the locker room to head to the stands for the jv game, when she saw her dad having words with both Tom Riley and Dean Buckley both of who looked worried. "Everything alright?" Portman asked, appearing behind her.

"I don't know. It's worrying that my dad has to help out but I don't like not getting to play and I know Julie hates sitting out too," Lizzy answered.

"You think your dad is going to kill the school's rep?"

"He's an Alum and a father of a State winning hockey captain from said school, so he'd hate to do it, but this is going to kill the school's reputation anyway if it gets out."

"You think Wilson doesn't have support?"

"I think quietly a lot of the people would support him but publicly the board can't think like that. Tom might try to convince my father to quietly make this go away, but I'm not sure there's an easy solution that everyone's going to accept."

"Best outcome?" Portman asked. Lizzy looked over her shoulder at him before looking back at her father.

"Wilson gets over it and lets us play the way Orion would."

"Worst?"

"Either Wilson gets fired and we get a new coach who still doesn't like us or resents the situation and how he got the job or Julie and I get kicked off the team."

"We wouldn't let that happen."

"You may not get that choice."

"Come on; let's go see the other Ducks play." Portman wrapped his arm around Lizzy's shoulders and led her to the stands.

Before Lizzy could make it to the doors of the arena after jv's game, her dad wrapped her in a hug. "How's my superstar?" her dad asked.

Lizzy relished the hug for a moment then pulled back. "Matt's your superstar. You never had a specific nickname for me. However, I'm trying not to be angry," Lizzy answered. She sighed as she looked up at him.

"I understand. Not this coming Tuesday but the one after it, there is a board meeting. If you don't play in next week's game, the board will be presented with its options."

"Options like firing Wilson?"

"I don't want it to come to that but if that's what they choose it's probably better. Another option is a lawsuit. If they back him, they'll see a lawsuit begin to move forward. Kristen Taylor, one of the paralegals for one of the partners at the Minnesota branch of my firm is already working on it. Bud Baxter is standing by to handle the lawsuit if they continue to support Wilson's pigheaded stance. I don't want to do this. My son went to this school and won state on their hockey team for that coach. The same son whose godfather is president of the school board. You're also dating the son of said school board president. I don't want to do this, but I know that your future will look a whole lot better if you're not sitting on the bench for every hockey game."

Lizzy nodded considering all this. Then an idea struck her. "Pop, what if they fight the lawsuit?"

"Then I have to bury a school I believed to be the best in the state. Liz, I'm doing this not just for you, but also for Julie, for Connie if she plays next year, and any other girl that is discouraged because of Wilson or any other man."

"Thanks Dad."

On Monday, Wilson popped into practice and the boys on the team instantly took a knee. Wilson took it as a sign of respect but it was definitely not the way they meant it. Wilson came to realize this over the next several days leading up to Thursday when on that day the team took a knee and refused to move no matter what he said. It had been close to 15 minutes since Wilson had walked in and the boys were still kneeling on the ice. Lizzy and Julie on the other hand were practicing at one end of the ice as per the agreement. "Sir," Assistant Coach Deacon said, "I believe they're protesting. Er, rather, I know they're protesting."

"Protesting? What could you possibly protesting?" Wilson snapped. He turned his attention from the coach to the boys on the ice. None of those boys would look at him. All were staring at the ice beneath them.

When Wilson turned back to Deacon for answers, he looked towards the girls. Wilson sighed. He knew having girls on the team was trouble and now he was going to face even more of it. He hated that to his very core. Then Kyle stood. "Coach, we appreciate everything you can teach us. We know that hard work and dedication means a lot and that girls are not built the same way but these two girls right here," Kyle motioned behind him, "these girls, are smart and what they lack in raw power, they make up for in skill. Power is only part of what it takes to play this level of hockey. We're not going to put up with discrimination anymore. It's time you treat them like they're on the team," Kyle said. When Wilson only stared at him he continued after glancing at his team for a moment. "We are—" Kyle swallowed. "We are prepared to forfeit every game between now and state if you don't include them. We are well aware of what that means for the school and our reputations, but standing up for what's right is better."

Lizzy and Julie both skated towards them and watched. "So you're giving me an ultimatum? And what does your father think of your plan?" Wilson demanded.

"He thinks it's a lot cheaper than a discrimination lawsuit," Kyle answered. Wilson looked around the rink and stormed out.

"I think that went well," Coach Deacon said.

"Yeah, maybe. Thanks for standing up for us," Lizzy said to Kyle.

"Of course. You guys ... uh, ladies, deserve to play," Kyle answered.

"Yeah, but making waves could be bad for your career," Lizzy said.

"That doesn't mean we don't appreciate it," Julie said very quickly.

"Don't worry about it," Kyle reassured them.

"Back to work. We got a game tomorrow," Deacon called. Everyone got up and got back to work. If asked, the assistant coach wouldn't say that he would encourage the protest, but he would say that he understood where the protest was coming from. He also didn't agree for one second with Wilson's stance that girls shouldn't play hockey with the boys. Especially since the more he coached practices, the more he realized these girls were good and deserved to show their stuff on the ice. However, he knew that he couldn't do anything about it when he was a young, assistant coach and he was going up against a 12-year, state-winning coach. One that had high powered friends who would have his back. All Deacon could do was silently approve the protest and keep coaching practice.


End file.
